His Daddy's Eyes The Sequel
by OleChrissie
Summary: Part 2-family saga Bones and Booth need to find a way to resolve their issues.We all know what they are. Life and Angst as they try to build a family together.Bones has to learn to be a mother and Booth is struggling to be the best father he can.
1. Chapter 1 Guilt

I am just adding a note of warning. I have noticed that fan fiction has developed a problem where words have disappeared from stories when they were there before. I am going to check my stories for this error but its going to take a while. If you notice any missing words, I would appreciate it if you could mail me as it would save a lot of time. Also I hope they don't affect your enjoyment, I can assure you the work was checked so I'm not sure why it's happened. It may have something to do with when they changed features of the site, I don't know.

Hope you enjoy the story, review if you do.

Laters

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jake spent a few days in a hospital close to home, he had surgery on his eye and he had to wear a dressing.

''I look like a pirate,'' he said happily. Booth had been right about the scar. Jake thought it would make him look tough.

During the day, Jake seemed fine, fairly quiet but coping.

At night, he suffered, waking up thrashing around and yelling. His dad stayed with him and when he opened his eyes from the dreadful images, he would feel comforting arms and whispered words of reassurance. It was taking a toll on both of them and Jake just wanted one night of proper sleep, free from the feelings of suffocation and gasping to breathe that haunted him.

Jake had a lot of visitors, all bearing gifts which made him happy.

His reaction to Parker surprised Booth, he hugged and kissed him. If this disturbed Parker, he didn't show it. He bounced around on the bed.

''How did you get away from the bad guys, Jake?''

Parker had known that his brother was missing. Rebecca had tried to keep it from him but that had been impossible. Rebecca and Drew sat him down and told him gently what had happened. Parker had been firm and completely unequivocal with his response.

''Daddy will find him,'' he had declared and walked away to play.

Jake was unsure how to respond to Parker's question, he didn't feel like a hero. He didn't think he'd done much at all apart from not dying.

''I , I….'' he looked at his dad for help.

Booth thought that Jake had been very brave and had listened as he told the investigating agents all the details with amazement and a lot of pride. Booth knew Jake didn't see it that way. Jake felt overwhelmed by the experience and frustrated that he continued to be haunted by pictures, he wanted to feel normal didn't want to talk about it apart from the initial interview. Jake had accepted that as he knew it was part of the investigation but he just clammed up with everyone else, even Booth.

''He was very brave and hung in there, bub.''

Booth picked Parker up from the bed and kissed him.

''Do you want to play with the Play Station?'' Jake suggested to Parker.

Jake wanted to change the subject, when he thought about hiding under the bush in the woods, he hadn't felt brave just scared. He pushed the image away, it was too frightening.

As Jake and Parker began a game, Rebecca spoke quietly to Booth outside.

''How is he, Seeley?''

Rebecca was anxious. She had felt terror when Jake had been missing. He was Parker's brother and she had known that if he had died, it would have destroyed the extended family unit that they had created for the boys. Parker was thriving and he would have been damaged by that scenario.

Despite her relief, Rebecca knew they had a long way to go. Jake was not necessarily the same child now and that had ramifications for all of them. Booth considered his answer as he was not really sure. Physically, Jake was fit and healthy. However, Booth could see in his eyes that he was struggling and he didn't know how to help him. The nightmares were alarming. Jake woke up screaming and clinging to him, gasping for air. Booth tried to calm him but they were overwhelming. Booth felt a failure, he couldn't take the hurt away and no amount of kissing it better was going to take this hurt away. Even sedation didn't stop them, they were too strong.

Gordon was coming in later. Jake had refused to speak to the psychiatrist from the hospital. He had glared at her, answering in monosyllables and finally saying,

''I'm not bloody mad you know.''

He had then turned over and stared at the wall.

Booth had apologised but she had reassured him that Jake's reaction was normal. Booth was reminded of Gordon's word that day in the garden.

''Emotions terrify children you know, they engulf them, running is a very basic survival instinct'' he had said.

Booth knew that Jake was running now and it was his job to stop that. He had to get Jake to turn and face what had happened to him. At night, he couldn't run and that was when the damage to his child was clear. Booth looked at Rebecca and answered her honestly.

''He's coping but I'm not that sure how well. The nightmares are bad, '' he said wearily.

Rebecca nodded, she was pleased that he answered. It was from the heart and he was not shutting her out.

''You look tired, let us help. We'll all help, you know. You're not alone with Jake, we all want to get him better.''

She touched Booth's arm and he looked up in surprise at her words. He wanted to accept help but something was holding him back. He felt like he needed to make up to Jake for his failings.

He realised that he needed to tell Rebecca something.

''I asked Bones to marry me.''

His words were rushed and he wasn't sure if this was the right thing to do but it felt smiled, she knew that this was coming. She had seen them together with Jake, their closeness and intimacy obvious.

''Congratulations Booth, you deserve it. Jake will be fine, he has so many people that love him and that news is probably the best thing to help him.''

She was sincere and felt happy for them had come a long way. Booth had smiled with relief and they embraced, their bitterness from the past finally laid to rest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that day, Josie and Phil came to visit and Booth was able to spend some time with Bones at a diner across the street. Jake didn't like to be away from his father, he looked constantly for his help when dealing with all these people. Booth didn't like leaving him either, needing the physical reassurance that he had been returned to them. However, the psychiatrist suggested that Booth needed to be away from the hospital for short periods so Jake could start to adjust back to normal life, so that was what they were trying to do.

They sat at a table by the window holding hands and not speaking for a while.

''How are you doing?''

Bones broke the silence and Booth shook his head to clear his thoughts.

''OK Bones, just OK. We need some sleep, both of us. These damn nightmares.''

He leant over and kissed her, he felt a burst of desire. He needed to make love to this woman and he had to control himself from just throwing her over the table. Bones saw the flame in his eyes, she felt the same longing. They needed it to help them heal, something normal and real.

She stood up and pulled his hand.

''Come on, there's a hotel only five minutes away.''

He grinned and they left in a hurry.

They lay in bed staring into the dark, both feeling satisfied and a hundred times better.

''I told Rebecca that we're getting married.''

Booth was concerned for a moment, he should really have asked Bones before he'd done that.

Booth was surprised to hear Bones giggle,

''I told Angela, I couldn't help it.''

Booth laughed,

''We are so bad at keeping secrets,'' he said.

''Not great when you consider, we work for the government.''

Bones was chuckling now and Booth joined her. It felt good, really good.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the hospital, Jake was glaring at his grandfather who was glaring back at him.

''This is all her bloody fault,'' Jake was annoyed.

''Don't swear, Jake,'' Josie was trying to keep the peace.

''Right, because that is the issue here, that is the f------g issue, my f------g language.''

''Jakob!''

Booth and Bones had heard the shouting from down the hall and come running. It was Bones telling Jake off not Booth.

''Apologise to your grandparents. You don't ever speak to your family like that, ever.'' She said.

Bones had her hands on her hips and looked furious. Booth had to stop himself from laughing as she looked very hot, he felt the fire again. Booth gave himself a mental shake and then he frowned.

''No, I won't. Tell them to go away. I don't want them here.'' Jake was being very hostile and didn't care how hurtful his words were.

Jake turned over and stared at the wall. The conversation was over as far as he was concerned. Booth looked at Josie who was crying and Phil who was very embarrassed, what had happened?

Booth knew he couldn't let Jake get away with speaking to his grandparents that way but he felt very reluctant to say anything. Jake had been through enough, he didn't need Booth yelling at him. Bones stood looking at Booth, waiting for him to scold Jake but he just couldn't.

''I think that maybe everyone's tired and we should all calm down.'' Booth tried to be conciliatory.

Booth gently guided Josie and Phil out of the room whilst trying to ignore Bones, who was looking at him with disbelief and then she followed them.

The adults stood in the hall silently for a moment. Booth ran his hands over his face.

''What happened?'' He asked quietly.

Phil looked embarrassed as Josie waited for him to explain. Josie sighed and then said,

''Phil just said that Alison had been in touch and that she sent Jake her love. Then Jake just started shouting.''

Booth was shocked by the mention of Alison's name, he understood Jake's anger now. Booth knew that Jake had been conflicted about his feelings concerning his mother before and this had obviously made it worse.

''Seeley, he wants to act like she doesn't exist and we just can't do that.''

Phil tried to explain.

''I know Phil but it's hard for him. He hadn't resolved how he felt before and now this. He blames her.''

Booth had said it, he knew it would hurt Alison's parents but it had to come out into the open. Phil and Josie looked stricken, caught between loyalty to their daughter and consideration of their grandson's feelings.

''Look, Doctor Gordon will be here soon. I'll talk to him about it and I'll also talk to Jake, OK?''

Booth tried to keep the anger from his voice but the re-emergence of Jake's mother's influence had evoked a maelstrom of emotions within him. This could mean a lot of things that Booth didn't want to consider.

''You go home and I'll call you later.''

Booth was gentle but he wanted them to go away just like Jake had. They nodded and walked slowly down the hall.

Booth took a deep breath and looked at Bones who was obviously annoyed with him.

''I know that Alison is a problem but you cannot just ignore what Jake did.''

Bones was determined.

''You can't treat him like he's china and damaged by this experience, it's not how it has to be. If Jake had spoken to his grandparents like that before, he would have been in big trouble. You need to be the same person to him, if you are different you'll frighten him.''

Bones looked at Booth waiting for a response.

''I know, Bones, I know. I just don't want to yell at him. It doesn't seem right.''

Booth tried to explain himself.

Bones sighed and put her hand on his arm.

''Look, we need things to go back to normal and for Jake to feel like he is still the same kid he was before. Yes, something horrible happened but it doesn't have to define us and it doesn't have to change Jake. You need to go in that room and scold him. Then you need to take his Play Station away just as you would any other time.''

Booth nodded, he knew she was right but he just felt so damn guilty. He had failed Jake, he had not protected him and he could not forgive himself.

Booth needed Gordon, he looked around and felt so relieved when he saw him ambling towards them.

''Greetings, Agent Booth,'' he shook Booth's hand and kissed Bones' cheek.

''Temperance, how lovely to see you. Not the best of circumstances but we will forge on.''

Gordon's presence was instantly reassuring. He looked at them and clapped his hands.

''I am so sorry that I could not be here sooner but I'm here now so how can I help?''

Gordon had been in Britain when Jake had been kidnapped and they had missed him but as he said, he was here now and they both felt better.

''Is there a problem?''

Gordon felt the tension. Bones explained briefly what had happened and Gordon turned to Booth.

''Temperance is absolutely right, Agent Booth. Jake looks to you to set the tone and if he sees you treating him differently, it will make him insecure. Even more insecure that he already feels.''

Booth stood for a moment, thinking about what Gordon had said.

''OK. OK, Stop bullying me, I know.''

Booth took a deep breath and went back into Jake's room.

Jake had been staring at the wall for ages, he knew they were all outside talking about him. He was broken, those men had broken him and everyone was being funny with him. Jake wanted it to be over, for it all to be over. He wanted to be at home playing in the pool with his brother. He wanted his dad to yell at him about the swearing, just as he would any other time. This all felt wrong, like he was in charge and Jake didn't want to be in charge. He didn't want his mum either. She would ruin everything, he liked his life now. He screwed his eyes up, trying to stop the tears but he couldn't. He just laid there looking at the wall and crying quietly.

''Jakob?''

Booth tried to make his tone stern as he stared at his son's back. There was no response.

''Jakob?''

He raised his voice slightly and he saw Jake shift position.

''What?'' Jake's tone was sullen.

''Turn round and look at me.''

Booth tried to take control, Bones and Gordon were right. This was what parents did and kids certainly didn't shout four letter words at their grandparents. He realised that he had allowed his own irrational guilt to get in the way of what Jake needed, he needed his father.

Jake blinked, he knew that tone of voice, and he was in trouble. Jake thought about just staying as he was and ignoring Booth. Jake wasn't stupid, his dad wasn't going to just walk away if he did, so he turned over. He glared at Booth belligerently, he wanted his dad back but he wasn't sorry about his grandparents.

''What?'' Jake lifted his chin, he wasn't apologising anytime soon.

Booth realised that he was quite angry about Jake's outburst, he didn't like his kid behaving like that and he needed to tell him off.

''You cannot speak to your grandparents like that. You don't use that language to anyone, you know that.''

''They were talking about her.''

Jake spat the words out and he saw the uncertainty in his dad's eyes.

''Your mother is an issue that we need to address. But the issue at the moment is you and your language. You don't say that word, no arguments, you are twelve years old and you are not allowed to speak like that. Understand?''

Booth was on a roll, he actually felt better, this was as if the last few days had not happened, this was normal stuff. Jake stared at him with a rebellious look but Booth met his eye. Jake blinked first and looked down.

''Alright, I'm sorry.''

Booth felt relieved, this was his kid. He realised that he had been treating Jake as if he had somehow changed. He knew then, that Jake was still his kid. The kid he understood. The kid he loved. The kid he could handle. They were going to be fine.

Jake didn't want to apologise but he was glad that he had. He was also relieved to butt heads with his normal dad he understood. The dad he loved. The dad he could handle. They were going to be fine.

''No Playstation and you apologise to Bones and your grandparents, OK?'' Booth said firmly.

Jake was abit taken aback at that, no Playstation felt a bit harsh, he was in hospital after all. Jake opened his mouth to argue but closed it again as he saw his dad's eyes narrow. Jake felt grumpy and folded his arms with a sulky look on his face. Booth tried not to laugh, he had been here before and it didn't bother him. This was the right reaction from Jake, it was a normal reaction.

Jake was not speaking to anyone, this was all so unfair. Bones and Gordon came quietly in.

''Doc!'' Jake couldn't help himself, he liked Gordon and was pleased to see him.

''Jake, how are you? You have been in the wars, young man. Very exciting from what I've heard.''

Gordon sat on the edge of Jake's bed and handed him a bag.

''Thanks.'' Jake ripped it open, the presents were definitely an advantage in this situation. He would not be happy if it was a Play Station game though. It was a couple of Top Trumps card games, a present from England and it included a Chelsea Football Club set. Jake held them up.

''Do you want to play?'' He asked with a grin.

''Of course, deal the cards although I must warn you. I'm very good.''

Bones and Booth left them to it.

They played for a while and then Jake said abruptly.

''Can I talk to you?''

Gordon was pleased, the signs were good.

''Of course, Jake. What do you want to talk about?''

Jake laughed.

''I was thinking the weather, you know with us both being English and all.''

''Come, dear boy. Surely there's something more exciting than that we can talk about.''

''Well, I don't know if you heard but I got kidnapped.''

Once, Jake started talking, he just couldn't stop.

He spoke about the fear and the loneliness. How at times he thought he might die but how the cast iron conviction he had that his dad would find him, kept him going. He talked about the pain and the desperation. He talked about the angry thoughts towards his mother who put him there in the first place. He talked about his relief when he saw his father at the edge of those woods. He opened himself up and it all spilt out. He felt the weight lifting as he spoke and he felt the beginning of the hurt healing.

When he had finished, his head was throbbing and he felt exhausted. Jake looked at Gordon and felt suddenly embarrassed that he had allowed himself to reveal so much. Jake had almost forgotten Gordon was there and had allowed things to come out that he thought he would never tell anyone.

Gordon had watched this child unburden himself and he felt honoured that Jake trusted him so much. Gordon had expected it to be much more difficult but he realised that Jake didn't want to carry this with him. Jake wanted to expel it and it was very, very healthy.

''Well, Jake. That was very insightful and articulate. You should be proud of yourself. We have lots to work on but I know that we are going to sort this all out. Splendid, absolutely splendid. Well done.''

Gordon patted Jake on the back.

''Well, you look done in. Enough for tonight, you need some rest. Onwards and upwards. I will see you at home tomorrow.''

Gordon patted Jake on the shoulder one more time and left.

Jake was glad to be alone and he lay back on the bed. He closed his eyes and fell for the first time in days into a nightmare free sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gordon found Bones and Booth sitting in the hospital coffee shop. Booth looked up anxiously when he approached them.

''How did it go, Doc?''

Booth wasn't sure he wanted to know. Gordon sat down with his tea and took a sip, he needed it.

''Absolutely splendid. Your son is a very strong boy, you know. He has the words to express himself. He's old enough and has the intelligence to say what he needs to. He will be fine, yes he will be fine.''

Gordon was pleased.

''You Agent Booth however, I'm not so sure. You appear to be carrying a degree of guilt about this situation that is disproportionate.''

Bones raised her eyebrows, waiting for Booth's reaction.

There was a lengthy silence as Booth gazed into his coffee cup.

''I'm his father and I am supposed to protect him.'' Booth finally shared his feelings.

''Indeed, that is true but it is impossible for you to be there twenty four hours a day. Unhealthy, even?'' Gordon was quick with his response.

''I know but….'' Booth trailed off, he just couldn't help it, that's how he felt.

''We have discussed your control issues before, I believe. This is another a manifestation of that you know.''

Gordon was not done pushing, they had no time to let these feelings evolve. Jake needed Booth now and as he was at the moment, crippled with guilt, he was no good.

Booth had a moment of clarity, he was wallowing and it had to stop.

''You're right Doc. I need to step up and help my family get through this in one piece.''

Gordon was pleased with Booth now.

''Splendid, splendid, just the ticket. My work here tonight is done.''

Gordon stood up and with a contented sigh took his leave.

Booth smiled shyly at Bones.

''Sorry,'' he said quietly.

Bones took his hand and kissed it,

''We are going to fine, just fine,'' she said simply.


	2. Chapter 2 Champagne

Jake went home the next morning, he slept the whole night without stirring and Booth was feeling optimistic. Gordon had warned him during a phone conversation that Jake could suffer Post Traumatic Stress Disorder as a result of the kidnapping. The main treatment was early counselling and Booth had been really concerned when Jake would not talk to anyone.

However Dr Gordon, Gordon Wyatt had appeared to woven his magic again and the signs were all good. Gordon had called in, he had a cup of coffee with Booth and discussed soccer with Jake. It was a social visit to reassure Jake. Officially, Jake would be seeing him a few times a week after school for at least a month, all courtesy of the FBI of course.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There was however a problem. Jake completely refused to speak to his grandparents. They had called several times and he had rejected the calls despite Booth's increasingly desperate pleas. Booth knew that Gordon would address the problem but it was too immediate to leave till then.

Booth and Jake were watching a movie when he broached the subject again that evening.

''Jake, you need to speak to your grandparents. They're really upset.''

Booth was tentative. Jake continued to stare at the screen without even acknowledging that his dad had spoken to him.

''Jake, don't ignore me.''

Booth turned his son round to face him but Jake just pulled away, staring at the screen. Booth sighed and ran his hand through his hair, maybe it was too early and he went back to watching the movie.

Later that night, Booth opened the door to a smiling Bones who was waving a bottle of champagne at him.

''We've not celebrated and as Jake is home, safe and sound. I think that it's time we did.'' She kissed him as she walked through the door.

Booth grinned and followed her.

''I think that is a very good idea.''

Later as they lay in bed finishing the last of the bottle, the phone rang. Booth glanced at the number and ignored it. Bones looked at him in surprise.

''Are you avoiding someone?'' She snuggled up to him.

''Jake is. He won't speak to Phil or Josie. They've called about six times today and I'm out of excuses.''

''Well, you could have told them he was asleep, as he is,'' Bones looked at Booth with raised eyebrows.

''Well, they'd know that so it's me they want to speak to and I…'' He trailed off.

''So you are avoiding them?'' Bones was surprised.

''Why?'' She asked in a whisper.

There was a silence and Booth stared into the distance. Bones sat up and looked at him.

''What is it? You're worried,'' she was concerned.

Booth was quiet, he didn't want to voice his fears but they were very real.

''Alison?'' Bones said nervously.

''You're worried that she is going to want Jake back if they catch these people?'' Booth flinched as she said it.

The atmosphere in the room was tense and Bones realised that she had been too blunt.

''I'm sorry, that was insensitive.'' Bones felt uncomfortable, she had been trying very hard to work on this aspect of relating to other people but sometimes the words were out before she could stop them.

''No, Bones, it's alright. You were being honest. My parental rights are virtually non existent with both my kids.'' Booth felt despair at the tentative hold he had on his children.

''They both love you, Booth and no piece of paper makes a difference to that.''

Bones tried to comfort him but they both knew that he was at the mercy of others in this situation. She laid her head back on his chest and he stroked her hair as he stared at the ceiling.

''I know Bones but sometimes love is not enough.''

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning, Jake sat staring at 'Drake and Josh'. It was an old one that he'd seen before but it comforted him. Jake felt off, not about the kidnapping, the details of that were fading fast but about his mum. He loved his mum but she put honour and her country before him and had dumped him. He was second best to her and he hated his grandparents for pretending otherwise. He wasn't going to play their stupid game. Sod them.

Bones wandered into the kitchen and grabbed a coffee. Jake was watching the television and he was looking very grumpy.

''If it's that bad a show, you could switch channels you know.'' She sat down next to him and put her hand up to stroke his hair.

Jake pulled away and scowled at her.

''Sorry,'' Bones was baffled. He was in a very bad mood.

''Are you feeling OK?'' Bones went for the obvious.

''God, why does everyone keep asking me if I'm feeling OK? I'm bloody great alright?'' Jake jumped up and stormed out almost knocking the cup out of his dad's hand as he pushed past him.

''Hey Jake! Come back here and apologise right now!'' Booth had heard enough to know that Jake was acting out again but his words had a hollow sound to them.

''No!'' Jake shouted as he slammed his bedroom door.

Booth and Bones looked at each other. Bones broke the silence because she couldn't help but laugh.

''Well, he is grumpy, isn't he?'' She sipped her coffee as Booth sat next to her and put his arm around her.

''Yep, just right for the awkward conversation I need to have with him,'' he agreed.

''Sucks to be you,'' Bones teased him.

''Who teaches you this stuff? Stop laughing at me, Bones,'' Booth tickled her.

She pulled away from him,

''I'm not laughing, I'm a serious scientist.''

''Mmmmm,yeah that used to be true but now Bones,''Booth kissed her and then pulled away for a moment.''Now Bones, not so much of the serious.''

Bones just shrugged and drank her coffee as Booth smirked at her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jake wanted to get out, his running instinct was kicking in and he just could not be bothered to fight it. He knew that his dad would not let him go for another day without speaking to his grandparents so he decided to leave before they called again. He grabbed his skateboard and his cell, looked at his skate helmet for a moment, shrugged and crept quietly out of the front door.

When Jake got to the end of the street, a feeling of panic began to grow in his stomach. He had just started towards the park without thinking but the last time he was there, well it hadn't gone well. He stood for a moment, undecided and then called Elliot on his cell.His friends all appeared within ten minutes and they were pleased to see him. After a lot of high fives and knuckle knocking, Jake felt much better.

''So dude, you managed to escape the evil Sandman and Venom?'' Cal used his best villain voice and pretended to strangle Jake.

''Well it was easy being a super hero and all,'' Jake joined in. He wanted to make light of it, he had been worried his friends might view him as a freak but this was good, a good way to handle it. They all laughed and began to walk down the street.

''Seriously man, our parents freaked. They wouldn't let us out of the house for a week, it was not good. I blame you, of course.'' Elliot cuffed the back of Jake's head and jumped his board. Jake followed him and they all disappeared into the distance.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bones and Booth were dozing on the couch. Bones sat up suddenly as her cell buzzed.

''Brennan? Hello Ang. Yes that would be great. Come over for lunch.'' She raised her eyebrows at Booth who pretended to groan.

''You don't actually live here yet you know?'' He said as she flipped her phone shut.

''You're just avoiding speaking to Jake. Go on, get it over with. I'll start lunch, we could Bar-B-Que. When will Parker be here?''

Bones was all domestic goddess as she went into the kitchen. Booth sat looking at her thinking what a difference a few months made. She was the same Bones at the lab but here with him, he was constantly surprised as she opened up to him and he fell more and more in love.

He got up and put his coffee on the counter. He took a deep breath and climbed the stairs.

''Jake? Jake? We need to talk kiddo.''

Booth didn't notice the room was empty immediately. He stopped suddenly and looked around him. Jake was gone, he was gone. He panicked immediately but then almost instantly he calmed himself. This was not like last time, he was twelve and grumpy. He has snuck out, just like a million other kids do everyday. Booth felt relief and then annoyance.

Booth came downstairs with an angry face.

Oh no, it didn't go well, Bones thought.

''Don't worry, he'll come round,'' she said reassuringly.

''He's not there. He snuck out.'' Booth stood at the counter not sure what to do.

Bones paused for a moment.

''Well, I know that he shouldn't just leave but isn't it a good thing really?'' Bones was nervous.

Booth looked at her and grinned.

''It's the best thing ever.''

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Angela arrived carrying a mountain of wedding magazines and Hodgins was clutching a magnum of champagne.

''I thought we had a lot to celebrate, hope you don't mind?'' Jack was still nervous around Booth who smiled and shook his hand.

''No that's great Hodgins, we have a lot to celebrate. You're right,'' he said.

They opened the champagne and Booth cooked some steaks. Hodgins stood by his side and they talked about baseball, every man seemed to have a sport, you just had to find it.

Angela talked about her wedding without drawing a breath, she was torn between a simple one and a huge ostentatious one.

''Ang, I thought that you'd want to get married on a beach, barefoot and wearing a sarong,'' Bones was amused.

''Well Sweetie, I've done that. I'm all about new experiences so a huge wedding might be my next big adventure. I haven't decided,'' Angela flipped through a magazine.

''Look at this, doves or love birds set free as you say your vows. What do you think? Too tacky? Yes it's definitely tacky but it could be so tacky that it's classy. I don't know.'' Angela sat back and laughed at Bones face.

''Any thoughts about yours Sweetie?'' Angela was completely unaware of the controversy her question could provoke. Booth heard her and froze.

''No, no. No thoughts at all. We have a lot to deal with at the moment. With Jake and everything.'' Bones was not ready for that discussion, she was still getting used to the idea of being engaged. They hadn't even sorted out a ring or told the kids.

Booth let out his breath which he didn't realise he had been holding, that was definitely a can of worms and he wasn't ready to go there yet.

''Talking of Jake. Where is he?'' Angela looked around.

''He snuck out and his cell is switched off.'' Bones stood up quickly.

''Come and help with the salad,'' Bones beckoned Angela into the kitchen.

''Oh God Sweetie. Is Booth freaking out?'' Angela took a bite of a carrot stick.

''Well he wasn't but it's been a couple of hours now and I think he's getting jumpy.'' Bones didn't want to admit that she was as well. It had been fine when they were pleased because it was such a normal thing for Jake to do but now he'd gone too far.

Parker appeared next to Bones clutching her leg and giggling up at her.

''I'm here! I'm here Bones!''

Bones laughed and kissed his head.

''Daddy's in the yard cooking burgers,'' she shooed the little boy away.

''Tempe, you are so happy,'' Angela couldn't help but comment.

Bones shrugged and walked into the garden carrying bowls.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jake was having a really good time with his friends. They had gone to a different skate park, no one said anything, they just went somewhere else. Jake didn't have his watch on but he could tell that they had been out a long time because his stomach was rumbling. He was beginning to feel guilty that he had turned his cell off and was sitting on the edge of the bowl staring at it. He felt someone sit down next to him and was surprised to see Jess. He blushed and looked away. He was embarrassed as Jess had been there when he had been snatched, he felt stupid.

''I'm sorry I didn't help you that day.'' Jess was timid and looking at her shoes.

Oh God, she felt bad. No, Jake didn't want that.

''Don't be stupid Jess. You couldn't do anything, it wasn't your fault.'' Jake took her hand and smiled at her. Jess raised her head and smiled back. She leant forward and kissed his cheek.

''I'm glad you're back,'' she whispered before jumping up and running off.

Jake sat there for a while enjoying being outside with lots of people and that a pretty girl had kissed him.

''Hey Dude. We should go. It's kinda late and we have to get home.'' Elliot gave Jake his hand and helped him up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''But where's Jake?'' Parker asked for the hundredth time. They had finished eating and were drinking coffee but Parker was bored. He wouldn't play with anything and had climbed onto Booth's lap and was whining.

''He'll be home soon.'' Bones said tightly, she was trying to hide her anxiety but it was getting late. Booth was also trying to be cool but wasn't really fooling anyone. He was watching the front door constantly.

''So when are you guys back to work?'' Angela changed the subject.

''Tomorrow, Jake is going to his friends Elliot for the week after school. From next week, I have a nanny.'' Booth was glad to go along with her.

''A nanny? Is she live-in? She'd better not be Swedish.'' Angela was not subtle as she looked at Bones with raised eyebrows.

''Stop it, Angela.'' Bones threw her napkin at her as the men laughed.

Just then the front door opened and Jake crept in. He realised quickly that everyone was staring at him so he looked guiltily at his shoes.

''Jake! Jake!'' Parker was ecstatic and rushed over, he grabbed Jake's arm and pulled him out into the garden.

''Look, Look, I got new Lego and I did it all by myself.'' Parker held the model up for inspection.

''That's really great Parker. You did a good job.'' Jake kept his eyes away from his dad who was glaring at him. Jake moved around the table away from Booth, a barrier between them felt better.

''Jakob, you have been gone for over five hours. You should have called, we were worried.'' Booth looked at the top of Jake's head.

''Uuuuum, yes I s'pose, sorry.'' Jake glanced up at Booth who didn't look that mad really.

''Well, you didn't have to sneak out. Next time, just ask and don't turn your cell phone off when you're out of the house. Deal?'' Booth was giving him a get out of jail card.

Jake grinned and offered his dad his knuckles which Booth knocked.

''But, that's your only chance. Do the same thing again and I will be angry. Got it?'' Booth made his point.

Jake nodded and sat down feeling relieved.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bones was reading Parker a bed time story. She struggled still with this kind of thing but Booth needed to speak to Jake. She also knew that it was something that she had to work on so she fought against her anxiety and got on with it. Once she relaxed, it got easier and she realised that Parker was not going to judge her performance. By the time the story was finished, she had even started to use funny voices and Parker was giggling. Bones frowned, the idea was to relax Parker to sleep but he seemed very awake to her.

''Again Bones, read it again. Your cat voice is better that Daddys.''

The time when she hadn't known who Dr Seuss was seemed a million years ago as she turned to the front page and started again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jake was laughing at the movie he was watching when he felt his dad sit down next to him. Oh no, here we go. Jake put his head down and concentrated on the stitching on the couch arm, he wasn't going to make this easy.

Booth watched Jake's avoidance tactics with amusement and was ready for the next thing he did.

''I'm tired. I think I'll go to bed. I've got school tomorrow.'' Jake went to stand up and wasn't surprised when he felt Booth's hand on his arm.

''Jake, stop it. Sit down and talk to me.'' Booth was adamant that they were going to have this conversation. Jake gave in graciously and sat back down.

''What do you want to talk about?'' Jake smiled sweetly.

Booth rolled his eyes and sighed.

''Your grandparents, Jake. We are going to talk about your grandparents.''

''What about them?'' Jake was not giving an inch. Booth was going to have to work.

''Tomorrow, we are going to dinner at their house.'' Booth had arranged it earlier and felt totally guilty when he heard Josie's gratitude in her voice.

''You're working and I'm going to Elliots.'' Jake was going to argue the point.

''Later. I'm coming home and I will pick you up at six and we are going then. You will be there when I come to get you. Clear?'' Booth was not kidding around, his tolerance for another disappearing act was non existent.

Jake said nothing. He didn't want to see them. All his rage and anger at his mother was being displaced onto them and they were the enemy as far as he was concerned. He thought for a moment and then nodded.

''Yes, alright.'' Sod it, he'd disappear again. He knew his dad would be mad but he didn't care.

Booth knew what Jake was thinking, he was not stupid and Jake had conceded too easily.

''I am not kidding, Jakob. You are not to go missing. I will be seriously upset. Do you understand?'' Booth was stern.

''Alright. I won't.'' Jake's voice was whiney and he just wanted to get away but Booth hadn't finished.

''Why are you being like this about them, Jake? They have done nothing but spoil you and look after you.'' Booth thought he knew but he wanted Jake to say it.

''They keep talking about my mum and I don't like it.'' Jake couldn't really explain his feelings, this was the best he could do.

''Look, your mother is their daughter and they miss her. You need to think about their feelings. You are the closest thing they have to her. Cut them some slack.''

It was very difficult for Booth to say but he knew he had to. It was the best thing for Jake and Booth had to do the right thing even though it stuck in his throat.

Jake looked at his dad in surprise, he could hear the insincerity in his voice. He only said that because he had to. Jake was terrified because it meant that his father was afraid of the same thing Jake was.

A feeling of anger burst in Jake's chest but he suppressed it. There was no way he was going to see them, he felt like they were trying to steal him away. The best thing was for Jake to go AWOL, that way Booth looked like he was doing the right thing but Jake still got his own way.

Booth watched Jake's face and saw a glimpse of anger. It worried him but he didn't have a choice. He had to trust Jake to be in the right place at the right time.

''Don't worry. I'll be there. I promise.'' Jake lied and he didn't care if he was struck down by lightening, some lies were necessary.

''Good. From next week, you're going to have a nanny. Her name is Marie and she's English, Gordon's niece.'' Booth knew this was going to be interesting.

''I don't need a nanny, dad.'' Jake was unconvincing because he knew if he wouldn't go to his grandparents, then he did need a nanny but he felt he had to say it.

Booth just looked at him and Jake held his hands up.

''OK. OK. I guess with your hours and going away and stuff then maybe I do. She better be nice or I'll give her hell.'' Jake laughed at his dad's face.

''I'm kidding. I'll play nice, promise.'' Jake was telling the truth. He had caused his dad enough trouble, he would try with this.

''Can I go to bed now?'' Jake really was tired and yawned.

''Yep. I'll be up in a minute.'' Booth ruffled Jake's hair.

It was quiet in the house and Bones put on some music. Booth was sitting on the couch with his eyes closed. Bones touched his arm as she sat down and he jumped awake.

''How did it go?''

''I don't know. He didn't say much. I got him to agree to see them tomorrow but I'm not sure he'll be there when I get to Elliots. He promised but still.'' Booth pinched the bridge of his nose.

''I need some Advil.'' Booth got up and reached into the kitchen cabinet.

''Booth. You're not crying off with a headache are you?'' Bones was teasing.

She walked over and wrapped her arms around him.

''Come on. Let's go to bed. It's been a long day.'' She said taking his hand and leading him upstairs.


	3. Chapter 3 Stepping Up

Bones walked into the kitchen to find Parker eating cereal at the table and Jake sitting on the counter eating dry cereal from the package. They were both staring at a cartoon on the TV, completely mesmerised.

Bones rolled her eyes at Booth, he clapped his hands and both boys jumped.

''Morning guys.'' Booth ruffled Parker's hair as he giggled.

Jake remained oblivious to everyone, watching a star fish dance at the bottom of the sea.

Parker giggled again as Booth removed the cereal from Jake's hand. Jake looked at his empty hands and then at Booth who raised his eyebrows. Jake didn't move, just looked around his dad so he could see Sponge Bob better.

Bones laughed, amused that Jake was the product of a couple of million years of human gene pool selection and he couldn't use a bowl.

''Get off the counter, Jake.'' Booth thought about putting up a sign, he said that so often.

Jake still didn't move as Booth handed Bones a coffee, so Booth gave him a gentle push which seemed to wake Jake up and he jumped down.

''I'm out of here. Laters.'' Jake raised his hand as he grabbed his backpack and made a dash for the door. Booth stepped in front of him.

''Six, don't forget,'' Booth tone didn't leave room for argument.

''Yeah sure, alright. Six, I know.'' Jake dodged around Booth and was gone.

Bones looked at Booth who watched him leave.

''What are the chances he'll be there?'' She asked Booth who shrugged.

''Who knows Bones, who knows? Come on bub, we'll be late,'' Booth turned to his other son.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bones was lost in time as she examined a skull that had been dug up near Canary Wharf in London. Her findings were important because a multi million pound building project was on hold waiting for her report.

''Bones! Bones! We have a case,'' Booth appeared at her door.

She looked up, irritated that he thought he just had to show up and she would come running.

''I can't Booth, this is high priority. People are waiting for me and I need to finish as quickly as possible.'' She pointed to the skull.

''How old is that thing?'' Booth wasn't in the mood for an argument, the whole world wanted to irritate him today.

''That is what I'm trying to establish,'' Bones mood wasn't much better.

''You know what? It looks really, really old to me,'' Booth came over and took her arm.

''Freshly burned guy on the freeway takes priority. This guy's family can wait a few more days.'' Booth gave her arm a gentle pull.

''God! OK,'' Bones gave in and got up.

''Chop! Chop! Bones,'' Booth clapped his hands and Bones ran after him as he walked through the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They stood in the middle of the freeway as Bones bent over the shattered and burned body lying on the tarmac.

''He's mid thirties and he fell from there.'' She pointed at the bridge above them.

'' His tibias and fibulas are shattered as he landed stiffly. The patellas have been forced into the femurs which have pushed up and shattered the ilium. There are abnormalities in his spine which would explain the stiff gait, we'll need to run some DNA traces. This is probably a genetic condition.''

''Cause of death, Bones?'' Booth towered over her.

''Well between the ninety five per cent burns and the fall onto the freeway, you mean?'' Bones looked at Booth who scowled.

''I'd say the burns. Most are full thickness and his airway would have been completely compromised not forgetting the Carbon Monoxide. Can you smell that?'' Bones sniffed at the body.

''Yes Bones, gas, he set himself alight with gas.'' Booth was uncomfortable with this case.

''Well, Hodgins can establish exactly what chemical was used at the lab.'' Bones stood up.

''Why do you say he did this to himself?'' She was curious.

''Classic Bones. These suicide guys, do something showy to go out with a bang but can't help trying to take a few other people with them.'' Booth waved his arm towards the shattered car that had swerved to avoid the body and been demolished in the process.

''Selfish bastard,'' Booth mumbled in disgust

''Booth, you can't jump to that conclusion. It's pure conjecture.'' Bones was disturbed at Booth's lack of respect for what had been a human being, a few hours earlier.

'' Anyway, if it's a straight forward suicide. Why are we here?'' Bones was being logical.

''This has been bounced to me. High profile. Closed a major arterial road for best part of a morning so we need to get the facts quick and cleaned up as soon as possible.'' Booth was not happy.

''You are here because we need an ID. He has nothing on him. Well nothing that isn't charcoal now.'' They walked over to the local police who were interviewing witnesses.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jake was having a good day at school. All the kids had been really nice and he didn't feel like a freak after all. There had been press after his release but it was minimal, the FBI made sure of that. His case was soon forgotten as the news moved onto the next big drama.

He was playing soccer with a group of kids when Evan and his cronies appeared.

Jake groaned, he should have guessed it was too good to be true.

Evan stood holding the ball and sneering at Jake.

''So Booth. Did those men touch you in your special places? I bet you liked it.''

Evan wasn't afraid of saying the one taboo thing that everyone avoided. Jake knew this might come up, the public had only the basic details. Although the FBI statement made it clear that this kidnapping was connected to the victim's father, there was always going to be whispers.

Jake felt conflicted, he really wanted to punch Evan but his dad had only just gone back to work and Booth really did not need to deal with anymore. Jake felt that he had caused enough trouble for a lifetime and he was going to do a runner later to avoid his grandparents. That would be tricky if his dad picked him up.

''Take that back, meathead,'' Cal had stepped in front of Jake.

Evan shoved Cal but Cal stood his ground. Elliot stepped behind Cal, backing him up.

''Don't bother. You're going to have to go through me as well,'' Elliot was pissed.

One by one, Jake watched his friends, his soccer team mates and kids he just nodded at in the hall step up in front of him.

Evan's nerve didn't hold and he stormed away, his cronies scuttled after him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bones was examining the body trying to retrieve some flesh, any marks or scars that may help ID this body. She held a piece of skin under the magnifier, there was a portion of a pink heart tattooed on the skin.

Bones liked tattoos, they helped make her job easier at times. She also liked their tribal links, there had been customs of body decoration prevalent across all cultures dating back to Neanderthals.

Maybe, she would get one? A small skull on the inside of her thigh, she giggled imagining Booth's face when he found it.

''Tempe, you're blushing,'' Bones looked up to see all the squints grinning at her.

''Impure thoughts, Tempe?'' Angela couldn't help herself.

''What?'' Booth heard that comment as he reached the top of the steps. He looked at Bones in surprise before grinning which made her blush even more.

''Are you here for a reason?'' Bones glared at him. Booth continued to grin.

''Well you know, if you want to…'' Booth waved his arm towards her office. He winked, Bones could not believe he winked

''Booth! Did you find anything out?'' Bones was mortified as Angela and Hodgins scuttled away laughing. Zack looked mystified, aware that he had missed something.

''Not much, not much,'' Booth was irritated with this case. Suicides annoyed him, he couldn't understand it and as far as he was concerned it was 'go directly to hell, do not pass go and do not collect $200.'

''Well, I did. Look,'' Bones held up the piece of skin and Booth gazed at it.

''A pink heart, not the normal choice for a guy in his thirties or any guy come to that.'' Booth could feel this case getting complicated and he didn't like it.

''That is such a macho and prejudiced thing to say, Booth.'' Bones looked at him with her mouth open.

''OK. OK, Bones. I was just saying, you know.'' Booth defended himself.

''It could be relevant. He was probably gay,'' he added.

''Unbelievable!'' Bones stormed around to the other side of the table and glared at him. Zack was feeling very uncomfortable and stood with his arms folded.

''Tell Booth about this poor man's condition, Zack.'' Bones was abrupt. She had allowed this case to become personal, Booth's attitude put her back up.

''Ankylosing Spondylitis. It causes the Sacroiliac joints to fuse where the Sacrum meets the Iliac bones. It can be mild in a lot of cases and treated with exercise but he …. Well you can see.'' Zack looked at Booth who didn't see at all. Booth glanced at Bones for help.

''He would have been in a lot of pain, almost unbearable, Booth.'' Bones explained.

''Suicide, I knew it. I can't believe that I've wasted a day on this.'' Booth was not empathetic to say the least.

''Not necessarily,'' Hodgins interrupted as he climbed the steps.

''He used hydrocarbons just your normal fossil fuel from the gas station. The burn pattern suggests though that it was thrown on his back and set alight at the bottom of his back. Who does that? Unless of course you have rubber arms.'' Hodgins was rambling.

''You can tell that?'' Booth felt himself being drawn in. This might be a homicide after all.

''Why were you so dismissive of this case when you thought it was a suicide?'' Bones was like a dog with a bone. This was a side of Booth she didn't like.

Booth leant on the table and looked up at her.

''It's a sin, Bones OK? In my eyes, it is a mortal sin.'' His face was stone.

''So your great omnipresent being is unfeeling and judgemental, is he? This man was in agony, there is little that can be done short of surgery and without insurance, not many can afford that. As it probably started in adolescence, he would have been unable to get cover so he just had to live with it. He probably had swollen and painful joints as well.'' Bones was upset with Booth's hard line.

''To make things worse, it could come and go. They suffer attacks so you can't even get used to the pain as it varies.'' Bones stared at Booth waiting for his answer.

''Bones, don't talk about God OK?'' Booth looked up.

''Oh for goodness sake, Booth.'' Bones crossed her arms.

They stood looking at each other across the body, it was a stand off and remarkably Zack was the one to break it.

''Dr Brennan, can I assume that this is a homicide investigation, now?'' He asked innocently.

Bones quirked her eyebrow at Booth,

''Well?'' She asked him.

Booth looked at Hodgins,

''Are you sure?''

''Dude, I know my job,'' Hodgins stepped back just in case.

''Alright Bones, I'll go with you and call this as a possible homicide,'' Booth smiled nervously. He wondered how much he had actually pissed her off.

''I'll clean the bones,'' Zack reached for the body.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bones and Booth were sitting in her office and reading witness statements. They were waiting for Angela to complete her sketch from the skull.

''Booth. Don't you have to go?'' Bones looked up suddenly. Booth glanced at the clock and nodded, he stood up and stretched.

''I'll bring over any findings and the sketch about eight, OK?'' Bones had half forgiven Booth although it worried her how polarised they were on some things.

''OK Bones. I'll see you later,'' Booth waved as he left the office.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jake was at the mall with Elliot and Jess. They were aware that Jake was avoiding his dad and despite Elliot's mom telling them to be home by five, they were going in to see a movie. Jake got out his cell and tapped a quick text message before turning it off.

''Coke or Sprite?'' Jess smiled at Jake. She has a really pretty smile he thought as he walked over to her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bones drew up outside Elliot's house and knew immediately when Elliot's mother opened the front door.

''I'm so sorry Seeley. I told them to be home at five but,'' Alice threw her arms up.

''It's OK Alice. If he doesn't want to come home, he won't. It's not your fault.'' Booth rubbed his face and waved as he got back in the car and pulled away.

Booth called Bones as soon as he got home.

''Brennan?'' Booth smiled, she sounded harsh on the phone but there was so much more to her than that.

''Bones, it's me. Guess what?''

''Oh he didn't. Do you know where he is?'' Bones was concerned.

''No idea. Cell is turned off. I'm considering a satellite tracking system. Do they do those for kids? It would need to be implanted though as he would break anything else off.'' Booth's light tone contradicted his feelings which were a mixture of anger and worry.

''I'll look into it for you,'' Bones promised with a laugh.

''I'll be over in about an hour. We're trying to get a trace on the sketch and I think we may have a partial print. There are some things on these witness statements that are interesting.''

''Great Bones. See you then,'' Booth hung up and considered what he was going to say to Josie and Phil.

His thoughts were disturbed by the phone.

''Booth,'' he said sharply.

''Seeley, what is going on?'' Josie sounded anxious.

''Uuuuum?'' Booth didn't know what to say unless Josie was suddenly psychic, there was nothing wrong yet.

''Jake has sent me a text saying that he's sorry about tonight but he has to see a sick friend. Is that true?'' Josie was not fooled.

''No Josie, it's not true,'' Booth knew she wasn't clueless.

''He is behaving like a spoilt brat, Seeley. You are his father. Don't you care about that?'' Josie was angry and Booth couldn't blame her.

''Yes, of course I do. I will speak to him and I promise that we will come over at the weekend.'' It was the best that Booth could do.

''Well alright then. I suppose he has been through a lot but still you can't let him run wild.'' Josie couldn't help but tell Booth off.

Booth sat back on the couch and closed his eyes.

Was being a father ever going to get easier?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was half past eight and Booth was getting worried. He was trying to concentrate on the case but it was useless.

A witness had come forward to say that she had been nearly hit by a car carrying four men near the crime scene. College kids and driving drunk, the layman often had a way of getting to the point.

''This man had a zygomatic fracture in his early twenties, he had surgery to repair it.'' Bones was trying to distract Booth as she watched his agitation grow.

''How do you get an injury like that?'' Booth let her distract him.

''A blow to the face, a nasty one or a car accident.'' Bones felt swayed to the blow but she reined herself in, her judgement was based on instinct not fact.

''Do you think I'm too soft on Jake?'' Booth asked suddenly. Josie's remarks were bothering him.

Bones was surprised that he was asking her about parenting, she was not exactly experienced.

''I'm not the best person to ask Booth.'' Bones wanted to give her thoughts but she was being cautious.

Booth looked at her with exasperation.

''I value your opinion, Bones.''

Booth sat forward and put his hand over his face.

''I feel that I'm winging it too much and on present evidence, it's not going well.'' Booth found it hard to admit.

''I think that Jake is a good kid who makes bad choices and has had a difficult time. You are the one constant in his life and sometimes he manipulates you.'' Bones was uncomfortable being so forthright. She knew Booth was trying his best.

Booth stared at her and realised that she was right. His guilt about what had happened was still clouding his judgement with Jake. He nodded and went to the phone.

''Doc, it's Booth. I need some advice.''

Twenty minutes later and Booth felt more confident. The Doc had got to the point and Booth knew that he had to be tough this time. Jake had over stepped the mark and there needed to be some consequences.

Booth sat down next to Bones, he handed her some coffee.

''Thanks, Bones,'' Booth kissed her gently.

''I'm not sure I did a lot.'' Bones was bemused, she didn't realise that just being with him was all she needed to do.

They both looked up as there was a click from the front door.

Jake had stood on the door step for an age, trying to pluck up the courage to go in. He had not meant to be out until this late but the evening had got out of hand. After the movie, they had ice cream as Jake wanted to stay with Jess. Elliot teased them about their closeness but they didn't mind. They had waited a long time for a bus and now it was nearly nine. His dad was going to go ballistic and Jake could understand why.

Jake took a deep breath and opened the door, cringing as it made a loud noise.

Booth stood up immediately and glared at Jake as he made his way slowly towards them.

''Jakob, where have you been?'' Booth tried to control himself, screaming and yelling was not going to help.

''I,I, I just didn't want to go and you can't make me talk to them if I don't want to,'' Jake's words were a lot more defiant than he felt.

Booth took a deep calming breath before he spoke.

''You cannot run away from people, you have to learn to face things and sometimes those things are not pleasant or what you want to do but that's just life.''

Booth tried not to shout whilst controlling his urge to whack Jake's butt and send him to bed. That was the coward's way and was just disguising the problem.

''Your father is right Jake. You should not have done this. It wasn't fair and you need to apologise.''

Bones surprised herself by speaking up but she knew Booth needed support. Bones realised that she could not be a passive observer in their family life and let Booth take all the burden. It was her turn to step up, it was necessary if they were to have a future together.

Jake stood staring at the united front of the two adults confronting him and knew that he was going to lose this battle. Together, they were very formidable and Jake felt ashamed of himself for running away yet again. Bones was right, he needed to apologise and mean it.

''I am sorry, really sorry. You're right. I do need to speak to them and I will. I promise.'' Jake was aware that his promises were not likely to hold much sway.

''You will apologise to your grandparents tomorrow.'' Booth was not taking no for an answer.

''You are grounded for two weeks. Hard core. No TV. No video games. No cell. No computer. No anything else that I might think of that makes you happy in the meantime. Marie is starting tomorrow so you won't be going to Elliots. Go to bed.'' Booth dared Jake to argue or whine.

Jake nodded and trudged miserably up the stairs.

Bones and Booth collapsed on the couch.

''Well done, you did really well.'' Bones knew how hard Booth had found that.

''It was easy Bones. I'm as mad as hell at that kid. He's lucky. If I'd done that at his age, my dad would have. Well let's just say, it would have been painful but we are more enlightened now.'' Booth smiled at the memory of his father.

''I think we deserve a drink, a shot of Jack?'' Bones pulled herself up.

''On a school night, Bones? You are getting wild, girl.''

Booth sat back and waited for his drink.


	4. Chapter 4 God

When Jake met Marie, he felt instantly comfortable. Booth had been alarmed the first time he met her as she was a bit of a Goth. Black hair and fingernails, that type of thing. Jake engaged in an immediate conversation about music and Booth heaved a sigh of relief.

Jake was giving his father a wide berth which was probably wise and Booth was able to go to work with his mind at ease. Jake was chastened and was not going wandering any time soon. He had accepted the phone from Booth without a word and made a genuine sounding apology to his grandparents although Booth knew it was an act. Booth felt that peace had been restored.

XyXyXyXy

When he arrived at the lab, he found Bones hard at work examining the suicide guy's skull.

''You got anything for me, Bones?'' Booth was keen to put this case to bed.

''This is very advanced surgery for the time. Common place now but unusual fifteen years ago,'' Bones answered him without looking up.

''Will that help us? Can we search records?'' Booth was interested.

''Mmmmm, it's tricky without an idea of an area. Hard to search the whole country. Hodgins is looking at fluoride levels in the teeth as States fluorinated at different times. We may get a location from that but it might still be too big.'' Bones was preoccupied, considering something.

She looked at Angela's drawing, she had given the man kind eyes. Bones didn't want to tell her the likelihood was that he would have had anguished eyes from pain.

Booth looked at the picture with her, the victim had long hair. They had recovered strands of it.

''He looks like a hobo.'' Booth said suddenly.

''His teeth were not in good condition so that may give some substance to that hypothesis.'' Bones could be very snooty when she chose to be.

''What Bones? You need to give me something. This still looks like a suicide. We have one witness who saw the college kids and some tyre tracks that may or may not be connected. I'm getting some pressure here. We have no match on the partial print as the fire did its damage and no DNA match. No dental records. You have got to help me out.'' Booth was becoming more convinced that his initial reaction was right and it was suicide.

''What about the people in the car?'' Bones turned to Booth.

''Still waiting for the driver, the mother, to wake up.''

They stood quietly for a moment, the two children in the car had died. Bones was even more determined to prove that this was not a suicide because that made it worse somehow.

Bones glanced at Booth who had a grim face.

''Even if this man did kill himself. He still deserves us to investigate you know.'' Bones was going to speak her mind.

Booth looked at her with fury.

''How do you figure that Bones? He's a child killer in my book. Going straight to hell if he wasn't already going anyway.''

''There are lots of reasons people kill themselves. Depression or Mental Illness. All chemical imbalances in the brain, it is not a rational thing to do.'' She replied stiffly.

Bones set off to her office with Booth hot on her heels.

Bones sat behind her desk and looked at Booth who was pacing.

''There are plenty of people with those things who choose not to take the easy way out,'' He spat at her.

''Their conditions may not be so severe. Anyway if you're right and you go to hell. It's hardly the easy way out, is it?'' Bones was shocked at Booth's lack of compassion.

Booth stopped and stared at her.

''Why do you always have to attack my beliefs?'' He was hurt.

''You were the one who talked about hell. Your all seeing, all doing God doesn't seem very compassionate about illness to me. Is there a list of acceptable diseases and others that are not acceptable? Suicide could be described as a symptom you know.'' Bones was venting her frustration at the case as well as her total inability to understand Booth's logic.

Angela came to the door, she had heard the raised voices from across the lab.

''Guys, you need to calm down. Security will be in here in a minute and I have something but I'm not telling you whilst you're being nasty.''

Booth and Bones looked at each other, they were both a little embarrassed that their theological discussion had got so out of hand.

Booth flopped on the couch and Bones began tapping at her keyboard.

''I'm still not telling you whilst you are behaving worse than the kids. I'd love to show Jake and Parker your faces right now.''

Booth and Bones glared at her but she just shook her head.

''I will come back in five minutes when you have finished your time outs and are playing nice.'' Angela left the room.

There was silence and the clock ticked. Bones continued to tap at her keyboard and Booth carried on brooding. Slowly, they calmed down until Bones broke the silence.

''Dr Sethula Marber pioneered this technique at The Army hospital right here in Washington. I bet this man is Ex-Forces. He must have hidden his condition.'' Bones looked up in triumph.

Booth put his face in his hands, that was not the news he wanted. She would be insufferable now.

''OK, Bones. Let's go talk to the hospital.'' Booth stood up, he was a man and he could take it.

Angela chose that moment to come back in, she was waving a piece of paper.

''The tattoo is an emblem from a club downtown, a gay club.'' Angela was pleased with her piece of news and so was Booth.

''Told you Bones.'' It was his turn to be smug.

XyXyxYxy

The club was seedy and in a bad part of town. There were a lot of dodgy people hanging around and most men looked Bones up and down.

''Stay close, Bones,'' Booth was being protective.

''If you'd let me have a gun. I wouldn't have to,'' Bones was not willing to be the lady in distress.

Booth stopped and gave her a look.

''Time and place, Bones. Time and place.''

They entered the club and the sleazy manager refused to speak to them or let them speak to his staff as soon as he saw them.

''You should have let me go first. You look like a cop remember?'' Bones said to the back of Booth's head.

''Bones, please,'' he turned round and gave her another look.

''OK pal. You look at this picture or I get a warrant and we rip this place apart. What will it be?'' Booth was taking no prisoners.

The manager regarded Booth for a moment and he looked mean. The manager did as he was told and looked at the drawing.

''That's Jimmy O'Neil. Hunchback we call him.'' The manager recognised him immediately, Angela was good.

''He had a crippling condition and was in a great deal of pain.'' Bones chipped in caustically.

''When was the last time you saw him?'' Booth didn't like this guy and he didn't like the way he was looking at Bones. Booth stepped into his eye line blocking his view.

''Sunday night. He sat in the corner nursing one lousy drink most of the night. He was an Army nut. Totally screwed up.'' The manager sneered.

Booth slammed him against the wall.

''You need to get me your CCTV tapes.'' Booth said in his face.

The manager held his hands up and walked rapidly away.

XyxyxYxyXyXy

They crowded around the computer whilst Angela did her stuff with her mass recognition program. It wasn't really necessary as Jimmy O'Neil was easy to recognise. He sat just as the manager said, nursing a drink. Angela fast forwarded and it wasn't long before Jimmy got up and left. Hunched over and moving very slowly.

''Poor guy.'' Angela felt for him as he left the club laboriously, he hadn't spoken to a soul all night.

''Try this.'' Booth handed her a tape, it was from the outside camera. They found him quickly walking slowly away. Four men approached him and began to jostle him. Their Georgetown University jackets clear to the watching trio. They disappeared from sight around the corner.

Bones looked at Booth, she felt vindicated. Booth had the decency to turn red.

''We need to visit the campus.'' He said gruffly. Booth placed his hand in the small of Bones' back and guided her out of the door.

''Play nice together,'' Angela called after them.

XyxYxyxy

It was late and the campus office was closed. Booth walked up and down looking at the cars, they had the description of the car from the witness and it was all they had. They soon located three cars matching the general description. The bursar provided the names of the owners and a search warrant was issued. The second one bore fruit, a gas can and rags in the boot. College kids aren't tough and Booth had confessions from all four boys within the hour. It was a plain old homosexual hate crime, the boys had picked their victim because he couldn't fight back. Fuelled by the various substances they had consumed, they drove him to the bridge and set him on fire. They threw him from the bridge through panic and killed two children in the process. They were going to jail for a long time and all their hopes and aspirations were gone in a puff of smoke literally.

Bones and Booth sat in the diner lost in their thoughts.

''Booth, we need to talk about something.'' Bones was troubled and had to confront it.

Booth looked at her with resignation.

''I know, Bones.''

''How are we going to get married if we cannot even agree where or how to perform the ceremony?'' Bones felt despair.

Booth looked at her for the longest moment and then took her hand.

''I cannot change my beliefs, Bones but…'' Booth gazed out of the window for a moment.

''But if I stood by everything my church believed, my boys should not exist and that is reprehensible to me. I love you, Bones and in the best possible way. I know that cannot be wrong, you may not believe in God or Heaven or even Hell but you are a good person who devotes a large part of her life to helping other people. I've thought long and hard about this. I want to marry you and be with you for the rest of my life so I am happy to do that where ever you want. The God I know would approve of that, the same way he approves of my children.'' Booth looked calm and sure of what he was saying.

Bones was still for a moment and then she leant over, she kissed Booth gently.

''Thank you,'' She whispered.

''You're welcome,'' and he laughed.


	5. Chapter 5 Surprise!

I'm back, my dissertation is done so I can get on with my story. Bliss! This is fluffy so for all you people who like to moan that Bones wouldn't do this and she wouldn't do that, I'd just like to say that I have tried to show that she is changing and the ice is melting. That is happening in the show as well. With Angela, she is fluffy and she was very passionate with Sully so I think you might be viewing her in a very one dimensional way. I know one dimensional doesn't exist but you know what I mean! She is still cold and aloof Bones with the science although I think she is more empathetic in the show with the victims as well. For those of you who know my stories, no fluff without angst, sorry! Oh the drama, on with the story. By the way, I like to write the family stuff so sometimes I just throw it in for the sake of it. Hope you don't mind.

XyXyXyXy

Booth could hear laughter from the kitchen as he came into the hallway. He smiled, the days of returning to an empty, dark apartment seemed a distant memory. His life was full and chaotic these days, just the way he liked it. He quickly locked his gun away and walked into the kitchen just in time to see Jake throw a handful of popcorn at Gordon.

''That's cheating,'' Jake laughed as he stuffed his mouth with the sugary treat.

''Indeed Jake, one does what one can to get ahead, you know,'' Gordon picked a kernel from his shirt front and popped it into his mouth.

''Dad, you can't use Latin words, can you?'' Jake said through his half chewed popcorn.

''Don't talk with your mouth full, Jake.'' Booth said automatically as he walked to the fridge.

Jake rolled his eyes.

''You're supposed to be on my side, you know. You can't have that, it's not fair,'' Jake turned to Gordon.

''Life is not fair young man. But this, no, this is an acceptable word for the game.''

Gordon smiled smugly, ''A triple word score, I believe Marie?''

''So you're cheating to teach me a life lesson, that's what you're saying?'' Jake was incredulous.

''I did tell you Jake. He's a nightmare with any game. Win at all costs but smile whilst he does it. The deadly assassin we used to call him at Christmas,'' Marie shook her head.

Booth held up a beer to Gordon who nodded.

''How about you, Marie?'' Booth asked the babysitter who also nodded.

Booth handed out the beers and sat on the couch next to Jake who was staring at his tiles with a frown. Booth put his arm around Jake and pulled him close, kissing his head as he did. Jake leant into him accepting his affection easily.

''You look tired,'' Jake glanced at his father with concern.

Booth needed the reassurance of hugging his warm and breathing son, it had been a long day. Three boys, all Jake's age, dug up in a park during landscaping, no clothes. They were looking for a serial killer with a serious sexual deviation. It was an unpleasant reminder of how dangerous the world can be for kids. Booth and Bones spent the day interviewing the parents, who had lived with hope for years. Hope, that was now crushed. Their children had been killed in the worst possible way realising their parents' deepest and darkest fears. It was the part of his job that Booth hated the most.

''No, I'm Okay. Let's have a look at these, see if we can put the Doc in his place.''

Booth stared at the tiles. He grinned and placed five on the board in front of him.

''Way to go, Dad!'' Jake high fived Booth and looked at Gordon in triumph.

Gordon raised one eyebrow and said sarcastically, ''I was unaware this was a tag game.''

''Sore loser, Doc?'' Booth laughed.

''I am always happy to accept a challenge, you know that Agent Booth,'' Gordon countered.

''It's actually my turn,'' Marie interrupted.

''Can I have some?'' Jake asked Booth eyeing his beer.

Booth raised his eyebrows and frowned.

''Okay, okay, I only asked. Mum let me sometimes. It's horrible anyway,'' Jake sat back with a sigh.

''Beer is not for kids.'' Booth did not miss the reference to Alison. Jake had mentioned her more times in the last week than the previous three months put together. It worried Booth but he didn't know how to handle it so he just ignored it.

They played for another half an hour, the competition between Booth and Gordon evident. Jake and Marie watched the duel with amusement. Booth was three points ahead when Jake yawned.

''Bedtime,'' Booth stood up and put his empty bottle on the counter.

''Come on, Jake. It's school tomorrow,'' Booth offered Jake his hand and pulled him up from the couch.

''I do hope Agent Booth that you are not bowing out,'' Gordon really wanted to win.

''Well Doc, I'd love to beat your ass but I've got an early start for my trip tomorrow so will you take a rain check?'' Booth offered a compromise.

''That would be acceptable but on the clear understanding that play is interrupted, the final whistle is some way off,'' Gordon mixed his sporting metaphors.

''Fair enough Doc, fair enough,'' Booth laughed.

''Are you still here? I thought I'd sent you to bed.'' Booth turned to Jake who walked towards the stairs with a wave.

''Night Doc. Night Marie,'' he shouted as he disappeared.

Gordon stood up and stretched.

''How long are you in New England, Agent Booth?'' He asked.

''Just a couple of days. Pick up a body part, get a quick ID and home as soon as,'' Booth walked them out to the door.

''Have a good time. It's beautiful, try to relax a bit. You've had a stressful time, one must take opportunities to recoup when they arise you know.'' Gordon patted Booth on the back.

''That's good advice Doc. I'll try but I am working you know.''

Booth shook Gordon's hand.

''Don't worry about Jake. I'll take good care of him.'' Marie reassured Booth. She was aware that Booth worried about his children a little too much sometimes.

''Thanks Marie. Night, I'll see you in the morning.''

Booth closed the front door with relief and ran up the stairs. He had to pack.

XyXyXyXyXyX

The next morning, Booth opened the door to an angry Bones. She walked in with a scowl and he laughed at her.

''This is so stupid. We need to work on those kids, their parents need answers.''

She was pissed. Booth understood why, he wasn't that happy himself.

''I know Bones but Jennifer Saunders was the heiress to a huge fortune and her husband got away with it. If this is her foot, it could be the break that we have been waiting for.''

Booth tried to pacify her but his heart wasn't in it. The 'Boys in the Park' case was much more urgent to him as well. This guy was dangerous, he was walking around amongst kids freely and that included Booth's own children, they had to catch him quickly.

''Well, we need to get there and back fast. He could kill again any time and I don't want that on my conscience, thanks very much.'' Bones poured some coffee as she spoke.

Booth felt the same way so he kept quiet.

''Are you ready?'' Bones flipped through the newspaper.

''Just waiting for Marie.'' The doorbell rang as he spoke and he let Marie in.

''Won't be a minute.'' Booth disappeared upstairs.

He crept quietly into Jake's bedroom and watched him sleep for a moment. He loved doing that. He knew Jake would hate it so he never told him but Booth did it often. It calmed him especially when his job was getting him down, it reminded him of what he had to be grateful for. Jake was curled up, breathing peacefully, a far cry from the boy haunted by nightmares a few weeks previously. Booth longed just to stay there but he sighed and stole a gentle kiss on Jake's forehead, whispered bye and left.

XyxyXyXyXy

''Let me drive to the airport,'' Bones started their normal discussion. She knew that it was a mans thing to drive but she enjoyed baiting Booth about it. It had its roots in the hunter gatherer, protector role that was programmed in their DNA. Bones liked it really but she couldn't help but challenge him when she could.

''No, Bones. This is my car and I'll drive. I can't arrive being driven by a woman. It undermines my federal authority.'' Booth realised as he said it, how stupid he sounded but he had started so he had to finish.

''We're going to the airport.'' She was bemused.

'' Yeah, yeah, I know but still. Did you get anything from the remains yet?'' Booth referred to the case to distract her as they climbed into the car.

''Well, Mark Jones, the first victim, had an extensive bleed indicating a subdural hematoma, there's pooling inside the parietal under a depressed fracture. Huge blow with a heavy object.'' Bones updated Booth.

''Would it have killed him straight away?'' Booth hoped so.

''It would have rendered him unconscious and I doubt he woke up again,'' Bones continued.

''So we need to find a weapon, anything on the skull to tell us what it was?'' Booth felt better, he liked when they had something solid to search for. There weren't many leads and he would have preferred to be reading the original investigation files rather than flying to Maine. He had them with him, he just hoped he got a chance.

''Zack is looking at it and Hodgins is examing the dirt. Ang is doing some drawings from my markers just to confirm identification,'' Bones paused. The identification was certain but it felt better somehow to give the boys their faces back.

''Victim 2 and 3 both have stress fractures in the wrists.'' Bones looked out of the car window.

Booth knew what that meant.

''Hand cuffs?'' Booth was grim, that was not good news.

''Yes, I think so or some sort of restraints.'' Bones confirmed Booth's fears.

''God damn it! We need to get this guy fast.'' Booth was frustrated.

''They're running his MO, check for similar disappearances.'' Booth knew they'd find some.

''The last victim has been dead over a year. This guy would not have just stopped. You know that.'' Bones voiced his thoughts.

''I know, Bones. I know,'' Booth pulled into the airport parking lot.

XyXyXyXyXy

They picked up a hire car and drove to Kennelbunk. The Saunders had a vacation home there and this is where Jennifer Saunders had gone for a walk and disappeared off the face of the earth, three years previously. That was her husband's story anyway but no one believed it. After investigation, it was clear that he had severe financial problems caused by gambling, his wife was unaware of his secret life. The FBI had a motive but without a body, the case ground to a halt. Two days ago, a skeletal foot had washed up on the shore and identification was needed.

Booth was doubtful that even Bones could ID someone from a foot unless they could get DNA but Cullen had said that she had to try. The Maine authorities had insisted that Bones do it on their home ground; they were not putting a piece of a member of their most prominent family in a box and sending it via FedEx.

They checked in, a very nice hotel in a beautiful suite. Booth was benefiting from Bones' unlimited expense account now that he shared her bed. Booth grabbed Bones around the waist and pulled her to him.

''Booth, we need to go to Portland and get this done,'' Bones protested. Booth kissed her neck gently and slipped his hand under her blouse. Bones groaned and kissed him passionately, the outside world forgotten for a glorious hour.

XyXyXyXyXyXy

Bones was gazing at the foot, there really wasn't much to see. It was a perfectly formed foot, no evidence of any injury, new or healed. Bones was reasonably sure that the movement of the ocean had detached it from the rest of the skeleton. It was a woman's foot but there was little else. They had no choice but to take it back to the Jeffersonian with them so the squints could work on it.

Booth was going to use the opportunity to interview a couple of witnesses to see if they could remember anything new.

''Do you want to come with?'' He asked as they walked to the car with the foot carefully stored in a suitably respectful container for an heiress.

''No, take me back to the hotel so I can link up with Zack. He can give me an update on the case.'' Bones had little interest in Jennifer Saunders. She was resentful that her time was being used for something a delivery boy could do. She was focussed on the three little boys and catching their killer.

XyXyXyXyX

Booth entered the antique shop and looked around. A women smiled at him from behind the counter and came forward.

''Mrs Monroe. Mrs Sybil Monroe?'' Booth offered her his hand as she nodded in confirmation.

''I'm Special Agent Booth,'' he showed her his badge.

''Is this about Jennifer?'' Mrs Monroe was anxious to help but after a few minutes it was clear that she had nothing that wasn't in her original statement. Booth sighed, this was such a waste of time. As he turned to leave after thanking the woman, something caught his eye in a display cabinet.

''It's beautiful isn't it?'' Mrs Monroe stood at his shoulder as he gazed down at the ring.

''It's a carat diamond with a platinum band. An art deco design.'' She gave him the details.

Booth knew it was perfect, it was pricey but he could afford it. Since, he had been given the house by the government, his savings had grown substantially. There were advantages to having your kid stolen for twelve years, not that he wouldn't give anything to have those years back. Booth had looked at rings before but none seemed worthy of Bones, all too homogenous and none descript. This ring was unique and it took only a second for Booth to know it was perfect.

As he left the shop, he laughed to himself. Bones would pretend to hate such a romantic gesture but he knew deep down, she would be thrilled. Dr Temperance Brennan was a lot more girly that she ever let anyone know but Angela and Booth were only ones ever allowed to see that side of her.

XyXyXyXyXy

Jake walked slowly towards his grandparents' house, it was Wednesday and on Wednesday he had dinner with them. It was part of the peace settlement, his dad had brokered, and this was their payoff for not looking after Jake anymore. He didn't want to go, they talked constantly about his mother when he was there. It got on his nerves, he had spoken to Gordon about his feelings but despite this, he still felt angry and discarded. He also had a constant worry that his life was about to be turned upside down at any moment.

As he walked down the side passage, he stopped, Oh No! It was. He would recognise her voice anywhere and he felt sick. He wanted to get away and run to her, all at the same time. The minutes ticked by as Jake remained paralysed and over whelmed.

''Jake! Jake! Oh Jake honey!''

He looked up and saw his mother coming towards him. She wrapped him in her arms and began to cry. Jake accepted her embrace stiffly, this was the woman who had dumped him with a complete stranger. Admittedly, it turned out to be the best thing that had ever happened to him but she didn't know that would be the case. She had walked away without looking back and Jake thought he might hate her.

''Oh Jakey! You've grown so much and you're so brown. You look so handsome, a real lady-killer.'' Alison stood back and surveyed her son.

Jake had not said a word and he was looking at her with bitter resentment in his eyes.

Alison ignored it, Jake was going to do as he was told. He was her son and Seeley may have cared for him for the last few months but she had looked after him for twelve years. Alison knew from her parents that Jake was very attached to his father but Alison had changed during her months away. She wasn't prepared to live the way others wanted anymore. Life was too short, she had Jake too young and now she wanted to live to the fullest. Jake belonged with her and he would come with her, that was the end of it. He was a child, her child and everyone else could go to hell. Alison felt a slight twinge of guilt but she swallowed it.

''Come on, Honey. I've got someone I want you to meet. I'm so excited to hear about everything.'' Alison took Jake's arm and pulled him into the garden.

Jake let her take him. He had so many thoughts swirling in his head but he knew that he was powerless and running away was not going to make her disappear.

His grandparents smiled nervously at him. There was a man standing next to them, Jake ignored him.

''Isn't it wonderful, Jake? Your mom is back.'' Josie came over and put her arm around Alison.

Jake glared at his grandfather who looked away. They had planned this, he had been hijacked. Jake didn't know what to do, he needed his dad but Booth was miles away. They had made sure that Booth was out of the picture before they sprung his mother on him.

Jake wrapped his arms around his middle and he felt like he was about to cry. He was going to lose his father and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

XyXyXyXyXy

Booth sat on the edge of the bath tub and began to massage the back of Bones' neck.

''Did you get anything?'' She sat back and let him, it felt really good.

''Nope, just like I knew I wouldn't.'' Booth leant forward and kissed her shoulder gently. Bones giggled and turned towards him.

''Agent Seeley Booth, you are coming in this tub in a minute,'' she warned.

''Haven't got time, Bones.'' Booth stood up quickly before he ruined his suit.

''I hope you packed something sexy. We're going out somewhere classy.'' He smiled at her surprise.

''What? Why?'' Bones was puzzled.

''Don't ruin it, just get dressed. Our reservation is at eight and we have a cab coming.'' Booth called out as he left the bathroom.

XXyXyXyXyXy

Bones gazed out over the ocean, the sun was setting and there was a rainbow of colours bouncing off the silver surface. Booth smiled at her, she looked so beautiful and this was perfect.

He leant over and took her hand. Bones put her face towards him and kissed him gently.

''This is wonderful, Booth. I didn't know you could be so romantic.'' Bones was genuinely touched that he had arranged such a lovely dinner. She could not believe that they had reached such a level of intimacy and understanding so quickly, she really thought that she had found her soul mate. It seemed amazing to her as she really didn't think such a thing existed but she was happy to be proved wrong. True, they still argued and bickered, she didn't think they would ever stop that. She could live with it, it felt right. She still presented a cold aloof face to the world but with Booth she felt secure enough to reveal more of her true self.

Booth watched her face as she was lost in thought for a moment and he placed the ring box on the table and pushed it towards her.

''Temperance, will you marry me?'' Booth laughed at her face as she looked with shock at the glistening ring.

''Oh my God! It's beautiful!'' Bones was genuinely shocked that she adored the ring so much. She really didn't think that Booth could choose a ring that was so right.

''I think I already said yes once. I'll say yes again just so I can put that fabulous ring on my finger.'' She chuckled with delight.

Booth smiled, took the ring from the box and slid it onto her finger, placing a kiss on her hand as he did.

It fitted perfectly.


	6. Chapter 6 Missing

Jake sat at the dinner table looking at his new step father, Rupert. He was English and posh like Gordon but he wasn't funny, just wimpy.

''What did you think of the cricket, Jake?'' Rupert tried to engage this brooding boy in conversation. The boy was frightening him to be honest, he was looking at him with ill concealed dislike.

''Hate cricket. I like football,'' Jake virtually snarled.

''Jake, be nice please,'' Alison tried to make the peace.

Alison was feeling at a bit of a loss, this had not turned out to be the reunion that she had hoped for. The level of Jake's resentment was alarming and he was looking at Rupert like he was going to kill him.

''Is this the way that your father lets you behave? Looks like I came back just in time before you turned into hell boy.'' Alison laughed nervously.

Rupert thought that Jake was already hell boy, he tried again.

''Yes, I like football as well. I support Man U. Who do you support?'' Rupert continued manfully. Alison grimaced, that was the worst thing Rupert could say.

''You bloody would. You really sound like you're from the backstreets of Manchester, I don't think. Bloody glory hunter.'' Jake was quite enjoying intimidating this wimp.

Alison looked to her father for some help, Phil looked annoyed.

''Stop it Jake! Apologise, right now.'' Phil was embarrassed that Jake was behaving so badly and he really didn't like seeing his daughter so upset.

Jake glared at Phil and he almost told him to f-k off but he stopped himself. He was afraid of his grandfather, who was ex-military and Jake really didn't want to test him without his dad around to mediate.

''Sorry,'' Jake spat the words at Rupert. Phil felt conflicted, his hand was itching to smack his grandson but Alison would get even more upset if he did.

They ate the rest of the meal in silence.

Rupert got up to help Josie and Phil clear after a signal from Alison. Jake and Alison were alone, she took his hand.

''I know that you're angry with me for leaving you but I'm back now. We can be together again.'' Alison didn't get it at all.

''What about dad?'' Jake stared down at the table.

''Your father will be fine. He has Dr Brennan and Parker. You can come and visit in the holidays. I have nobody Jake, you're my only family. Remember when it was just us, we had a good time.'' Alison realised that she was going to have to manipulate her son to get him to comply with her wishes. Whatever it took, the new Alison always got what she wanted.

Jake didn't remember it that way at all. His mum was never there, leaving him with a house keeper. Even when she was, she was distracted, taking secret phone calls and disappearing at the drop of a hat. They had good vacations but the holidays were lonely, just them. He didn't want to leave his life here, he was happy. Jake blinked back the tears. His dad might be able to stop her although Jake knew from his friend's experience of separated parents, the fathers were mostly powerless.

''Jake, listen to me, I need you with me. I have nobody else.'' Alison pulled no punches.

''What about Rupert? You've got Grandma and Granddad as well.'' Jake wasn't stupid.

''It's not the same and anyway we'll be in London,'' Alison dropped the bombshell.

Jake realised then what she had said, 'visit in the holidays', he had assumed they would be living here.

''But I like it here. I have my friends and school, everything,'' Jake was devastated.

''Oh for goodness sake Jakob, you've only be here a few months. Stop being such a baby.'' Alison had had enough.

''You'll get used to it.'' Alison realised that she had snapped so she tried to soften it.

Jake sat feeling numb, he knew that there was nothing he could do and at that moment, he hated his mother.

''Anyway, your father hasn't done a very good job. Your behaviour is appalling and you were kidnapped,'' Alison was not pacifying Jake anymore.

''That was your fault,'' Jake stood up and tried to leave. Alison grabbed his arm.

''How dare you say that to me. I have served my country for most of my life and I deserve some respect,'' Alison was seriously annoyed.

Jake stood and stared at this woman who was a complete stranger to him. This was not the mother he remembered, she had changed and Jake didn't like the person she had become. He couldn't shake the feeling that she only wanted him back to prove something.

''Sorry,'' Jake backed down, he felt very alone and scared so he backed down.

''That's okay honey. Sit down, I have to tell you something important,'' Alison smiled and patted the seat next to her. Jake sat on it and looked at her with trepidation.

''You can't tell your dad that you have seen me, it's all top secret. They haven't arrested everyone yet and it could be dangerous,'' Alison smiled again.

Jake looked at his hands, that didn't make sense. His dad was in the FBI, he was trusted with secrets by the government all the time.

''But dad's in the FBI,'' Jake felt out of his depth with his mother. He was pretty sure she was lying to him.

Alison was not ready for Booth to know she was back, she knew he would fight her and she wanted to have her case sewn up and hit him with it. She was in the military and knew how to fight a battle, the element of surprise was invaluable. She had taken a risk seeing Jake and she was concerned as she hadn't expected him to show such loyalty to his father. Alison decided to play hard ball, Jake would get over it.

''Okay Jake. Here's the deal, if you tell your father that you have seen me then I will not let you see him again. Ever. Is that clear?'' Alison's voice was hard and uncompromising.

''Understand?'' She wanted an answer. Jake was shocked and just stared at her for a moment and then slowly nodded his head.

''Good. Let's get some dessert.'' Alison smiled sweetly and left the table.

XyXyXyXyXy

Booth opened his eyes and found Bones sitting up gazing at her ring.

''It's not going to disappear, you know.'' He reached for her and rolled over so that he had her trapped under him. He nuzzled her neck as she laughed and wriggled.

''I have a really great idea about how we should start the day.'' He grinned and kissed her.

Bones couldn't move and anyway, it was a good way to start the day.

As they had breakfast, Booth called Marie at home.

''Hey Marie. How are things?'' Booth was very cheery.

''Oh, Hi Seeley. Yes everything is fine. Jake went to his nans yesterday. He's been moody ever since. I was pleased when he went to school, he looked so miserable it was starting to depress me.'' Booth could hear Marie laughing.

''Normal then?'' Booth was relieved, he'd got an off feeling which was why he had called.

He hung up and took a sip of coffee.

''All Okay?'' Bones looked up from her newspaper.

''Yeah, yeah. Just Jake sulking about going to his grandparents,'' Booth's phone buzzed.

''Booth.'' The smile disappeared from Booth's face as he listened. Bones immediately sat up, it was going to be more dead boys, she just knew it.

Booth flipped his phone closed after writing down some details. He looked at Bones who was looking at him with resignation.

''How many?'' She asked.

''Three more.'' Booth stood up.'' Come on, we're going to Harrisburg, Pennsylvania to meet one of the mothers.''

''Where were the other two?'' Bones asked as she followed him to the door.

''Philadelphia. Agents are interviewing the parents. The bodies are being exhumed and sent to the Jeffersonian.'' Booth told Bones the details as they walked to the car.

On the way to the airport, Bones phone buzzed. It was Zack, there was evidence that the other two boys had been hit on the head as well. He had searched the skull painstakingly and found the small indentations. The killer had been careful not to kill them though, just knock them out long enough to steal them away.

XyXyXyXyXy

Bones and Booth sat in the living room surrounded by pictures of a happy, smiling boy and discussed his murder with his heart broken mother.

''Had Joshua talked about any new friends or people that he had met?'' Booth asked gently.

''No, he was always out and about with the neighbourhood kids. Its safe here, the kids always play together.'' The mother was distraught wringing her hands.

''Where were the main places that he went?'' Booth needed to know more.

''The normal places for kids. You know, mall, the skate park or the arcade. That's where they all went.'' It all sounded the same as a million other kids, the same as Jake's life.

''Did he do any hobbies? Anything that might take him away from the other kids?'' Booth was surprised to hear Bones' perceptive question.

''No, not really. He played soccer. He was going to coaching on Thursdays at the school.'' The mother was on the point of losing control, this was as much as they were going to get.

''Did a teacher do the coaching?'' Booth was interested. Any adult getting unsupervised contact was of interest to them.

''No, no, it was a proper coach. The school brought him in. He was checked and everything.'' The mother was scared to think that it was someone they had trusted.

''Thank you for your time, Mrs Porter.'' Booth stood and Bones followed him.

''We need to visit the school, check out this coach.'' Booth said to Bones as they walked to the car.

XyXyXyXyXy

Jake was lying on his bed staring at the ceiling. He was thinking about what his mother had said. He realised that she was serious, it was clear in her voice.

Jake was racked with guilt. He didn't know if he could face his dad and lie. But what else could he do? Jake turned to the wall miserably. There was a knock at the door and Jess poked her head round.

''Jake? Are you okay? Why didn't you come to the arcade after school?'' Jess stepped into his room nervously. Jake sat up and looked at her with misery.

''I didn't feel like it.'' He put his head in his hands.

Jess forgot her shyness and rushed over.

''What's wrong, Jake? Are you sick? Shall I get Marie?'' Jess was alarmed, this was not the Jake they all knew. He was always laughing and goofing around not sulking in his room alone.

Jake looked up and tried to smile.

''Do you want to get a milkshake? I need to talk to someone.'' Jake knew that Jess would listen and he just needed to tell somebody before it drove him crazy.

''Marie, I'm going out.'' Jake called as they went to the door.

''Okay, Love. Home at six, remember.'' Marie waved from the kitchen table where she was studying.

They sat in the local diner nursing large shakes. They talked for ages about everything and anything. Jake avoided his real issue as it was nice to forget it. Then, Jake finally told Jess about the return of his mother and by the time he'd finished, Jess thought she sounded like a combination of Witchey Poo and Freddie Kruger. Jake laughed at her expression.

''Alright, I may have exaggerated about the killing of small animals and the cackling,'' he said. Jake felt better, just sharing it helped.

''You have got to tell your dad.'' Jess was adamant. She loved Booth, she got very silly around him and she thought Jake was very lucky to have a father like him.

Jake considered what Jess said.

''I know, that's what I thought at first but what if I do? Think about it, every kid ends up with their mums, it's just the way it is. She could make it too hard and I may not see him again. This is a woman who knows how to disappear, believe me?'' Jake sounded resigned, he just couldn't see a way around it. He had to keep his mouth shut and wait to see what his mum did.

''You're not a great liar, Jake.'' Jess mentioned the giant flaw in Jake's plan. Jake grinned and drank some milk shake.

''Yeah, I know. I haven't figured that bit out, yet.'' Jake took Jess by the hand and waited for her to pull away but she didn't. They sat smiling at each other, forgetting their conversation and before he realised what he was doing, Jake kissed her.

''Do your parents know you're here, doing that?'' The waitress was standing glaring at them and they jumped away from each other guiltily.

They both laughed and then Jake glanced at the clock, it was nearly eight o'clock.

''Oh shit! Look at the time.'' Marie would be going crazy and it was late enough that she would have phoned his dad. Jake groaned, he'd only come off being grounded a week ago and now it was going to happen again. He'd get a lecture as well, great.

Jake and Jess walked along the road slowly together, it was so late and they were in so much trouble, there seemed little point hurrying. They weren't going out again anytime soon so they enjoyed their last few minutes together. Jake grabbed Jess' hand, he thought she would snatch it away but she just smiled shyly at him.

They walked holding hands and just for a minute, Jake could believe there was nothing in the world wrong anywhere.

''So you're not telling your dad?'' Jess asked nervously, they were nearly home.

''No, I'm going to have to stay out of his way, then he won't pick anything up. He can be spooky sometimes, he just knows when I'm lying or I'm off.'' They stopped at the end of Jess' path, before they knew it, her front door was open and her mom was standing there with her arms crossed.

''Where have you been? Jake, get home now. Marie, the poor girl is going crazy,'' Hilary was mad.

''And you, young lady. Get yourself in this house right now.'' Hilary was really angry and Jake felt guilty. It was his fault, Jess was only trying to cheer him up and now she was in trouble.

He trotted over to his house and opened the door.

''Oh thank God. He has just walked in, Seeley,'' Marie was talking into the phone and she held it out to Jake.

''Your dad,'' She said tightly and stood giving him the evil eye, she looked seriously pissed off.

XXyXyXyXyXyX

The coach at the school was a non lead. He was the same coach they had used for fifteen years. He had all the clearances and a cast iron alibi for the night of Josh's disappearance.

''Maybe the bodies will give us something else.'' Bones was feeling down hearted but she still tried to cheer Booth up.

''I'll get us a flight home,'' Booth said flicking his phone.

''Nothing! Are you sure? We need to get home tonight, this case is high priority,'' Booth was frustrated. He closed the phone and looked at Bones, he shrugged.

''No flights, we're booked first thing tomorrow,'' He put his arm around Bones' waist as they walked to the car.

''I have an idea. We'll get a nice hotel on your generous expenses, we'll have dinner, a few drinks and an early night.'' Bones stopped and looked at Booth.

''Agent Booth. Are you using my own expenses account to seduce me?''

Booth laughed and guided her towards the car.

''Yes, Bones. I am.''

They were in the bar and Booth was introducing Bones to cocktails, she had had three and he was a little alarmed that she liked them too much when his phone buzzed.

''Hey Marie. What's wrong?'' Booth listened and rolled his eyes. Considering he had spent the day on the trail of a serial killer of young boys, he wasn't happy to hear that his own son had failed to come home.

''Okay, call me in half an hour or when he gets in. Whichever is first,'' he closed his phone and turned to a tipsy Bones.

''Come on, Bones. You need to eat. We'll get room service, your account can stand it,'' he eased her off the stool.

''No! No! I want another one. They're lovely. Booth! Will you let go? I want another cocktail.'' Bones reached back towards the bar as Booth half carried her out. Several people in the bar were laughing and Booth grimaced.

''Booth! Let Go!'' Booth gave up and just picked her up as if he was carrying her over the threshold and left the bar.

''Booth! Booth! Put me down,'' she slapped ineffectively at his chest and he just laughed.

''Enjoy the ride,'' he grinned and kissed her.

By the time, they reached their room, Bones had sobered up a little and was feeling stupid.

''You can put me down now, Booth. I just got carried away.'' Booth laughed as she didn't get the pun.

''Okay Bones if that's what you want.'' Booth dropped her unceremoniously on the bed and she promptly rolled over the other side on to the floor.

Booth laughed as Bones glared at him from the floor, she tucked a stray hair behind her ear fiercely and pulled herself up.

''You did that deliberately,'' She said grumpily looking at the menu over his shoulder as he chuckled at her.

Booth made her coffee and they ordered room service. They sat on the bed watching 'Everybody Loves Raymond' and Booth tried to explain the jokes.

His phone buzzed.

''Hey Marie, let me talk to him. What still? What time did you tell him to come home? Cell off? I am going to kick his butt when I get home. He has got to stop this.'' Booth was angry, his day had been hard and this was the last thing he needed.

''Yeah, that's great. Thanks.'' Booth replied to Marie's suggestion and hung up.

''Not Jake again, please.'' Bones was alarmed, this case was harsh and the areas that two of the boys had been snatched from were quite close to Fairfax.

''Yes, Jake. He is over two hours late home.'' Booth was exasperated, he could do nothing sitting here but he really had lost patience with Jake on this. They were going to be having a little chat when Booth got home. He tried not to let his fear grow, this case was bound to make him think the worse. Jake had a history of this, he was fine.

''He'll be home soon,'' Bones reassured Booth and herself at the same time.

They had their dinner with both of them staring at the phone willing it to ring. Eventually, Booth snatched it up and rung home.

'' Marie, is he back yet?'' Booth was controlled.

Bones could see by his face that the answer was no and then a look of relief came over Booth's face.

''Jakob! I am really, really angry with you. Apologise to Marie afterwards, she has been worried. When I get home tomorrow you are in big trouble. Do not go out after school, come straight home. Clear?'' Booth was shouting, he couldn't help it. They had such an awful day and this was just too much.

''Yes.'' Jake mumbled. He had messed up, Booth was seriously pissed.

''Right. Hand the phone back to Marie and go to bed.'' Booth brought his voice down and said goodbye to Marie.

Bones rubbed Booth's back to try and relax him. He sat back against the pillows and Bones joined him resting her head on his shoulder.

''What are we going to do about Jake and this disappearing act he keeps pulling.'' Bones looked up at Booth's face.

''I don't know. Nothing seems to work and I can't keep him locked up, can I?'' Booth was peeved.

''Well, Booth. We need to do something. It's not safe as we know only too well.''

''I know, I know. I'll think about it. I have till tomorrow night to come up with a cruel and unusual punishment to torture Jake with.'' Booth laid back and turned the TV up as Bones laughed next to him.

''So why does Raymond hate his mother again?'' She asked. Booth sighed.

''He loves his mom,'' he tried to explain.

''But he can't. Look at how he treats her.'' Bones was indignant on behalf of Raymond's mom and Booth loved her for it.


	7. Chapter 7 Bullies

Okay guys. I've got another assignment so this will be my last chapter for a while. Thanks for the reviews. I'm getting a lot of hits on this story but not many reviews. I like reviews because they help with ideas and they also give you some guidance if you get the characters wrong. So if you could, take a little time and review. I'd appreciate it. Any ideas or thoughts always gratefully accepted. I have been told by a very kind reviewer that I had disabled the anonymous reviewer. Apologies for that, its now fixed so all reviews are welcome even the spammers!

Bullying is an issue in this chapter. I think that kids react to bullying in two ways. It either destroys their self esteem and self confidence or they become bullies themselves, to try and get some power and control back. So that may go some way to explain what goes on here.

I just want to say that I always have a direction for my fics and nearly everything happens for a reason. So if there are things that you don't like, just keep in mind that they are probably necessary for the plot development.

Warning. This is very angsty!

Enjoy!

XXyXyXyXyXy

Bones and Booth sat at the kitchen table reading witness statements. They had spent the day interviewing sex offenders that had been identified as high risk and were in the relevant areas when the boys had been snatched. They both felt drained and dirty, these were not nice people, just sitting opposite them made normal people feel contaminated.

The three exhumed bodies were arriving the next morning. Bones was frustrated that there was no obvious cause of death on two of the victims. She knew that this pointed to smothering as this would leave no signs on the skeletons. She always hated it when she could not give a definitive answer. Hodgins had confirmed that the boys had all been buried within a couple of days of their abductions. This man was prolific and they were under pressure to catch him. The media were showing interest, alerted by the exhumations.

Booth sighed and took a gulp of coffee.

''There is a link here but we're missing it,'' he stared at the words in front of him.

''I know, I know.'' Bones was as frustrated as Booth.

Jake stood at the end of his driveway looking at his dad's car. He had hoped that he wouldn't be home. His phone buzzed. Oh God! Not another one, this was ridiculous.

He looked at the text message, it was his mother again. Yet another reminder to keep his mouth shut, she didn't actually say that of course but the message was clear under the declarations of love. Jake was feeling under pressure and his reaction had turned to anger towards all the adults in his life. He wanted them to sort this mess out, not him. He was pissed at his dad for going away and not getting something legal that would stop this happening. Jake was not in the mood for being yelled at, he was not going to be pushed around anymore. He decided to face his dad down. Jake pulled his shoulders back and walked to the front door.

Booth heard the door, he was relieved that Jake had come home when he had been told to. That was one good thing. Other than that, he was still very annoyed. The interviews had made his anger at Jake grow over the day. How was Booth supposed to protect him from these types of people if he didn't know where he was most of the time? At least Parker was young enough that he was always with an adult. Booth dreaded the day that he had to let him out alone as well, it was terrifying.

Booth watched Jake walk into the kitchen and was shocked to be met with a look of pure resentment from Jake. This was different, in the past Jake had been apologetic and contrite when he pulled his party piece.

''What?'' Jake challenged Booth with his words as well as his body language. Jake flopped into a chair and stared moodily into the distance.

Booth glanced at Bones who raised her eyebrows, even she could tell this was a different reaction from normal.

''Go on then. Get on with it. I've got homework to do.'' Jake was condescending and Booth was taken aback.

This was not what he had expected and he was stunned into inactivity for a moment. He could feel that he was losing his temper which was the one thing he tried not do with the kids, he took a deep breath but it didn't really help. Bones put her hand over his, she could see Booth's face and she was trying to calm him down. They really didn't need any more homicides.

Booth jumped up and went over to Jake's chair, he crouched down to his level and looked him in the eye. Jake met it without flinching, his kid could be tough when he wanted to be.

''Don't speak to me like that, Jakob.'' Booth waited for an apology but he didn't get one.

Jake broke eye contact, looked down and mumbled.

''Whatever.''

''You know what? That is fine. We'll do it like this if you want.'' Booth stood up and towered over Jake. Booth knew he was being intimidating but he was only just stopping himself from losing it completely. Booth was tired and weary from the case, he really wasn't able to cope with this level of confrontation and he was on a very short fuse.

''I've had it with this doing what you please when you please game from you. When I tell you to come home at a particular time, then you come home. No arguments. Got it?'' Booth watched Jake's face but Jake was not backing down.

''Like I think I just said, whatever,'' Jake lifted his chin and stared back at his father.

Booth stopped himself for a moment, there was something very wrong here. Jake had turned into a brat virtually overnight. Booth changed tact, he crouched down again and said.

''What's the matter Jake? What's happened?'' Booth waited hopefully. He saw a glimpse in Jake's face that he was going to tell him something and then it was gone.

Jake almost blurted it out then he felt his phone buzz in his pocket and the impulse was gone. Jake was regretting being quite as rude as he watched his father's face change from conciliatory to angry. Jake looked down and waited.

Booth stared at the top of Jake's head and decided that enough was enough, he'd given him a chance. He stood up again.

''So this is what is going to happen. You are grounded for two weeks and you will spend the weekend doing chores. Same as before, everything gone, TV, Play Station, all of it. If you do this once more, then you will get a spanking that you will never forget and I don't care if Dr Phil disapproves. You are not giving me a choice, you have to start to listen and not disappear whenever you want. Go to your room.'' Booth was done.

Jake disappeared as quickly as he could, he had not handled that very well and had pissed his dad off a little too much.

Booth flopped on to the couch and laid his head back. He was annoyed with himself, he had allowed Jake to push his buttons. He'd had no intention of making that threat but Jake's attitude had driven him crazy. He had allowed the situation to escalate way too much.

''You did the right thing you know,'' Bones voice interrupted his thoughts.

''I'm not sure I did, Bones. I let him play with me. What I'm really worried about is why he wanted to do that in the first place.'' Booth was baffled by the sudden change in the personality of his eldest son.

''Macho bluster,'' Bones said simply.

''What?'' Booth looked up puzzled.

''He was trying to psyche you out. See if he could make you back down. You didn't so now he knows,'' Bones sat next to him on the couch.

''Have you been watching Dr Phil again, Bones?'' Booth chuckled at her face.

''Who is Dr Phil?'' Bones was clueless.

XXyXyXyXyXy

As Jake lay on his bed, his phone rang. He answered it, he knew who it was without looking at the number.

''Hi honey. How are you? Did you have a good day at school?'' Suddenly his mum was all about the mothering thing. Jake really didn't like her at all. It annoyed him that she thought he was so clueless to what she was doing. He had no choice but to play her game.

''Yes, it was fine. Listen mum, you can't use this phone for the next two weeks. Dad's gonna take it away.'' Jake realised that if Booth found out through the phone, his mum would consider it his fault.

''So he does try and control you occasionally then?'' Alison said nastily.

Jake hated the way she spoke about his father. She knew nothing about him and yet she put him down to Jake constantly. It felt like she was putting Jake down too, he was Booth's son as well after all. He had his genes and if Booth was such a terrible person, it meant that Jake wasn't so great either.

''Yes, he does. He's a good dad, mum.'' Jake couldn't help but defend Booth even though he knew it might make Alison angry.

''When he's there. I suppose he's okay from what I've heard,'' Alison had to concede that.

Sometimes, she couldn't believe the things she was saying to Jake. Alison realised that she may have lost control of the situation but she was just so jealous of Booth that she couldn't help it. Jake loved him so much and he seemed to hate her.

''Listen. I have to go, dad might hear me.'' Jake didn't want to speak to her anymore.

''Okay, honey. I love you.'' Alison hoped but nothing.

''Yes, fine. Bye.'' Jake couldn't hang up quick enough.

XyXyXyXyXy

They were reading the files again when the phone rang.

''Booth.'' It might be a break but it was Phil. Booth tried to keep the irritation out of his voice.

''Seeley, could Jake come over tomorrow? I assume you're working.'' Booth frowned, there was a tone in Phil's voice that Booth had not heard before, it sounded a lot like contempt. Booth dismissed that thought, he was getting paranoid.

''I don't know, Phil. He's being punished and he's grounded.'' Booth knew that Jake would view going to his grandparents as a punishment so it might be okay.

''We won't take him out. We'd just like to see him and I'll make sure he doesn't watch TV or anything.'' Phil sounded normal again.

''Alright, that'll be fine. I'll drop him off on my way.'' Booth was prepared to be reasonable.

''Josie?'' Bones asked as Booth sat down again.

''Phil,'' he answered.

''Not Dr Phil telling you off, I hope,'' she teased him.

Booth rolled his eyes and tried to tickle her.

''Stop it, we're working,'' Bones tried to be stern.

''You started it,'' Booth whined.

''Baby,'' Bones returned to the files.

After a while, Booth looked up.

''You know, we have checked all the adults that came into contact with these kids to see if there is a link with the other areas or kids and there is nothing. It doesn't make sense. You can't hit a kid over the head in the park or street without someone noticing. He had to make them go with him somehow.'' Booth was puzzled.

''Grooming?'' Bones suggested.

''No, why bother? He was always going to kill them quickly. He's impetuous, an opportunist. That would be too much trouble for him.'' Booth tried to think.

''He could have dragged them into a car?'' Bones was wracking her brains.

''You might get away with that once but not six times. Someone would see. There would be at least one witness.'' Booth knew that didn't fit.

Bones watched him. She was always impressed with his instinctive feel for people. She was so hopeless at it.

It proved a frustrating process and they decided to give up until the morning. Some sleep might give them a fresh perspective.

XyXyXyXyXy

The next morning, Jake was staring vacantly into space when Booth walked into the kitchen. Booth stopped and looked at him, he realised with a start that his son looked sad, stricken even. Twelve year old kids don't look like that, it was the look that someone much older would have. Booth was suddenly troubled, there was something going on in Jake's life that Booth knew nothing about, he was sure of it.

''Jake?'' Booth took his coffee and stood next to him. Jake didn't respond, Booth put his hand to Jake's cheek as he crouched down beside him. Jake started away from his hand as if he hadn't noticed him there before.

''Jake, what's wrong? Talk to me, I know that there's something wrong.'' Booth was almost pleading, he was afraid of the look in his son's eye. Jake blinked and seemed to recover himself, he smiled falsely.

''Nothing. I'm fine, really.'' Jake didn't want this conversation, he felt like he was going to cave at any minute. Booth didn't move and then his phone buzzed. Booth silently cursed, he had to answer it so he stood up and flipped it open.

It was Zack confirming that all the three new victims had also been hit over the head, he was consistent, this killer.

''There's something you need to see,'' Zack added.

''Okay, we'll be there in about half an hour.'' Booth shut down the phone and turned back to Jake but he was gone, the chance was lost.

XyXyXyXyXy

''Is that what I think it is?'' Booth stared at the computer screen.

''I don't know. I don't know what you're thinking.'' Zack was literal as always. Booth looked at him with disgust.

''Is that the impression of the handle of a handgun on the kid's skull, Zack?'' Booth spoke slowly.

''Yes, a forty five. It's invisible to the naked eye and normal imaging equipment but we managed to get this.'' Zack sat back and looked at Booth.

''A cop! That's how he does it. He's a cop.'' Booth was pleased that they had a break but this was not good news. The police department were not going to take well to the suggestion from the FBI that they had a deviant serial child killer amongst their ranks.

''We need to search the records and track movements of cops between the three departments.'' Hodgins was already typing as he said it.

There were forty seven officers who were in the right place at the right time.

''That's too many to interview,'' Bones stared at the list.

''Ah yes Bones but we can narrow it down using your most hated thing. Psychology.'' Booth was triumphant, he could almost taste this guy.

''How?'' Bones folded her arms, he was so smug sometimes.

''Profiling. We have a profile. We run the profile against the list and we can narrow it down.'' Booth was grinning from ear to ear. The psychology was beating the science for once. They stood behind Hodgins as he ran the check.

Bones bumped the side of Booth with her hip.

''You'd have never have known it was a cop without Zack, you know.'' Bones wanted to score a point.

Booth looked at her with a mock hurt expression.

''I'd have figured it out,'' he said.

''Yeah, sure you would,'' Bones was baiting him but Booth ignored her.

Booth grabbed the list, there were only three names on it.

''Chop! Chop! Bones. We've got a killer to catch.'' Booth walked away with Bones running after him.

XyXyXyXyXy

Jake was not enjoying himself. They had gone to the movies and were now having pizza. His grandparents had completely ignored Booth's wishes, his granddad had winked at him.

''He'll never know,'' he said putting his arm around Jake's shoulder. Jake resisted the urge to pull away and just got on with it. He had spoken to Rupert in a civilised way although he felt like punching him. Rupert was actually not that bad. His mother had him running around like a lap dog but when you spoke to him alone, he was okay. Jake could see that he felt guilty about the situation but he was just too much of a coward to speak up.

''Jake, how are you doing at school?'' His mother was doing it again and Jake had to stop himself groaning.

XXyXyXyXyXy

It was the second guy they visited. Booth knew as soon as he opened the door, just a gut reaction. They had sat in his immaculate and fastidious living room drinking coffee with him whilst the warrant that Booth had immediately requested, after he excused himself for a moment, was processed. The guy kept trophies, the kid's clothes, all labelled and stacked neatly with all the things that he had used on these poor kids. It was sickening but they had caught him before he killed again. So technically it was a success.

Bones and Booth walked quietly to the car, lost in their thoughts. It had been a horrible case and they should have felt proud of themselves.

''What sort of world is this, Booth?''

Bones was struggling, this sort of thing reminded her of the genocides and natural disasters that she had worked on. She always suffered an almost over whelming feeling of sadness and despair when she reflected back. She dealt with it by hiding it behind her efficient exterior.

''I don't know, Bones. Not always a good one that's for sure but you know, people manage and they get by. They survive.''

''Not those little boys though.'' Bones felt so sad.

''No, Bones. Not those boys.'' Booth just agreed with her, there was little else to say.

Booth shared a look with her and they climbed into the car.

XyXyXyXyXy

Bones and Booth lay happily in each others arms staring at the ceiling. Booth was playing with her hair and she was listening to his heart beat, her favourite thing.

''There's something happening with Jake and it's scaring me.'' Booth said suddenly.

Bones was surprised, she thought Jake was just acting out, like all kids do. It reminded her how bad she still was with reading people.

''Why do you think that?'' She asked quietly.

''It's something in his eyes, they don't seem right.'' Booth couldn't really explain it.

Bones sat up and looked at Booth, he was frowning.

''You need to make him talk to you.'' She said firmly.

''I know but I'm afraid of what it could be.'' Booth was open and honest.

There was silence, Bones knew what Booth's fear was but she didn't want to say it again.

''Come on, Bones. Get your lazy butt up. We need to get the kids.'' Booth jumped out of bed. Parker was coming over and they had to rescue Jake, he had been punished enough for one day.

Booth turned on the shower and Bones joined him.

XXyXyXyXyXy

Booth opened his eyes to the sound of kids arguing. It was unusual, Parker and Jake got on really well most of the time, the age gap helped. This was definitely arguing.

He groaned as he got up and walked down the stairs.

Jake was holding Parker's robot above his head and laughing at Parker's attempts to jump up and get it.

''Give it, Jake. Give it!'' Parker was almost in tears.

''Jump, Parker. Come on jump, just a little higher. Come on.'' Jake was almost letting Parker get it and then pulling it out of reach. Parker was screaming with rage by the time Booth got there. Parker put his head down and ran at Jake who stepped out of the way just as he got to him and Parker fell on the floor.

Booth grabbed the robot out of Jake's hand and glared at him. Booth picked up Parker who was sobbing and cuddled him.

''What are you doing Jake? That was really nasty.'' Booth stopped short of shouting so he wouldn't upset Parker even more.

Jake said nothing and sat down on the couch staring at the TV which was switched off.

Bones appeared.

''What's all the noise?'' She looked gorgeous and she temporarily distracted Booth from his wayward son.

Jake felt bad that Parker was crying but he had enjoyed being the one in charge for a few minutes. Jake was mad at his dad for making him go to his grandparents yesterday, it was torture. He hated his mother more that he could say. He was pretty sure that meant he was basically a bad kid because you are not supposed to hate your mother. Well, if he was bad, he was going to act bad. It was actually kind of fun.

Jake suddenly realised that it was just him and his dad. Parker and Bones had disappeared.

Booth stood glaring at Jake but Booth felt out of his depth. He wondered about calling the Doc but he was away till Monday.

''Jake, you need to speak to me about what is going on here. This is not you.'' Booth sat down on the couch next to Jake.

Jake sat back and folded his arms. He glowered looking at the floor. Booth almost laughed but he stopped himself. This was serious.

''Please Jake. Talk to me.'' Nothing absolutely nothing. No acknowledgement, nothing.

''Go to your room Jake and stay there until I tell you to come out.'' Booth admitted defeat.

XyXyXyXyXy

They managed to pacify Parker and they spent a fun morning together in the garden. Jake stayed in his room brooding and by the time it was lunchtime, he was feeling murderous.

Jake ate quietly. His dad kept glancing at him with a worried look on his face and Jake was starting to feel guilty. He avoided Booth's eye and managed to get through lunch without incident. Unfortunately, Jake was a ticking bomb and he finally exploded that afternoon. Poor Parker took the hit.

''What do you think it is, Booth?'' Bones passed Booth a plate for the dishwasher.

Booth stood up and shrugged.

There was the sudden sound of screaming from the garden. Bones and Booth looked at each other and ran outside in panic.

Parker was lying by the side of the pool trying to pick something out of the water.

Jake was standing watching him and laughing.

''Ooooops. I don't think he can swim after all.'' Jake said with glee.

Booth grabbed Parker into his arms before he fell and looked down into the pool. Parker's robot was lying on the bottom, clearly visible.

''Okay, honey. Don't worry, Zack will fix him.'' Booth kissed the sobbing boy's head and tried to stem the tears. Booth looked at Jake who had stepped back, he realised that he had gone too far and he was frightened of his father's reaction.

''Don't you dare move.'' The threat was clear in Booth's voice.

Booth continued to try and comfort Parker but he had lost it completely. Bones stood stroking Parker's back and glaring at Jake.

She didn't care what was going on with him, this was just cruel.

''It was Jake. He said he could swim.'' Parker managed to say through the hiccups as he finally stopped crying.

Jake hadn't moved and was staring at the floor. He thought he was going to laugh, it was actually quite funny. The robot had made a cool sound as it sank but his brother's distress was a lot more than Jake expected.

''Bones, can you take Parker please?'' Booth handed the little boy to Bones.

Booth didn't really think about what he did next, he just couldn't help it. Jake had pushed him to breaking point. He wasn't to know that it would come back and haunt him.

Booth grabbed Jake by the arm and smacked his butt about six times, he did it hard, probably harder than he should have done. Jake was completely shocked and was unable to stop the tears. Booth let go of his arm.

''Room, now!'' Booth pointed inside and Jake stormed away.

Parker watched all of this with amazement, his daddy had never done that to him but then he hadn't killed a robot.


	8. Chapter 8 Two Mothers

Booth hung up the phone and looked at Bones who was sitting with Parker on her lap. Parker was sniffing and staring at his robot which was lying on the kitchen table. It was a sorry sight. Booth rubbed his hair with the towel around his neck. His mood had not been improved by the fact that he had to dive in and get the robot out of the pool. He almost dragged Jake downstairs to do it but Bones persuaded him not to.

''Does Zack have a life?'' Booth's tone was sarcastic.

''Be nice. He's going to fix the robot.'' Bones looked at Parker.

''Hear that, Parker? Zack is going to fix him. I bet when Zack has finished, you'll never be able to tell what happened.'' She stroked Parker's hair as she spoke to him and he smiled at her. It was the first smile for a while and it was nice to see.

Booth crouched down and said.

''Don't worry bub. Zack is the cleverest guy I know. He'll be in good hands.'' Booth chucked his chin and Parker giggled.

''Why did Jake do that, daddy?'' Parker was serious again, his eyes welling.

''Doesn't he like me anymore?'' Booth swallowed his anger.

''Don't be silly, bub. Of course he does. He was just being naughty that's all. He didn't think that it would upset you so much.'' Booth explained as best he could. He was struggling as he didn't know why either.

''Okay,'' Parker was prepared to forgive Jake. Booth wasn't sure he deserved it.

''Right bub. Let's go. Zack is waiting. We need to get this guy fixed up.'' Booth picked up the robot and grabbed Parker off Bones' lap. Bones stood up and Booth kissed her on the cheek.

''Will you be okay?'' Booth pulled away and looked at her for confirmation.

''Yes, of course I will,'' Bones smiled at Parker and tickled his tummy.

''Don't let Jake come out of his room. I'll deal with him when I get back.'' Booth was grim again. He felt guilty about what he did but on the other hand he thought that Jake had it coming to him after torturing his little brother.

''Come on, big guy.'' He bounced Parker in his arms and left with a giggling kid instead of a wailing one. That was an improvement on the last couple of hours.

Bones heard the car drive away and stood at the bottom of the stairs. She was tempted to speak to Jake. She felt that she had to be the mediator between father and son. Booth was still too angry and Jake wouldn't speak to him if he was like that. Bones was pretty sure they would have a shouting match which Jake was bound to lose.

She hesitated, Booth might be upset with her. He had made it clear that he was the one who was going to speak to Jake. Bones thought about that for a second and dismissed it. If they were going to get married and be equal partners in this family, then she had to learn to deal with some of the difficult aspects as well as the happy ones. She made a decision and walked up the stairs.

Jake was sitting on the window sill with his forehead on the glass watching his breath. He felt totally miserable and awful about Parker. It was a really nasty thing to do, Jake knew what the robot meant to his little brother but he did it anyway. Jake wondered if he was crazy, he knew that he was a bad kid but was he mad as well?

Jake's head hurt and he felt exhausted. His cell had gone off six times in the last hour and Jake was considering throwing it in the pool for the robot to use.

He jumped as he heard a knock at the door, he felt fear in his stomach. It would be his dad and Jake knew that he was still going to be really angry. Jake tried not to cry, his dad had hurt him earlier and Jake just wanted to be left alone.

Bones poked her head around the door and smiled at Jake who was looking at her with eyes full of tears. Bones felt a wave of compassion for him and walked over and put her arms around him. Jake starting to sob as all the pressure and fear from the last few days came pouring out

He eventually quietened and Bones was determined to find out the truth, his distress was too extreme to be about a toy robot.

She pulled away and looked into Jake's eyes and she saw what Booth had been speaking about. Jake's eyes were sad.

''Okay Jake. You are going to tell me what is wrong.'' Jake went to shake his head but Bones held her hand up.

''That is not going to work. Whatever has happened or whatever you have done. We can sort it out, we can fix it. You have to trust me. We will always protect you and we will always love you no matter what. You know that right?'' Bones stopped to check Jake was listening as he was so still, there was the slight hint of a nod. Bones took a deep breath.

''But now, you have to look me in the eye and tell me the truth.'' Bones waited, there was silence and Bones was just starting to feel that she had failed when Jake looked at her and said simply.

''It's my mum. She came back and she's going to take me to London with her.''

Bones felt her throat catch, this was Booth's deepest fear. Bones had to tell him and she knew it was going to break his heart.

XyXyXyXyXy

Parker ran into the living room and threw himself on Bones who was reading a magazine or at least pretending to.

''He'll be home soon. Zack is going to make him well again. He promised.'' Parker wriggled to get comfortable on Bones' lap.

''Isn't that great? Zack is the best.'' Parker's eyes were shining and he was happy again.

Booth laughed from the door.

''The robot needs some intensive care but he's out of danger,'' he said with a grin.

''That is so great. Daddy said that Zack was clever, didn't he?'' Bones hugged Parker to try to gather some strength. She had to tell Booth what Jake had said and he was going to be devastated.

Bones put Parker on the sofa and turned on the TV.

''You stay here for a minute. I have to talk to Daddy.'' Bones tried to keep her tone light but Booth heard the tightness in her voice. His eyes narrowed.

''Jake didn't do anything else did he?'' Booth was worried.

He had thought about how to deal with Jake in the car and he was really no clearer, he just could not understand why he would behave like that.

''No, he hasn't moved from his room. Lets get a beer, we deserve one.'' Bones led Booth into the kitchen.

Booth took his beer to the table and sat down. Bones sat down next to him and took his hand. Booth felt panic, she was so serious.

''You have got to stay calm. Promise me that you will stay calm.'' Bones knew that Booth was going to freak out but she didn't want him to upset Jake anymore, he was a state as it was.

''Just tell me, Bones. You're scaring me.'' Booth steeled himself, this was going to be bad.

Bones told him quietly exactly what Jake had revealed to her. She told him about the ambush at Josie and Phil's house, about Alison's threat, the pizza trip and the constant text messages. Jake had given her his phone, Booth had forgotten to take it away in all the turmoil. She had scrolled through the endless words with disbelief, message after message, most declaring love but with a threat distinct in all of them. Bones had tried to reassure Jake that it would be okay despite knowing deep down that Booth's position was tenuous to say the least. Jake had smiled but she could see that he didn't believe her. He wasn't stupid and he knew the reality of the situation. Bones could tell that he was already resigned to leaving and he was trying to cope with it.

Booth listened to her words in stony silence. He had always known this could happen and in some ways he had prepared himself for it. At least he thought he had, the ache of loss had already begun to grow in his chest. It reminded him of his feelings when Jake was missing. Booth felt the fury grow as well, he wasn't going to just go away because that's what suited Alison. He loved his children more than life and he would do everything he could to stop her from taking Jake.

''You need to see this as well.'' Bones handed Booth, Jake's cell.

He went through the messages, one by one with a growing feeling of disgust. This was worse than he imagined. She had been torturing Jake, pushing him and testing his loyalty. Booth recognised the technique, Alison was trying to break their son. It was to make him passive and pliable, she knew what she was doing. Booth could not believe anyone would do this to their own child, his child he reminded himself and a feeling of rage burst inside him.

''What the f—k is the matter with her? How could she do this to him? Oh God, no wonder he's been such a pain, poor kid.'' Booth felt shame at his reactions over the last few days, he should have known that there was something more to this. He put his head in his hands as he recalled hitting Jake earlier, he had let him down. Every adult in Jake's life had let him down with the exception of Bones. Despite the anger, he felt his love for her.

Bones watched Booth blaming himself, she knew he would do that and she was ready for it.

''You cannot blame yourself, you didn't know. You asked him, over and over. Despite all this, he shouldn't have lashed out at Parker. He knows that. He's not upset with you, Booth. What Alison has done is the issue here not what you did.'' Bones tried to reassure Booth. She believed what she was saying. Jake blamed himself as well, like father, like son.

''I'm going to call Alison.'' Booth was just stopping himself from losing the plot completely. He stood up.

''No! We need to act clever here.'' Bones put her hand on his arm.

Booth looked at her in surprise, she spoke in a cold and determined way.

''My lawyer has given me the number of one of the best family lawyers in the country. He's a personal friend of his and he's expecting our call. I'm paying for it, don't argue. Just accept it. I love Jake too.'' Bones was calm and clinical.

Booth digested her words and realised that she was right. Now was the time for clear and cool thought, he was glad Bones was here.

''Here's the number. Call him,'' Bones pushed a piece of paper across the table.

''I need to speak to Jake first,'' Booth went to stand up again. Bones stopped him again.

''No, leave him alone. He's asleep, I don't think he's had any rest in the last few days. He's exhausted. He'll come to you when he's ready.'' Bones took complete control of the situation. This was her family and she was going to do everything she could to protect it.

''Call the lawyer, Booth. We need some information before we decide our next move,'' Bones' science head had taken over,they needed to assess their position. Her reasoning was sound.

Twenty minutes later, Booth hung up and turned to Bones who had been listening. His face was drawn, his position was not great.

''What did he say?'' Bones knew the answer before Booth said it.

''Well, we can try but he doesn't feel that we have much chance. Alison is not an unsuitable mother and that's what fathers have to prove. Unless, we can show that she's an alcoholic, a drug user or mentally ill, then the judge will go with the mother, they always do. As we know she is a trained assassin but we can't mention that.'' Booth felt despair.

''Was there any good news?'' Bones was not surprised but it was unpleasant to hear it for sure.

''Well, the fact Jake lives with me and that he is an American citizen that she wants to remove from the country. Fathers have won on that but it's a long shot. He has taken Alison's number and he is going to arrange a meeting with her lawyer tomorrow. He wants to see us first thing. Basically, he said that we're fighting for decent visitation.'' Booth sat down on the sofa and pinched the bridge of his nose.

Bones came over and sat next to him. She laid her head on his shoulder. They didn't say anything just sat together quietly.

XyXyXyXyXy

Parker wandered into the kitchen, it was so quiet.

''Hey bub, come sit with us,'' Booth patted the couch. Parker came over slowly and nervously.

''Why is everyone so sad?'' Parker felt scared, it just felt weird.

Booth was reminded that kids are like emotional barometers, they just pick it up.

''We're all tired what with rushing your robot to the doctors and all.'' Booth smiled to try and reassure the little boy. Parker looked at him from under his curls but didn't move.

''Can Jake come out of his room now? I want to play with him.'' Parker had completely forgiven his brother.

Booth realised at that moment that Jake leaving was going to impact on a lot of people not least his little brother. Booth knew they had to fight no matter what the lawyer said, they had to fight even if there was the smallest chance.

''He's sleeping Parker. I think we should let him be.'' Bones held her arms out to him and he ran over.

''Okay, Bones. Can we watch TV?'' Parker snuggled into her. Booth turned the TV on. 'Robots' was screening and Parker giggled.

''It's Robots and my robot got hurt today.'' Parker was delighted with the coincidence.

It occurred to Booth that this was how it was going to be soon. Just the three of them and it felt wrong. Jake and Parker always lay together on the floor with cushions when they watched movies as a family. Jake would make Parker giggle and they would play fight until Booth told them to stop. It was being destroyed, his family was being destroyed and he had to stop it. Booth felt anger rising again, he tried to calm down but he felt so jumpy and he wanted to kill Alison. He put his head back and tried to breathe deeply but the rage was growing.

Bones looked at him, she could see that he was barely controlling himself and she was worried. He couldn't see a lawyer or Alison like this. She realised that she needed to talk him down.

''Parker, honey. Why don't you watch this in the living room? You can snuggle on the sofa with the throw.'' Bones picked Parker up and swept him away before he could protest.

Booth got up and grabbed another beer. He took a big gulp and then started pacing. Suddenly, Jake's phone buzzed and he snatched it up. When he saw the message, he almost threw it against the wall.

_Bad boy J. I thught I cd trst u_

_i 4give u cos I luv u. M x _

He stared at the screen, a small seed of worry began to grow that Alison might be dangerous. This was not a rational way to behave with your child. Booth knew he couldn't prove that and it would just sound like a ploy but it was a real concern. He frowned and put both hands on the counter. He looked down at the floor and tried to get hold of himself. He felt completely helpless and so angry that it frightened him. He had to get control, this was not going to solve anything.

Bones stood at the door and watched him. He was all over the place and she had to help him. She went over and gently rubbed his back, she could feel that he was breathing really rapidly.

''Booth, come on. You'll never lose him completely. He will always be your son. I know this is hard but we have to face it. Come on, please.'' Bones did her best. She carried on rubbing his back and she felt his breathing slow down.

Booth stood up and took another gulp of beer. He turned to Bones and touched her cheek, the worry was clear on her face.

''It's okay. I've got it. I'll be fine. I won't lose it, I promise.'' He kissed her gently and smiled.

It was true, he had control. His anger was replaced by a steely determination to fight Alison for Jake. There was a voice in his head that was quiet but there, reminding him that Jake was a child and his first duty was to protect him. This could be a dirty fight and he wasn't sure that he wanted to win at any cost. Jake was the one who would pay and Booth didn't want that.

He looked at Bones.

''I want to fight her, Bones. I don't care if the lawyer says I won't win. I have to try. I won't be able to live with myself if I don't'' he said.

''I know. That's what we'll do but we have to consider Jake in all this.'' Bones was aware of the child in the middle as well.

''I know and we need to make a deal that if this is hurting or damaging him that we back down.'' It pained Booth to say it but he knew that was the way it had to be. It was the right thing to do for Jake if not for them.

''Deal.'' Bones said and held up her knuckles.

Booth laughed in surprise and knocked them gently.

''Who taught you that?'' He was curious.

''Zack would you believe?'' She answered him taking a sip of his beer.

XyXyXyXyXy

Booth had a difficult phone conversation with Cullen. The FBI were not thrilled at the prospect of one of their agents slugging it out in family court with a member of special forces, especially when some of the information was so classified. Surprisingly, there was a procedure for this kind of scenario which involved lawyers and judges signing confidentiality contracts and some information being restricted to a need to know basis or cannot be revealed. It also meant that Cullen was required to be present at the meeting with Alison and her lawyer arranged for the next day.

''Why does it have to be Cullen?'' Bones was dismayed.

''I don't know but we have no choice. Every body else seems to be dictating our lives at the moment.'' Booth was frustrated that he had no control.

''Yes, it's jumping through hoops but we just have to do it.'' Bones was more resigned to their fate.

Bones stood up from the table.

''I'll take Parker home, you stay here. I'll explain to Rebecca about the need to clear your head for the morning. I won't be long.'' She kissed him gently and left calling out to Parker as she went.

Booth sat back on the couch with his beer and closed his eyes. He could feel the throb of a headache growing. He heard a movement and opened his eyes. Jake came and sat next to him and leant against Booth's arm with his back to him. Jake couldn't shake the feeling that he had betrayed his father somehow and didn't want to look him in the eye.

''Hey, Kiddo.'' Booth wrapped his arm around Jake's chest and kissed the back of his head. He squeezed him slightly, he felt real and solid. It was comforting.

''I'm sorry about the robot.'' Jake whispered.

''I know you are. Zack is fixing it.'' Booth said in a tired voice.

''And I'm sorry about …'' Jake stuttered and then stopped.

Booth felt him begin to cry gently and he just pulled him closer. He kissed his head again and let him cry it out.


	9. Chapter 9 Fighting Dirty

I should be revising but as you can see, I'm not. I just wish they did a degree in Bones and then I might have a better chance of getting a 2:1. One reviewer said that she felt that Alison was being immature. That is true, she is. However, if you have ever watched people involved in divorce or child custody cases that seems to be what happens. I have had the unfortunate experience of watching both at close hand and some people lose all sense of right and wrong, can go a little crazy actually. Others however do not and behave in an appropriate way. I think that I'll leave it to you to decide which is which in this case.

I suspect some of my lovely reviewers may see their own ideas here and they would be right. That's why I like reviews because they can help you with good ideas but also they can get you back on track if you are losing the plot. One of my reviewers made a great point that I feel a bit stupid that I haven't introduced in this story before but did allude to in the original one. I am going to incorporate it because it's an obvious conversation that should take place! As I said, I feel stupid but Bethsmom rescued me,so thanks to her. Some of the last reviews helped alot as well, in particular pagan-seijou( cool name), ReadingRed, Kari43 and my very faithful bb-4ever. Thanks guys. Anything else you can add will be gratefully accepted, makes the story a bit of a joint effort.

Enjoy. Laters. XX

XyXyXyXyXy

Jake fell asleep on the couch next to Booth and he just left him there. Jake had cried for a long time and was completely exhausted. Booth cursed Alison. Jake had been through so much and had coped well, this might just be one thing too many.

Booth closed his eyes and fell asleep himself.

Bones came back and found them. She stood at the door and looked at the pair. They looked very peaceful and close. Bones felt sickened by the idea of a court case and what that could do. Jake was well adjusted considering but how long could that last with all the conflict he might have to deal with? Bones knew they had to fight if only to prove to Jake how much he meant to them. Booth's eyes flickered open and he smiled at her.

''You look cute together,'' she said sadly.

Booth stroked Jake's hair and he stirred. Booth stood up carefully so as not to wake him and picked him up. Jake was dead to the world again.

''He's getting heavy,'' Booth said. He thought how different he would be each time he saw him if Alison took him across the Atlantic. Realistically, it would be months between visits, that was a lifetime for kids. Booth didn't want to miss anymore of his son's childhood, he'd missed so much already. He'd be thirteen in November, there wasn't much of this stage of his life left. Booth felt a lump forming in his throat and for one mad moment, he thought about taking Jake and running away with him. The thought was gone almost as soon as it had formed, it wasn't the solution. Booth wasn't sure there was a solution that would leave Jake unscathed.

''I'll put him to bed,'' he said and climbed the stairs.

Bones got out the Jack, they needed a shot of hard liquor as Booth called it.

XyXyXyXyXy

Jake was sitting on the counter eating dry cereal from the packet as usual. He was reading a comic book open next to him. He'd thought about turning the TV on but it seemed wrong to take advantage of his dad at the moment although it was tempting. Jake liked the TV and he missed it.

''Morning Jake,'' Bones ruffled his hair. She was feeling quite exhilarated, the trauma of the previous day had led to passionate and urgent love making which made her more able to face this particular day.

''I wouldn't let your dad catch you on the counter.'' She said pouring two cups of coffee.

''Too late. Get off the counter Jake and use a bowl. You could even think about a spoon you know.'' Booth looked quite fresh considering and he was ready to commence battle. He'd served in a war zone as well.

Jake rolled his eyes and took the bowl that his dad was holding out and sat down at the table, collecting the milk and a spoon as he went. He carried on reading his comic book, he was totally unaware of the importance of today in determining his future. Jake didn't want to talk about it and Booth was respecting that. As Bones said, he would come to him when he was ready. There seemed little point telling him about the meeting. It was only the beginning, nothing would be sorted out. They had decided last night that it was best to keep it quiet at the moment, Jake would just worry.

Bones and Booth read their respective sections of the newspaper and to an outsider they presented a picture of a happy, normal family. Jake shovelled the last couple of spoonfuls of cereal into his mouth and ran upstairs to brush his teeth.

Booth watched him go and grabbed Bones around the waist.

''That was quite a night, Dr Brennen,'' he said grinning.

''It wasn't bad was it?'' Bones laughed and kissed him.

They heard a groan and turned towards it.

''You guys are way too lovey, dovey, it's really creepy,'' Jake laughed and grabbed his back pack.

''Laters,'' he called as he slammed the front door.

''Well, he seems much better.'' Bones noted with relief.

''Kids are tougher than we realise. We need to keep things as normal as possible for him though.'' Booth was determined to protect his son but he was realistic, it was impossible to shield him completely.

''We should go.'' Bones glanced at her watch and gulped the last of her coffee.

XyXyXyXyXy

They sat in the lawyer's office and looked at the man behind the desk. He had the most extraordinary eyebrows and Bones could not tear her eyes away from them. They waggled as he spoke.

''Call me Sandy. Mr Cohen sounds too formal, it makes me uncomfortable. Is it okay if I call you Seeley and Temperance? What a lovely name.'' He smiled at Bones.

Booth liked him, he was a straight talker, you could tell.

''Thank you. Yes, of course, please do'' Bones spoke for both of them.

''You know this is just the most amazing story. It's got a movie written all over it.'' Sandy smiled shaking his head.

''Not so great when you're living it,'' Booth commented wryly.

''No I'm sure it isn't. Well, Seeley. I know what I told you on the phone so you are aware that this is going to be tricky to win. I have two boys myself and I would move heaven and earth for them so I can understand your feelings. I think we need to take a shot. We'll go into this meeting and we will be able to tell what they've got and how it might play out.'' Sandy paused and looked at the attractive couple for their reaction.

''I appreciate that. I have to fight for my boy. I have no choice.'' Booth was brutally honest. Bones took his hand and smiled reassuringly. Sandy noted their closeness, which could be an advantage. These were two very respectable people with important jobs. They would make good parents for any kid. Still judges just always seem to go with the mothers, it was rare for anything else. Sandy felt sad for them but he would throw everything at it. It might just work out.

''We will go in on the basis of the status quo. Jake is happy, well adjusted and doing well at school. That is true isn't it?'' Sandy did not have all the documents he would like but this was only a prelim so he had enough.

''Yes, he's doing really well. His grades are good, no problems. He isn't perfect and can be a handful sometimes. We have to keep a check on him.'' Bones answered the question and Booth was so pleased that she was there. It made him feel stronger, presenting a united front.

''Yeah, well I know how that is, my kids are lively as well. Being a dad is a million times harder than this job, this is a walk in the park in comparison.'' Sandy looked at Booth.

''Any other problems other than normal kids ones?''

Booth considered his answer carefully.

''He refused to see his grandparents despite my best efforts at one point. I managed to keep enough contact but they might use that.''

''But he has seen them recently because that's where his mother saw him. Is that right?'' Sandy wasn't too worried by this revelation.

Booth nodded.

''Good. I have to warn you, although considering your court experience, you'll know this. They are probably going to be tough. They will discredit you as a father as much as they can. Your son's mother has proved that she will go to any lengths and her lawyer is the same. Don't lose your temper, that would be a disaster. You've been cross examined many times I'm sure. Approach it the same way.'' Sandy clapped his hands.

''Right. Let's do this.'' He said standing up.

XyXyXyXyXy

They sat opposite each other and the atmosphere was tense. Booth had been shocked at Alison's appearance. She was dressed in clothes more appropriate to a teenager and her new husband was about ten years her junior. Booth was disturbed by the feverish look in her eyes, his concerns about her stability came screaming back. He glanced at Bones and frowned. She was staring at Alison with a murderous stare, she looked like she was about to go for Alison's throat at any moment. He took her hand and she seemed to gather herself, smiling tightly.

Cullen was at the head of the table with a secretary who was taking minutes. He had smiled at Booth when he came in. It was a warm and supportive smile which took Booth by surprise.

''Right, Agent Booth. If we could start with you.'' Alison's lawyer was creepy, Jake would definitely call him creepy.

''This was only ever a temporary arrangement. Is that right?''

''I think you'll find that Ms Cobb signed all parental rights over to Agent Booth when she left Jakob.'' Sandy interrupted immediately.

The lawyer sneered slightly.

''Mmmmmm. Yes, so it would seem.''

''Well, your objection to Ms Cobb regaining those rights is based on the fact that Jakob is settled and well adjusted therefore it would be detrimental to his interests to move him. Is that right?''

Booth looked at Sandy who nodded.

''Yes, that's right.''

Sandy was pleased, Booth knew to check before he opened his mouth.

'' Ms Cobb has expressed some reservations about this assertion. She has found Jakob, badly behaved and out of control. He has been aggressive and rude to herself, her husband and her parents. What do you have to say about that?''

Booth looked at Sandy again, he nodded.

''I would say that Alison put Jake in a difficult position. She appeared without warning, told him that he was leaving his home and made him promise to keep her presence a secret from me. She also sent him constant text messages reminding him not to say anything. Most twelve year old kids would react negatively to that. He was frightened and confused.'' Booth spoke calmly and clearly, choosing his words carefully.

The lawyer frowned, he realised that Booth was used to being questioned by lawyers.

''Do you discipline your son, Agent Booth?''

''Of course, I do. I'm his father. It's what you have to do sometimes if you want your children to learn to be responsible, law abiding citizens.'' Booth felt slightly irritated with the suggestion that he couldn't control his own child.

''Yet Jake refused on several occasions to see his grandparents and you admitted to them that you couldn't make him, isn't that correct?'' The lawyer was getting the bit between his teeth.

Booth looked at Sandy who again nodded.

''Jake was upset that his grandparents spoke about his mother to him. He found it hard to cope with. I felt that pushing him would make him resent them so I tried to compromise. Jake did not stop seeing them completely at any point and eventually the situation resolved itself amicably.'' Booth was doing well.

''Yet you now have a nanny to look after Jake whilst you're working. Wouldn't it be more sensible for Jake to be cared for by his loving grandparents who live five minutes away? A sensible solution most people would agree. Wouldn't it be more honest to admit that you wanted to drive a wedge between Jake and Ms Cobb's parents? Keep him away from them so he would forget his mother?'' The lawyer was enjoying himself.

''That is absolutely not the case.'' Booth said no more. He knew that the more you gave in cross examination, the more the lawyer had to work with.

'' So you claim that you do discipline Jakob, is that correct?'' Booth didn't miss the word 'claim.'

''Yes.'' Booth was concerned with where this might be going.

''His grand parents state that Jake often disappears for long periods of time. Is that true?'' The lawyer looked at Booth.

''Jake is twelve and there are times when he misses his curfew. When that happens I punish him.'' Booth looked the lawyer in the eye, he looked down.

'' How do you punish him?''

'' In the normal ways. I ground him, take away his Play Station or allowance. Just the normal everyday ways that all parents use.'' Booth realised that Phil and Josie had given Alison all her ammunition and he was pretty sure what was coming next.

''Do you ever hit him?'' The lawyer went for broke.

''How do you mean?'' Booth was not impressed with the lawyer's implication.

''The question is clear, Agent Booth? Have you ever hit your son?'' The lawyer smiled, he thinks he's got me, Booth thought.

Booth looked at Sandy who was frowning. This was much more aggressive questioning than the lawyer was expecting. It occurred to Sandy that they were looking for a resolution today. He nodded to Booth, he had no choice, he had to let Booth answer. It would look like they had something to hide otherwise.

Booth glanced at Bones who was locked in a staring match with Alison. Alison's husband looked uncomfortable with the whole thing.

''Sorry, Agent Booth. I'll repeat the question. Have you ever hit your son?'' Booth controlled himself.

'' I spanked my son once if that's what you mean. He and his friends had broken into my gun case and were playing with my gun. The gun was stored at home adhering to all the rules that the FBI insist on. It was dangerous and I felt that I needed to make sure it never happened again. So I spanked him.'' Booth didn't think it was necessary to mention yesterday.

''Do you really think that is an appropriate punishment in this day and age?'' The lawyer was going to run with it.

''Oh for Gods sake man! Of course it was appropriate. Everyone around this table would do the same thing. The child was playing with a gun, a gun! Do you know how many children are shot accidentally in the home every year?'' Booth's defence came from a very surprising source, Cullen. He was glaring at the lawyer daring him to disagree.

''You are not breaking any laws if you spank your own child, Councillor. A fact I'm sure that you are aware of.'' Sandy added for good measure.

''Uh quite, okay. So let's move on shall we?'' The lawyer was flustered, he was not prepared for that aspect of his case to fall apart that easily.

''So you would call yourself a loving, caring father, Agent Booth? A father who takes his son's safety and well being seriously.''

''Yes, of course.'' Booth didn't like this guy one bit.

''Yet Jake suffered a skateboard injury whilst in your care and had several stitches in a head wound. Had you told him to wear a helmet?'' Phil and Josie had not left anything out.

''That was a normal childhood accident and I insist that he wears a helmet but he takes it off like most kids do. He was in fact in the care of his grandparents when that happened'' Booth tried to defend himself.

''So you are unable to enforce a simple rule like wearing a helmet when skateboarding?''

Booth looked at Sandy who was looking unhappy.

''Jake knows he should wear his helmet and now he does.'' Booth tried to rectify the damage.

'' You have a very responsible job don't you, Agent Booth?'' The lawyer switched again, his point was made.

''I like to think so.'' Booth answered.

''A job that takes you away from home for long periods of time. Which means that Jake spends a great deal of time being cared for by paid help, isn't that right?''

''Marie is very reliable and responsible. Jake has a very good relationship with her.'' Booth was getting irritated. He tried to keep it out of his voice.

''That maybe. However, not only do you go away but you also work most weekends don't you?''The lawyer wasn't losing this one either.

''There are occasions when I work at the weekends but I see a lot of Jake.'' Booth could feel this argument slipping away from him.

''You also often work until late at night. Is that not also correct?''

''Yes, sometimes. I always make sure that I come home early a couple of nights a week to spend with Jake.'' Booth knew that he had lost this round.

'' I would like to point out that Ms Cobb will not be working in the UK and will be a full time mother.'' Booth looked at Alison, that was surprising. Alison and Bones were continuing their silent war of staring at each other.

'' Jake has been to the laboratory where you work with Dr Brennen, hasn't he?'' The lawyer took another course of attack.

''I think that it is fairly normal for a child to visit his father's place of work.'' Booth retorted coldly.

''Yes but Agent Booth. Most fathers' place of work do not have dead bodies and remains lying around. Do you think that it is appropriate for a child to be in such a place?''

Bones head snapped across to the lawyer, they do not leave bodies and remains lying around, how dare he? She bit her lip to prevent the protest that was surfacing.

''Jake goes to the lab to work on the computer with Dr Brennen's assistant because he is very bright and it gives him an extra challenge. He has no contact or sees any of those things.'' Well, he doesn't when they can stop him, Booth thought to himself.

''Yes well. I'm sure it is a challenge with all the blood and guts.'' The lawyer smirked.

''Councillor, that is very disrespectful. Those bodies were people once you know?'' Sandy sounded irritated.

''Indeed, I apologise. Agent Booth, would it be fair to say that Ms Cobb left Jakob with you because she believed he would be safe from certain elements?'' The lawyer was going for broke.

''Yes that would be fair.'' Booth knew what was coming.

''Yet whilst in your supposed protection, Jakob was abducted and held captive for two days. Is that not correct?'' The lawyer raised his eyebrows.

''Okay, councillor. I'm requesting a break.'' Sandy said abruptly. He had not expected them to go for the jugular today. They obviously wanted a settlement immediately.

''Fine, take all the time you need. We'll wait here.''

Sandy beckoned to Bones and Booth. Booth glanced at Alison, she was looking pleased with herself. Booth had a sinking feeling.

XyXyXyXyXy

They went to Sandy's office. Booth was surprised to see Cullen follow them in.

Sandy looked uncomfortable, he sighed and looked at Booth.

''I have to say Seeley, you did a remarkably good job with those questions but we have a major problem.'' Sandy had to be honest.

''The kidnapping right?'' Booth knew.

''Yes, I'm afraid so. They can mention it because it was in the public domain. However, because of security restrictions, we cannot explain the reasons behind it. The judge will not be allowed to know either. I doubt Ms Cobb's lawyer even knows unless she has told him. The only reason I am aware of the true facts is because of you and I am bound by client confidentiality. However we play it, the judge will view it that your job put Jake's life in danger which is ridiculously unfair but there is no way around it.'' Sandy was disgusted with this turn of events. The very incident that was the mother's fault will be the thing that wins her the child.

''I'm sorry Seeley. I've tried to get permission for the judge to be told but the doors have been slammed in my face. The whole incident is just too sensitive for the administration. It could cause a huge scandal and they are not prepared to risk it.'' Cullen sounded genuinely regretful. One child's welfare was no competition for the government's reputation.

'' The judge will consider what he will view as the risk posed by your career to the child and combined with the long hours. Well, it will crucify us. You need to think carefully about what you want to do here. The only thing that may give us an edge is if we put Jake on the stand. That is a huge responsibility for a child and however strong you think he is, there could be serious long term effects. You are asking him to choose and although that may seem easy now, it really isn't.'' Sandy continued.

Booth looked at Bones who had a stricken look in her eyes, they had agreed to protect Jake and asking him to do that was not protecting him.

''I'm saying this as your friend not your boss, Seeley. I don't think you should pursue this. It's not fair on Jake or Parker. It's also not fair on you or Dr Brennen. You will all be dragged through the courts and lose anyway. There's a big risk that she will prevent you seeing Jake at all.'' Cullen hated what he was saying.

''Even if we do get Jake to testify, it could back fire. Some judges disapprove of kids taking the stand and it can make things worse. I have to tell you the truth. I think you will lose and Mr Cullen is right, you are risking your access to Jake. We are in a position to get you good visitation but that won't last forever. We cannot stop her taking him out of the country, there is no precedent to bring into play. We can at least ensure that you continue contact with Jake.'' Sandy looked at the couple with sympathy, it was an awful decision to have to make. Between a rock and a hard place just didn't begin to describe the dilemma they faced.

''We'll leave you alone for a few minutes.'' Sandy said leaving the room. Cullen followed him.

''I am so sorry, Seeley.'' Cullen stopped and said with genuine sorrow then he left.

They were alone and there was silence. Neither of them could accept the inevitable immediately. After a while, Booth spoke.

''We have to take his advice and get the best visitation we can.'' His voice was bitter and angry at the system that was robbing him of his child so unjustly.

''I know. Come on. Let's get this over with and get out of here.'' Bones was assertive and stood up offering Booth her hand.

XXyXyXyXyXy

They agreed to grant full parental rights back to Alison with some clauses regarding consultation about major decisions in Jake's life, schooling, medical treatment and such like. Jake was also to keep his name as it was now, that had been legally changed and Booth's name inserted on his birth certificate months ago. Booth would have visitation, two weeks in the summer, one week alternate Christmases and three more weeks to be mutually agreed. Jake could finish the current school year which was two weeks away and then spend an additional two weeks with Booth before his mother took him to England.

XyXyXyXyXy

''I'm sorry that it wasn't a better outcome for you.'' Sandy said regretfully as he shook Booth's hand.

''I knew that it was a long shot but thank you for trying.'' Booth was attempting to put a brave face on it but nothing good had come out of today.

Bones thought her heart was going to break, there was an ache in her chest and she just wanted to run away. However, she put a brave face on as well and shook Sandy's hand.

They walked away together feeling shell shocked and Booth did not notice Alison until she was right in front of him.

''I'm sorry it came to this but it was never supposed to be permanent.'' She said bluntly. Booth stared at her, he was so numb that he had no words. Bones however had plenty, she stepped in front of Booth.

''You may think that you won here today. You are a bad mother because you never once considered your son's wishes or well being. You had better look after him properly otherwise I will be coming after you and I can very mean when I want to be.'' She prodded Alison's shoulder as she spoke and then pushed her out of the way so they could leave.

Alison was stunned into silence and watched them walk away with her mouth open.

XyXyXyXyXy

Okay, I am aware that there are probably some people who are upset at this turn of events but it is necessary. As I have said before there is always a method in my madness.

Apologies. Try not to shout too much at me please!


	10. Chapter 10 The Anger

They sat in the car staring into space, lost in their own thoughts. Bones was still seething and was breathing very fast. Booth looked at her and put his hand on her arm.

''Okay, you need to calm down now. It's just us.'' He tried to smile but didn't quite manage it.

Bones looked at him and scowled.

''This is ridiculous, he is much better off here with us. Why did we agree to all that?'' Bones was beginning to feel that they had given in too easily.

''Because it was the right thing to do and I don't want to lose my son for ever, that's why.'' Booth wasn't that sure it was the right thing to do at all. The moral high ground wasn't much comfort when you had just handed your kid over to someone, who Booth was beginning to feel was less than stable.

''Mmmm, well that sounds all righteous but it doesn't feel great where I'm sitting.'' Bones puffed and crossed her arms.

Booth understood her anger but he just felt nothing. A huge hole that he didn't see how he was ever going to fill. There was an ache in his chest but even that felt distant. He put his forehead on the steering wheel for a moment and tried to collect himself. He was in denial and he knew it. Hiding behind honour and duty, keeping his head whilst others were losing theirs. The truth was he wanted to cry like a baby but he couldn't. He had to be strong and deal with this. He had to help Jake through it but he needed Bones, he couldn't do it without her. She was looking dangerous at the moment. Booth could not believe this was cool as a cucumber Dr Temperance Brennan, she was on the point of losing it.

He made a decision, Bones needed to work. She needed the comfort of the lab and to distract herself with her beloved bones. That was her comfort zone and that where she needed to be right now.

He turned the key in the ignition and Bones looked at him with surprise.

''Are we going home?'' Booth liked to hear her say that. His home was now her home and it meant that when he had to do this awful thing, he wouldn't be alone.

''No, we're going to the lab.'' He replied.

''What? Why? That's ridiculous Booth. We need to talk about what we are going to do about that awful woman!'' Bones was indignant.

''Well, we can't call her that for a start.'' Booth laughed as it was exactly his feelings but he knew for Jake's sake, they had to be more positive about his mother.

''Why not? That's what she is?'' Bones was sulky and pouting.

Booth looked at her with a twinkle in his eye. The ice was melted and he considered that maybe going home and spending a couple of hours in bed might be what they both needed after all. Bones spotted it and huffed.

''Oh for goodness sake. Men never think about anything else do they?'' Bones was still angry.

''Well, not according to you. Marriage is an archaic institution and men are programmed to spread their seed. So you know I'm just doing what you tell me.'' Booth raised his eyebrows as he swerved sharply around the corner.

''Careful. If you're going to kill us then let me drive.'' Bones was annoyed with him now.

''Now come on, Bones. I always drive you know that.'' Booth was enjoying being distracted by a spate with Bones, he didn't have to consider what had just happened this way.

''Oh I know it but I just don't understand it. I'm a much better driver than you. How many times have you dented this car? It looks like someone has hit it with a hammer.'' Bones was happy to go along with this way of dealing as well. They were both in denial it would seem.

XyXyXyXyXy

Booth pulled up in front of the Jeffersonian and Bones jumped out.

''I'll collect all my notes and be back in about an hour.'' Booth called to her as she walked away. She barely acknowledged him as she was still very upset and Booth's attitude was bothering her.

Booth sighed and watched her walk away.

He felt a failure, he had messed up and he was paying the price. He was going to have to give his son away in four weeks time and there was nothing he could do about it. He felt complete and total despair. How was he going to tell Jake? He felt nauseous at the thought, he was going to have to look into his son's trusting eyes and break his heart. Booth felt tears and he laid his head on his arms. He let the tears come and he stayed like that crying for ten minutes. He slowly gained control and sat up. That was the last time he did that. He had to be strong and help his family cope. This didn't mean the end, it just meant they would be a different type of family and he would need to be a different type of father. There was a pitiful voice crying in his head, 'No, No.' That wasn't what he wanted but this was how it had to be and they needed to make the best of a bad situation.

Booth got his cell out of his pocket.

''Hey, Doc. How was your trip?'' His voice sounded shaky and he tried to control it.

''So you've heard? I'll be at my office in about fifteen minutes. That would be great. I could use some advice. Yes, I'll see you soon.'' Booth flipped the phone shut and drove away.

XyXyXyXyXy

Bones was tapping furiously at her keyboard when Angela appeared carrying coffee. She raised her eyebrows and set a cup next to Bones. Bones looked up with fury in her eyes.

''Whoa! It's only coffee, honey.'' Angela was taken aback and sat down. Bones obviously needed to talk.

''What is the matter with people?'' Bones was fuming.

''People in general or anyone in particular?'' Angela was pretty sure that Bones and Booth had had an argument but they did that all the time despite their obvious love. This was different, Bones was raving and Angela was shocked.

''Treating children like dirt. Picking them up and then throwing them away like play things when it suits them. Children have feelings and deserve respect. You can't just come and go from their lives. It's so selfish.'' This whole situation had awoken some emotions in Bones that she was struggling to control.

''Honey. What's happened?'' Angela tried to focus Bones.

Bones quickly related the last forty eight hours as Angela's eyes grew wide.

''Oh Tempe, No! How's Booth?'' Angela was concerned, this was devastating news for everyone.

''Oh, he's being noble and hiding behind doing the right thing.'' Bones knew she was being unfair but she was angry with him. It was just like her mother, saying that she was trying to protect her and yet still deserting her. Surely, just once, she could have contacted her. A letter or a phone call, just once. Her father, well he thought that he could pop in and out whenever he wanted. It was impossible to deal with. Bones loved him anyway and in a moment of clarity, she realised that Jake loved his mother as well. It made their decision not to make Jake choose seem like the best thing after all.

Angela watched Bones struggling with herself. This was very messed up, there were too many similarities between Bones and Jake's situation and it was making Bones face up to emotions that she had worked hard to bury.

''Honey. This is not the same as you. Jake has too many parents if anything.'' Angela knew that it was the wrong thing to say as soon as she said it.

''I know that, Angela.'' Bones was sharp.

''Look, I know that this will make feelings that you have always thought you had dealt with surface. It's hard for you but you need to put Jake first now and not let your past colour your judgement. Booth needs you as well, he must be going through hell even if he seems okay. He loves that kid, you know that.'' Angela tried to talk Bones down.

Bones sighed, she suddenly felt weary.

''Oh my God, Sweetie! What is that beautiful thing on your finger?'' Angela noticed the flashing diamond. Angela had been away for a few days seeing her dad and Bones had forgotten about her ring. Their romantic dinner seemed a million years ago.

''Did Booth choose that?'' Angela grabbed Bones hand and gazed at it.

''It's absolutely gorgeous. It suits you so well. I can't believe he picked this, he knows you so well.'' Angela was genuinely impressed.

Bones accepted this grudgingly, she was still angry with him but she didn't really understand why.

''Booth is not the same as your parents.'' Angela understood.

''He is just letting Jake go.'' Bones was forgetting their deal and her support for Booth earlier, her parents' abandonment was really clouding her judgement.

''What's going to happen now?'' Angela decided to focus Bones on details, this would calm Bones down.

'' Jake finishes school and then leaves two weeks after.'' Bones hated saying it because it made it real.

''Sounds like you need to take a vacation together.'' Angela was pleased, this was something Bones could concentrate on.

''Why don't we organise a surprise vacation for everyone?'' This was perfect.

Bones looked at Angela in surprise, that was a great idea.

''Yes, I could do that. That would be good.'' Bones started tapping her keyboard again.

''I tell you what, Sweetie. We could make this a very special vacation.'' Angela smiled mischievously.

Bones looked at her with a puzzled expression.

''How?''

XyXyXyXyXy

Booth walked into his office and found Gordon sitting behind his desk. He was holding a picture in his hands. It was of Jake and Parker in the garden. They had been playing in the hideaway and were covered in mud. It was a beautiful photograph.

''They're good looking boys.'' Gordon put the picture down carefully and got up from Booth's chair.

''Yes, they are.'' Booth acknowledged Gordon's compliment.

''So, Agent Booth. You have done what you could to protect your son and you feel like hell. Am I right?'' Gordon got to the point.

''Pretty much. Although I'm not sure that I have protected him. I may have thrown him to the wolves.'' Booth pinched the bridge of his nose.

''Do you believe that Jake's mother is not up to the job?'' Gordon was concerned.

''Well, there is a look in her eyes that worries me. This job can do things to people and she hasn't exactly behaved rationally recently.'' Booth finally voiced his concerns.

''Mmmmm. Indeed but I'm sure that if there was any real cause for concern, we would know. Special Forces constantly evaluate their personnel, you know that.'' Gordon was logical.

''Well she is not in Special Forces anymore. I found that out today, just one of many surprises.'' Booth wasn't easily pacified, this was Jake's welfare.

''Yes, Cullen informed me that your government didn't exactly help you. How do you feel about that?'' Gordon sat forward studying Booth's face.

''Well like shit, I feel like shit, Doc. How else should I feel? I have served my country all my life and it steals my kid for twelve years, gives him back and then snatches him away again. I'm not sure that I even want to stay in the FBI at the moment.'' Booth was brutally honest. He did feel betrayed and bitter.

Gordon raised his eyebrows, this was not good and Gordon was in a difficult position, conflicted between the agency that he worked for and the man across the desk, who he had come to regard as a friend. He decided to duck that conversation.

''Why didn't you let Jake choose?''

Booth considered his answer, he had asked himself the same question a million times in the last hour.

''He would have chosen you, you know that.'' Gordon pushed for an answer.

There was a silence and then Booth finally spoke.

''He is a child and no child should choose between their parents. He is only twelve, if he was older and could rationalise it so he could live with his decision then maybe. He is just too young, it was up to the adults to make these decisions not put it on him.'' Booth believed what he said.

''He will be angry you know. He will feel that no one cares what he thinks. He won't consider himself too young although I agree with you. Did you consider going ahead anyway without asking Jake to decide?'' Gordon wanted to prepare Booth for Jake's reaction.

''I know that he'll be mad, Doc. The lawyer made it clear that we couldn't win without Jake choosing and I just couldn't put my family through that for nothing. I had other people to consider as well. It would have turned our lives upside down and Alison could have played hard ball over visitation. I couldn't live with not seeing him at all. It was bad when things were like that with Parker. I can remember that feeling too well.'' Booth was sincere as he remembered the pain he suffered over Parker.

''This way I have a legal status and will see Jake. Even if it's not that much.''Booth looked at Gordon.

''What I need from you Doc, is how do I tell Jake without putting his mother down? He has to go with her and make the best of it, not with a huge attitude. I don't know how I can do that.'' Booth was at a loss.

''You tell him honestly what happened and why you made the decisions you did. You deal with his reaction in the best way you can. You reassure him and you give him the strength to deal with it. Knowing Jake, his reaction may surprise you. He's very bright and has probably worked it out himself already. He will be prepared.'' Gordon tried to smile. Booth looked at him with surprise.

''Children are very aware these days. Many of his friends' parents are divorced. Jake knows how this can work out. I suggest you trust him and yourself.'' Gordon stood up.

''I must go, Agent Booth. Call me later if you need me. My door is always open you know that.'' Gordon left Booth staring at the photograph of his children.

XyXyXyXyXy

Jake walked out of school with Jess.

''So what do you think is going to happen now?'' Jess stopped and took Jake's hands facing him.

Jake hesitated, he was pretty sure that he was going to have to go with his mother. He hated the idea but he just could not see anything else happening. He had only been with his dad for a few months. His mum was right when she said that she had cared for him for most of his life and in the end she was his mother and nothing could change that. She had the power, it was as simple as that.

''I think I will have to leave.'' Jake hated the hurt in Jess' eyes, he really liked her but he had to be honest. Jess looked like she was going to cry and Jake surprised himself by leaning in and kissing her gently on the lips. Jess giggled and Jake was pleased that he did it, her laughing was much better than crying.

''Jakob! Is that appropriate here at school?'' A stern voice surprised Jake and he turned to his mother. He felt himself blush and he glanced at Jess who was looking at the floor.

''What are you doing here?'' Jake said angrily. His mum smiled.

''I came to give you the good news although I'm surprised that you are allowed to behave like that at school. Who are you?'' Alison was stern again as she looked at Jess.

''Leave her alone, mum. She's a friend.'' Jake stepped in front of Jess.

''Yes well. I think you're a bit young to be making out at school just yet.'' Alison was intent on embarrassing Jake.

Jake felt Jess move away and he raised his hand in a silent goodbye which Jess returned before running off to the bus.

''What good news?'' Jake was pretty sure he wouldn't consider it to be good.

''Your father has agreed that you can come back to England. Isn't that great?'' Alison put her arm around Jake and kissed his cheek. He pulled away from her, wiping her touch away as he did it. Alison looked hurt and Jake felt guilty.

''When?'' He asked abruptly. He had expected it but it felt horrible to hear it out loud.

''In about four weeks. You finish school and have two weeks here before you fly out.'' Alison sounded smug and the outrage burst out of Jake.

''You couldn't let him tell me could you? You've got everything you wanted but you still had to make it worse.'' Jake felt tearful, he didn't want to hear this from her.

''Jake, love. Calm down. I was just so excited. I had to come and see you.'' Alison tried to hug Jake but he pushed her away.

''Come on love. You're making a silly fuss.'' Alison was alarmed at his anger. She had hoped that he would be accepting when she told him. She had been deluding herself, a seed of worry began to grow that she might struggle to cope with this Jake, he was not the sweet kid that she remembered. Sure, he could be a handful at school but with her, he had always been relatively well behaved. It didn't occur to her that Jake had been so forgiving of her shortcomings in the past because he had no choice. Then, she was all he had, it was different now.

Jake stood glaring at her and she tried to move him by putting her arm around his shoulders and guiding him towards the car. He pulled away again.

''What are you doing?'' Jake was on the verge of shouting. Several nearby adults looked over.

''Grandma and Granddad are in the car. We thought we'd go for ice cream to celebrate.'' Alison smiled reassuringly.

''Does dad know?'' Jake's voice was quieter.

''Your father is not in charge anymore. I just told you that.'' Alison was getting annoyed.

''Four weeks you said. I'm grounded. I can't go anywhere but home.'' Jake turned and ran to the bus. Alison stood helplessly and watched him go.

Jake let himself silently into the house. He had seen the car in the drive and knew Booth was home. Booth had left Bones with the papers. She had seemed calmer when he got back and they concentrated on the case avoiding the morning's events. When Booth got up to leave at two thirty, they had said nothing. Bones accepted that Booth had to tell Jake alone and she had kissed him gently on the cheek and returned to her work.

Jake stood and looked at this dad who was sitting at the kitchen table staring into his coffee cup. Booth hadn't heard the door. Booth looked sad and tired. Jake decided to make it easy for him, his anger was reserved for his mother. Jake knew that his dad would do anything to keep him but Booth had no choice.

''Hey Dad.'' Jake smiled and sat down next to Booth.

Booth looked up with surprise and Jake was shocked by the anguish in Booth's eyes. The feelings of hate for his mother almost choked him.

''Hey Kiddo.'' Booth smiled and ran his hand through his hair.

There was a silence as Booth gathered himself but he was surprised when Jake spoke.

''I know. Mum came to school.'' Jake didn't mince his words.

Booth was momentarily stunned. He hadn't expected that but he had been out manoeuvred over and over by Alison. He felt slightly stupid at his lack of foresight.

''I'm sorry Jake. You have to go to London with her. We agreed. She will have full custody of you.'' Booth went for blunt as well.

''Why? Why do I have to? I want to stay here. Doesn't anyone care what I want?'' Jake was surprised that he suddenly felt anger towards his dad as well.

Booth saw his anger but he expected it.

''Yes, people care. This is something that the adults decided. I decided that it was not fair to ask you to choose.'' Booth knew that Jake was going to be upset at that.

''But why? I can choose. I want to.'' Jake felt tears spring into his eyes.

''I know you think that, kiddo. But this is something that I had to do. I don't want you to pick. It isn't right and that is what I have chosen. You have to trust me that it's best this way.'' Booth was firm.

''Don't you want me anymore?'' Jake had never thought of that and he was horrified. He had been a pain and was always in trouble. Maybe he had pushed his dad too far.

''Oh God, Kiddo. Of course I want you. More than anything but so does your mom. We had a meeting and talked about everything. This was what we decided had to happen. It was the best thing. I want you to stay here but when we talked about it with the lawyers, it was decided that you had to go with your mom.'' It was killing Booth making Alison sound so reasonable but he had no choice. Jake was going with her and Booth had to make it as easy as possible for him.

''I hate her.'' Jake looked at the table. Booth sighed and ran his hand over his face.

''No you don't Jake. You love her and that's right, she is your mother.'' Booth felt like someone else was saying his words.

Jake looked up at him, his face was wet with tears and he just nodded.

''Okay, I'll go. I won't cause any trouble. I'll go.'' Jake was being brave just like he always was when he needed to be. Booth ruffled his hair and wiped away a tear from his cheek.

''Good boy. You have to always remember that I love you and that whatever I do, it's because I believe its best for you, okay?'' Booth needed Jake to reassure him.

''I know. I love you too. There's always the internet and the phone right?'' Jake stepped up.

''That's right. You'll be here for vacations as well.'' Booth felt like crying but he swallowed it.

''Come on. I think we should go and get some ice cream.''Booth stood up and put his arm around Jake.

''Dad, Am I still grounded? I've only got two more weeks. It's a bit harsh you know.''

Booth laughed as they walked to the car.

''We'll see.'' He said simply.


	11. Chapter 11 Forgiveness

Bones spent the afternoon with Angela pretending to work but really making arrangements on the internet.

''Do you really think that it's a good idea?'' Hodgins was unsure that Booth would go for it.

''Don't argue with me, Jack. Otherwise I'll make you sorry.'' Angela frowned at Hodgins who grinned.

''Do you promise?'' A smile spread across his face.

''You know what Jack? Do what I've asked and I'll make you very, very sorry!'' Angela put her arms around him and kissed him.

''Oh okay then!'' Hodgins was feeling nervous about the whole thing but Angela's promise was just too good to turn down.

Bones groaned.

''Will you two stop. We have so much to arrange. I need help, Angela.''

''Don't panic sweetie. We can do this'' Angela stood staring at the screen.

''So when do I call?'' Hodgins didn't want to make a mess of it, he would have two angry women to cope with if he did.

''Tonight. I'll text Angela and then you can call.'' Bones confirmed.

''Okay. I just ask if he will be my best man is that right?'' Hodgins checked again.

''Jack, it's very simple. Just ask if he will be your best man and Tempe will do the rest.'' Angela stood with her hands on her hips.

''You look so hot. I can't wait until you're my wife.'' Hodgins couldn't help himself.

Bones rolled her eyes as Angela shooed Hodgins out of the office.

''Help Angela!'' Called Bones desperately

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bones came in, calling out to Booth as she entered the kitchen. She dropped her keys on the table and looked around excitedly.

Booth was cooking and was surprised by her expression, she looked flush and bursting to tell him something. Bones was not good at secrets.

''Hey Bones. You look happy.'' Booth resisted the urge to carry her upstairs as Jake would be home any minute.

''Where's Jake?'' Bones' expression changed as she remembered what Booth had come home early for.

''Skate park I hope.'' Booth had caved, he couldn't have Jake grounded for his last two weeks at school, it was unfair. Jake had promised to obey his curfew and Booth was happy to let it go.

''So we're alone?'' Bones looked thrilled.

''Well Bones. When you put it like that.'' Booth decided to run with his earlier idea. Jake would be late, he always was.

''Oh no. It's nearly six. Jake will be home anytime.'' Bones was firm as she came over behind Booth and wrapped her arms around his waist. Booth carried on cooking and she kissed his shoulder. He smelled good, of cologne and man, Bones wondered if they had time after all.

''How was it?'' Bones had to ask.

''Not as bad as I thought. Alison went to the school and had already told him.'' Booth sounded pissed about that.

''Oh. She didn't. How did he react?'' Bones felt her fury at that woman begin to rise again.

''He was very grown up. The Doc said he would be. I think he'll be okay.'' It was more of a hope really.

''I have a surprise.'' Bones couldn't help herself.

Booth turned round with a puzzled look, he offered her a taste of his pasta sauce.

''What kind of surprise?'' Booth was curious, Bones was never normally spontaneous but the last few days had been unusual in all sorts of ways.

''A great one but you have to wait for dinner.'' Bones was almost bursting.

''That's good.'' She nodded about the sauce and then grabbed a beer from the fridge.

''On a school night, Bones?'' Booth laughed at her and she stuck her tongue out at him. He turned back to his cooking shaking his head. Angela was definitely a good influence.

Jake wandered in, he looked hot and breathless. Booth glanced at the clock, it was exactly six o'clock.

''You been running Jake?'' Booth was pleased that Jake had made an effort to be home on time.

Jake stuck his tongue out and sat down on the couch next to Bones.

''Hey Bones.'' Jake clicked the remote and the TV came on. It was Drake and Josh, just what Jake needed, something mindless and funny. He had enough serious today, he had decided to just carry on as normal. He knew that it was just pretending but he was a kid, he was allowed to pretend.

''You okay?'' Bones searched his face but he looked calm and happy.

''Well you know. My life fell apart today but the line was good at skating so I'm fine.'' Jake joked and Bones smiled back reassured.

They carried on the evening, there was no sign of trauma and Booth was amazed at Jake's fortitude. He realised that it was a front but he was going to let Jake lead, if this was the way he wanted to handle the situation, that was fine.

''Dinner. Turn the TV off, Jake.'' Booth placed the plates of food on the table.

Bones sat down but Jake carried on watching. The show only had a few minutes to go.

''Jake, turn the TV off. We're having dinner.'' Booth knew that Jake would push over the next couple of weeks, Alison had undermined Booth's authority and Jake would get away with what he could. He was a kid, that's what they did. Booth turned the TV off himself.

''Go wash up.'' Booth was going to be normal as well. Jake rolled his eyes but went.

They ate with Jake relaying a funny story about a teacher at school which even Bones giggled at.

''I have a surprise.'' Bones was gleeful, she almost clapped her hands.

Jake looked at his dad and quirked his eyebrow, this was very strange behaviour from Bones. Booth looked amused.

''Go on then, Bones. What is this surprise?'' Booth couldn't really imagine what had got Bones so worked up.

''The day after school gets out. We're all flying to San Francisco and staying in a beach house on Marine Drive. Hodgins and Angela are coming out to get married whilst we're there. Then the following week, we're driving to Laguna Beach and staying in another beach house. Parker is coming and I've spoken to Cullen, it's all arranged.'' Bones was breathless and her words jumbled. Booth and Jake looked at each other, that was a really good surprise.

''Wow! That's really brilliant. Can we go to Alcatraz?'' Jake was impressed and he jumped up hugging Bones.

''Can I call Jess and tell her?'' Jake looked at his father who nodded. Jake disappeared.

''That is some surprise Bones. You arranged that all yourself?'' Booth pulled her out of her chair and kissed her.

''Well, Angela helped.'' Bones said against his lips.

''You never stop throwing me curve balls do you, Bones? San Francisco huh? I've always wanted to go there.'' Booth nuzzled her neck and thought what a lucky man he was.

That was the real surprise of the day as it was the last thing he'd felt that morning.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next two weeks flew by. Booth wasn't sure it was a good thing. He wanted it to last forever. Jake was still acting as if nothing had happened. Alison had returned to London which was a relief for everyone. She called most nights and Jake had awkward conversations with her which as far Booth could tell involved Jake grunting or saying yes and little more. Whenever Booth brought the subject of his mother up, Jake either left the room or refused to speak. It was frustrating but the Doc said it had to come from Jake so Booth left it.

One evening, Booth was having a guys' night with some army buddies and Bones stayed with Jake. Marie was returning to London the next day which was helpful as she had promised to visit Jake.

They were watching a movie when Bones broached the subject.

''Jake, do you know what happened to my parents?''

Jake looked puzzled and shook his head. Bones was relieved that he was obviously interested and waiting for her to continue.

''Well, when I was fifteen they disappeared just before Christmas. They left me and my brother, Russ.'' Bones paused to gauge Jake's reaction.

''That must have been pretty horrible.'' Jake didn't shut down, he made a face.

''Poor you. Did you ever find out what happened to them?'' Jake turned to her.

''Well my dad's in jail and we now know my mother was killed.'' Bones was unsure how many details to reveal, she didn't want to tell Jake all about their criminal past.

''Really? That's nasty. Who killed her?'' Jake was appalled.

''That doesn't matter but the point is my mother left me as well so I think I know how you feel.'' Bones was finding this tricky and she didn't want to get bogged down in details. Jake was still and staring at the arm of the couch. Bones was ready for him to bolt so was surprised when he looked up with tears in his eyes and said in a small voice.

''What's wrong with me? I feel like I wasn't good enough for her. She put her country and all that honour and duty crap first because I wasn't what she wanted.'' Jake revealed his deep hurt.

''There is nothing wrong with you. Your mother got herself in to a situation that she couldn't handle just like my mother. It happens to grown ups as well. They don't always know everything despite what you think. Sometimes it means that kids get hurt. That's what happened to me and it's the same for you.'' Bones tried to explain but as she didn't entirely understand herself, her words sounded hollow to her ears.

''I s'pose but why did she just leave me?'' Jake was less than convinced that it wasn't because of something he did.

''I think it was because I got into trouble so much.'' He admitted miserably.

''No Jake. It was never anything that you did. She went because she was trying to protect you. It was the same for my mother.'' Bones could not believe that she was defending Alison.

''Why has she come back like this? I like it here with you and dad. I have a proper family and I have a brother. Everything I wanted and she's ruining it. I had stopped minding and now it's all messed up.'' Jake was struggling to express himself.

''She loves you, Jake. You should be happy that she came back.'' Bones let her own circumstances affect what she was saying.

''Well I'm not. She is ruining everything and I hate her!'' Jake was angry and indignant. Bones regretted saying that, she knew what she had to say now and it was as much to herself as Jake.

''You have to forgive her Jake. It's the only way that you will feel right again.'' Bones looked at the tearful resentful boy in front of her and watched him crumble.

''I do forgive her but she's different and she scares me.'' Jake began to sob and Bones was disturbed by this new revelation. She hugged him to her.

''Why Jake? Why does she scare you?'' Bones tried not to let her voice express her worry.

''I don't know her and she doesn't act right. She's all over me like she wants me to fix things for her.'' Jake tried to describe Alison's neediness in his immature way.

Bones frowned as she held the sobbing boy. Jake was right, Alison was too needy, that's why she had been acting so irrationally. Bones was surprised by her insight but she was unsure what they could do now. How do you prove a gut feeling? It was this very problem that she berated Booth about all the time when he came up with his theories.

''Okay. Listen to me.'' Bones pulled away and held Jake's face between her hands and looked him in the eyes.

''We are always here and you only have to call if anything frightens you or worries you about your mother. One of us will come, I promise. But you have to promise me that you will call. Do you promise?'' Bones knew it wasn't enough but it was all that she could offer. She couldn't lie, it was unfair and they were bound by legalities.

''Yes. I promise.'' Jake nodded.

He sniffed and he knew then that he had to leave, he had not accepted it before but at that moment he did. He began to cry again and Bones thought he would never stop and it almost killed her. She just held him until eventually he fell quiet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Booth was surprised that Bones was waiting for him, it was late. He had not really felt like drinking so he was sober. One look at Bones' face confirmed that was a good thing.

''Jake is scared of his mother.'' She said stonily.

''What? Why?'' Booth was alarmed.

''He doesn't know. It's a feeling. He couldn't really say but he cried so much.'' Bones was traumatised by the evening's events and it had caused her to retreat into herself.

Booth sat down next to her, she moved away from him. She didn't want anyone near her, if he touched her she was sure that fifteen years of hurt was going to come crashing out. She just couldn't contemplate that loss of control even with Booth.

''What did you say?'' Booth wished he had been here.

''What could I say? He's right. There is something wrong with her but we can't prove it.'' Bones voice was matter of fact and controlled.

Booth sighed.

''Maybe I should call Sandy?'' Booth knew that there was little they could do, no judge was going to accept an instinct and they needed more to force Alison to have a psychiatric evaluation. She wasn't even in the country anymore so that made things even more complicated. It was too late.

''No, it's done now. I made him promise that he would contact us if anything happened and we would come. It was the best I could do.'' Bones hugged herself. Booth glanced at her with concern.

''And you Bones. How are you?'' Booth reached out and touched her face. The tears came slowly at first trickling down her face but before she knew it, they were streaming. Booth held her as she cried and finally Dr Temperance Brennan forgave her mother.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Breakfast the next morning was a quiet, subdued affair. Both Jake and Bones seemed exhausted by the previous evening. Booth felt like he should do something but wasn't sure what. He left them alone in the end and they both seemed happy with that.

Bones arrived at the office to find a flustered Angela who was fussing over arrangements. They were leaving for San Francisco in four days time and she was in a panic.

They were also working a case and Bones felt guilty that they weren't giving it their full attention. Booth was interviewing some witnesses but it was looking like a straight forward mob hit. Bones devoted her morning to the body, pacifying Angela with the fact that they were trying on their dresses for the final fitting at lunch.

Bones was leaning over the bones with Zack examining a nick in a rib from a stab wound when Angela appeared in a whirl wind.

''Jack. Have you organised all the tuxes, the kids as well?'' Angela was verging on hysterics and it was comical to watch.

Hodgins sighed and walked over to Angela, he guided her to a chair and said very patiently.

''Yes, all the tuxes are ready and packed to go. I will fetch you a cup of coffee, you lunatic.'' Hodgins turned to leave but then swung round.

''Do not move. You are going to calm down and drink it.'' Angela looked surprised by Hodgins assertiveness and dropped back into her chair.

Bones and even Zack laughed at her.

''Angela. Everything is ready. We have done it. We are going to have a wonderful vacation and it is going to be a beautiful wedding.'' Bones promised Angela who looked less than convinced.


	12. Chapter 12 Love

They arrived on a typical San Franciscan day, it was bright sunshine with a hint of cold in the air. The adults of the party were very happy and relaxed after a bottle of champagne on the plane toasting the upcoming nuptials.

''To Angela and Hodgins and true love'' Booth held up his glass with a sly wink at Bones who tutted but raised her glass as well.

''Dude, you could call me Jack now you know.'' Hodgins laughed nervously.

''Nope, I like Hodgins.'' Booth grinned enjoying Hodgins discomfort.

''To Booth and Tempe, that they may finally get married one day.'' This was Angela and Bones tutted again but raised her glass anyway.

The beach house was beautiful with a roof terrace equipped with Bar-B-Que and a heater which they would need because although San Francisco was sunny during the day, it was cold at night.

The main bedroom suite was huge and Booth whistled as he surveyed it.

''Well, it certainly pays to be in love with a best selling novelist.'' He grinned grabbing Bones and kissing her with his intent clear.

''Oh no, daddy. You have two kids who have endured a long flight to wear out.'' Bones wriggled out of his arms. Booth grimaced as the sound of kids wrestling echoed around the huge room.

Booth went down the hall to the kids' bedroom.

''Come on guys. Let's go and explore.'' He called to the boys and they followed him eager to run around after the cramped aeroplane. Neither of Booth's kids liked being restricted, they were live wires.

Bones smiled as she listened to them leave the house, they were so noisy but she missed the sound of children so much when they were gone. Angela and Hodgins were doing what a couple about to get married did when they had no kids to restrict them. So Bones took a long, hot bubble bath and it was bliss.

Bones was in the kitchen looking bright and carefree when Booth returned with the boys who he had marched down to the Golden Gate Bridge.

Jake flopped on the couch.

''We're not in the army you know, dad. We didn't have to walk as fast as that.'' Jake was tired.

''It was fun.'' Parker bounced on Jake's stomach.

''Well, that would be because dad carried you most of the way.'' Jake pushed Parker off and clicked on the TV.

Booth took a couple of beers out of the fridge and handed one to Bones. They clinked them and kissed.

''You are always kissing.'' Parker was standing looking up at them.

''Leave them alone squirt. Come and play Sonic with me.'' Jake acted the big brother and Parker trotted away.

''Boys, we're going up to the terrace. No fighting, okay?'' Booth checked the kids were behaving but they were engrossed in their game. Jake waved his arm to acknowledge Booth but carried on playing.

It was a fabulous evening and the view of the bridge was stunning. The lights of the city were twinkling in the background and the dark ominous shape of Alcatraz was visible in the distance. A light fog was drifting in and there was a magical atmosphere. Booth sat on a chair and sipped his beer. Bones sat on his lap and they cuddled watching the sun sink.

Angela appeared looking flushed and happy. Booth laughed and even Bones giggled.

''So how are you, Ang?'' Booth asked.

''Fine thanks.'' Ang ignored his raised eyebrows and sat on a chair next to them with a glass of wine.

''This is beautiful. I should draw it but maybe tomorrow.'' Angela stretched.

''Wow! This is something.'' Hodgins appeared.

''San Francisco is never disappointing.'' He said with relish sitting next to Angela with his beer.

There was a comfortable silence as they watched the sun set and the world go round.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next few days were hectic as they explored the city. They went everywhere and saw everything. They ate dim sum in China town and clam chowder in sourdough bread at Fisherman's Wharf. The kids made noises back at the Sea Lions whilst the adults laughed. Booth bought the kids pictures of super heroes that they watched a young guy make with a piece of paper and several different paint canisters on the sidewalk. They rode the cable cars and climbed Coit Tower. They had a picnic in Golden Gate Bridge Park and then rode bicycles over the bridge with the fog beneath them. They returned to the city on the ferry after having ice cream in Sausalito whilst watching the sail boats on the bay. They took the ferry to Alcatraz as it was getting dark and enjoyed a scary tour in the dusk. It was creepy standing in the exercise yard with the fog drifting over the bay and the foghorn sounding.

''I can see something crawling along the ground, look.'' Jake pointed to the far wall of the yard.''Look Parker over there. I'm going to take a look'' Jake jumped down and set off towards a door in the far side wall.

''Stop it. Come back, Jake. Daddy. Daddy. Jake's going over there.'' Parker ran to the adults who were standing by the door talking to a guide. Parker pulled Booth's leg.

''Quick Daddy! It's gonna get Jake.'' Parker turned back towards his brother and screamed when he realised Jake had gone.

''It's got him! It's got him!'' Parker was hysterical.

''Parker. Parker. What's wrong? It's okay big guy. It's okay.'' Booth scooped him up. Parker was inconsolable.

''A ghost got Jake. A ghost got Jake.'' He said hiding his face in his father's neck. Booth laughed.

''Nothing got Jake. Look he's coming now.'' Booth bounced Parker to cajole him to look and pointed at a figure running towards them across the yard. Booth was already concerned with Parker's reaction when he told him Jake was leaving and this confirmed his worst fears. Parker really loved his big brother and it was going to break his heart.

''He was playing a trick on you. Jake, don't do that again. Parker was upset.'' Booth admonished his eldest son who grinned and shrugged.

''It's really good over there. You can see straight down into the bay.'' Jake took Parker's hand after Booth put him down.

''Come on squirt. Don't be a baby, this place is very cool.'' Parker nodded solemnly, he could be brave as long as his brother was holding his hand.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Booth woke up to an empty bed. He sat up and looked for Bones. She was nowhere to be seen. He fell back against the pillow, it was the day of the wedding and she had left for the hotel with Angela. Booth laughed to himself. Hodgins was going to be really nervous about now and Booth decided to go and torture him.

He finally found him on the roof staring across the bay with a coffee in his hand.

''How you feeling dude?'' Booth slapped him on the shoulder.

''Got your speech and the ring?'' Hodgins turned to Booth, he was very relaxed and Booth was surprised.

''Yes, I'm great. How are you?'' Hodgins seemed weird.

''You okay? You're not gonna freak out on me are you?'' Booth really did not want Angela blaming him if anything went wrong.

''No. No, I'm good. I just can't believe that today is finally here.'' Hodgins rushed his words and Booth frowned.

''You're not gonna change your mind are you?'' Booth was panicking, this could definitely end up being his fault if it went wrong.

''Cos I've got to tell you, Ang is not the kind of girl to give you a second chance if you mess up.'' Booth recalled the mammoth task it was getting Angela just to accept the proposal in the first place.

''Dude, I'm good okay? I think a glass of Bucks Fizz is called for.'' Hodgins waved Booth downstairs and he followed thinking a drink might just be the thing. Hodgins was definitely being weird but he was getting married today if Booth had to drag him down the aisle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They reached the Claremont Hotel in good time, it was a beautiful old building with views right across the bay. The kids had been amazing getting dressed and they looked really cute in their mini tuxedos. Jake kept pulling the collar and Booth was forever telling him to stop it but apart from that, it had been a smooth ride.

They walked into the lobby and were directed towards one of the balconies that hung directly over the bay. Angela had chosen a beautiful place to betroth herself to Hodgins and Booth thought that this might be a good place for his wedding if it ever happened.

Booth was lost in thought when he felt a pull on his arm.

''Wake up Dad. It's time.'' Jake guided his dad over to the door.

The kids went first and the adults followed, they cut a handsome quartet as they walked under the gazebo made up of fresh wild flowers. The deep blue of the cornflowers and vivid red of the poppies created a vibrant and exhilarating backdrop contrasting with the blurred lines of the bay behind which was draped in a gentle mist.

They strolled to the front where the wedding official stood and Booth glanced up towards the door. There was several people standing at the back and Booth was surprised as he thought it was just them. He frowned, was that? The music began, a gentle piece of jazz that crept into your soul with a mournful lone trumpet playing. Booth's hairs stood on end and he felt a lump in his throat. He turned to Hodgins to give him some moral support, if he was feeling moved, then Hodgins was probably in tears by now. Hodgins was smirking at him, that was weird and as Booth turned, he saw Bones walking towards him.

She was wearing a shimmering oyster coloured dress that swept down to the floor and had wild flowers woven in her hair and Booth simply stopped breathing as he realised that she was his bride. He blinked, he felt tears as she stopped beside him. She offered him her hand with a shy smile. He accepted it and kissed her once softly on the lips.

They turned and took their vows.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bones lay in the hot tub and gazed over at the city lights. It had been the perfect day and she giggled as she recalled her husband's face when he realised what was happening. Where was he? She closed her eyes and breathed in deeply. She felt herself drifting asleep when she felt a hand stroke her hip and gentle lips brush hers .

''Oh no. No sleeping. You don't get to sleep on your wedding night.''

She opened her eyes to a grinning Booth who then proceeded to dunk her under the water.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I know I should wait to put this up but I'm feeling bad about the misery of the last few chapters so I've posted it straight away. I hope it relieves the angst just a little!

So its clear that our favourite couple tied the knot but did Angela and Hodgins? The next chapter will reveal all.


	13. Chapter 13 The Beach

Booth and Bones spent two wonderful nights at the hotel and Angela and Hodgins looked after the kids.

Angela took Jake to the Museum of Modern Art, he had asked her so Hodgins went with Parker to the park whilst they visited this wonderful gallery. Angela found him good company, she remembered the first night they had met, he presented as a real boys boy but there was more to him than that. He gave her a fresh perspective on the art they looked at. His judgements were not coloured by what he'd read or been told, he just knew what he liked and why. Angela had a really enjoyable afternoon.

As they walked back down towards the bay, Angela put her arm around his shoulder. He seemed sad and withdrawn for the first time, all vacation.

''Thinking about going home?'' Angela got right to the point.

''Yeah, a bit.'' Jake shrugged looking at his feet whilst he walked.

''It'll be okay sweetie. We'll all still be here.'' Angela squeezed his neck.

''I know but it's hard. I'm going to…. Well you know.'' He couldn't get into it and just stopped talking.

Angela understood his silence and respected it.

They jumped a cab to the park and Angela was soon cuddled up with Hodgins eating ice cream and watching the boys play soccer.

''So what do you think?'' Hodgins waved his ice cream towards the kids.

''Mmmmm, a definite possibility. I think so yes.'' Angela laughed at Hodgin's delighted face.

''Do you mean it?'' Hodgins kissed her upraised lips.

''Two at least but only if they are as great as these little guys.'' Angela added a proviso.

''How could they be anything else when you'll be their mother?'' Hodgins felt like it was Christmas.

''We need to get married first.'' He added his own proviso.

''You are very conventional, Jack Hodgins.'' Angela scolded him.

''But we will soon, okay?'' promised Angela

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They drove to Laguna Beach two days later. The beach house was as spectacular as the last one and opened out onto the sand with the ocean yards away.

''I could get used to this.'' Booth said as he sat on the deck watching the kids splash in the water. Bones laughed and sat on the floor by his feet leaning against his legs after handing him a cold beer. It had been a long way and they had managed to make him share the driving although he had been sulky about it.

''Are you sure the kids were okay?'' Booth glanced at Angela who was sitting nearby sipping a glass of icy marguerite. He felt guilty about abandoning them especially when Jake was going soon. It was his honeymoon though and he wouldn't have missed it, he was sure of that. He cast a knowing look at his sexy wife and she blushed. She was a real cauldron under that icy exterior and he was glad she saved that side of herself for him only.

''Your children were absolute angels and they have made me decide that I want at least two of my own.'' Angela was unequivocal with her praise.

''Ang, really? That's great.'' Bones was surprised. Angela had never mentioned kids before.

''Well, you'll have to get married first.'' Booth laughed.

''You're as bad as him.'' Angela rolled her eyes towards Hodgins who was sleeping in the sun on a lounger. Booth was doubtful the boys had been that good but it was nice to hear compliments about your children so he let it ride.

His suspicions were confirmed when Jake appeared in front of Booth with a bucket of ocean water in his hands.

''Don't you even….' Booth didn't get to finish his sentence as the whole lot landed in his lap. He jumped up as the others laughed at his expense and ran after Jake who hadn't waited around. Booth caught him easily and carried him towards the water. Parker danced giggling around his father's legs.

''Don't dad. It's cold.'' Jake tried to wriggle away.

''Yeah I know.'' Booth dumped him in and trotted back up the beach leaving Jake coughing and spluttering in the surf.

''You're mean. He's much smaller than you.'' Bones slapped Booth's leg as he sat down again.

''Had to be done Bones. Sorry. The kid challenged me, he's got to learn to pick battles he can win.'' Booth chinked his beer against Hodgins' one, he was standing beside Booth's chair having been woken up by the noise.

''As you can see, Hodgins. Father's prerogative to torture his kids, it's in the contract.''

''Can't wait.'' Hodgins meant it and gave Angela a happy smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The days passed sleepily and lazily with the adults chilling and reading, enjoying the lack of drama and human tragedy in their lives for once. Jake soon had a group of friends and they spent their days skim boarding which basically replaced skateboarding for the week. Jake as always was very skilled almost immediately and Parker tagged along watching his brother in awe. The other kids soon adopted the little boy as their honorary kid brother and he was very safe with someone watching and playing with him all the time.

They spent a day at Disneyland.

''Come on Bones. We're going on Space Mountain.'' Jake pulled her hand but she held back.

''You're not scared are you Bones?'' Booth challenged her.

''Of course not. I just don't see the point.'' Bones launched into a scientific explanation of how these rides affected the human body. Jake rolled his eyes and pulled her arm again.

''Yeah, yeah. That's all great but in the end it's just fun to be scared right?'' Jake wasn't taking no for an answer and Bones gave in. Booth stood with Hodgins laughing and eating popcorn.

''She's scared witless. Look at her face.'' Booth got a scowl for that remark but he just grinned enjoying her discomfort as Jake dragged her to the line.

They waited at the exit and all burst out in hysterics as Bones staggered out with a definite green tinge to her face.

Booth took pity on her and put his arm around her shoulders to steady her.

''Don't worry we'll go on the teacups next.'' He guided her away from the ride that had caused all the trouble and she looked relieved.

They had a long and tiring day that was full of fun and laughter. They rounded it off by watching the fireworks over the Magic Kingdom. Booth stood with Parker on his shoulders, Bones by his side. Jake was in front of her. All gazing up with wonder at the spectacular display. Angela snapped a photograph knowing that it would become a treasured and heartbreaking keepsake of a wonderful vacation.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was their last day and Booth knew he couldn't delay the inevitable any longer. Parker was digging in the sand whilst Jake was boarding with his friends close by. Booth walked slowly towards Parker with a heavy heart.

''Hey bub. Can I help? You digging a hole to China?'' Booth sat down next to the little boy who smiled with delight and nodded.

''Sure daddy. But I'm trying for the centre of the earth. Jake says it's on fire and if I dig deep enough, I might find it.'' Booth noticed the reference to his older brother, Parker's speech was littered with them. It made what he was about to say so much harder.

''Come here bub. I want to talk to you.'' Booth pulled him into the circle of his arms. He took a deep breath and started to speak.

''You know that you live with mommy and come to me at the weekends right?'' Parker nodded playing with the sand.

''Well, Jake has a mommy as well and she wants Jake to go and live with her.'' There, he had said it.

Parker looked at him in a puzzled way.

''But Jake lives with you and Bones, daddy.'' Parker didn't get it.

''Well you know before he came, he lived with his mommy?'' Again a nod.

''He's going back to live with her like before. And we're really lucky because he gets to spend vacations with us.'' Booth waited for a reaction and it was almost instant as Parker realised something.

''But daddy. He lived a long way away then. That's why he talks funny and we didn't see him. I didn't even know him. Won't I see him anymore?'' Parker got it big time and he was not happy. The tears started and Parker reached his arms around his father's neck for comfort.

''We'll see him in the vacations honey. I promise.'' Parker was not to be consoled and his crying got harder. Finally, his sobs got less and he said in a whisper.

''I don't want him to go, daddy.''

''Me either bub, me either.'' Booth sat holding his son trying not to cry.

Jake stood watching from the water's edge. He knew that his dad was telling Parker and he felt guilty when he saw Parker crying. He scowled at the sand, he caused so much trouble for everyone. He felt that feeling again, he wanted to run and before he really thought about it. He trotted away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Booth was frantic scanning the beach over and over. The crowds were thinning and Jake's friends had all left with their parents. It wasn't until they had gone that anyone noticed Jake was missing. Bones stood next to him, her mood was similar to Booths.

''He didn't even have shoes. Where would he go?'' She turned to Booth.

''What about in the water? What if he got into trouble?'' The thought horrified her, she had worked on enough drowning victims to know how quickly a person can be overcome by the ocean.

''Someone would have seen. There are lifeguards all along the beach.'' Booth was rational.

''He's a very strong swimmer.'' He added. Jake as with all sports was very confident in the water.

Booth tried to remember the last time he'd seen him and a picture flashed in his mind. Jake had been watching him with Parker, then Booth knew and he was relieved.

''He took off.'' He said grimly to Bones.

''He wouldn't. Why?'' Bones thought he'd stopped that but seeing as what was about to happen, it was understandable.

''It's what he does, Bones. We know that. I'll go look for him and you carry on packing. He won't be far. Let Hodgins and Angela know.'' Booth grabbed a sweatshirt for himself and Jake, then he left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jake sat on the edge of the promenade dangling his feet over the edge and staring at the ocean. He shivered, it was cold and he was only wearing swimming shorts. He felt stupid but didn't want to move. He could pretend that he was staying here forever if he didn't move. He laid his head on the metal railing and closed his eyes listening to the surf. It was comforting so he stayed where he was. It was his normal pattern, running and hiding but Jake didn't care. He wasn't ready yet, he just needed a little more time.

Booth found him quite quickly, he hadn't gone far and he looked lost, a small lost figure as people went about their business around him. Booth sat down next to him and Jake turned to look at him.

''Sorry.'' He said simply.

''It's okay.'' Booth rubbed his back, he felt cold.

''Put your sweatshirt on.'' Booth handed it to him and Jake pulled it over his head.

''I don't want to go, Dad.'' He looked at his father, longing him to stop what was happening. Jake saw the hurt in Booth's eyes and regretted his words. It wasn't fair, Jake knew the score and he was being unfair.

''It's alright. I know I have to. I just needed some time.'' Jake tried to repair the damage.

''I'm sorry Jake. This is all a mess and I wish I could change it but I can't. But you have to promise me that you will call immediately if you need us.'' Booth was so worried about Alison that he wasn't doing a good job of hiding it.

Jake could hear the fear in his father's voice and it scared him. His mother was scary and that made it all much worse.

''I promise.'' Jake made the promise but in his head, he decided he wouldn't call unless he had to. He had caused too much trouble for everyone, it was time he stopped doing that.

''Come on. We have to finish packing and have dinner.''Booth helped Jake up and they walked home together.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It rained the day that Jake left, matching the mood of everyone involved. It was quiet and low key and Jake did not shed a tear, he had cried enough already. He said goodbye to all his friends and promised he would see them soon with a smile.

Booth took him to the airport alone. Jake hugged Bones and Parker, told them he loved them and walked to the car with a sad wave.

They stood in front of the departure gate.

''Bye Dad. I'll call when I get there, okay?'' Jake stepped forward and hugged his father.

Booth whispered in his ear,

''Stay safe. I love you.''

''Me too'' Jake replied.

Jake kissed his cheek and was gone in a second.

Booth felt numb and weary. He sighed, ran his hand through his hair and walked away.


	14. Chapter 14 The Sadness

Booth got up every morning feeling sad and bereft. He enjoyed the feeling of the warm, soft body of his wife next to him but there was a constant missing piece in his life. He had withdrawn from everyone and Bones was worried about him.

Bones was drinking coffee in the kitchen when Booth appeared. She saw him stop like he did every morning and stare at the kitchen counter. She knew he was imagining the boy that always sat there and wishing he could tell him to get down. It was one of the many constant reminders that they both suffered everyday. It was like bereavement.

''Coffee?'' Bones held out a cup to Booth, who started and smiled. He kissed his wife's cheek.

''Thanks Bones.'' He said taking the cup from her. He gulped it down and clapped his hands.

''Chop! Chop! Bones. We're late.'' He grabbed his keys and Bones ran after him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''Is he any better?'' Angela sat nursing her coffee, she had a headache, a few too many cocktails the night before.

''Yes, a little. It's been eight weeks now. He won't talk about it though.'' Bones frowned, they had their first spate for weeks this morning and Bones was relieved. She made an observation about men and their cars relating to macho posturing. Booth had bitten back with a comment about women and their shoes. Bones had enjoyed it but Booth had fallen quiet again too quickly.

''He just sits brooding. He's nice enough when I speak to him but he just doesn't seem there most of the time.'' Bones wanted to help her husband but she knew only one thing could really do that.

''He's in his cave, Honey.'' Angela sipped her coffee with a grimace.

''What? I don't know what that means.'' Bones hated it when she felt clueless like so often in the past.

''It's psychology, your pet hate. Men retreat to their cave to lick their wounds whereas women talk to their friends.'' Angela explained patiently.

''Yeah I can see some truth in that. It has its roots in the hunter gatherer and his need to protect.'' Bones always liked a logical explanation if she could find one.

''How about your sex life, okay?'' Angela smirked, she liked to know everything.

''That is better than ever.'' Bones was comforted by this fact. Booth was very warm and loving in bed. It was the one bright star in an otherwise dark sky.

The subject of their conversation put his head around the door.

''Come on Bones. We've got a case. Body in a shallow grave. Lets go.'' Booth walked away and Bones rolled her eyes at Angela before following him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

His first weeks in London had been like a holiday, just hanging with his old friends pretending in his head that he would be going home soon. His mother had been okay at first but that was changing. Jake had decided that she was basically a lunatic. When she had wine, she was quite funny, more carefree. He tried to stay out of her way most of the time, never sure of her mood.. He was lonely and homesick. Jake had nearly called his dad a few times but the guilt stopped him, he was just too much touble.

School was back and Jake hated it.

Jake was bored to death and found his uniform really uncomfortable. He wasn't used to wearing a tie anymore and he felt like it was choking had been told at least ten times today to do his top button up and tuck his shirt in. It was like being in the army. He also hated calling the teachers sir, yes sir, no sir, and three bags full sir. He didn't like his old school any more, he wanted to be in Fairfax. He laid his head on his arms in misery, the teacher was droning in Latin and Jake thought he was going to scream.

Jake felt a tug on his arm and a note was shoved under his nose.

Fancy bunking the rest of the day?

D

It was Dylan, his new found best mate. Jake had known him vaguely before but they were partners in crime now. They'd only been at school a week and two letters had been sent to Jake's home already. Bunking off seemed the next logical step, the teachers would probably be relieved.

Jake wasn't bothered about the letters, he had given them to his mum who had thrown them to one side.

''Bloody school and bloody teachers.'' She said as she did it.

Jake liked that attitude, he had permission to do as he pleased.

Yeah, the rest of the afternoon off sounded good. They could play the computer at his house. His mum was out, lunching with friends. Jake didn't think she ate much at her lunches, just drank.

He knew why she drank, it was the nightmares, he heard her screaming sometimes. Jake knew how that felt. He was sorry for her and so ignored her drinking. Anyway, alcohol calmed her down, stopped her angry outbursts against the world. She raved about anything and everything. It was scary. Drunk was better as far as Jake was concerned.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'' Is he alright?'' Bones asked Booth as he sat down for dinner. He had just finished speaking to Jake on the phone.

''Well. He says so but he doesn't talk much at all. He answers my questions with a question of his own. He thinks I don't notice but I know avoidance when I hear it. I've interrogated enough people.'' Booth was worried, in his gut he knew something was off.

''I'd talk to Alison but she never seems to be there which is also worrying.'' Booth sighed, being a long distance father was worse than he ever imagined. Bones put a plate in front of him, it was mac and cheese.

''He'd tell us if there was a problem, he promised.'' Bones was confident that Jake would do the right thing. Booth shrugged, he wasn't so sure.

''Hey Bones. My favourite. Great!'' Booth tucked in, his anxiety forgotten for a moment. They ate in a comfortable silence. They had to go out again on a case and they were recharging.

''That was great Bones.'' Booth sat back and stretched.

Bones pushed a box tied with a ribbon across the table to him. He grinned at her.

''Presents. Wow. Mac and cheese as well as a present. This is my lucky day!'' He grabbed it and untied the ribbon looking at Bones curiously, she smiled down at the table.

He pulled the lid off and stared at the contents. Booth jumped up and did a dance lifting Bones off her feet as he went.

''Oh my God. Yes! Yes! Yes!'' Booth kissed his wife until she had to hit him on the back to let her breathe.

''Yes! Yes! Yes!'' Booth punched the air.

''I know we said we'd wait but with Jake gone. The house is too empty. I hate it.'' Bones never thought she would ever say such a thing.

Inside the box, lying nestled in tissue paper was a white stick with the words, Pregnant, clearly visible in blue.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dylan threw the handset down and looked at Jake. Alison was asleep upstairs, oblivious to the boys in her living room.

''I'm bored. Let's go out.'' It was their third day off but they were trying to space them out. The school ran an E Mail absence notification scheme and it was easy to fake. They just couldn't blow it by having too many days.

''Yeah that would be good. We'll go into town although I haven't got any money.'' Jake remembered.

''Who needs money?'' Dylan's eyes twinkled.

''I've got enough for McDonalds and we'll take anything else we want.'' Dylan stood up.

Jake hesitated, this was getting too much. His dad would be pissed. Stealing was against the law and the law was Booth's life.

Your dad isn't here, a small voice said in his head. Jake listened to the voice and they caught the bus to the high street.

He was feeling very unhappy a couple of hours later, standing on the doorstep with two policemen waiting for his mum to answer the door. It turned out that Dylan wasn't a very good thief .

Alison threw open the door with a glass of wine in one hand and a cigarette in the other.

''Oh hello. What have you done Jake? Not killed anyone I hope.'' She joked leading the way to the huge kitchen. The officers exchanged looks as Jake felt amazed, she didn't seem mad at all.

Rupert was washing up and looked surprised. He wiped his hands.

''What seems to be the problem, Officer?'' Rupert was concerned.

The policeman explained that the boys had been caught stealing some candy but the shop was not pressing charges. It was policy to return minors to their parents.

''Thank you Officer. We'll make sure it doesn't happen again.'' Rupert led them out.

''What a fuss about nothing. Don't worry about it. All kids steal stuff. I did all the time. Just try not to get caught when you do it.'' Alison took a slug of wine and winked at Jake.

Jake sat down at the table and watched her warily. She seemed happy for was a definite improvement on when she was all clingy. Telling him she loved him and how much she needed him, he hated that mood. Drinking made her a pretty hopeless mother but Rupert was a good guy after all, so he kept the house just about okay and Jake in clean clothes. Jake did eat chips from the shop a lot though, he was beginning to forget what a vegetable tasted like.

''I don't think that you should be saying that to him, Alison.'' Rupert tried to do the right thing.

''Well, it's not up to you is it? He's my kid. I'm taking a bath.'' Alison left and Jake turned on the TV as if nothing had happened.

Rupert frowned.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Booth was concerned as Bones waded through the water towards the body.

''Careful, Bones.''

''I'm pregnant, Booth. Not sick.'' She was short with him, it had been cute at first but now it was just annoying.

''Okay. Okay. But don't think that you'll be doing this in six months time. It's my baby as well you know.'' Booth was grumpy.

''Can we discuss this later, please.'' Bones gazed at the body and began her assessment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Parker was over for the weekend and he was locked in a battle of wills with his father.

''You have to eat the good stuff before you can have ice cream. It's the way it is.'' Booth was not giving in.

Parker sobbed, head on arms but it was all hot air and Booth knew it.

''Don't want it. Won't eat it.'' Parker pushed the plate away.

''Okay. Last chance or I'll take it. That means no ice cream.'' Booth paused with his hand on the plate, this was when Parker normally caved. Booth saw him peeking at him to see how serious he was. Booth raised his eyebrows.

''I want Jake.'' Parker said what was really on his mind, he was still acting out and missing his brother.

Booth crouched down.

''I know you do but you still have to eat your dinner.'' Booth waited and Parker caved, picking up his fork and spearing some broccoli.

''Good boy.'' Booth ruffled Parker's hair as he stood up.

Bones watched them together and felt the sadness again. It was an incomplete picture and always would be even when this baby was born. Bones put her hand to her tummy.

Booth was such an amazing father and he didn't deserve to be deprived of one of his children.

''Penny for them?'' Booth grabbed her around the waist.

''Just thinking what a good father you are.'' Bones smiled at Parker who had nearly finished.

''When I'm allowed to be.'' Booth looked sad yet again.

''Ice cream. We all need ice cream.'' Bones tried to lighten his mood.

''Yeah, Bones. Ice Cream!'' Parker shouted from his chair and Booth laughed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jake looked down at the floor as his head of year, Mrs Connor read out all his misdemeanours over the last month. It was quite a list.

''The Community Officer has informed us that you have been taken home three times by the police for being out late at night. Is that true?''

Jake nodded. He stayed out to avoid his mother. He hung around with Dylan and his older brother's friends. It was often boring but better than home.

''What is going on here, Jakob?'' Mrs Connor liked Jake and was baffled by his behaviour. He had changed beyond all recognition from last year.

''Nothing. It's just, you know.'' Jake was not talking. He wanted to tell her that his mum slept all day and drank all night but he couldn't. He was ashamed, she was his mother. Rupert had left two days ago and Jake wished he could follow him. He had left it too long to call his dad, he had messed up again. Home was much worse. Alison was locked in a downward spiral of self destruction and Jake was witnessing it.

''Do you miss your father?'' Jake snapped his head up but he shrugged to hide it.

''We received a letter from him today.'' Mrs Connor held up a piece of paper and was pleased to see a look of dismay pass over the child's face. Jake cared about his father knowing what he'd been doing. Mrs Connor would be making a phone call later even if it was transatlantic.

''How's your mum?'' That was another call to make, to the social worker. Ms Cobb was a drunk, even Social Services said so, and Mrs Connor was fed up with it. She was not in a fit state to look after herself let alone a child. Mrs Connor wanted her concerns taken seriously, she was finished with being fobbed off. She decided to tell the father, it was unethical but it was all in the papers that she faxed to the lawyer this morning. The letter was legally binding, part of a custody settlement. It requested all Jake's records and an update on his progress. It would make interesting reading for some lawyer.

''Okay. You know.'' Jake was mumbling.

Mrs Connor took pity on him and let him go. She lifted the phone. She was going to help this boy if it killed her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Booth was sitting at his desk with a face like thunder when Bones walked in.

He had spoken with Mrs Connor an hour and a half ago and he was appalled at what she had told him. Mrs Connor had worked fast and she had outdone herself. Sandy was sorting it all out now. The documents were all they needed. The social worker's report was very damning.

''Booth. What's happened?'' Bones stopped in her tracks.

''Do you know that my twelve year old son has skipped school, seven times in the last three weeks? Seven times! He has also been taken home by the police three times and had a social worker assigned. He was caught stealing but not charged. His mother thought that was funny apparently.'' Booth was stunned that this was his son that they were talking about. He sounded like the kid from hell. Booth thought it was ironic that Alison's lawyer accused him of failing to control their son.

''You're kidding? They are talking about the right child aren't they?'' Bones was equally as stunned.

''Unfortunately, yes I think they are.'' Booth rubbed his eyes.

''Have you spoken to Alison?'' Bones asked. She was shocked by the look in her husband's eyes at the mention of that name.

''No, I can't. That's being dealt with by the State Department. The papers stated that the social worker is concerned that Alison is an alcoholic and not fit to care for a minor. They were going to have a case conference next week. Special Forces are panicking and sending a handler. They want Jake out of there as soon as possible before this blows up in their faces. They're worried Alison may talk.'' Booth's phone buzzed and he snapped it open.

''Booth.'' He listened and a smile spread over his face. He flipped the phone shut.

''Book some flights. We're going to get Jake. The British judge just signed the papers.'' Booth relaxed for the first time that day.

Bones felt relief, the end was in sight.

''How? That's so quick.'' She asked anxious that nothing could go wrong.

''The American judge signed over care and control an hour ago. The British judge was just a rubber stamp. The social worker nailed Alison. She must have been rude to her.'' Booth laughed. Alison could alienate the best people.

''The FBI helped as well.'' He mock whispered and tapped his nose.

''But don't tell anyone.'' His mood had dramatically improved.

Booth dialled a number on his cell and said nervously.

''Hello Phil. It's Seeley. Look, Alison needs your help. She's in a bad way.''

Bones was amazed that Booth would do such a thing for Alison. She hardly deserved it but that was the kind of man she had married.

When he hung up, he turned to Bones.

''This means that Alison can never do this again. Jake is ours forever. She just would not have a hope in hell.''

Booth looked overwhelmed, he finally had his son back for good.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day, Jake and Dylan skipped school again. His mum was passed out when Jake left. He walked past a very official looking man walking to their door. Jake considered going back but decided to let her handle it. She was supposed to be the adult after all. Jake knew he should go to school as Mrs Connor had busted him. He couldn't face it and really what could she do? His mum didn't care, they could send enough letters to plaster the house with. She didn't even read them. Both boys pulled on hoodies to cover their uniforms, they were veterans.

''What shall we do?'' Dylan sat on a wall.

''Lets go into the city. Just ride the buses.'' Jake suggested, it was quite a cold day.

''Yeah. That's good. And I have these.'' Dylan produced sharpies from his pocket.

Jake groaned. He hated tagging, he knew it was wrong but Dylan was obssessed with it. Jake didn't want to look soft so he went along with it.

''Don't let the cameras see you. We'll have to wear caps and hoods. I do not need anything else on my rap sheet. My dad is going to kill me at Christmas as it is.'' Jake had been looking forward to the holidays but now it filled him with dread.

The boys jumped the first bus that came and were gone for the day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Booth and Bones sat in Alison's living room drinking coffee. They had arrived at the house about midday. Phil came with them. Booth was civil with him but the relationship was damaged beyond repair. One phone call to Mrs Connor confirmed that Jake was not at school. Alison was incoherant and no help. She couldn't even remember him leaving for school.

Bones looked around.

''This is a beautiful house but it needs a good clean.'' She stated.

Booth laughed at her.

''Are you serious? Don't even think about starting it yourself.'' He wagged his finger at her.

''Don't speak to me like I'm a child. Save your scary voice for Jake. He's the one that needs it amongst other things.'' Bones commented wryly.

''That's for sure. I mean I know that this was tough but two things really bug me. Why didn't he call like he promised? And he knows the difference between right and wrong. Other kids deal with this stuff without starting a criminal career.'' Booth was angry.

''Well, we had better assume that the lines between right and wrong have become blurry for Jake.'' Bones shrugged.

''Well, I'm going to unblur them, believe me. No kid of mine goes stealing as a recreational pastime.'' Booth was frustrated.

Where was his kid?

Phil appeared in the living room and looked awkwardly at Booth.

''We're taking Alison to a hospital and they will fly her home tomorrow to a facility in the US. She needs a lot of help.'' Phil was shocked at the state of his daughter's mental capacity, she was obviously suffering from PTSD and that could take years to recover from.

''I'm sorry Seeley for what has happened. Thank you for calling me.'' Phil offered Booth his hand which Booth accepted.

The house was quiet after they left. It was only Booth and Bones, along with a couple of policemen waiting outside to lock up the house. They were required to check that the child was handed to the correct adult as stated in the papers. It was half past four before Jake finally appeared. Bones had noticed Booth getting more and more anxious as the clock ticked. They watched TV and Booth drank too much coffee but it didn't really help.

They heard Jake's voice as he walked through the front door.

''I haven't done anything wrong, honest.'' Jake was alarmed by the policemen who followed him into the house.

Booth looked at Bones with raised eyebrows. That was a guilty conscience. The guiltiest in interrogation were always the ones who proclaimed their innocence right off.

''Well, young man. Luckily for you, that's not what we're here for. '' The policeman chuckled. He wasn't convinced either.

''But whatever you've done. I hope it's not against the law. You'll always be found out you know.'' The other policemen added.

''No. I said I haven't done anything wrong.'' Jake was confused.

''I know, I heard you the first time. In here.'' The policeman pointed at the living room.

''Why?'' Jake was considering making a bolt for it.

''Oh no, you don't. In you go.'' The policemen wasn't born yesterday and gave Jake a push through the door.

''Jake. Are you okay?'' Bones rushed forward and hugged him. Jake was so shocked that he didn't react immediately. Then he hugged her back and nodded.

''What's going on?'' Jake stepped back and looked at Booth. Jake didn't miss his father's expression which was a mixture of relief and anger. Booth was obviously aware of Jake's various misadventures. Despite his anger, Booth couldn't help but wrap Jake in a hug. He kissed his head, holding him close. It felt good.

Jake was very happy to be hugged by his father but he still didn't understand what was happening.

''You're coming home. Your mom has been taken to hospital.'' Booth told him without letting go.

Jake felt so relieved and he hugged back tight. At last, thank you, he thought.

Booth moved back and looked Jake in the eye. Jake looked tired and thinner. He had definitely grown a couple of inches but Booth still towered over him.

''We're going back to a hotel and flying home in the morning. This evening, you and I are going to have a little chat about your recent behaviour. Okay?'' Booth made it clear that he was going to be doing most of the talking.

Jake dropped his eyes to the floor. Booth picked up Jake's hand and looked at it.

''What's this?'' Booth was staring at black ink smears. Booth pulled two sharpies out of Jake's pocket and held them up.

Bones almost groaned. What was Jake thinking? Vandalism on top of everything else.

Jake didn't look up or answer. Booth controlled himself. This was not the time or place. Luckily, the police had waited outside discreetly.

''This is not okay. I love you and am very happy that you are coming home. I know that things have been tough but this is not the way to handle it. Your career in crime is over. Do you understand me? This stops now. I'm warning you. You do anything else like this again and you will not like what happens. Are we clear?'' Booth was just holding his temper.

Jake nodded but he felt so happy to be going home that he didn't mind being told off. Jake smiled, his first genuine smile for a long time. Booth melted and in spite of his words, smiled back. He put his arm around Jake's shoulders.

''Come on. Let's go home.''

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Method to my madness finally revealed. BB got married as Jake leaving and Alison disposed of, gone forever. Carted away to get treated for her obvious madness. Never to threaten my perfect family ever again.

Note, regarding Jake and his behaviour. He has a wild streak but is not bad. I just thought that without Booth around to control him. He would get into trouble. It's just the way he is but I love him.

Next chapter will be mixture of fluff and more angst. Just can't help myself. Sorry.


	15. Chapter 15 Home

The car journey to the hotel was quiet. Booth kept a check on Jake in the rear view mirror and he spent most of the time texting on his phone. Booth figured that he had people to say goodbye to, including his friends of the criminal persuasion.

Bones dozed, the pregnancy was making her tired but other than that she was normal. Booth frowned, he was aware that he had some battles coming in that area.

They checked in and dumped their bags.

''So why don't I show you my city?'' Jake suggested.

''That would be good, Jake.'' Bones was keen to see London, she had never visited before.

Booth hesitated, Bones looked tired and they were both suffering from jet lag.

''Don't you think you should rest?'' Booth looked at Bones anxiously.

''Please don't start that again, Booth. I'm fine.'' Bones gave Booth a look, they had agreed to not to tell the kids about the baby until after the first trimester.

Jake looked between them, aware of the tension, interested and curious. Jake was keen to get out, hoping to avoid Booth and his chat. He really didn't like the sound of that at all.

''Okay, but not for too long?'' Booth could also see that Jake was pale and tired looking, very different from the tanned, healthy kid he sent back to the UK in July.

A wave of guilt hit him, his kid had been suffering and he had been unaware of it.

''Great, come on. We can go on the London Eye. It's supposed to be brilliant at night.'' Jake was already at the door. Booth was aware of a feeling of something finally relaxing in his stomach, like it had been in an anxious knot for these past months. He had his son back and this time he was in control, full care and control, it felt great.

''Yeah, come on Bones. Lets go.'' Booth teased her as he walked to the door and ruffled Jake's hair.

'' With all the stunts that you've pulled, you should actually be grounded you know. I haven't forgotten that we are going to have a talk.'' Booth reminded Jake that he wasn't off the hook.

''You know what dad? I'm not sure that it works like that.'' Jake walked out of the door and Booth held it open for Bones. He grabbed a kiss as she walked past.

''Uh, huh. What do you mean?'' Booth turned to his son and put his arm around him as they walked down the hallway.

''Well you know, you weren't there so I wasn't really doing anything that you had told me not to 'cos well you weren't there.'' Jake shrugged as he applied kid logic.

''Mmmmm. Wouldn't hold up in a court of law though would it?'' Booth looked at Bones who was smiling at Jake's efforts to wriggle out of trouble. They stood waiting for the elevator.

''But we're not actually in a court of law are we?'' Jake felt he was being reasonable.

''The problem with your whole argument, Jake, is that I'm the dad and you're the kid. It's really up to me how it works isn't it?'' Booth decided to make the point as they boarded the elevator. Jake frowned, this wasn't going as well as he hoped.

''So you could cut me some slack and just forget the other stuff. Put it down as a lesson learned and all that?'' Jake tried his charm smile which had no effect on his father at all.

''I could do that but I'm not sure that's its true.'' Booth was unconvinced.

''I said I was sorry.'' Jake got whiney and Bones almost laughed but Booth gave her a warning look. Jake needed to sweat a bit.

''I will think about it but we will still talk, whatever I decide'' Booth threw Jake a lifeline of sorts. He didn't really want to punish Jake if he was honest but felt that he should.

''Thanks.'' Jake smirked, he knew that he was off the hook, well half anyway, he could stand a lecture. Booth gave him a look and Jake stopped smiling.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a crisp evening in London, typical for October. They walked along the river, taking in Tower Bridge and looking at The Tower of London from across the water. They stopped at The Golden Hind and had a drink at the pub beside the ship. They sat on the benches outside and watched the lights of London come on. Booth had to admit, it was a beautiful city.

Next they walked over the wobbly bridge and took a look at St Paul's Cathedral which was lit and looked quite stunning.

They walked towards the South Bank and Bones shivered, Booth put his arm around her and cuddled her close.

''Are you okay? Do you want to go back and we'll eat at the hotel?'' Booth checked her face for any signs of strain.

''No, no. This is beautiful, let's eat by the river.'' Bones smiled to reassure her husband.

Jake watched this with a puzzled expression, his dad wasn't normally this fussy around Bones. There was something up and Jake was pretty sure he knew what it was.

As they approached the South Bank, Booth noticed a group of skateboarders. Two of them waved at Jake.

''Can I?'' Jake checked with his dad. Booth was pleased, hell boy was not in evidence at all so far. He was just Jake, the Jake they all knew. Booth began to think that he'd imagined the phone call with Mrs Connor and the black ink marks.

''Yeah sure. We'll wait here.'' Booth knew that these were Jake's friends and he wanted to say goodbye. He watched Jake run over to them and a kid about Jake's age knocked knuckles with his son. Booth wondered if this was the infamous Dylan, Jake companion in crime. He looked like a normal kid really and Booth was realistic about his own child's shortcomings to know that Jake was equally to blame for any of the things they got up to.

''Do you think you should really let him get away with it that easily?'' Bones was concerned.

''I'm not sure. I wanted to kick his butt earlier but I don't know now. I just don't want us to go home mad with each other.'' Booth was honest.

''No, I know but do you think he's going to come home and carry on where he left off here? He's had a taste of it, do you think he's just going to start to obey all the rules just like that?'' Bones knew that nothing was ever that easy with Jake, he was a complicated boy.

''Probably not but we'll deal with it when it happens, I guess.'' Booth sighed.

''Look Bones, I understand why you're worried, I am as well. I'll speak to him. Lay down the law and issue some threats, nothing big just lethal injection or starvation if he strays. We'll see how it goes.'' Booth smiled and gave Bones a squeeze.

''You sure you and junior are okay?'' Booth patted her tummy.

Bones laid her head on Booth's shoulder as they gazed across the river towards Big Ben.

''We're fine.'' She kissed Booth gently and felt really happy. Everything was back the way it should be.

''I'm done.'' Jake appeared next to them and he looked tearful.

''Hey kiddo. I know this is difficult but all this backwards and forwards is not going to happen again.'' Booth hugged Jake and Jake buried his head in his father's chest, needing the comfort. As much as Jake wanted to go home, he was sad to leave his friends especially Dylan.

''Are you sure?'' Jake mumbled, he didn't think he could cope again.

''Absolutely. I have the papers, your mom cannot do this again. I promise.'' Booth made sure there was no room for any doubt.

''Good.'' Jake untangled himself and wiped his eyes on his sleeve. Bones and Booth exchanged a look. Jake was being very endearing, a million miles from the child Mrs Connor had described over the phone.

''Come on. Lets go on the eye and then we'll eat.'' Bones linked her arm through Jakes, expecting him to pull away but he seemed quite happy to walk with her like that. Booth raised his eyebrows, Jake must have missed them more than they realised.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They ate at 'Pizza Express' looking out across the river through the giant glass wall.

''Can I have two salads, please oh and orange juice.'' Jake handed the menu back to the waitress.

''Two salads and orange juice?'' Bones laughed in disbelief.

''Yeah well, fruit and vegetables it's been awhile. Mum and cooking not great mates.'' Jake shrugged and looked away at the lights, not meaning to reveal that but the words were out before he could stop them.

Bones glanced at Booth who was looking guilty again, she took his hand and he smiled at her. Jake turned back and caught them. He sighed and knew that he had to say something, that they needed to talk about the last few months or his dad would rip himself to shreds about the whole thing.

''Look dad. It wasn't that bad okay? Mum is a drunk but not a mean one. She isn't violent or anything like that. She's just crazy and not that great at the parent thing. Rupert tried and I got along alright. If you look like that every time I mention it then I will just stop saying anything cos I don't want you to feel bad.'' Jake played with the salt as he spoke.

Booth looked surprised that Jake was so honest.

''Alright, I know that. Why all the other stuff though Jakob? You know the difference between right and wrong. Why didn't you call us like you promised when things went wrong?'' Booth hadn't wanted to have this conversation here but it was inevitable now.

Jake frowned and drew a face with salt on the table as he thought of an answer, he wasn't sure why he did most of the things his dad disapproved of so much. Well, he did but Jake didn't want to say it because he was pretty sure, it would piss Booth off. The waitress arrived with the drinks and Jake looked at Bones' choice of water, Jake knew she would normally have wine. He was right. Jake could feel his father' eyes on him, he was still waiting for an answer.

''Jakob? I asked you a question?'' Booth made his tone firmer, he needed to know the answer.

Jake ducked it and shrugged.

''I dunno.''

Bones looked between them, aware of the tension. She decided to help Booth out.

''That's not really good enough, Jake. You've been cutting school, getting picked up by the police, stealing and God knows what else. You need to explain that to us and tell us why you didn't call.'' Bones was probably sterner than she had ever been before with either of the kids.

Jake heard it and tried to think of a reasonable explanation but there wasn't one, just the truth.

''Uuuuum, well I was like that because I could be. I just sort of started and it was a laugh. No one seemed bothered so neither was I. Mum laughed at the letters. She told me that I should just not get caught when I nicked stuff so you know….'' Jake knew it wasn't a great reason but it was the only one he had.

''I didn't call because I didn't want to cause any more trouble. It's been nothing but trouble for ages. I'm sick of it.'' Jake was vehement.

Booth didn't react immediately, he was angry that Jake would forget the law just because there was nobody around to remind him. On the other hand, Jake was twelve and given the chance, a lot of kids would do the same thing.

''Firstly, you should have called. We are the parents and don't need you to protect us. You are not trouble and this was down to the adults not you. Secondly, I'm really disappointed with you. You know the law and you know right from wrong. I meant what I said before, no more, it stops now. We're going home where we do have rules and you follow them. If you don't, there are consequences because we are bothered. Do you need reminding of what they are?'' Booth looked at the top of Jake's head.

''Look at me Jakob, when I speak to you.'' Booth wanted to make sure that Jake felt suitably ashamed. Jake looked up.

''No, dad. You don't need to remind me, I know.'' Jake didn't sound that sincere, just bored. Booth and Bones exchanged looks, neither convinced that Jake got it at all.

''You've been warned Jake. Zero tolerance, I mean it.'' Booth decided to wrap up the conversation as he felt he had been as clear as he could be.

Jake nodded and then looked up with a sudden grin.

''So when are you going to tell me that you're having a baby?'' Jake looked between them, laughing at their surprised expressions.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They flew home the next day and arrived in Washington, early evening. The weather was pleasant and still quite warm . Bones had spoken to Angela earlier in the day and shared the news that their family was back together again.

When they drew up outside the house, it was clear that Angela had decided to celebrate the fact. There was a banner with 'Welcome Home Jake' hanging above the front door.

''Angela?'' Booth smiled at Bones.

''Yes, she was so excited earlier.'' Bones turned to Jake who was looking at the house nervously.

''Does everyone know?'' He asked Bones.

''What, about your new career?'' Booth was amused and pleased that Jake suddenly gave a damn.

''Yeah that and mum being a drunk and everything.'' Jake was ashamed and Booth needed to deal with this now.

Bones discreetly got out of the car and went into the house. Booth indicated for Jake to move into the front next to him.

''It's not down to you that your mom was like that Jake. You know that right?'' Booth turned and looked at his son who was staring at his hands and looked very miserable.

''I wasn't enough.'' Jake whispered it and Booth only just heard him.

Booth wanted to kill Alison, he knew she was sick but she had taken their very confident son and crushed his spirit. Booth doubted Jake's words that it had not been that bad. Booth thought that it had probably been very bad indeed.

''Your mom was ill, Jake. That's all, with all the things that she had done and seen, it all got too much for her and she was sick. You are a great kid and I am so proud of you. Your mom loves you. She just needs help now. Okay? But it is not your fault and never has been. You trust me don't you?'' Booth touched Jake's cheek and the boy looked up with a white drawn face. Jake nodded and looked down again at his shoes.

''Good, then you have to trust and believe me about this. You have to promise that you will speak to me if you feel bad and not keep it to yourself.'' Booth tried to look at Jake's face and Jake gave a slight nod. Booth decided that Jake had had enough for now.

''Come on kiddo. We're missing your party.'' Booth ruffled Jake's hair and was pleased when Jake laughed and the colour returned to his face. Booth was struck again by how tough Jake was.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Angela had outdone herself. All the squints were there and most of Jake's friends with their parents from the street. Dr Gordon and Marie, Steve, their baseball buddy and Rebecca with Drew and Parker. The Bar-B-Que was lit and the hot tub fired up. The pool was steaming and all the kids were splashing around. Several patio heaters provided some protection from the chill of the night air.

Jake accepted the fuss and the hugs from various people but Booth could see his relief when he was able to get away and join his friends in the pool.

''Jake! Jake!'' Parker threw himself at Jake who just managed to not fall over and hold onto his little brother.

''Hey squirt. You miss me?'' Jake lifted Parker onto his back and jumped into the pool with Parker screaming in delight.

Hodgins was doing the Bar-B-Que and Booth had allowed himself to be guided away after a beer had been placed in his hands.

Dr Gordon slapped him on the back.

''Well done, Agent Booth. Well done. Relax, let someone else take over for once.'' The doc was delighted and clinked beers with Booth to emphasis the point.

Booth sat back in his chair and closed his eyes. A feeling of well being swept over him, something that had been missing for a long time.

''It's great that Jake is back, Seeley.'' Booth opened his eyes to a smiling Rebecca.

''Yeah it is. It's been a horrible experience though.'' Booth smiled back.

''Well, he seems fine.'' Rebecca laughed watching Jake sitting on the poolside beside Jess. As Booth glanced at them, Jess kissed Jake's cheek.

Rebecca laughed and said cheekily.

''Looks like he's inherited your charm with the ladies.''

''Mmmmmmm. Might have to keep an eye on that.'' Booth commented wryly.

''I need to speak to you about Parker. I feel bad doing it now but I put it off because of all this stuff with Jake but I need your help.'' Rebecca was suddenly serious.

''What? Everything's okay?'' Booth knew the peace was too good to be true.

''Well, not really but we can sort it out between us. Have you noticed anything about Parker's behaviour recently?'' Rebecca felt a failure talking to Booth about this. Drew was keeping a discreet distance as it was awkward for him.

''Well he's been difficult. I put it down to Jake.'' When Booth thought about it, Parker had been talking back alot .

''Well, he has become a complete monster for me. He has a new friend at school and I don't think he is helping. Ritchie, very spoilt and Parker has been copying him.'' Rebecca looked upset and Booth realised that she had really been struggling with his youngest son.

''He has tantrums and is really rude to Drew. He tried to kick him yesterday.'' Rebecca decided to lay all her cards on the table.

That was not good, Booth was surprised. Parker had always been so passive but all kids misbehave sometimes.

''I just need your support. We are going to have to be really strict. I don't want Parker to be a brat.'' Rebecca paused.

''No of course not. You know that we'll support you with Parker.'' Booth wondered how much of this was due to the turmoil with Jake. Alison had a lot to answer for.

''Thank you, Seeley. I'm sure it won't take long. Parker is not very tough and now Jake is home. I'm sure that will help.'' Rebecca was relieved.

At that moment, there was a shout from the pool.

''Ow Parker. That really hurt. What did you do that for?'' Jake was standing holding his nose.

Booth and Rebecca stood up. Booth stepped over and grabbed Parker as he ran past him.

''Hey bub. What did you do?'' Booth held onto Parker as he tried to wriggle away.

''Nothing. Jake was being mean so I kicked him. I didn't mean to hurt him, daddy'' Parker hid his face in Booth's neck.

Bones led Jake over with a towel wrapped around him and blood dripping from his nose.

Rebecca was standing looking furiously at Parker.

''Parker, that was nasty. Say sorry.'' Drew put his arm around her to calm her down.

Parker peeked from Booth's neck and said quietly.

''Sorry Jake.''

Jake shrugged and carried on mopping up his nose which was bleeding quite badly by now.

''Put the ice on the back of your neck and pinch the bridge of your nose like this.'' Bones was in control as she sat next to her stepson on the lounger.

''I know you're sorry Parker, but you hurt Jake. I think that its time for bed.'' Booth was aware of his conversation with Rebecca.

''Yes, daddy is right. That was naughty and you have to go to bed.'' Rebecca looked pleased when she realised that Booth was on her side.

''No! No! No!'' Parker started to try and get down, pushing Booth away. Booth held onto him easily and disappeared quickly to stop the situation from escalating.

''Better.'' Bones hugged Jake to her. Jake nodded and grinned at her through the bloody gauze.

''You're a great mum, Bones.''

Angela smiled at her and winked when she heard what Jake had said. Bones looked down embarrassed but she thought it was the best thing anyone had ever said to her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	16. Chapter 16 Parker

Booth was woken up the next morning by a small child landing on his stomach.

''Ouch, Parker careful.'' Booth guided Parker away from Bones who was sitting up blearily.

''Are you okay, he didn't hurt you did he?'' Booth was anxious.

''No Booth. He didn't touch me. You have got to relax. This is the most natural thing in the world. I'm not going to break.'' Bones was irritated with Booth's over protective attitude. Parker sat watching the exchange with a grumpy look on his face.

''Come on, bub. Let's go and make breakfast.'' Booth was aware that he needed to spend some time with Parker who was obviously feeling neglected.

Parker scowled at Booth.

''Don't want to. I was only playing.'' Parker was aggrieved at his father's attitude and climbed off the bed before storming away.

''He's not very happy is he?'' Bones was concerned for the little boy.

Booth fell back on the pillow pulling Bones to him and kissing her gently.

''No, Rebecca is worried about him. He's been difficult at home with her. Having tantrums.'' Booth stared up at the ceiling.

''You need to spend some one to one with him. Jake is going to want to see his friends and I have some work at the lab so you can today.'' Bones was as clinical as ever, every problem had a straight forward solution as far as she was concerned. Booth frowned at her suggestion.

''Don't you think that you should rest up? It was a long flight.'' Booth was getting annoyed with Bones' apparent inability or unwillingness to look after herself.

''Oh for goodness sake, Booth. You have to stop this. I am not an invalid. Stop trying to control me. I'm a grown woman.'' Bones slammed the bathroom door, not giving Booth a chance to respond.

Booth lay there thinking that everyone in his life was pissed with him. He just could not win and he pulled the covers over his head. Maybe he wouldn't get up after all?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Booth did eventually get up because he could hear the kids fighting. Normally, that irritated parents but it was music to Booth's ears. Bones had not emerged from the bathroom and Booth figured that he should let her cool down.

''Hey guys. What's going on?'' Booth stopped and stared at Jake who was sitting on the kitchen counter in his normal spot and Booth wanted to laugh. Instead, he tried to glare but failed. Jake laughed instead but got down anyway, just to humour his father.

''Sorry, dad. Parker, you are a brat, you know that?'' Jake shoved his brother on to the couch as he walked by him.

''Hey Jake. Don't. He's a lot smaller than you.'' Booth glared for real this time.

''Yeah right. Look at what he did. He spat cereal at me even though he asked me to get him some.'' Jake wasn't concerned about the glare as he flopped into a chair and turned the TV on.

''Starve next time, you brat.'' Jake shot at Parker who stuck his tongue out.

Booth noticed the mess on the table for the first time, milk and chewed up Coco Pops.

''Parker, did you do that?'' Booth grabbed a cloth and started to clean up. Parker ignored him and stared at the TV.

Jake watched his dad and then threw a cushion at Parker.

''You should clear up your own mess, brat.'' Jake decided that upsetting his brother was fun when Parker was in a mood.

''Stop calling me that.'' Parker was aware that he was being insulted and didn't like it.

''Brat! Brat! Brat!'' Jake chanted at the little boy, laughing at the look of fury that came over Parker's face.

''Stop it, Jake. Leave him alone.'' Booth saw Parker throw himself across the room at Jake but he had a handful of cloth and Coco Pops. The box of cereal that Jake had been eating went everywhere and Parker ended up in floods of tears as Jake stood laughing at him.

''Jakob. Stop torturing your brother and clear up your mess.'' Booth was now irritated by his kids' fighting and like most parents took the side of the smallest one.

''That's not fair. It was him being a brat.'' Jake looked at his dad with outrage.

Booth scooped Parker up and tried to pacify him. Booth took a warning step towards Jake who threw his arms up and went to get a brush whilst muttering under his breath about the injustice of his life.

''Come on, bub. What's the matter?'' Booth rubbed Parker's back as he hiccupped into his dad's neck.

''No one likes me. All the kids at school are mean to me and Jake is mean to me. You were mean to me.''Parker was not fond of the world at all.

''Not surprised if you're like that with them.'' Jake was not helping and Booth gave him a look that could kill.

''Just clean up, Jakob.'' Booth made it clear that Jake was to keep quiet.

''Fine.'' Jake had to have the last word and started sweeping up the cereal.

Booth sat down on the couch and Parker told him in faltering words that far from being a friend, Ritchie was in fact making Parkers life a misery at school.

''Daddy will talk with mommy and we will sort this all out with school, don't worry.'' Booth reassured his little boy whilst seething about this kid giving him a hard time.

''You know what? We're going to have pancakes for breakfast and you're going to help me make them. Then, we are going to spend the whole day together, just you and me. Would that be cool?'' Booth looked into Parker's brimming eyes. Parker smiled and offered Booth his knuckles with a nod.

''That would be cool, daddy.'' He whispered.

Booth heaved a sigh of relief but he was concerned about telling Parker about the new baby. He was already upset and this might not be such a good time.

Booth stood up and sat Parker on the counter whilst he got all the ingredients out for pancakes.

''Where are you going?'' Booth noticed Jake trying to leave the room.

''Uuuuum, is that a trick question?'' Jake had wanted to slip away.

''No, it's a straight forward one. Where are you going?'' Booth cracked some eggs and handed the bowl to Parker to whisk.

''Out.'' Jake was unsure whether that was okay or not so he hesitated.

''No, you have breakfast with us first.'' Booth pointed to the drawer.

''Set the table.''

There was no room for argument so Jake gave in graciously and did as he was told.

Parker was a lot happier over breakfast and Jake left him alone so Booth decided that they needed to tell him about the new baby as agreed. Jake already knew and if they weren't careful, Parker would find out from his brother and not them.

Booth glanced at Bones, who had calmed down after her shower and smiled serenely at him. Hormonal mood swings were a nightmare, Booth decided

''Parker. We've got something to tell you.'' Booth gave Jake a warning look to keep quiet. Jake shrugged, this was going to be funny, Parker was not going to be happy and it was quite entertaining, watching his dad struggle to make it better.

''Bones and I.'' Booth looked at Bones for some help and she nodded encouragement.

''In a few months time after Christmas. We're going to have a new baby. A little brother or sister for you and Jake.'' Booth rubbed Parker's back.

''It'll be fun. You can be a big brother, just like Jake.'' Bones joined in.

Parker didn't react immediately but when he looked up, his face was red with anger.

''Don't want a brother or sister. I like it with just us.'' Parker was not playing ball.

''Like Bones said. It'll be fun. You can help and it'll be great.'' Booth tried to sell the concept.

''No! No! No! Don't want a smelly old baby.'' Parker stood up and threw his fork down. He ran out of the room and the sound of a slamming door echoed around the house.

''Sooo, does that make me the good kid now?'' Jake asked with a grin

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Booth entered Parker's room tentatively, he understood the little boy's anger. It was scary and things had been chop and change with Jake over the last few months. It was too much for a five year old, even Booth found it all too much. The days when it was just Booth and Parker were a distant memory.

Parker was lying with his head buried in his pillow.

''Hey bub. Come on, it's going to be okay.'' Booth didn't hesitate and lay down on the bed with Parker. He put his arms around him, pulling him in for a hug.

Parker allowed his father to comfort him, sniffing and breathing in big gulps.

''I don't want any more kids. Just me and Jake, that's good.'' Parker tried to express his fear of change.

''What even when Jake's being mean?'' Booth couldn't help but tease.

''He's not that mean.'' Parker loved his big brother really.

''No, I know he isn't. But you'll like this new baby, I promise. You just need to get used to them and you'll love them just as much as Jake. You didn't like him at first remember?'' Booth reminded Parker.

''I guess. Do I get to tell them what to do like Jake does me?'' Parker brightened at the thought.

''Definitely, it's what big brothers do.'' Booth knew the tide was turning.

''Okay daddy, I'll try and like them.'' Parker decided to be brave.

''Good boy.'' Booth kissed his head.

''Get your shoes and jacket. We're going to the park, just you and me remember?'' Booth stood up and was very relieved when Parker beamed at him.

''Yeah, just you and me!'' Parker jumped up and punched the air

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jake couldn't take his eyes off her, she was just so cool. She was kooky, there was no doubt about it, very Lilly Allen. She was wearing stripy knee length socks with converse and a lacy skirt. Her hair was a deep chestnut colour and she had the brightest blue eyes, Jake had ever seen. Jake was completely smitten, the object of his desire was an older women called Melody. She was Ryan's cousin, aged fourteen and was living here for six months because her parents were going through a messy divorce.

''So Jakey, I hear that you're a bit of a bad boy. Is that true?'' Melody stood in front of him and Jake couldn't speak for a moment. Jake felt himself blush and several of his friends laughed.

''Dunno, depends what you mean.'' Jake tried to be cool but he felt like running away.

''Ever had one of these?'' Melody produced a cigarette from her pocket.

''Yeah, of course. I smoke all the time in London.'' Jake played with the truth which was that he had smoked once and disliked it with a passion.

''Good, come on then. I hate to smoke alone.'' Melody waved for Jake to follow her. Jake sat frozen for a moment and then jumped up. He followed her like a lap dog.

As he walked past Jess, he noticed her face which was red and felt a little guilty but Melody was just too cool to ignore.

They smoked sitting against the trees that lined the park. After the first initial gag which Jake hid very well, Jake managed to smoke the whole cigarette without throwing up which was quite an accomplishment.

''So what music do you like?'' Melody was interested in this good looking boy with beautiful eyes and an English accent even if he was young for her. She had heard all about him from her cousin and Jake seemed exotic and exciting to her.

''Well, you know. Loads of different bands but they're mostly English Indie bands. You wouldn't know them.'' Jake was praying she wouldn't offer him another cigarette.

''Try me. I listen to college radio all the time at home in Seattle.'' Melody handed Jake another cigarette which he, of course, accepted.

''The View. The Kooks. Biffy Clyro. The Editors. Ring any bells?'' Jake was shocked when she nodded and at that moment fell completely head over heels in love.

They emerged from the trees after about twenty minutes to whoops from Jake's friends. Jake smirked, let them think what they wanted.

He was feeling very light headed, it was a combination of love and tobacco. Jess came storming over.

''Jakob Booth, you do know that cigarettes give you cancer don't you?'' Jess stood with her arms folded looking Melody up and down.

Jake shrugged and Jess put her nose in the air and stormed away.

''Do you know her?'' Melody laughed and Jake joined in.

''Yeah, but she's really boring.'' Jake was infatuated with this girl and wasn't about to lose face. Melody linked her arm through Jakes.

''You're very cool, you know.'' She said and Jake thought he had died and gone to heaven.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''How are you Tempe?'' Angela was nervous asking as Bones was looking distinctly grumpy.

''Booth is driving me crazy.'' Bones took a gulp of coffee, trying to ignore the picture she had in her head of Booth's disapproving face because she was drinking coffee. There was no conclusive proof that coffee in moderation was bad during pregnancy, she told herself.

''Mmmmm. A bit over protective is he?'' Angela tried not to laugh.

''A bit does not even begin to describe it. You'd think I was made of china.'' Bones did not think it was funny.

''He's very hot though. Even more in big bear over protective mode, I would imagine.'' Angela couldn't help herself. She still lusted after Booth despite her obvious love for Hodgins.

''Angela. It is not hot, it is just annoying.'' Bones was not playing.

''Okay. Okay.'' Angela laughed and held her hands up in defeat.

''I cannot believe that Zack is going to Iraq.'' Bones was devastated with the news that she had received this morning.

''I know. I know. Jack has done everything he can to persuade him not to go. Zack thinks it's his duty.'' Angela was no more impressed than Bones.

''I'm going to need a new assistant.'' Bones knew the argument was lost.

''Well, if you take my advice make sure that it's not a young hot female one.'' Angela commented sardonically.

''I will employ the best person for the job.'' Bones did not understand what Angela was suggesting.

''Honey, I know that you're not sick but pregnant. But you have to face up to the fact that you cannot carry on running after Booth in the field when you're six months pregnant. Soooo.'' Angela hesitated, not really sure if she should elaborate.

''Sooooo?'' Bones was confused.

''Well, it will be your assistant that goes with him won't it?'' Angela raised her eyebrows suggestively.

''I trust my husband.'' Bones said coldly although this thought had not occurred to her before and she frowned.

''It's not your husband I would worry about, Honey. He is hot and well it's the sexy new assistant that you appear to be thinking about employing. That's the problem.'' Angela hid behind her coffee cup.

''That's ridiculous, Angela.'' Bones refused to acknowledge the seed of worry in her stomach.

''Okay Honey, I was just saying.'' Angela had said enough and left it at that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The rest of the weekend was normal. Bones and Jake were quiet and withdrawn. Booth noticed but he was so busy with Parker that he didn't have time to consider why.

When he dropped Parker off on Sunday evening, he came in for coffee. Drew took Parker up to put him to bed whilst Booth spoke to Rebecca.

''This kid Ritchie is bullying Parker.'' Booth got to the point and Rebecca didn't look surprised.

''I thought it might be that but he just wouldn't tell me.'' Rebecca seemed nervous.

''What are we going to do about it?'' Booth wanted to be proactive.

''What's the school like in Fairfax? Pretty good from what I've heard.'' Rebecca went off on a tangent that threw Booth.

''It's really good.'' Booth was confused. He looked up and smiled at Drew as he joined them. Parker was all tucked up.

''Is Marie looking after Jake again?'' Rebecca was asking some weird questions.

''Yes, she's back from her visit.'' Booth was floundering, without a clue where this conversation was going. Drew took Rebecca's hand and gave her a supportive smile.

''Seeley. Something has come up. You know that Drew set up his own business?'' Rebecca waited for Booth's acknowledgement. Booth nodded.

''Well, he has been offered a contract in Dubai for a year.'' Rebecca said bluntly.

Booth felt his stomach sink, he had just got one kid back and now the other one was going to be taken away.

''No, it's not what you're thinking.'' Rebecca reassured Booth straight away.

''I want to go with him. It's a fabulous opportunity and we'd be set for life.'' Rebecca smiled at Drew.

''I want to leave Parker with you for the year. Would you take him?'' Rebecca was nervous. Booth grinned.

''You do not even have to ask. You know the answer.'' Booth could not believe that he would have both his kids full time, even if it was for only a year.

''Good, oh Good.'' Rebecca was relieved and kissed Booth on the cheek.

''Well that solves the problem with Ritchie doesn't it?'' Booth was like the cat that had got the cream.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	17. Chapter 17 Showing Off

''Bones, what the hell are you doing?'' Booth was watching appalled as his wife clambered up a scaffold.

''Booth. I am doing my job. Let me get on with it.'' Bones tried to ignore him.

''Oh for Gods sake.'' Booth scrambled down the river bank and followed her.

Bones had reached the hanging body and was beginning her preliminary examination when Booth got to her.

''Bones. This is not safe.'' Booth tried to put his arms around her to stop her falling.

Bones shrugged him off.

''You'll make me fall if you do that.'' Bones glared at Booth who glared back.

''Are you interested in the details of this body or not?'' Bones huffed with her hands on her hips.

''Okay, Bones. You're here now. Tell me.'' Booth knew when he was beaten.

''Female, early twenties. Looks like she has been here at least three days. Hodgins should be able to give exact timings. This is odd though.'' Bones leant further into the body trying to get a look at the neck and spine.

''What? God Bones, please be careful.'' Booth was a nervous wreck.

''If she jumped from the bridge the spine should be separated, around C2 but it's intact. Someone hung her here.'' Bones was certain.

''Are you sure? Not suicide?'' Booth was aware that he had been wrong last time with a homicide that looked like a suicide so he was moderating his tone.

''No Booth, definitely not suicide. I need to take a look at the lab to be sure of cause of death but hanging. No, it wasn't hanging.'' Bones started to climb down. Booth put his hand out to help her but she pulled away.

''Don't!'' She warned.

Booth rolled his eyes and climbed down after her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jake jumped his board and flew around the bowl. He was very aware that he had two girls watching him and he was showing off.

He jumped off and sat next to Cal who knocked his knuckles.

''Looking good, Jakey. She's hot Melody isn't she?'' Cal winked at Jake.

''Haven't noticed.'' Jake shrugged trying to be nonchalant.

''Yeah right.'' Cal sniggered.

''What?'' Jake shoved him. Suddenly Melody appeared in front of him.

''Hey Jakey. Want to join me for a smoke?'' She smiled and Jake's knees went weak. Jake was her special smoking buddy and he was now used to it after three days.

They wandered towards their favourite tree when Jess appeared in front of Jake.

''Are you going to smoke with her again? I thought you were supposed to be clever.'' Jess was pissed and she was going to fight for her man.

Jake stood frozen, unsure what to say.

''Hey ginger kid. You got a soul or what?'' Melody quoted South Park and Jake felt sick.

He knew how sensitive Jess was about her hair. He always thought it was a beautiful colour but Jess had a real hang up about it and that particular South Park show had pissed her off a lot. Melody looked at him waiting for the follow up. Jake heard himself say it but it felt like it was someone else.

''No, she's a day walker. No soul but can go out in the sun. Creeps us all out.'' Jake wished he could take it back especially when Jess' eyes welled up and she ran away crying.

Melody giggled and linked arms dragging Jake towards their tree. He smiled at her, god she was hot. Jess was forgotten in a moment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Booth and Bones were on their way home. It was Wednesday and they always came home early for dinner on Wednesday.

''Look Bones. You can't climb around like that. You might fall.'' Booth was trying to make Bones see sense.

''Oh I suppose you'd like to take someone else out in the field now would you?'' Bones was pissed, she had interviewed three new assistants today and they were all young, pretty and attractive. She had tried to look at their qualifications and suitability for the role but Angela's words were echoing in her head the whole time.

''No, I didn't say that. Can't you just stop and think before you rush into these situations?'' Booth was trying to keep calm.

''What are you saying, I'm irresponsible?'' Bones was incensed.

''Well, yeah. You know a little.'' Booth knew he had talked himself into a corner.

''I am always professional at my job, you know that.'' Bones was offended and chose to interpret Booth's words in her own way.

''I didn't say that you weren't Bones. God, you're so difficult.'' Booth gave up.

''You're not that easy yourself, you know.'' Bones crossed her arms and stared out of the window sulking,

They pulled up outside the house and as Booth got out of the car, he spotted Hilary, Jess' mum marching towards them. Jess was following very reluctantly. Bones saw her as well and they glanced at each other, their argument forgotten.

''Oh no. What's he done?'' Bones said what Booth was thinking.

Booth tried to smile his charm smile but Hilary looked far too angry for that.

''Do you know what your son said to my daughter?'' Hilary was really angry and Booth was upset to see that Jess had been crying.

''What did he do, Hilary?'' Booth was resigned to the fact that Jake had made Jess cry.

''He told her that she had no soul because she had red hair and that it creeped everyone out. She's been crying since she came home.'' Hilary put her arm protectively around Jess who looked at the floor in embarrassment.

''It wasn't Jake who said about the no soul. It was Melody, he said the other thing.'' Jess couldn't help but defend her favourite boy.

''It was both of them being bullies and don't you worry, I will be speaking to Ryan's parents as well.'' Hilary was not taking excuses.

''Is that the way you want your son to treat girls?'' demanded Hilary.

''No Hilary. You know it isn't. I will speak to Jake when he comes home and he will be punished. I'll make sure he apologises to Jess. I'm really sorry that he upset you, Jess.'' Booth made a special effort to say sorry to the heartbroken girl. Jess shrugged and blushed.

''Thank you, Mr Booth.''

''Tell Mr Booth why he said it.'' Hilary hadn't finished.

''Mom, leave it please. I shouldn't have told you that. I was upset.'' Jess was panicking.

''No Jess. Tell us why.'' Bones encouraged the little girl but Jess just looked at the floor.

''Well I'll tell them. She was trying to stop him smoking with this girl. Apparently, he's a pack a day man now.'' Hilary was still angry.

Bones and Booth exchanged looks, this was an extension of London. Bones had been right, Jake wasn't going to just come home and behave. Booth regretted his laid back attitude now, it had come back to haunt him.

''He will be in big trouble when he gets home. All I can say is I'm sorry and I'll deal with it.'' Booth felt like he'd done something wrong.

Hilary nodded satisfied and led Jess away.

''I'm going to kill him.'' Booth was really angry as he opened the front door.

''Why would he be so horrible to Jess? She's so cute and runs around after him.'' Bones felt hurt on Jess' behalf.

''I have no idea Bones. He's quitting smoking that's for sure. I let him get away with all those things in London and this is what happens. Well he's in for a shock. I told him zero tolerance.'' Booth dumped his keys on the counter and called out.

''Marie, we're home.''

Marie appeared from the living room where she had been reading.

''Hi guys. Everything okay?'' She smiled brightly.

''Where's Jake gone?'' Booth undid his tie and top button as he spoke.

''Skate park. Is everything alright?'' Marie could tell it wasn't.

''I'm going to find him.'' Booth said grimly as he left.

''Tea?'' Marie suggested to Bones who looked tired. She nodded gratefully as Marie led her into the kitchen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jake saw the car as soon as it pulled in. Jake stood looking at it, trying to decide what to do. Ryan was standing next to Jake and looked over.

''Oh shit. That's your dad's car isn't it?'' Ryan felt sorry for Jake. Booth was an imposing looking man and Ryan wouldn't like to face him mad, that was for sure. Melody appeared and kissed Jake on the cheek.

''We're going Jakey. See you tomorrow.'' Melody called the shots and Ryan waved following her. Cal and Elliot came over to Jake as he watched his dad get out of the car and look around. Jake considered hiding for about five seconds but there was no point.

''Jess?'' Cal asked simply as they all stood watching Booth.

''Yes, must be. I shouldn't have said it to her. She was really upset.'' Jake regretted his words and not just because he was in trouble.

''I know but Melody is so hot.'' Elliot grinned at Jake who couldn't help but nod in agreement. Booth had spotted them and was standing with his hands on his hips waiting.

''See you at school.'' Jake was resigned to his fate and waved as he trotted towards his dad. Jake could see the expression on Booth's face from about a hundred yards and it was scary. Jake stopped about ten feet away and looked at Booth sheepishly.

''Get in the car.'' Booth was not in a forgiving mood.

Jake jumped in quickly, sinking down in his seat. Booth got in and took a deep calming breath and glared at Jake in the rear view mirror. Jake refused to catch his eye which pissed Booth off even more. They drove home in silence and Jake was almost in tears by the time they pulled into the drive. Booth led the way into the house as Jake hung back.

When Jake walked into the kitchen, he was greeted by three pairs of angry eyes.

''Why did you say such a nasty thing to Jess?'' Bones was furious and her eyes were blazing. Jake had never seen her like that and he took a step back.

''Uuuuum. I didn't mean it.'' Jake tried to defend himself but he knew it was pathetic.

''Since when do you smoke?'' Booth asked in a deceptively calm voice. Jake looked surprised, he didn't think Jess would snitch on him about that.

''Well, I don't really. I just tried it that's all. Got to try everything once right?'' Jake attempted to make light of it. None of the adults seemed to appreciate it. Jake decided to shut up.

''So that's it. That's all you're going to say. You didn't mean it and you just tried it.'' Bones crossed her arms.

''Ummm, sorry.'' Jake attempted an apology, it wasn't very convincing.

''Right. No more chances, you were just being a bully. I warned you in London so we're going to your room.'' Booth grabbed Jake's arm and took him upstairs. Jake's heart was in his throat and he thought he might cry.

When they got into his room, Jake turned to Booth in panic.

''Look dad. I'm really, really sorry. I won't smoke again and I'll say sorry to Jess. I promise.'' Jake didn't know what Booth was going to do and he didn't want to find out.

Booth stood staring at his son and Jake felt scared. His dad was frightening him. Booth just stood for an age staring at Jake with the same mean look. Jake got more and more tearful looking down at the floor.

Suddenly, Booth stepped forward and said quietly in Jake's ear.

''You know how you feel at the moment. Like I'm pushing you around and using my size to scare you. That's how Jess felt and all kids feel when someone bullies them. It's not nice is it?''

Jake shook his head and looked at the ground.

''Don't ever bully anyone again, Jake. Remember how this feels.'' Booth whispered again.

Booth stepped away and looked at Jake, who was sniffing back tears, lesson learnt.

''You're grounded for two weeks and if I find out that you've smoked again. Then I will do what you thought I was going to.'' Booth turned and left.

Jake sat down on the bed and felt really guilty about Jess although Melody is very hot, he reminded himself with a smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Booth came back into the kitchen, Marie had gone and Bones was sitting on the couch staring into space. She was wringing a tissue in her hand and her cheeks were traced with tears.

Booth stopped, careful, he thought to himself, hormones and all. He decided to go upbeat.

''Hey, Tempe. Can I get you more tea?'' Booth stood smiling at her but was met with a moody stare.

''What's wrong? Jake is fine. I didn't really kill him, honest.'' Booth sat down next to her.

''You should have done. I'm really mad with him.'' Bones was spitting mad and Booth was surprised. It wasn't the worst thing that Jake had ever done but Booth had never seen Bones so upset with him.

''I hate bullies.'' Bones felt a lump in her chest and the tears coming. She felt so weak and stupid even in front of Booth. Jake's actions had brought back some memories that she thought she had hidden.

Booth put his arm around her.

''What's the matter, Tempe? Tell me.'' Booth tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

''I was called all those nasty names at school because of my hair.'' Bones hiccupped and Booth almost laughed.

''Your hair is beautiful.'' Booth ran his hand through it to prove the point.

''It was reddish when I was little and I know how Jess feels. Poor little girl. Why are kids so vicious?'' Bones mopped her eyes and took a deep breath. She had to pull herself together, this was ridiculous.

''They just are sometimes, Bones. You feeling better?'' Booth kissed her on the head and stroked her hair.

''Angela says that I need to get an ugly new assistant so you don't run off with her.'' Bones twisted Angela's words slightly, she hadn't meant to tell him but it just came out. Booth did laugh this time, he couldn't help it. Bones sat up and slapped his arm.

''Don't laugh at me.'' She looked furious and very sexy.

''I'm sorry Bones but that is ridiculous.'' Booth kissed her deeply taking her breath away. He broke away just when Bones thought she was going to suffocate.

''Why oh why would I do that when I have everything I have always wanted? I love you Temperance Brennan and I am not running off with anyone, okay?'' Booth tapped her nose and she laughed despite herself.

''Okay.'' Bones nodded.

''I'm going to make dinner. You rest, I'm going to make you some more tea.'' Booth got up and turned to her as she opened her mouth to protest.

''Don't Tempe. Just let me, you look tired.'' Booth was ready to argue the point but Bones gave in, she did feel tired.

''Although,'' Booth grinned over at her from the safety of the kitchen.

'' A hot new assistant is not necessarily a bad thing.''

Bones groaned and threw a cushion at him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	18. Chapter 18 Consequences

Jake was doing his homework at the kitchen table, he was feeling pretty pleased with himself. He had been keeping a low profile and had managed a whole week without getting into any more trouble. Even at the weekend, he had stayed patient with Parker and there had been no fights. His dad let him watch a movie with the family on Saturday and Bones seemed to have forgiven him.

He could hear Bones and his dad arguing before they even got to the front door. He looked at Marie and rolled his eyes. She laughed shaking her head. They both knew what they were arguing about, it had been the same all week.

''I am just worried okay, Bones?'' Booth came into the kitchen first with Bones following, a furious look on her face.

''Do you have any idea how many times you've said that in the last week? You are driving me crazy.'' Bones ruffled Jake's hair as she sat down.

''Hey kiddo.'' Booth greeted Jake with a kiss on the head before turning back to Bones.

''Well if you would stop climbing around under bridges maybe I wouldn't have to.'' Booth was almost as sick as Bones of this problem.

''Would anyone like tea?'' Marie said diplomatically as she got up from her studying with a wink at Jake.

''Oh yes that would be great.'' Bones rubbed the back of her neck and stretched her shoulders. She was stiff from examining the second girl's body that had been found hanging in the last week. They had both been in a remote area close together and in the unseasonably warm weather been badly composed before they were found. They were identified as college girls reported missing in the last two weeks. Bones and Booth had interviewed everyone they could but there were no leads.

''Have you ever thought of compromising?'' Jake said suddenly looking at his dad.

''What?'' Booth looked surprised.

''You know coming to an agreement so you don't have to argue about it anymore.'' Jake spoke like he was explaining to children.

''What do you have in mind, Jake?'' Bones sat down in the chair next to her stepson. This sounded quite interesting. Booth looked less impressed, he just wanted Bones to look after herself and that was that.

''Well at school, if you have a problem with someone, you can make a contract to solve it.'' Jake knew that this was low because both adults would feel compelled to set him an example but he was sick of them bickering. Booth sat down as well realising that he had no choice but cooperate now.

''So how does it work Jake?'' asked Bones.

''Well, you each give your side of the dispute and then you make an agreement that you can both live with. Then you decide a consequence if either of you break the contract.'' Jake was stunned that they were even considering it.

''Okay, I'll go first.'' Booth jumped in. Jake grinned at Marie as she set down two cups, one tea and one coffee. She raised her eyebrows and Jake shrugged.

''I want you to get enough rest and not put yourself into dangerous positions where you or the baby may get hurt.'' Booth was blunt.

''Well, I want you to treat me like an adult and trust me to make sound judgements about what I can or cannot do.'' Bones glared at Booth who opened his mouth to retaliate but Jake held his hand up.

''Did I mention that you're not allowed to argue when you do this.'' He said nervously.

Both adults glared at him.

''I didn't do anything so don't give me the evils.'' Jake started to wish he'd kept his mouth shut.

''This is ridiculous. We are mature adults, we can reach an agreement.'' Bones snatched up a pen and looked at Booth who nodded.

It took twenty minutes of tough negotiation but they did manage to agree in the end. Bones agreed not to climb anymore scaffolds and to avoid situations in the field where there was an obvious risk. She also agreed to take more rest and let other people help her. Booth had to stop telling Bones off all the time and to relax about the baby. He also agreed to trust her judgement.

Jake thought it all sounded too vague to really help but it seemed to be the best they could do.

''You have to decide on a consequence now.'' Jake thought this was the funny part, he could get his own back.

Bones and Booth looked at each other, nothing really sprung to mind.

''Everyone has their currency.'' Jake said trying not to laugh as he quoted Dr Phil.

''Like you Bones. You know, you like going out in the field working cases. Well, if you break the agreement. Dad could ground you to the lab.'' Jake tried really hard not to laugh at Bones' appalled face but he just couldn't manage it. He ducked his head to hide his giggling.

''That's a good idea.'' Booth could see a way of confining Bones to the lab where she was safe and sound.

''You just said that you would stop treating me like a child and now you are threatening to ground me.'' Bones was incredulous.

''Dad must have currency Bones. There must be something.'' Jake said innocently.

Something occurred to Bones and she suddenly thought this might just work after all.

''Oh yes. He does have currency.'' She said mischievously as Booth looked very grumpy all of a sudden.

''Eeeew.'' Jake said as he got up and left quickly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was Friday, Jake was at the bus stop with Melody and Ryan. Melody had been held back a year and so was in Jake's class. Home had been calm since the adults' pow-wow and Jake was pleased with his decision to stay out of trouble. Everyone was much happier.

''Let's cut.'' Melody said impulsively.

Jake and Ryan looked at each other. Jake panicked and tried to think of an excuse, he did not want to get into any more trouble. His dad had been clear that he was done being nice and Jake did not want to push him anymore.

''We can't. The school will call our parents.'' Ryan spoke up and Jake was relieved.

''You guys are so clueless. Ever heard of E Mail?'' Melody put her arm around Jake.

''Come on Jakey. It'll be fun.'' Jake really didn't want to, he was too scared of Booth.

''Jake's dad will kill him. He can be harsh sometimes.'' Ryan knew the score.

''Come on, Jake. Don't tell me that you're frightened of your dad.'' Melody found it hard to believe that Jake's father would even care, as hers didn't. He had a new partner and baby, he never gave a second thought to his teenage daughter. Melody thought all fathers were like that.

''Leave him alone, Melody. He wants to go to school.'' Ryan decided that his cousin had caused enough trouble.

''God, Ryan you are such a little creep. Jake can speak for himself you know.'' Melody felt challenged, boys didn't say no to her.

''Come on Jakey. We'll have a good time, just you and me.'' Melody kissed Jake on the lips slowly and Jake nodded before he could stop himself.

He noticed Jess watching and he looked away guiltily. Jess had accepted his apology but hadn't really spoken to Jake since.

''See, I knew you were cool.'' Melody squealed and hugged Jake.

''You can go to school, Ryan. It'll look odd if we all cut.'' Melody issued her orders which she knew would be followed.

''Right. We'll go to my house and send the E-Mails then the mall.'' Melody skipped as she led Jake away. Jake could not believe that he had agreed to this but it was too late to back out now. He would look like an idiot in front of Melody and he couldn't stand that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bones was not happy as she watched the young intern flirting with her husband. The tall, slim blonde laughed at three of his jokes that weren't funny and kept touching his arm.

Sofia Jarvis was a very attractive 22 year old who had been drafted in by the management to help Bones until she found a permanent replacement for Zack.

They were examining a third body found hanging from a tree late the previous day.

''What do the bones tell you, Sofia?'' Bones asked coldly. Booth was standing at the top of the table with the arms crossed completely unaware of his wife's seething jealousy.

''There's a nick in the ribs there and there.'' Sofia flicked her long blonde hair as she stood up and looked at Bones. Bones frowned.

''Which means?'' Bones began to think the girl was stupid.

''A knife. The victim has been stabbed repeatedly.'' Sofia confirmed.

''Why a knife? Anything else?'' Bones was fed up with needing to prompt her, she never had to prompt Zack.

''Serrated edge and there are defence wounds here and here.'' Sofia pointed to the radius and ulna.

''Are you sure? It doesn't look serrated to me. Take another look.'' Bones didn't agree.

''No, they're clean. Sorry, Doctor Brennan.'' Sofia blushed.

''We need to think about the murder weapon.'' Bones was puzzled, she kept seeing blood splatter patterns on the wall of the bridge of the first victim. She needed to take another look, the photos weren't enough.

''Okay. We've got three random killings of young girls. No connection with each other but grabbed off the street. Evidence of sexual assault. Any DNA back yet?'' Booth turned to Hodgins who was picking that up at the moment.

''Yes, we have a profile but no match. This guy is clean and not known to anyone.'' Hodgins filled Booth in.

''We need to interview this latest victim's family and friends. Bones, are you coming?'' Booth looked at his wife who avoided his eye.

''Why don't you take Sofia?'' Bones hated to make that suggestion but she wanted to go back to the crime scene with Hodgins and she knew that it was breaking their agreement. She wanted to get rid of Booth.

Booth stopped and considered her for a moment, that was odd. Angela was looking amazed, she hadn't missed the flirting.

''Why don't you want to come, Bones?'' Booth was suspicious.

''I'm feeling tired.'' Bones knew it was playing on Booth's concern for her but it was the first thing she thought of.

''You alright?'' Booth moved over to her and touched her cheek gently to check she was okay. Bones felt very guilty but she shrugged.

''Yes, I'm fine. I'm going to stay and re examine these bones just in case we missed something.'' Bones couldn't resist suggesting Sofia might be less than perfect at her job.

Booth nodded and turned to Sofia.

''Well, Sofia. Looks like you get the chance to see a master at work.'' Booth boasted and Bones glared at the intern as she giggled and followed Booth down the steps.

''What is going on, Tempe?'' Angela came over watching them leave.

''Why would you let that skank go out with Booth. She's all over him.'' Angela was annoyed on her friend's behalf.

''Hodgins, get your kit. We're going back to the crime scene. I've missed something.'' Bones said urgently. She turned to Angela.

''Booth won't let me go. He'll insist he does it and I need to go.'' Bones tried to explain.

''Tempe, I think Booth is right about this. You can't climb under bridges and up trees, you might fall.'' Angela was concerned.

''I'll be careful, I promise. I missed something and I need to fix it.'' Bones was anxious to leave but she reassured her friend before rushing out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jake and Melody had a fun morning in the arcade and trawling the stores. They had to make sure they avoided the security and truancy officers but that added to the excitement.

They were sitting outside the mall on a patch of grass eating burgers and drinking sodas.

''What's the story with your dad then?'' Melody asked Jake.

Suddenly, Jake didn't feel hungry anymore. He had forgotten about Booth but Melody had reminded him.

''Nothing. He just likes me to go to school, that's all. It's not that strange is it?'' Jake was confused, all the other kids' fathers were the same as Booth about a lot of things.

''Well, I guess I'm just not used to people having fathers who give a damn.'' Melody sounded sad and Jake was surprised.

''Why? Where's your dad?'' Jake was alarmed that Melody looked tearful. This was supposed to be fun.

''With his new girlfriend and baby. He's done with me. I'm too much trouble.''

Tears were threatening to spill down Melody's face and Jake put his arm around her to comfort her.

''I don't think you're too much trouble. I think you're lovely.'' Jake felt like an idiot as soon as he said it but Melody didn't laugh.

''I think you're lovely too.'' Melody sniffed and wiped her eyes on her sleeve. They looked at each other and Jake kissed her. They sat in silence for a minute but then Melody jumped up.

''Come on Jake. Let's live dangerously. I need to get a present for my friend, April.'' Melody gave Jake her hand to help him up.

Jake knew that Melody had no money left and neither did he. He groaned inwardly as he realised what Melody meant. He was crap at this, last time he tried it. He also realised that his father's reaction if he got caught was not going to be the same as his mothers had been.

''I don't know, Mel.'' Jake hesitated.

''Oh come on. Don't be a baby. I always take what I want. We won't get caught, I promise.'' Melody took his hand and smiled.

Jake realised that this girl could ask him to do anything and he would. So Jake let her lead him back into the mall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Booth got little of any help from the victim's family and friends. They were on their way back to the lab when his phone buzzed.

''Booth.'' He barked into the phone.

''Booth, it's Angela.'' Booth went cold, this was not going to be good news.

''Are you driving?'' Angela sounded nervous.

''What's the matter, Angela?'' Booth was afraid of what she was going to say.

''Tempe fell. She was at the crime scene and she fell.'' Angela kept her voice as calm as she could.

Booth felt the fear clench his insides, like ice water running through his veins.

''Is she okay?'' Booth flicked the siren on and did a screeching U turn towards the hospital.

''She's fine but…'' Angela stopped.

Booth took a breath and tried to collect himself.

''What about the baby?'' He asked desperately.

''We're not sure. They are going to do an ultrasound.'' Angela stopped again, her words hung there.

''What?'' Booth knew there was more.

''She is bleeding, Booth. I'm sorry.'' Angela knew the implications of what she was saying.

''I'll be there in about ten minutes. Stay with her.'' Booth knew he had to be strong. Bones would be devastated if anything happened to this baby.

Booth ran into the hospital room to find Angela and Hodgins waiting nervously beside an empty bed.

''Where is she?'' Booth looked around frantically.

Angela pointed to a door.

''She's having the ultrasound. The doctor said to knock and go straight in. They know you're coming.'' Angela had been crying and Booth gave her a brief hug.

''It'll be okay. Tempe is strong and so are my kids.'' He tried to reassure her.

Booth knocked and went into the darkened room and as soon as he saw Bones' face, he knew.


	19. Chapter 19 The Platypus

Bones beamed at him and he knew that the baby was fine. Thank you, God. Booth offered up a silent prayer. The doctor turned to him and smiled reassuringly. Bones held out her hand.

''Come, see our baby.'' Bones was so excited that she felt like laughing out loud.

Booth gazed at the screen at what looked like a platypus but there was a distinct heart beat. Even Booth's untrained eye could see it.

''A nice strong heart beat, there can you see it?'' The doctor pointed at the screen and Booth felt tears in his eyes.

''No signs of any tear or abruption to the placenta. The bleeding has already settled. Your wife and baby will be fine. A few days rest just to be sure but everything is as it should be.'' The doctor gave further details.

The doctor rose and wiped the jelly from Bones' tummy.

''Now Doctor Brennan, this was a lucky escape. No more dashing around the country. Maybe you could write another of your fabulous books instead.'' The doctor was obviously a fan.

''Don't worry Doc. She won't be doing anything like this again.'' Booth gave Bones a look and she blushed.

''Good. Good. These days women treat pregnancy like a zit but I'd prefer it if you looked after yourself. Makes my job easier in the long run.'' The doctor told Bones off again and she felt foolish for being so reckless.

The doctor shook Booth's hand and smiled at Bones.

''You can go home in a few hours, just rest up until then. Please make sure you call if anything changes okay?'' The doctor looked at Bones who nodded.

''Of course, Doctor. I will, don't worry.'' Bones had learnt her lesson, no more risks. This baby was too precious. Bones had felt the rush of love when she had seen the fuzzy image for the first time.

The doctor left and Booth looked at her.

''I know. I know. I'm sorry. I should have listened. Please don't tell me again, I know.'' Bones was contrite.

Booth smiled and gave her a soft kiss.

''Temperance, I was scared to death.'' He took her hand and Bones felt dreadful.

''I'm sorry Booth. I love you and our family and now this little baby. I won't risk that again, I promise.'' Bones squeezed his hand and he nodded.

''Good, Come on. Let's get you comfortable. You can watch the first of many hours of afternoon TV. It'll be an education for you. Give you a whole new outlook.'' Booth helped her up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jake looked at the stash that they had managed to accumulate in the last hour. It had been so easy although most of the stuff was crap, it had still been exciting. Melody laughed and offered him a cigarette, he hesitated.

''Come on Jakey. Live a little. You can quit tomorrow. You know I don't like to smoke alone.'' Melody gave him a pout and he took the cigarette. She had him wrapped around her little finger.

''I told you we wouldn't get caught. Its fun being a bad boy isn't it?'' Melody blew out the smoke and threw her head back laughing.

They were lying on the grass with all their ill gotten gains lying between them.

Jake grinned and nodded.

''Yeah, I guess.'' He took a puff of his cigarette and tried not to cough. That would not be cool.

Suddenly, Jake became aware of two pairs of feet beside him and his heart sank, he knew it was too good to be true. He looked up at the two security guards who were glaring down at the kids. Jake jumped up but one of the guards grabbed his arm. He wasn't going anywhere but with them.

''Our film stars. We've been watching you. You have been busy.'' One of the guards said sarcastically.

''Right, come on. We need to get your parents down here.'' The other one wanted them gone as soon as possible.

Jake felt like his world had ended, his dad was not going to let him off this. He had been stealing and that was unforgivable in Booth's eyes and Jake knew it. He glanced at Melody who was not in the least bothered, Jake realised this was not her first bust.

''Don't look like that Jakey. They never charge kids. It's too much trouble.'' Melody smirked at the guards, who looked less than happy as they were aware of the truth of her words.

Jake had not thought of that, all he could think of was his dad and his reaction to Jake's latest escapade. Jake felt very miserable as he walked back to the mall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bones looked radiant sitting in bed and Booth felt a wave of relief. They had been lucky, He also felt annoyed that Bones had ignored him but it was not the time or the place.

But he couldn't resist saying.

''You are grounded, you know.'' Bones face was a picture and Booth burst out laughing.

Angela looked confused.

''Grounded. What?'' She looked at Bones.

''Come on Bones. You went back on the deal. We had a contract.'' Booth teased her even more as Bones face went redder and redder.

''Alright, I know. Stop making it worse. It's just a silly thing we did, Ang.'' Bones tried to explain.

''Silly thing. It was a binding agreement. You are grounded to your lab and no arguments.'' Booth sat on the side of the bed triumphantly.

''Take no notice of him Ang. Booth, stop it.'' Bones slapped his back as he laughed at her.

Angela and Hodgins exchanged happy looks, this was good. Everything was going to be okay.

They sat chatting for about half an hour before Bones noticed the time.

''You need to call Alice. Jake knows to go to Elliots if there's no-one home.'' Bones reminded Booth. She had planned to be home early today as Marie was at a class.

Booth got his cell out.

''Hi Alice. Is Jake with you?'' Booth frowned as he listened to Alice speaking. The previously happy look changed rapidly to anger. Bones looked at Angela in dismay. Not today, Jake, please not today, she thought to herself.

Booth hung up.

''What? What's the matter?'' Bones sounded anxious and Booth deliberately calmed himself down. Bones could not be upset.

''Don't worry. It's nothing. I just have to go and make a call. I'll be back in a minute.'' Booth stood up but stopped when Bones glared at him.

''I am not stupid. What is the matter with Jake? If you don't tell me, I'll just worry.'' Bones was determined to be Jake's full time mother, whether he had been good or bad.

Booth sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

''I can handle it, Bones. It's just Jake and his bad boy act. It's nothing to worry about. He's just acting out, you know that.'' Booth really didn't want Bones upset.

''What has he done this time?'' Bones was fed up with this, Jake needed to be taught a lesson.

''He cut school. I'm not sure exactly where he is at the moment but I'll find him. Don't worry.'' Booth tried to reassure her.

''You know that kid hasn't made life easy for you guys recently has he?'' Angela couldn't help but comment.

Bones and Booth exchanged wry looks.

''No, he hasn't. I think I need to get tougher.'' Booth admitted to himself as well as everyone else.

''You think?'' Angela raised her eyebrows at Hodgins.

''I know I don't have kids but as an outsider, you need to go nuclear on him .'' Angela was pissed at Jake for upsetting Bones today of all days.

''I know that Angela.'' Booth didn't need to be told.

''Sorry, I was just saying.'' Angela held her hands up.

Booth noticed he had messages, one of them might be Jake.

''I've got three messages. I need to check them.'' Booth dialled his service.

Angela sat on the bed and took Bones' hand.

''He's fine. You know that, in the park or something.'' Angela smiled brightly at Bones who was not convinced.

Booth snapped his phone shut and turned back with a smile.

''Found him and he's fine like Angela said. I need to go and get him. See, I told you.'' Booth kissed Bones' cheek.

''I'll take Jake home and then come pick you up.'' Booth suggested and Bones nodded, happy with that arrangement.

Booth gave Angela a look and she followed him out into the hallway.

''I just need the bathroom honey.'' Angela called to Bones over her shoulder, Bones realised that they were protecting her but she decided to let Booth handle Jake. He was safe and that was the important thing. Bones closed her eyes and relaxed.

''Jake has been picked up stealing at the Cedars Mall.'' Booth could finally show his fury.

''What? Oh my god, you really need to kick that kid's butt.'' Angela was shocked, Jake was always such a sweet kid around her.

''No kidding. I'll be as quick as I can. It's better that Bones is here. I don't want her getting all stressed when I kill Jake.'' Booth grimaced and Angela laughed although she wasn't sure Booth was joking.

''I'll see you soon. Just keep her calm and relaxed.'' Booth knew he could trust Angela and he left the hospital happy that his wife was in good hands.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jake and Melody sat in two hard chairs in the security office waiting for their parents.

Jake was staring at a spot on the floor wondering how he managed to let this happen.

His dad was going to be so mad and Jake was dreading the door opening.

To make things even worse, one of the guards knew Booth and had commented when Jake gave him his name.

''Are you Agent Booth's boy?''

Jake had nodded and the guard shook his head.

''Well if the FBI can't control their own kids, there's not much hope is there?'' The guard was genuinely surprised as he had found Booth a straight up kind of guy.

As the minutes ticked by, Melody began to feel bad for Jake who was obviously in a whole heap of trouble because of her.

''I'm sorry Jake. I thought you were kidding about your dad.'' She tried to make amends.

Jake shrugged, he had known what he was doing. It was down to him, he made all the bad choices. Somehow, Melody didn't seem hot and exciting anymore.

''He won't be that mad will he?'' Melody tried to make herself feel better.

''Ummm, yes he will.'' Jake was too miserable to help Melody out.

''Oh, sorry again.'' Melody gave up and joined Jake staring at the floor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Booth had some time to think as he drove to the mall. He knew that Jake needed a shock before he went out of control. Booth felt that he had tried all the modern ideas and it was time to get traditional. He hated spanking his kids but he was fresh out of ideas with Jake. If Jake was like this at twelve, sixteen was going to be interesting.

Booth hardened his heart as he pulled up by the security office, he had to make sure this was the first and last time he did this.

The security guard greeted him with a handshake and smile.

''Agent Booth. How are you?'' The guard had a lot of time for Booth and was embarrassed by the situation they were in.

''Well, not great at the moment.'' Booth accepted the handshake. The guard acknowledged Booth's remark.

''The good news is no charges. You can take your boy home and I know that we won't see him in here again.'' The guard knew that Booth would make sure of that.

''Thanks, Mike.'' Booth was grateful that the guard was making it so easy for him.

Mike showed Booth into the room where the kids were.

Jake looked up as the door opened and Booth was pleased to see a look of shame pass over his face before he dropped his eyes quickly. Booth noticed the girl and it gave him an idea what had happened. Jake had to learn to deal with that and not be a sucker for a pretty face.

''Lets go, Jakob.'' Booth tone made it clear that Jake was in trouble.

The girl looked at Booth in surprise as if she didn't really understand what his problem was. Booth was glad she wasn't his responsibility.

Jake moved very reluctantly and made his way sheepishly towards his father.

Mike the guard, smiled at Booth who remained grim, there was nothing here that amused him.

Booth didn't speak until they were in the car.

''Jakob, I don't ever want to do this again. Do you understand me?'' Booth looked at him in the mirror.

''You won't.'' Jake whispered the words but Booth heard them.

''Well, I am going to make sure of that when we get home.'' Booth saw Jake's face pale which had been his intention. Jake could worry and pine all the way back.

At the house, Booth took Jake by the arm and led him into the kitchen.

''Sit down.'' Booth pointed at a kitchen chair. Jake sat and looked nervously at his father.

''Do you know that it's wrong to steal?'' Booth didn't yell, which made it worse for Jake.

Jake just wanted Booth to get it over and done with. He didn't want a discussion but his dad seemed determined to make him suffer.

''Ummm, yes.'' Jake said nervously.

''Is it wrong to cut school?'' Booth crossed his arms and stood over Jake.

''Yes.'' Jake stared down at his shoes. This was horrible and Jake could feel tears coming.

''Good. Just checking. Go upstairs to your room and wait for me. You can have some time to think about why I'm going to punish you and what you did to deserve it.'' Booth stepped back to let Jake go.

Jake didn't move. He tried to think of a way to change his dad's mind but Jake couldn't think of anything apart from the obvious.

''Look Dad, I'm sor….'' Jake started to defend himself.

''Go to your bedroom, Jakob.'' Booth wasn't prepared to listen because there was nothing Jake could say that would justify what he had done

Jake stared at Booth for a moment and then did as he was told.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Booth was happy to see a much healthier looking Bones when he got back to the hospital. She was up and more than ready to go home.

''All set.'' Booth kissed her and took her hand.

Angela looked at him with a question in her eyes. He nodded slightly and Angela seemed satisfied. Bones knew it was about Jake but she was sure that Booth would tell her in the car.

They were on their way home.

''What's happened with Jake?'' Bones had to ask.

''I've dealt with him. Don't worry.'' Booth wanted to draw a line under it.

''Are you sure?'' Bones decided that she might just let this one go. Booth seemed determined not to make a big deal out of it so Bones left it.

When Bones got into the house, she was greeted by the most beautiful bouquet of cornflowers and poppies.

''You remembered?'' She said in delight.

''How could I ever forget that day?'' Booth kissed her gently and they sat together in the quiet.

Bones felt very thankful that this awful day had almost ended and as Booth put his hand on her tummy, she counted her blessings.


	20. Chapter 20 Predator

Jake came downstairs when he heard the car drive away. He knew his dad had gone to work so he was safe. Yesterday had been bad and Jake felt ashamed.

He stopped when he saw Bones sitting on the couch reading a magazine. Jake almost turned around to disappear again but Bones looked up.

Bones frowned at him and Jake realised that she knew all about his little spree. Booth had eventually given her a few details after she had insisted. Bones was not one to let other people handle things, she couldn't help it.

''Jakob. Come and sit with me.'' Bones patted the couch next to her. Jake hesitated, he didn't want to discuss this with her, he wanted to forget it ever happened.

He sat down reluctantly and glanced at her nervously.

''You have to stop this, you know that right?'' Bones cut to the chase.

He nodded and stared at the blank TV screen. Bones sighed and sat forward to look at his face. He was completely miserable and Bones knew that Booth had made his point. There was hope after all.

''You want to tell me what happened?'' Bones felt the time had come to make Jake explain himself, he hadn't really done that before.

Apologised and shrugged a lot but no real explanations when he acted out.

''I don't know really. It just got out of control.'' Jake knew that he needed to do better but he didn't know how he got himself into so many problems.

''Not good enough Jake. You need to give me more.'' Bones was not giving up.

She knew that Booth had spanked him and she understood why. But it didn't seem like the answer to her. Jake was nearly too old for that, they had to find a better way.

''Melody just makes me well, you know.'' Jake was struggling to be honest.

''No Jake. I don't. You need to tell me.'' Bones began to realise that Jake didn't stand up for himself.

He appeared so confident but he just let other people push him into things all the time. Bones remembered when he first got to America, he had been stronger then. Although, she reminded herself, there had been the gun thing, this was almost identical. Just going along with what others wanted.

''You don't have to make everyone like you. Sometimes you can say no. It's the hardest thing in the world to learn but its part of growing up.'' Bones was shocked by her sudden insight into Jake's motivation.

''I wanted Melody to like me.'' Jake opened up and Bones wanted to hug him.

''I know but if someone only likes you because they can push you around. Then it's not real is it?'' Bones felt proud of herself. This was the human side that everyone thought she couldn't do but that didn't seem to be true anymore.

''No, Melody didn't care if she got me into trouble. I tried to tell her.'' Jake decided that he wanted to share this with Bones after all.

''I know that your dad told you that you needed to speak to him if you felt bad about your mom and you have to start doing that.''

Bones wondered if Jake should see Dr Gordon again. She dismissed the idea, their family was strong enough to do this and they were good enough parents. Bones realised with a shock that she was a mother, she had become this boy's mother and the moment thrilled her.

''I couldn't make my mom like me. So I just stopped trying.'' Jake sniffed as tears began to gather.

Bones felt dismay, she hadn't wanted to make him cry. On another level, she was clued up enough to know it was necessary.

''Your mom was ill but she loved you, she always will. We are here for keeps, your dad and I. You have to trust us and talk to us. Promise me?''

Bones stroked the hair out of Jake's big brown eyes, his daddy's eyes.

Jake smiled and looked at her.

''I'm not that great at promises remember?'' He reminded her.

''Today Jake, is a new day and a fresh start. I'm going to ask you for two things. Promise me that you will talk when you feel bad and that you start to say no to people sometimes. Trust your instincts, you know right from wrong, go with it. The more you do it, the easier it will get.'' Bones waited for his reaction.

She was rewarded with a watery smile and a nod of the head.

''Okay Bones. I promise.''

''Good.'' Bones hugged him and then clicked on the TV.

''Lets watch a movie but don't tell your father. He's still mad as hell. You need to apologise big time to him'' Bones pulled Jake to her and they settled down together.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Booth was mad at the world. Yesterday had taken its toll. He felt guilty about Jake and worried about Bones. He just wanted to be at home with his wife and kids.

Instead he was listening to Sofia and what she told him was deeply disturbing.

Bones had realised that the blood splatters on the wall at the first scene indicated something truly evil. The girl had been alive when she was strung up and this maniac had shot a crossbow at her. Bolts were responsible for the puncture wounds. They needed to re-examine all the crime scenes with this in mind. Booth was not going home anytime soon.

Sofia sashayed towards him and Booth fought the urge to run away from her. She was uber confident in her sex appeal and predatory, that was the only description that fitted.

''Right. We need to get back to the scenes.'' Booth turned abruptly away from the blonde.

Angela appeared at the top of the steps. She noticed Booth's discomfort and Sofia's sly smile.

''How's Tempe?'' Angela was talking to Booth but she narrowed her eyes at Sofia in warning.

''Good, good. She slept really well and is relaxing. I think she might just take the doctor's advice.'' Booth was relieved that there was a third person present. He decided that he was going to avoid being alone with Sofia, better safe than sorry.

''Is Hodgins around?'' Booth wanted someone else in the car. Angela nodded towards the other side of the lab and Booth disappeared quickly.

Angela turned to this new danger to Angela's favourite family.

''Booth is a happily married man, to my best friend and your boss if you've forgotten. He has two kids and another on the way. Keep your claws away from him or I won't be responsible for my actions.'' Angela moved in close to emphasis her words.

Sofia wasn't bothered.

''If he's so happily married then he won't be interested in me will he?'' Sofia swept away with her nose in the air as Angela glared after her.

Sofia was used to getting her man and she had decided that she wanted Booth, wife or kids had never been an obstacle before and they wouldn't be this time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They had a nice day. Rebecca dropped Parker over for the weekend and Bones surprised herself by baking cookies with the boys. They used a recipe but it had been fun. Jake had protested that he was too old for such things but had joined in.

When Booth finally appeared, it was to a house of warmth and laughter. He stood in the hall listening as Bones tried to explain to Parker that he couldn't eat all the cookies at once. After the day he'd had with sadness and horror, it was what he needed.

Booth came into the kitchen and swept Parker up for a cuddle. He kissed Bones and ruffled Jake's hair.

Jake tried to keep his distance, aware that he still had some bridges to build. Booth wouldn't let him get away, he needed his kids and he got Jake to help him with dinner.

Bones sat with Parker and read a book, the ever present Dr Seuss of course.

''Ummm, dad?'' Jake was cutting vegetables but he knew he had to say sorry, it was the right thing to do.

''Yes, Jake.'' Booth knew what was coming and he was relieved, he needed to hear it.

''I'm sorry about what I did. I know I have to start to say no and not just go along with other people all the time.'' Jake rushed his words.

''Good. You have to stand up for what's right sometimes Jake. You are going to do that from now on aren't you?'' Booth's tone was firm, he needed to make sure Jake got it.

''I'm going to try.'' Jake felt quite nervous at the prospect.

''Well, try hard. Remember, never again, are we clear?'' Booth made his final point.

''Yes, clear.'' Jake nodded and Booth kissed his forehead.

''Good boy.'' Booth turned back to his pot roast.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bones stayed home all the next week and let others take the strain, She was surprised how easy it was. Booth looked tired every night, the case was going nowhere and Sofia was coming on very strong. He began to understand how Jake felt, this woman was very manipulative and despite his best efforts, he was alone with her too much.

''So how long have you been married?'' Sofia was fixing her lipstick in Booth's mirror and he resisted the urge to snatch the make up from her hand.

''A few months.'' Booth did not want to discuss his marriage with her.

They were on their way to one of the victim's houses and Booth was dreading it. He knew he had to give the full horrific details to the poor mother and the prospect was dreadful.

''You've got two kids already though. Haven't you?'' This was good news, Booth had failed relationships in his past and that gave Sofia hope.

''Two boys.'' Booth was short, he really didn't want to discuss his kids with her.

''Nice.'' Sofia managed to make it sound sinister and Booth glanced at her with a warning look. She didn't get the message.

''How old?'' Sofia wanted details.

''Five and twelve.'' Booth said through gritted teeth.

''Wow, you don't look old enough to have a twelve year old.'' Sofia knew all men liked to be flattered although it was true. He didn't look old enough. Booth smiled tightly.

''Thanks but I am.'' Booth was relieved that they had reached their destination but he was not looking forward to the journey home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''Jakey. You're alive.'' Melody put her arm through Jakes but he pulled it away.

''No thanks to you.'' Jake gathered some resolve, he was not going to let this girl get him into any more trouble.

''Jakey, don't be like that.'' Melody frowned, this was not going her way.

''Daddy is kinda of scary when he's mad isn't he?'' Melody made a joke at Jake's expense.

''Yes, he is. I'm not doing anything like that with you again. Go away. I'm with my friends.'' Jake was surprised how easy it was, Bones was right.

Melody stood unsure how to react.

''I'm sorry Jakey. I didn't mean to get you into trouble.'' Melody could not have sounded less sincere if she tried.

''I mean it Melody. Go away and don't call me Jakey. I'm not a dog.'' Jake almost laughed at her face as her chin dropped.

Melody glared at Jess who was standing beside Jake and then stormed off.

Jake watched her go and then he turned to Jess.

''I'm sorry Jess. Put it down to madness.'' Jake tried to make amends.

Jess smiled and then clipped the back of Jake's head.

''Dope. You boys are hopeless.''

'Ouch.'' Jake rubbed where she hit him and then grinned.

''I think your hair's beautiful.'' He said.

''I might forgive you when you've said that a few more times.'' Jess had her favourite boy back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Angela came to the house bearing chocolate and flowers.

''Wow Tempe. You look great.'' She exclaimed when she saw Bones. It was true, Bones had begun to glow and her hair was rich and glossy.

''Thank you.'' Bones made some tea and they sat together chatting about nothing for a while.

''Tempe. I need to talk to you about something. Don't get upset.'' Angela couldn't put it off any longer.

''What?'' Bones was concerned.

''Sofia. She is making Booth's life hell.'' Angela said it as it was.

''What? How?'' Bones was startled by this revelation, Booth had said nothing.

''He hasn't said.''

''Well he wouldn't Tempe. He's protecting you just like he always does. She is after him and he's running scared.'' Angela had watched Booth's increasingly desperate attempts to avoid Sofia all week and she was worried for him.

''Oh.'' Bones didn't know how to handle this, she knew her husband was attractive but she was clueless to the threat other women could pose. Angela rolled her eyes.

''You need to get rid of her today if possible.'' Angela handed her the phone.

''For once in your life. Use your influence and get this bitch away from your gorgeous sexy man.'' Angela made a good argument and Bones dialled the number.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Booth almost groaned when Sofia appeared in his office. She handed him some coffee and a cup cake. Booth had no choice but to accept them He was always polite if he could be.

''This case is killing me so I got a treat. I thought you deserved one as well.'' Sofia closed the office door and sat down, she crossed her legs seductively and smiled at Booth.

He was cornered and was at a loss for a moment. He regarded the blonde suspiciously.

''What do you want, Sofia?''

''Well, I thought that was pretty obvious unless you're not a man at all.'' Sofia decided to make her play.

Booth sat stunned for a moment and then made his mistake. He walked around the desk, removing the obstacle between them. He decided to speak plainly, he was sick of this woman.

He leant against the desk and crossed his arms. He narrowed his eyes.

''Look, I have a beautiful wife, two great kids and a good life. I am not interested.'' He could not have been plainer.

Sofia smiled and stood up, that was a challenge and she never ducked a challenge when it came to a man.

Before Booth could stop her, she wrapped herself around him and kissed him.


	21. Chapter 21 The Hurting

Booth pushed Sofia away.

''What the hell are you doing?'' Booth walked around his desk realising late in the day the value of a barrier between him and Sofia.

''Do I really need to explain that to you.'' Sofia arched her well groomed eyebrow.

Booth glowered at her, he tried to think fast. He had allowed himself to be manipulated into a compromising position and he felt stupid.

''Look don't freak out. You're a hot man with needs and a pregnant wife. I'm offering no strings sex. I really don't understand the problem.'' Sofia smiled.

''Get the hell out of my office.'' Booth decided that a discussion would make this situation even worse.

Sofia narrowed her eyes at him, she wasn't used to men turning her down.

''Are you sure, Agent Booth? This is a one time offer.'' Sofia wasn't prepared to take no for an answer.

''Get out of my office.'' Booth ground the words out, he wanted her as far from him as possible.

''Look, I know you don't want to do anything that could affect your career but it won't. It would just be you and me. Our little secret.'' Sofia sat on the edge of the desk and flicked her hair, licking her lips as she did it.

This normally did the trick, most men melted at this point. Booth felt panic as he realised that she wasn't giving up.

''If you don't get out of my office, I'll call security.'' Booth knew better than to try and remove her himself although he would have liked nothing better than to throw her out on her butt.

''Well, you're obviously not the man that I thought you were.'' Sofia got up, this was too much trouble for her and without a backward glance she left the office.

Booth collapsed in his chair and put his head back and closed his eyes. What should he do? If he told Bones, she would get upset and that would not be great after the last scare. On the other hand if he kept quiet, these things always came out and it would look like he had something to hide. He made a decision and grabbing his jacket, left the office.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Angela and Bones sat in the office drinking coffee waiting for Sofia. She had been told to clear her desk and report for reassignment by administration. Bones knew that she was the type of woman who would want a confrontation so she was prepared when the blonde appeared with a face like thunder.

''What the hell have you done? He turned me down for Christ's sake.'' Sofia was furious.

''Who turned you down?'' Bones sat up, she didn't understand what Sofia was talking about.

''Honey, let me handle this.'' Angela stood up, she wanted this woman away from Bones.

''Okay, you skank. Whatever you're talking about or whatever you've done. You need to get out of here before I kick your butt.'' Angela was in Sofia's face and prodded her shoulder for good measure.

Sofia thought for a second about standing up to Angela but it was a fleeting moment. She turned abruptly and as she stormed from the office she called over her shoulder with a passing shot.

''I'd ask your husband what he's been doing this morning if I were you Dr Brennan.''

Angela looked at Bones who was sitting rigidly upright in her chair with a white face.

''Okay sweetie, you cannot jump to any conclusions. That woman is an evil bitch who has just been fired, she was trying to upset you.'' Angela was attempting damage limitation.

Booth appeared at the door and one look at his face made it clear to Angela that there was definitely trouble in paradise. Guilt ridden didn't even begin to cover it.

''What's wrong with Sofia ?'' Booth came into the office and looking between Bones and Angela, he realised that he was in trouble.

''What have you been doing this morning, Booth?'' Bones voice was cutting. There was a pause as Booth looked at Angela who was standing with her arms crossed and an apprehensive look on her face.

''Look, I don't know what Sofia said but it is not how it looks.'' Booth rambled.

''I didn't mention Sofia.'' Bones face was drawn as she spoke and Angela was concerned.

''Honey, calm…''

''It's a simple question, Booth.'' Bones cut across Angela as she glared at her husband.

''Sofia came to my office with coffee and jumped me. I threw her out, that's all. It was nothing.'' Booth ran his hand through his hair nervously. Angela rolled her eyes.

''You idiot man. Why did you let her into your office?'' Angela was amazed that Booth could be so naive.

''Well, I, I, it seemed rude to refuse the coffee.'' Booth did a bad job of explaining himself.

''Rude? You have got to be kidding me?'' Angela could not believe his stupidity.

''What does 'jump you' mean exactly?'' Bones was clinical as always.

''Well you know, she kissed me.'' Booth knew how bad it sounded.

''And you let her?'' Bones felt crushed, everybody she loved let her down sooner or later.

''No of course I didn't. I stopped her and threw her out.'' Booth protested his innocence but he could see the look of betrayal on his wife's face.

Bones stood up abruptly.

''I have work to do.'' Bones swept out with Booth and Angela watching her helplessly.

''Booth. Are you completely brainless?'' Angela had not finished with him yet.

''Look Angela, she ambushed me okay? I got rid of her and came over here to tell Bones straight away. Sofia just got here first.'' Booth began to realise that this was escalating from a drama to crisis.

''Ever heard of a phone?'' Angela looked at him with suspicion.

''It didn't seem right to tell her over the phone.'' Booth felt condemned for trying to do the right thing.

''You need to go and apologise right now. You know how hard it is for Bones to trust anyone and she is going to feel like you've betrayed her even if you haven't.'' Angela still wasn't convinced that Booth was blameless.

''I haven't Angela. I wouldn't. I love Bones, you know that.'' Booth felt desperate, his wife had so many issues from her past and along with the pregnancy, she was not in a rational state of mind at the moment.

''Go on then.'' Angela spoke like he was a child but he did as he was told because no-one argues with Angela when it came to Bones.

He found her examining murder victim three, she was alone.

''Tempe?'' Booth stopped next to her and put his hand on her arm. She pulled away and walked around the opposite side of the table. Booth was shocked to see tears in her eyes.

''Look Temperance, nothing happened. She tried but I threw her out. You have to believe me.'' Booth was aware that he was pleading but he didn't care. He could see his perfect life disappearing over the horizon for nothing.

''Why did she tell me then Booth? Answer me that.'' Bones was hurt and angry, all reason had gone out of the window.

''You are over reacting.'' Booth knew it was a mistake as soon as he said it, it was patronising and controlling.

''Do not tell me how to feel. I'm going to stay with Angela for a few days.'' Bones eyes blazed with fury as she spoke and she stormed away leaving Booth speechless.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Angela found Bones in the bathroom staring at the mirror with a stony face.

''Hey Honey. Are you okay?'' Angela linked her arm through Bones.

''No, what is wrong with me?'' Bones turned to Angela in despair, tears in her eyes.

''What do you mean?'' Angela was confused by the question.

''Why does everyone I love abandon or betray me?'' Bones couldn't stop the tears but she was trying to be detached. She could distance herself from her feelings that way.

''Honey, I really don't think that Booth has betrayed you. Been a stupid man yes, but betray? No, he loves you too much.'' Angela pulled Bones towards her for a hug which Bones accepted reluctantly.

''I just don't believe him. I can't. Look at me and then look at her. Do you really believe he rejected her?'' Hormones were getting the better of Bones.

''Honey, you look sensational.'' Angela was telling the truth, pregnancy suited Bones and she was blooming.

''I want to go home to your apartment. I don't want to see him.'' Bones was determined not to let her husband explain.

''Come on, sweetie. Are you sure?'' Angela felt Bones was going over the top but she was aware that it was complicated.

''Yes, tell him to go and do the follow up interviews we need for the case.'' Bones had made up her mind and she was not changing it anytime soon.

''Honey, why don't you speak to him first? '' Angela tried again but Bones shook her head.

''No, I don't want to.'' Bones dug her heels in.

Angela looked at her for a moment deciding whether to try to persuade her to change her mind and then left to tell Booth.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Several days passed with Bones staying with Angela and Booth working long hours to avoid sleeping alone. Jake felt like an orphan but accepted his father's explanation that Bones was working away without a murmur as he didn't really want to know the reason behind Bones' absence. It scared him, Jake had already lost one mother, if he lost another one, it would start to look careless. Worse, it confirmed his deep held suspicion that he was too much trouble for a mother to love.

On Thursday, Jake was surprised to find Booth sitting on the couch, drinking a beer and watching football when he came home from school. Jake stopped in the doorway as he noticed him. Booth was oblivious as he gazed at the TV screen not really watching.

Jake was shocked to realise that the last time he'd seen that look on his dad's face was when Booth told Jake he was going back to London.

''Hey dad. You okay?'' Jake smiled but didn't move from the door, he was giving Booth some space.

Booth looked up surprised, he looked tired and miserable.

''Hey kiddo. Yeah, just watching an old game.'' Booth gestured towards the TV without any enthusiasm.

''No work?'' Jake was nervous about asking.

''Taking a few hours. Been putting in long days so you know.'' Booth trailed off.

He couldn't explain that being with Bones in the lab was unbearable. As always, he was doing his best to protect his kids although he realised by the weekend, he was going to have to tell them. He knew they would both be devastated and it broke his heart. On top of that, the case was turning into a nightmare and they now had five dead college girls who had been tortured. There were no leads and their personal problems were not helping.

Bones was cold and efficient at work,she avoided any eye contact and his touch, it was driving Booth crazy. Bones had a new assistant, Louis who was basically a Zack clone and Booth was working with him most of the time. He was acting as a go between, what the poor guy made of it, God knows. Booth felt comforted by the fact he was like Zack, almost as if this ridiculous stand off was not really happening. Booth could almost believe at times that things were normal athough in reality it was far from normal

''Alright. I'm going to the park.'' Jake turned to leave.

''Isn't it kind of cold for the park?'' Booth suddenly remembered he was a parent with responsibilities.

''I'll wear a jacket.'' Jake rolled his eyes as Booth smiled but the smile didn't reach his eyes. Jake had a change of heart.

Jake walked over and sat down next to Booth. He snuggled into his dad's side and Booth put his arm around him.

''Maybe I'll watch the game with you instead.'' Jake said quietly.

''That would be good, kiddo. I could do with the company.'' Booth admitted and kissed his son's golden hair.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bones collapsed into the chair, she felt completely exhausted.

''Would you like some tea, sweetie?'' Angela offered.

''That would be great. I'm so tired.'' Bones closed her eyes and the image of her husband's unhappy face flashed in her mind. A wave of guilt overcame her. She had over reacted, Booth had been right but her pride was preventing her from backing down. Angela sat opposite after putting the water on to boil.

''So honey. How are you feeling?'' Angela had her suspicions that Bones was begin to feel that she may have made a grand gesture that wasn't really necessary.

Booth called every night asking how she was and Bones refused to speak to him but Angela saw the doubt in her eyes the previous evening. Bones was missing her husband but was too pig headed to admit it.

''Okay.'' Bones looked at Angela and initially refused to acknowledge the question that Angela's raised eyebrows were asking. Then she gave into the silent pressure.

''Yes Angela, you're right. Of course I miss him and I miss Jake and Parker. I miss my home and my bed. All those things but he still did what he did.'' Bones was grumpy.

''What he did to me and to our kids.'' Bones continued to justify herself. She didn't even realise that she said our kids not his kids.

''Yeah, about your kids. What do you think they're making of all this?'' Angela decided that it was time to play hardball.

''Well, Parker won't know yet. He's supposed to move in after Thanksgiving but Jake. Oh I don't know, I don't even want to think about how he feels.'' Bones put her hands over her eyes.

''That's a little selfish Tempe.'' Angela decided to push.

Bones stayed silent because she knew Angela was right, selfish and self indulgent. Bones had dug herself into a great big hole and she didn't know how to get out.

''Look honey. Just call him. You and I both know that Booth didn't really do anything wrong and this is hurting everyone, children included, for nothing.'' Angela decided enough was enough.

Bones listened and knew Angela was right. But she had felt an emotional door slam close that day and she didn't know if she could bear to open it again. She had opened up and trusted and for a while it was wonderful. However, everything always seemed to go wrong for her eventually. Maybe it would be better to cut and run but the mere thought of that made her heart ache.

''I don't know if I can Ang. Maybe it's better this way.'' Bones knew she was talking nonsense but she felt like she didn't have the strength to make peace with Booth. This was hiding and it was just easier.

''Honey, I'll get our tea. Then I think you should go to bed. You look exhausted. We can sort this all out in the morning.'' Angela decided that Bones health should take precedence, she looked pale and worn out.

Angela stood up and kissed Bones cheek.

''It'll be okay, honey. I'm sure it will.'' Angela tried to reassure her friend.

Bones smiled up at her sadly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jake was walking with Jess towards the school bus stop.

''But where is she?'' Jess was puzzled.

''Who?'' Jake was confused. Jess went off on tangents all the time and Jake couldn't keep up sometimes.

''Your mom.'' Jess spoke like he was clueless but the question had come from nowhere. Jake really struggled with how randomly girls thought. He thought he might ask his dad about it but not at the moment. Heart to heart talks about the opposite sex were off Booth's agenda, that was for sure.

''Which one?'' Jake said in a disgusted voice as he now felt he had two absent mothers.

''Dr Brennan.'' Jess was getting irritated with Jake.

''I don't know but she hasn't gone away like dad said. I heard him speaking to Angela last night. She's staying with her, I think my dad did something.'' Jake said unhappily.

''Why don't you go and see her?'' Jess made the obvious suggestion.

''I don't know if I should interfere. It's grown up stuff.'' Jake was doubtful and he was also scared to find out if it was final. At the moment, he was pretending it was just temporary but Bones might confirm that she'd gone forever. He didn't think he could take that plus Jake doubted that Bones would want to see him anyway.

''You always say that you can talk to her better than your dad. That Dr Brennan gets you. If that's true why don't you go and ask her what's going on?'' Jess could not see what the problem with her suggestion was.

''I don't know. I could make it worse. I do that you know? Trouble kinda follows me around.'' Jake sounded sad but Jess laughed.

''Don't be dumb. You just mess up sometimes, doesn't make you trouble. I thought girls were the melodramatic ones.'' Jess rolled her eyes and grabbed his hand.

''Come on, you can get a bus downtown from bus stop 3.''

Jake shrugged and let her drag him to the bus.


	22. Chapter 22 Tag Team

Angela spotted Jake as he walked through the sliding doors, his golden hair catching her eye. She ran down the steps just as two security men reached him.

''It's okay he's Agent Booth and Dr Brennan's son.'' She said to Eddie who nodded and went back to his post.

''Jake, honey. What are you doing here? It's kind of late.'' Angela glanced at her watch which said almost seven o'clock.

''Please tell me that your dad knows where you are.'' Angela was pretty sure that he didn't but there was a vague hope.

The look of guilt on Jake's face confirmed her worse suspicion.

''I jumped on the wrong bus and got lost. My cell is out of battery so he's gonna be freaking out by now.'' Jake said miserably.

''We'll call him but you should not have got a bus down town on your own, you know that right?'' Angela scolded him although she knew that Booth was going to do that anyway.

''Is Bones here, Angela?'' Jake ignored her words and cut to the point.

''Yes, honey. She is. Have you come to see her?'' Angela was hopeful that Jake of all people could make Tempe see sense. Jake nodded and then looked at his shoes, he began to think that this had been a really bad idea. He didn't have a clue what he was going to say now that he was actually here.

''She'll be pleased to see you, she's been missing you.'' Angela could see Jake's uncertainty and she attempted to buoy him up.

''Not enough to come home though, huh?'' He smiled awkwardly to soften his words, this wasn't Angela's fault.

Angela decided not to answer him but she put her arm around his shoulder. She gave him a squeeze as she realised that Jake was upset.

''We need to call your dad.'' Angela guided Jake towards Tempe's office.

Bones appeared suddenly at her office door, obviously in a hurry as she was putting on her coat as she walked. She stopped when she saw Jake with Angela. She rolled her eyes and a look of annoyance settled on her face.

''Jakob, your father is worried to death. I was going to help look for you. What are you doing here?'' Bones took Jake's arm and looked at Angela.

''Thanks Ang and you, young man, need to call your dad. What were you thinking? Its dark outside, you can't wander around Washington all hours of the night.'' Bones was in full parent mode and Angela was very happy to see it although Jake less so.

''I wanted to see you.'' Jake delivered the killer punch and Angela saw Bones face fall before she covered it.

''You should have called and I would have come and got you. Your dad has been looking for you, for two hours. You know better than this, we have had this conversation a million times now.'' Bones was stern although inside the guilt was over whelming.

She loved this boy and he loved her back, she had walked away without an explanation just like her own mother. It was unforgivable.

''Why don't I get you a Coke and you go with Tempe to call your dad.'' Angela felt sorry for Jake and decided to assuage Tempe's words.

Jake nodded and Bones looked at her gratefully.

''Thanks Angela. Come on Jake.'' Bones felt even worse as she realised she had been harsh.

Jake flopped miserably on her couch and looked sulkily at her as Bones dialled Booth's number.

She held out the phone to Jake who shook his head and looked away. Bones frowned and it dawned on her that Jake was forcing her to speak to Booth. Clever kid.

''Yes, hello Booth. He's here and he's safe.'' Bones was short and Jake frowned at her. She looked away, hoping to avoid the condemnation in his eyes.

''I don't know. I haven't had a chance to ask him yet.'' Bones held the phone out again to Jake.

''He wants to talk to you.'' Jake stared at her but didn't move. Bones tutted and put the phone back to her ear.

''He doesn't want to speak to you.'' Bones listened for a moment and then exclaimed.

''I am aware he is a child but I am not going to force him if he doesn't want to.'' Bones defended herself.

Jake realised that he was causing even more problems between his parents so he got up. Bones handed the phone to him in surprise.

''What?'' Jake was defiant but he kept his head down as his father obviously told him off.

Bones watched the exchange with dismay, this was her fault and Jake was taking the rap for it at the moment.

''Whatever. If that's what you want to do. It's up to you, I'm not bothered.'' Jake hung up with an attitude.

Jake looked at Bones but his eyes were hard to read.

''He's going to come get me so you probably need to leave.'' Bones was mortified to hear her twelve year old son say those words. He just assumed that his parents could not bear to be in the same room together. She had made a complete mess of this whole thing.

''Jake, I don't need to leave. Your dad and I….' Bones paused unsure what to say.

''What did he do?'' Jake asked suddenly.

Bones looked surprised and lost for words.

''Well, he must have done something really bad if you would just leave us like that.'' Jake sat back on the couch but his tone of voice was challenging.

Bones did not know what to say because when she thought about it, what exactly had Booth done?

''It's between grown ups Jake. I'm not sure I should be talking about it to you.'' Bones was struggling.

''You say that but it's me that you've left as well. You told me to trust you and that you would always be there, then you leave.'' Jake felt angry tears pricking his eyes and he sniffed.

Bones stood and stared at the boy, she had betrayed him, he was right.

''So dad must have done something really bad to make you do that, right?'' Jake made what he felt was a sensible judgement call.

''Yes, Tempe. It must have been really bad, mustn't it?'' Angela stood by the door holding Jake's Coke.

Bones looked at Angela and then Jake with dismay. There was no proper explanation for her behaviour that didn't sound ridiculous spoken out loud, she had completely over reacted. She made a decision, she did not want to lose her husband and children.

''Angela, could you and Hodgins take Jake out for dinner? I need to speak to Booth.'' Bones felt a weight lifting as she said the words. In truth, all she really wanted to do was put her arms around her husband and never let go.

Angela beamed and Jake looked up in surprise. Bones sat next to him on the couch and took his hand.

''I'm sorry Jake. This was all about nothing. I should not have just left, you deserved more than that. I'm sorry and I love you. I'll speak to your dad and we'll sort it all out.'' She stroked his hair from his eyes.

Jake shrugged sulkily and Bones smiled at Angela who looked thrilled.

''Come on Jake. Forgive me.'' Bones nudged his knee with hers and was relieved to see him smile shyly. She was forgiven.

''Let's go honey. You must be starved.'' Angela came over and held out her hand.

Jake sat back and asked hesistantly.

''What about dad? Do you love him too?''

Bones touched his cheek.

''Yes, I love your father and I am going to fix this. I promise.'' Bones tried her best to reassure Jake.

Jake nodded satisfied and stood up. He looked at Angela's hand.

''I'm too old to hold your hand, Angela.'' Jake made a face.

Angela grabbed his hand.

''I need to practice being a mommy so give me a break.'' Angela pulled Jake towards the door.

''Good luck, sweetie.'' She called over her shoulder as they left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Booth walked warily into the office and looked around.

''Where's Jake?'' He looked at Bones nervously.

Bones was sitting at her desk and had been trying to figure out what she could say to her husband. Booth had arrived before she was ready and she stared at him for a moment in surprise.

''Don't look at me like that, Bones. You make me feel like a monster.'' Booth was sick of this feeling of being a dead man walking.

''I'm sorry. I didn't mean to.'' Bones was apologetic, she had hurt the people she loved so much and she felt like a complete fool. She had allowed a scheming young woman to virtually destroy her marriage with a few casual remarks and a pathetic failed attempt to seduce her husband. She realised in misery that out of anyone, therapy was probably the most appropriate for her.

Booth stood and watched his wife, her face was telling a thousand stories. He could see the remorse and distress on her face and he fought his urge to hug her. Bones was just so unpredictable that she was likely to run away if he did that. He decided to allow her to control the conversation and he sat on the couch and waited.

''Angela and Hodgins have taken Jake out for dinner.'' Bones stayed safe for a moment and answered Booth's original question.

''Okay.'' Booth was reluctant to ask the reason for that, it was a good sign though.

There was a silence and Booth left it for as long as he could but Bones seemed paralysed.

''Look Bones, I'm sorry that Jake came here. I'll speak to him, it's my fault I was trying to protect him. I didn't think this would go so far.'' Booth ran his hand over his face and looked at Bones wearily.

''No, don't do that.'' Bones blurted the words out and Booth looked surprised.

''Why? He needs to know if this is permanent. It affects him as well.'' Booth knew what he was doing. He was issuing her with an ultimatum, if he told Jake then there was a finality about the whole thing.

''Have you just given up on us then?'' Bones asked quietly.

Booth looked at her with disbelief.

''I thought that was your call Bones, not mine.'' He was honest, he knew he had no control at all.

Bones went quiet again and Booth felt frustrated that every time he thought that she was going to be honest, she just shut down.

''Is there something that you need to say to me Bones?'' Bones was harsh, he didn't see any alternative.

Bones wrestled with herself, she had to apologise and explain but it was just so difficult. She took a deep breath and walked over to the couch. She stood uncertainly for a moment and then sat down. Booth didn't acknowledge her closeness, he sat down back and pinched the bridge of his nose.

He was shocked when Bones took his hand but he didn't pull back.

''I'm sorry.'' That all she said just those words but they were enough. Booth grinned at her.

''You are crazy sometimes, do you know that?''

Bones looked dumbfounded, it couldn't possibly be that easy. Booth sat forward and kissed her gently but she pulled away. He frowned, had he misinterpreted her words?

''I need to explain. You can't just forgive me just like that.'' Bones was set to launch into a big speech.

''Why? I love you, you're pregnant and I got myself into a stupid position. It seems pretty simple to me.'' Booth was mystified why they had to dissect the last week.

Bones frowned.

''But I didn't let you explain and upset everyone.'' She was amazed that it was so straight forward to him.

''Okay so that wasn't so good. We probably need to agree that we talk about our problems not just go off at each other. I feel like a hypocrite lecturing Jake to share his feelings and yet I don't. So I will admit I need to work on that.'' Booth was magnanimous about his faults.

He was fighting the urge to jump on his wife so he was distracted.

''Me too.'' Bones agreed. She could see the desire in Booth's eyes and she was becoming flustered.

''Yes, you too but Bones. I have to tell you that I am just about controlling myself so can we take a rain check on this therapy session?'' Booth pushed her gently back on the couch as he spoke and leant over her.

Bones nodded but was stopped from speaking by her husbands lips. She'd heard about this, make up sex, sounded good to her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bones struggled to open her eyes, what was that noise? She smiled to herself as she remembered the previous night, make up sex was definitely a bonus to the trials of married life.

She felt a light kiss on her lips.

''Stay where you are. Get some rest. I'm going to get Parker and I'll make Jake turn his music down.'' Booth waved as he left the room and Bones drifted back to sleep.

''Jake turn that down or off. What is it?''Booth came into the room and Jake jumped.

He was sitting on the counter as always eating dry cereal and watching MTV2 which was on top volume.

''Biffy Clyro. They're English, you won't know them.'' Jake turned it down slightly and carried on eating.

Booth snatched the remote and clicked the TV off.

''Hey, what do you care, you're awake already?'' Jake was pissed and glared at his dad.

''One, it's too loud even for you, you'll ruin your ears. Two, is that a song about the devil? Three, Bones is sleeping upstairs.'' Booth poured a cup of coffee as he spoke and he gave Jake a push as he walked over to him.

''Off.'' Booth couldn't help it, he knew Jake sat on the counter to annoy him but he still took the bait every time.

Jake jumped down and grinned, he had stayed with Angela and Hodgins the night before and they had just dropped him off.

''She is, that's cool dad.'' Jake sat on the couch with his cereal box. Booth rolled his eyes, it was Jake's thirteenth birthday in a couple of weeks time and teenage snits were already evident. Booth felt thankful he had Bones to help him as his wife and son had a close bond which he was sure would come in useful in the next few years.

''So?'' Asked Booth leaning back against the counter.

''So what?'' Jake was confused and he had been thinking about turning the TV back on.

''Is that a song about the devil, it sounded like it?'' Booth was keen to censor the media his children were exposed to and music about the devil was definitely a no-no.

''No dad , it wasn't. It was a song about the hypocrisy of religion.'' Jake said in a bored voice.

''Mmmmm and that is supposed to make me feel better, is it?'' Booth was not reassured at all.

Jake shrugged and stared at the blank TV screen, he knew better than to discuss religion with his dad. Booth didn't force Jake to church although he took Parker but Jake knew that it was still an issue.

''Well whilst we're on the subject. I need to talk to you about Thanksgiving.'' Booth decided that he would bring this up now to give Jake some time to get used to it.

''It's a couple of weeks away yet. What's to talk about? We all eat a lot and watch football all day. Sounds straight forward to me.'' Jake glanced at his watch.

''Anyway the chat was great dad but I've got to go.'' Jake jumped up and almost got clean away. Booth put his hand out and stopped him.

''Haven't finish. Sit.'' Booth pointed at the kitchen table. Jake tried to think what he could have done wrong but apart from last night, there was nothing. He sat down giving his dad a curious look.

''Firstly, you're grounded for the weekend. Taking buses across town at night is against the rules, you know that. I understand you were trying to help but I was worried and something could have happened to you.'' Booth waited for Jake to complain which he did.

''Dad, that is just so unfair. It's just plain harsh.'' Jake stared sullenly at the table.

''Well to prove that I'm not that harsh, you are going to spend the day with us. We're going to have a family day.'' Booth smiled as Bones came in looking beautiful.

''Hey guys.'' Bones kissed Booth and ruffled Jake's hair as she went to make tea.

Jake grunted and Bones raised her eyebrows, he was sulking, why?

''You were supposed to rest.'' Booth half heartedly tried to tell her off.

''Couldn't sleep. I wanted some tea. What are you guys talking about it?'' Bones sat down as well.

''Thanksgiving apparently.'' Jake mumbled.

''No, we were talking about our family day today.'' Booth kissed her cheek.

''What are we going to do?'' Jake was suspicious.

''I promised Parker that we would go to the zoo.'' Booth made the suggestion and Bones nodded.

''That's a really good idea. I haven't been to the zoo since I was a little girl.'' Bones turned to Jake who looked appalled.

''I am way too old for the Zoo. Why can't I go out with my friends?'' Jake protested.

''No, your dad's right. You can come with us for a family day.'' Bones made it clear that there was no point arguing and got up to finish making her tea.

Jake looked between the two adults and realised that they were back, it was a two parent family again.

''Okay, I'll go to the zoo.'' Jake conceded reluctantly.

''Now Thanksgiving. Your Uncle Jared and Aunt Janie are coming with their girls, your cousins.'' Booth let the information sink in but Jake just shrugged.

''So?'' Jake was bemused.

Bones came back with her tea.

''Well, your Aunt is very religious and we have to respect that so you are on a warning to behave. No theological discussions, just be polite.'' Jake stared at Bones in disbelief, he would expect this from his dad but not her.

''What's going on here? You guys playing tag or what?'' Jake was not sure that this reconciliation was all good news for him. His parents were behaving with far too a united front for his liking.

''You've been told okay? Be polite.'' Booth found Jake's comment funny but tried to cover it.

''Come with me to get Parker.'' Booth stood up and gestured to Jake who got up with a tut and turned to leave.

Booth leant over and gave Bones a light kiss. He whispered in her ear.

''We're back.'' He laughed as he stood up.

''We certainly are. Poor Jake.'' Bones giggled.


	23. Chapter 23 Religious Differences

Thanksgiving morning was bright and sunny but there was a distinct chill in the air.

Booth left Bones in bed as she was tired. They had solved the cross bow case the day before to everyone's relief. They had got the killer through tracing the bolts. He took the lives of eight young girls in the worst possible way before he was stopped so it was hard to view the case as a success. It was tough for everyone involved.

''Jake, have you cleaned your room?'' Booth stood staring at his son who was in his normal position on the counter.

Jake slipped off the counter without being told.

''I'll do it in a minute.'' Jake went and sat on the couch whilst not taking his eyes from the TV. Booth walked over and turned it off.

''Come on kiddo, you need to do it now.'' Booth tried to cajole him.

''What's Parker going to do?'' Jake tried his luck but backed down in the face of his father's raised eyebrows.

''He's five, Jake.'' Booth didn't want a confrontation, he wanted cooperation.

''Okay, fine. I'm going.'' Jake disappeared upstairs.

''Can I put the TV back on now daddy?'' Parker poked his head up from the chair he was sitting in.

''Yes, but you need to get dressed soon okay?'' Booth clicked the remote and went into the kitchen to start cooking.

Jake stood peeling vegetables. His room hadn't taken long and he thought if he was quick, he might be able to go out for a while. Jake jumped as his dad appeared next to him.

''Jake, remember what we talked about? Your aunt is very religious and she has some definite ideas about what kids should and shouldn't do so just try not to….'' Booth trailed off as he realised that he was probably asking a little much from his opinionated and head strong son. It didn't even sit with him that well asking him to do this as he was proud of Jake's spirit and intelligence. He was basically asking him to hide it.

Jake was amused by his dad's awkwardness but he understood.

He laughed and said,

''I get it dad. Don't worry. I'll be good.''

Booth was relieved, his brother's wife was a difficult woman and her religious conviction provided cover for a tricky personality. Booth had devout religious beliefs but it didn't mean that he terrorised people around him. Janie did, her husband and children mainly. The girls were cute and pretty, Paige and Brittany, but completely over whelmed by their mother. They had a three month old baby, Savannah as well. Booth felt sadness for his brother. Jared may have done things the conventional way but Booth knew that he had ended up with the better deal eventually.

''When's the wicked witch getting here?'' Jake teased his dad. Booth grimaced.

''Jakob, please.''

''Kidding, I was kidding. I said I'd be good. Promise, you know how rock solid my promises are right?'' Jake kept his eyes on the sweet potato he was peeling as Booth stared at him.

''Oh God.'' Booth thought.

Bones swept in looking refreshed. The last two weeks had been difficult at work but their home life was settled and happy providing a sanctuary from their stressful jobs. The day at the zoo had been a lot of fun and had set the tone for their lives from then on. Jake was behaving and Parker was excited about moving in. All was well in the Booth household for once.

''What are you kidding about?'' Bones looked at Jake suspiciously. She knew that Booth was nervous about his brother's family visiting. His main source of worry was Jake and his sister-in-law, Janie. Bones thought secretly that Booth should be worried about her as well but she didn't mention that to him.

''Jake was just making me a promise.'' Booth said sardonically, looking at his wife with a look of desperation, he needed help.

''Jakob, we have told you. Be polite and do not start any arguments with your aunt.'' Bones stood and looked at Jake sternly.

''I said I would but dad doesn't trust me.'' Jake held his hands up.

''I wonder why?'' Bones bit a carrot stick. Jake looked at his dad then Bones.

''You do know that you are having a go at me for something I haven't done yet, don't you?'' Bones smiled at the English slang.

Jake was becoming more American everyday but his obsession with soccer and his occasional vernacular betrayed his origins.

''We are not having 'having a go' at you.'' Booth responded quickly.

''Whatever.'' Jake shrugged and put the knife down.

''Can I go out? I've done these.'' Jake had forgotten the conversation already.

Booth frowned and looked at Bones who shrugged. She thought it was a pretty good idea, Jake was stressing Booth out with his off hand attitude. Bones knew Jake was doing it deliberately so getting him away from his father seemed sensible.

''Okay but...'' Booth stopped Jake with his hand.

''Home by twelve. No later. Clear?'' Booth was firm, that really would set his sister-in –law off, if Jake did a disappearing act.

''Clear. Promise.'' Jake gave a cheeky grin and left quickly before anyone changed their minds.

''You are too easy for him you know.'' Bones began to make the stuffing as Booth got Cranberries from the fridge.

''I know, I know. I can't help it, he says just the right things to stress me out. I don't know why he finds it so entertaining pissing me off?'' Booth started washing the Cranberries.

''You're kidding right?'' Bones was surprised.

''What?'' Booth was mystified.

''All kids do that, push their parents. Its just Jake is really good at it. He's careful to only go so far though. He finds it entertaining.'' Bones was amazed that she was explaining this to Booth.

''You know what Bones? You get my kid much better than me. I'm glad you're here.'' Booth kissed her as she smiled at him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jake was late, he couldn't believe that he had managed to mess up but somehow he had. Quite a few of his friends had come to the park, their parents wanted them out of the house for an hour or so as well, and they ended up having a big soccer game. The time had disappeared and now he was late.

He walked up the driveway and noticed the strange car, they were already here, and his dad was going to be pissed. Jake knew he was grounded again, he never seemed to avoid that for long.

Jake looked down at himself, he was covered in mud. He tried to wipe some off but his hands were muddy as well so he just made it worse. He had to wear a white shirt this morning didn't he? Jake laughed, it was actually pretty funny. He had ended up breaking yet another promise, perhaps he should give up promising for a while.

He decided to creep around the back, they were bound to be in the living room and he could at least get clean before he met his scary Aunt.

He opened the French windows quietly and looked up into seven sets of eyes staring at him.

''Oh Hi. Sorry I'm a bit late. Good game you know.'' Jake decided to wing it. He avoided his father's eyes. He noticed a man who looked just like his dad although shorter, his uncle.

''You must be Jakob. Better late than never I'm sure.'' A pretty blonde woman stepped forward with a smile but she looked him up and down with disdain. She didn't look like a witch but she was definitely a bitch, Jake decided.

''Yes, I suppose so.'' Jake retaliated forgetting all his promises in a moment as he stared defiantly at her.

Bones decided to intervene.

''Jakob, why don't you go and get cleaned up? We'll be eating soon.'' Jake was surprised to see Bones holding a baby.

''Okay.'' Jake was relieved to get away, he could feel his dad's eyes even if he couldn't see them. He noticed his cousins as he walked across the room, two blonde girls about six and twelve, he smiled at them.

As he left the room, he heard the smallest girl whisper.

''Your brother's hot.''

''Eeeeew.'' Parker was not impressed.

''What did you say young lady?'' Maybe his aunt was a witch after all Jake thought as he ran up the stairs.

Janie was staring at Brittany and Booth decided that he would intervene this time as he noticed the little girl's face pale.

''Hey Parker. Why don't we show the girls the yard and your hideaway?'' Booth gestured towards the doors. He turned to Jared.

''Come on Jared. Let's leave the ladies in peace.'' Booth avoided Bones face as he was pretty sure it would turn him to stone but he decided that Brittany's need was greater than Bones.

The kids could not wait to get outside and they were across the lawn in a second. Janie looked like she was going to object but really didn't have a chance.

Jared and Booth stood watching the kids and drinking their beers.

''Jake seems a handful.'' Jared said with a smile.

''Yes he is but he's great too. Really fun, interesting kid. I'm very lucky.'' Booth was honest with his brother.

''It was hard though. You know, presented with a ready made kid but wouldn't be without him now.'' Booth smiled.

''Yeah, kids are something else aren't they?'' Jared sounded sad and Booth looked at him with concern.

''You okay bro? You sound a bit well…'' Booth felt uncomfortable, he didn't want to sound critical.

''Its just Janie, she's all into this Christian parenting thing which is fine but our interpretations are different. We discussed it and when I read about it, it seemed pretty much what we already did so I agreed. Janie has just taken it all so literally. She is so strict with the girls and even Savannah is kept to this really tight routine, she's a baby for God's sake.'' The despair in Jared's voice was obvious and Booth was surprised at his choice of words.

''How unhappy are you, Jared?'' Booth decided to get to the point.

''Very, Seeley. It's not just the kids, it's us as a couple. I feel like one of the kids who has to be kept in line. But what can I do? My vows were forever, you know that.'' Jared took a slug of his beer.

''Can't you talk to her about how you feel. Come to a compromise about the kids.'' Booth was aware that Janie was not the type of woman who compromised but he didn't know what else to suggest.

Jared and Booth exchanged a look, they both knew this was not going to happen.

''Dad?'' Jake appeared next to them looking a lot cleaner than last time they'd seen him.

''Jake.'' Booth raised his eyebrows at Jared as he waited for the inevitable apology. The football was on soon and Jake was not stupid.

''Sorry about not coming home on time.'' Jake hugged his dad for good measure.

Booth and Jared exchanged a smile over Jake's head. Booth kissed Jake's hair and then said.

''You're still grounded and yes, you can watch the football. We'll be in soon.''

Jake gave him an extra squeeze and then stepped back.

''Uuuum, Uncle Jared. It's really dirty down there. I don't think your wife will be very happy.'' Jake looked uncomfortable.

Jared ruffled his hair and said.

''Don't worry Jake. I can handle your aunt.''

Booth thought to himself if only that were true.

''Oh okay then. Bones asked me to tell you Angela and Hodgins will be here soon.'' Jake said to Booth as he remembered the message.

''Does Bones need any help?'' Booth looked concerned.

''No I offered but she wants to do it herself. It's weird.'' Jake was amused by Bones determination to be the perfect hostess. He was vaguely aware that it was connected to female pride.

''Laters.'' Jake disappeared not wanting to miss the beginning of the football.

''You seem very close.'' Jared commented.

''Yeah, we are. He's very affectionate. It's comfortable you know. Feel like I've had him here always. He's really easy going so even when I've been heavy. It hasn't done any damage.'' Booth was happy to discuss this with his brother.

''I think about dad you know. He could be hard, I'll never forget the tanning after I hurt you even though it was an accident. I loved him anyway but Janie, she just never shows the kids affection. It's all about discipline and control. I'm sick of it.'' Jared really needed to talk to someone.

''Yeah, dad could be harsh. He could be very soft as well remember.'' Booth laughed at his memories, he was tight with his dad just as he told Dr Gordon.

''I suppose I've followed dad's lead with Jake. I've spanked him a couple of times and I don't know if it's the way to go. Bones talks to him and it seems to work better. I think that's off the agenda for us. Jake's too old now and I think that maybe with Parker, I'll go Bones' way.'' Booth had been thinking about this and he meant his words although he still thought he would do the same thing when it came to the gun incident.

''That's how I feel but Janie, well she just does it how she wants and hides behind the church to justify it. I feel like they're not even my kids sometimes.'' Jared stared down at his little girls having a wonderful time in the mud with their cousin and felt the sadness welling in his chest.

Booth patted him on the back and they stood in silence watching their children.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jake sat on the couch and tried to watch the football but the baby was crying. Janie was carrying her in a sling and seemed unconcerned by the noise.

Jake looked at Bones who was working in the kitchen, she shrugged at him and continued to baste the turkey.

''Uuuum, do you think maybe she's hungry.'' Jake was reticent to say anything but he couldn't hear the commentary.

''Well, you know young man she maybe but children don't always get what they want just because they want it. They need to learn to wait.'' Janie delivered her lesson to the bemused boy.

''I thought you fed babies when they were hungry.'' It seemed straight forward to Jake.

''Savannah is on a strict routine. The parent is in charge not the child.'' Janie bounced the baby to sooth her.

''Isn't that kinda stupid if she's hungry now.'' Jake wanted to watch the football.

''Is that the correct way for you to speak to an adult?'' Janie walked around in front of Jake.

Jake looked up at her in surprise realising that he had talked himself into trouble.

''Sorry. I was just saying you know.'' Jake really wanted her to move. Janie didn't move, she just stared at him in a disapproving way.

Booth and Jared came through the French windows at that moment and Janie looked over.

''Seeley, Jakob has just been very rude to me.'' Janie drew her mouth into a thin line and Jake decided that she was really ugly.

''No, I don't think he was rude. We encourage the children to speak their minds and he was just suggesting that the baby might be hungry.'' Bones defended Jake who gave her a grateful smile.

Booth was torn and froze for a moment but Jared took action.

''For goodness sake Janie. Just feed her, she's starving. What difference will a few minutes make?''Jared walked over and held his arms out.

''Give her to me and I'll do it.''

Janie narrowed her eyes but then remembered that there were others present. She turned and left the room taking the crying baby with her.

''Well looks like she's going to feed her after all.'' Jared sat next to Jake.

''How are we doing?'' Jared turned to Jake who filled him in on all the details of the game.

Booth walked to the kitchen and put his hands on Bones' waist.

''You okay?'' He asked searching her face for clues.

''She makes looking after a baby seem very complicated.'' Bones was feeling insecure after Janie had lectured her for half an hour about caring for a baby.

''Bones, she would make anything complicated. We will be fine, millions of people do it every day. We can look after one small baby between us. Trust me.'' He smiled at her but she looked down, feeling very uncertain. Booth lifted her face with his finger and kissed her softly.

''Trust me, if we can look after Jake, a baby will be a piece of cake.''

Bones laughed and she nodded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Angela swept in looking gorgeous with Hodgins following, he was staggering slightly under the weight of the various goodies he was carrying. Janie was still feeding the baby and the guys were watching the game. Hodgins joined them gratefully, a cold beer in his hand.

''So how is it going, sweetie?'' Angela automatically began to help.

''Alright, but looking after a baby seems very difficult.'' Bones was trying to suppress the panic.

''Honey, its a little late for regrets isn't it?'' Angela gestured towards the round of Bones' tummy.

''Yes, but still. Booth is so blasé about it but I'm terrified.'' Bones felt tearful and she was surprised.

Angela noticed and gave her a hug.

''Don't worry. We'll all help you. You're not alone anymore, Tempe.'' Angela looked over at the men as they shouted at the TV screen and the three children chose that moment to wander in from the yard covered in mud. Bones made a face.

''No kidding.'' She said as she moved towards the kids.

''Come on guys. Let's get you cleaned up.'' Bones almost said before your mom sees you but stopped herself.

Jared looked at her gratefully and Bones wondered how such a great guy ended up with Janie. Bones decided Janie wasn't religious , she was just hard and judgemental. Her religion was an excuse. Jared and Booth were both devout, yet they displayed kindness and compassion. Her husband was an extremely compassionate man. Much of this questioned many of Bones deeply held beliefs and she began to realise that she had viewed this issue in a very black and white way. It was more complex than that. Religion and how you applied it was a case of interpretation. Perhaps she had been a little intolerant in the past, she admitted to herself.

Bones left the kids washing up and returned to find the table laid and dinner ready to go. Angela worked fast.

Booth and Jared came over.

''What can we do?'' Booth offered their services.

''Jake, come on help.'' Booth called to his reluctant son who wanted to watch the last play of the quarter. Jake dragged himself over and by the time he got there. It was only Bones left.

''Don't forget, Jake.'' Bones reminded her stepson.

''Right back at you.'' Jake had not missed the tension between the women. Bones laughed and handed Jake a bowl to carry.

''We can do this.'' She squeezed Jake's shoulder and they walked together.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''So Temperance, how do you intend to combine a career and a family? It's not good for the children, all this day care you know. Causes all sorts of behavioural problems.'' Janie looked directly at Jake as she spoke and he ducked his head to hide his laugh.

Angela looked appalled that this woman was suggesting that Jake was some kind of delinquent and opened her mouth. Hodgins put his hand on hers and she closed it again. Booth shot Hodgins a silent thank you. He wasn't happy with Janie's suggestion either but as he didn't care what this woman thought of his kids, he let it go.

''Well, I think that we're going to have a nanny as we'll have three kids then.'' Bones found it hard to believe how things could change in a year. Booth gave her hand an encouraging squeeze.

''I'm coming to live here as well, aren't I Jake?'' Parker turned to his brother who was cutting up his turkey for him.

''Yeah you are, squirt. It's going to be cool.'' Jake pushed Parkers plate back over to him.

''He should do that himself, you know.'' Jake's aunt was convinced that this boy needed sorting out even though he was doing the right thing at that moment.

''Why do you call your step mother Bones, it's not very respectful?'' Janie glared at Jake who was taken a back by the sudden attack.

''He calls her that because I do. It's a nickname.'' Booth wanted to keep the peace but he wasn't going to let her belittle his children.

''Perhaps you should set a better example, Seeley.'' Janie was disapproving and Booth realised how Jared felt, she was scolding him and Booth felt like a child. He swallowed his retort and turned to his youngest son.

''Say thank you to your brother for helping you, Parker.'' Booth made it clear that he approved of Jake looking after his little brother.

He watched Brittany trying to cut up some turkey and wanted to help her. Jared stepped in and the little girl's relieved smile broke Booth's heart.

''Jared, she will not learn if you help her.'' Janie was waspish and Bones overcame the urge to tell her to shut up.

Booth was pleased that his brother seemed to be standing up to his wife.

They managed to get most of the way through dinner without any major upset until Janie spoke again.

''So Seeley, at least this child will be born in wedlock.'' Janie was just rude, there was no way around it, she was rude.

Booth glanced at Parker and Jake, he did not want this conversation in front of them.

Jake glared at her and tried to distract Parker.

''Come on Parker. Try the sweet potato, it's really good and I helped make it.'' Jake put some on a fork and held it up for Parker.

''He's not a baby.'' Paige supported her mother.

''I know that Paige. I just want him to try it okay?'' Jake snapped at his cousin.

''I think we should talk about somet….'' Booth tried to change the subject.

''You know that because your mom and dad aren't married you're both going to hell.'' Paige was a mini Janie and was echoing her mother's sentiments at Jake.

Jared gasped.

''Paige, apologise.'' He tried to retrieve the situation.

''Daddy, am I going to hell?'' Parker looked terrified and turned to his father for reassurance.

''I think you and your mother are going to hell because you are nasty cows.'' Jake sneered at Paige.

''I'm very comfortable being a bastard thanks. If there are people like you in heaven then hell sounds good.'' Jake threw his bread roll at Paige who caved in the face of Jake's words and tears welled in her eyes.

Janie was staring at Jake like he was possessed.

''Jakob. Stop it.'' Booth had to reprimand his son although he felt like cheering him.

''What? It was her. She's the rude one.'' Jake waved his hand at Janie.

''Jake, Parker.'' Booth reminded Jake about his brother who was looking stricken.

''What's a bastard?'' Parker asked Jake.

''It's a word I shouldn't use. I'm sorry Parker. Don't worry about it. Lets go see how the footballs going. Can we be excused?'' Jake looked at Booth who nodded.

There was silence at the table. Bones was devastated and furious that her kids had been attacked and she was struggling to control herself.

''That boy needs some discipline Seeley. You'll regret all these liberal ways when he's older. He has no respect for adults at all.'' Janie did not think that she had done anything wrong.

''I think Jake was very restrained in the face of what your daughter said to him. Where were her manners exactly?'' Bones patience was shot and she was going to stand up for her children.

''Well, it's true she should have thought before she spoke. Apologise Paige.'' Janie was flustered.

''Sorry.'' Paige was embarrassed.

''You know. I think that we should forget about this conversation and have some dessert.'' Angela decided that this was going to blow up into an out and out argument between the two mothers at the table if someone didn't do something.

''Good idea.'' Bones stood up abruptly and began to collect the plates.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bones came into the kitchen and found Jake watching 'To Kill a Mockingbird' on the TV. Angela and Hodgins had just gone home. After the disastrous dinner, the rest of the afternoon had passed quite civilly but Bones was relieved when Booth's family left.

''Hey Jake. This is a great film, huh?'' Bones sat next to her stepson and curled up to watch.

''Yeah, it's really good.'' Jake was pleased to see that he wasn't in trouble, he hadn't been sure what his parents reaction would be to his out burst.

Booth was putting Parker to bed and the pair sat watching the film together, it was peaceful and calm.

There was something eating at Jake and he looked at Bones awkwardly.

''Bones, does it upset you that I call you that?'' Janie's words were bothering him.

''Not really. It's what your dad calls me so I guess it's natural that you would copy him.'' Bones hadn't really thought about it before.

''Oh alright.'' Jake looked back at the movie.

Bones glanced at Jake, she could sense he wanted to go on.

''What Jake? Its okay, you can say whatever it is.'' Bones tried to catch a glimpse of his face, he seemed embarrassed.

''Its alright, Jake. What is it?'' Bones got a little concerned.

''What would you say if I asked to call you mom. I couldn't call you mum as I've got one of those. But mom is different, I feel like you are my mom. Most of my friends call you that anyways so I just….' Jake stopped and looked at his hands.

Bones was stunned into complete silence, she was aware of the huge honour Jake had just bestowed on her. She took a deep breath, she didn't want to make too much of a fuss, he was embarrassed as it was.

''That would be great Jake. I feel like I'm your mom as well.'' Bones smiled and Jake returned it. They went back to the film.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bones mopped her eyes with a tissue as the haunting music from the movie faded. Jake grinned at her.

''That was sad but brilliant.'' Jake said and Bones nodded.

''Bedtime Jake.'' Booth told his son as he got up and stretched.

Jake didn't argue, he stood up and hugged his dad. He turned to Bones and gave her a kiss.

''Night mom.'' He said quietly with a twinkle in his eyes and sprinted away.

Booth looked surprised and glanced at Bones who was wiping fresh tears from her eyes that had nothing to do with the movie.

''Did he call you mom?'' Booth was stunned.

''Yes, he asked me if he could. Janie upset him. Its okay isn't it? I said yes, I feel like his mom.'' Bones was rambling, she should have checked with Booth.

Booth gave a huge smile and sat next to her.

''You're kidding right? Of course its okay, it's great. I'm just surprised that's all.'' Booth put his hand on her tummy and kissed his wife's neck.

Suddenly, he jumped and pulled his hand away.

''Was that?'' Booth pointed at Bones' bump.

''Yes, I felt it earlier but it didn't seem the right time.'' Bones took Booth's hand and put it back. He laughed as he felt a gentle pop.

''It feels like a butterfly then there's a little tap.'' Bones was amazed at the love she felt for the little person forming inside her.

She frowned, she was worried. Booth noticed it.

''Look Bones. Janie would make the simpliest thing seem difficult. She's like that. Yes, it is hard the first few weeks with a new baby especially your first. It's like that for everyone, look around you, there are so many people wanting to help, we going to have to beat them away from the door.''

Bones laughed, it was true, their neighbourhood had surprised her. It was full of talented and intelligent people who lived here because it was best for their kids. It turned everything Bones had believed about the suburbs around, she had found some really good friends here.

''You know, sometimes I think you are better at this parent stuff than me. Look at what just happened. You deal with Jake so well, he loves and trusts you completely. You are already a good mother Tempe.'' Booth tried to get Bones to understand and he was relieved when she nodded.

Booth kissed her and they sat together enjoying the silence when Booth suddenly exclaimed.

''I feel like the luckiest man alive.''

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I am adding this note as I don't want to offend anyone. This chapter is not a condemnation of religion, it is the opposite really. I am showing Tempe becoming more open minded and tolerant about the issue. Jared and Janie are based on a couple I met whilst visiting relatives in the US, it takes all sorts. The wife really was this awful. Booth does not lose his temper because it is Paige that makes the remark not Janie. He knows about his brother's problems and doesn't want to add to them. I also wanted Bones to be the one to come to Jake's defence. I am also trying to show how they are settling into their roles within their uniquely blended family. There's stuff that shows Booth moving away from the influence of his own blue collar military upbringing and becoming a different type of parent under Bones influence. Its a very complicated chapter which was hard to write. I hope I've achieved some of the things I wanted to. By the way the majority of my friends husbands are this under the thumb, it always amazes me that they put up with it. My husband would disappear in a cloud of dust. We're more of an equal partnership, thank goodness.


	24. Chapter 24 A Family Crisis

I thought that it was time that Bones and Jake got some experience of extended families. This chapter also provides some insight into Booth's sometimes difficult relationship with Jake and why he can seem too hard at times. I talked a little about this in the first story right at the beginning in the diner chapter so my loyal fans will pick it up. I'm always planning ahead as you know.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jake glanced at the car in the drive curiously, it looked like his uncle's car. It was Jake's birthday the next day so he just shrugged and went around the back of the house. He was too busy thinking about his presents to be that bothered about a strange car. He had asked for an electric guitar, he had been learning the acoustic for a while now but he wanted to make some noise.

His father's reaction had been funny when he had make his request but Bones as always had come to the rescue.

''Do you really think that a new baby and an electric guitar go together Jake?'' Booth had been incredulous.

''I think that's a great idea, you can wear headphones.'' Bones had frowned at Booth, she didn't want to discourage Jake in his new found interest in playing music not just listening to it.

Booth had looked amazed and then backed down under the pressure.

''We'll see.'' He had said and Jake knew he had his guitar.

Elliot played the drums and Jess could sing so they had the makings of a band.On his birthday, he was having a sleep over with his main friends after going to the movies with them and others from his class. Jake's glass was definitely half full today and he hummed along to the Foo Fighters track that he was listening to on his I Pod as he opened the French windows. He stopped surprised at what he saw and he had to stop himself from groaning.

His two older cousins were in the family room with Parker watching TV whilst Marie was baking in the kitchen. Jake put a brave face on and smiled.

''Hi. What are you guys doing here?'' Jake stepped into the room whilst thinking that he was definitely going straight out again.

''Jake, Brittany's come to play.'' Parker ran over and hugged Jake. Jake was surprised but hugged him back. Parker was obviously struggling and needed Jake at that moment.

''Okay, that's great.'' Jake looked at Marie with a question in his eyes.

His cousins didn't usually come round for play dates. Paige was sitting on the couch and gave Jake a look of disgust. Jake really didn't like her at all especially after her comment at Thanksgiving the week before.

Marie gestured with her head for Jake to come over so he did whilst trying to avoid Paige and her face of thunder.

''Your dad will explain but be nice. There's been a bit of a crisis and he will not be happy if you upset the girls.'' Marie said quietly to Jake.

Jake stared at Paige and thought that the fact that they were in the same room together was enough to upset her. Jake shrugged.

''Okay, whatever. I'm going to the arcade anyways.'' Jake wanted to get away as soon as possible. He didn't want to jeopardise his sleepover so going out seemed the best option.

''Uh,uh. You stay in and entertain your cousins.'' Marie tone didn't leave any room for arguments. Jake stared at her with fury.

''Why? That's not fair. She hates me anyway.'' Jake didn't keep his voice down and all three kids turned to look at him. There was a silence but Marie looked furious.

''Jakob Booth, you do as you are told. Apologise to your cousin.'' Marie crossed her arms and gave Jake the evil eye. He shrank from it, Marie was nice but scary when pissed off.

''Sorry.'' He mumbled looking at the counter and not Paige.

''Can I at least do my homework first?'' Jake was going to the arcade, he would sneak out. He knew that he might lose his sleepover but he hated Paige with a passion and staying in was just not an option.

''Yes, but don't even think about going out in secret.'' Marie turned Jake around and sent him off to his room with a gentle but warning smack on the butt. The message was clear and Jake decided to stay in after all. He could make his homework last.

As he climbed the stairs he could hear the voices in the living room, one was his dads. Jake was curious, something was going on and he realised with a sinking feeling, that it was probably not good news for him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Booth looked at his brother with pity. He had received the call at work and had come home straight away. They were working on a simple murder case and Bones was more than capable of coping without him for a few hours. This was family business and had to take first priority. Bones had come to realise the importance of family and was more than happy, in fact she had wanted to come too but one of them needed to stay.

''Where is she now, Jared?'' Booth was gentle with his distressed brother.

''They are transferring her to a psychiatric unit this evening so I need to get back.'' Jaredwas stunned at the suddenness of the day's events.

Janie had had a complete breakdown that morning, screaming and crying incomprehensible. Jared was thankful that he had been there because what could have happened made his blood run cold. It was clear that Janie was not well, the doctor suggested that it was post natal depression bordering on psychosis. It had probably been present since Savannah's birth but Jared had been reassured by the doctor's words that it was treatable although it would take time.

''Don't worry about the girls, they can stay with us for as long as you need.'' Booth made the offer confidently, he knew that Bones would understand the severity of the situation. Families had to support each other at these times.

''Thank you, Seeley. That's a great comfort but it could be a couple of weeks. The unit is near New York and I need to be there. The girls can't miss that much school. They need to be enrolled here for a while. Savannah is with Janie's mom but she can't cope with all three.'' Jared felt overwhelmed by the organisation involved but his wife had to be his priority.

''I can sort that out, don't worry. There are emergency procedures for this sort of thing.'' Booth patted Jared's hand as he noticed the tears in his brother's eyes.

''What about work? How can you look after four kids?'' Jared was concerned at the burden he was placing on his brother.

''We'll cope. The girls are good Jared, you know that. Marie will be happy, she is very capable and will appreciate the extra money.'' Booth tried to reassure Jared whilst hoping that his words were actually the case.

Jared smiled relieved and calmed by his brother's quiet confidence. Jared stood and the brothers embraced. Jared hung on, he needed to draw some strength from Booth.

Jared stepped away and wiped his eyes.

''Thank you Seeley. This means so much to me. Thank Temperance for me as well. I'll say goodbye to the girls and explain as best I can.'' Jared felt nauseous at the thought of that conversation.

''Need some help?'' Booth offered as he saw Jared's distress increase again.

''No, I need to do this myself.'' Jared took a deep breath and smiled nervously.

''Okay, I'll make some calls.'' Booth patted his back as Jared left the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Angela and Bones sat in the office. Bones felt overwhelmed that she was now looking after four kids, talk about a baptism of fire.

''Four kids, Tempe. Are you sure that you are gonna be able to cope?'' Angela was concerned although she also knew that Bones had grown and adapted so much in the last year.

''We don't have a choice Ang. Jared needs us and that's what families do right?'' Bones had a long phone conversation with Booth and that was their conclusion, they both knew this was the right thing to do.

''I know Tempe but four kids?'' Angela was horrified at the thought.

''Marie has agreed to look after them after school and we are going to have to manage the work load, it's not ideal but we'll do it. Those little girls need us and I won't abandon them.'' Bones was firm about that, there were echoes from her past.

If a family member had stepped in for her sooner, Bones would never have suffered as she did. Her grandfather eventually took her but so much damage was already done by then. Booth had repaired much of that and he needed her now. Bones would not let him down.

''Well, you know that Jack and I will do what we can. Has anyone told Jake yet?'' Angela mentioned their eldest son who was not going to be happy.

Bones groaned, she was worried about Jake's reaction. They had discussed it and Booth had made it clear that Jake would behave or suffer the consequences. Booth was not going to let Jake cause any problems, Bones felt sorry for her step son and knew that she was going to have to act as a buffer between father and son again.

''No and he is not going to be pleased. He has been quite good recently but he has started talking back to Booth a lot. It's causing some tension.'' Bones was honest.

''You know what, Tempe? You need to let Booth handle Jake and his teenage tantrums. I know that you have a special relationship with him but for your own sanity and well being, let his father deal with him. They need to sort out their relationship themselves.'' Angela didn't want Bones to wear herself into a frazzle trying to keep the peace.

''I know but Jake takes great pleasure in playing Booth. They are always knocking heads these days about something. He's only thirteen and he may not realise that it may not be a good idea to do that at the moment.'' Bones was very concerned.

''Well, tell him. If he doesn't listen then it is not your fault. Tell him and then step back. You are going to have so much to do that you can't be worrying about Jake upsetting Booth. He'll soon learn, he's not stupid.'' Angela applied logic and Bones nodded.

It was true, she would warn Jake to be on his best behaviour and if he wasn't, then it was his own fault.

''I'll tell you one thing for free. You guys are not going to be having any alone time anytime soon. You need to find time for Christmas shopping as well.'' Angela grinned.

''I know. I've been thinking about suggesting that I work part time for the next month.'' Bones said the unthinkable a year ago.

''Is Temperance Brennan in the room? Work part time, I can't believe it. You know as well as I do Tempe that you can dictate your terms here.'' Angela thought it was a great idea.

Bones made a decision and lifted the phone, her new assistant was very capable and family had to come first.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jake was engrossed in a game of on line Stick Cricket with Dylan and didn't hear the door.

''I was told you were doing your homework.'' Jake jumped at the sound of his dad's voice and looked guiltily at him.

''I was, just having a break you know.'' Jake clicked over to a page of research.

''Yeah, looked like a game to me.'' Booth sat on Jake's bed.

''You could tidy your room sometimes you know.'' Booth looked around at the typical teenage mess.

''I like it like this.'' Jake responded defensively. It wasn't that bad, he thought to himself.

''Well, you need to clean it for tomorrow, remember?'' Booth reminded Jake.

''I will, I was going to do it in a minute.'' Jake stared moodily at the computer screen. He was worried about this visit, his dad was going to tell him something and Jake knew he wasn't going to like it.

''What do you want dad?'' Jake decided to take the bull by the horns. Booth looked surprised for a moment and then ran his hand through his hair sighing as he did it. Jake knew then that his instincts had been right.

''There's been a problem with your aunt and your cousins are going to be staying with us for a while.'' Booth waited for Jake's reaction. Jake blinked and swallowed the anger in his throat. Typical, just as his life was settled and the way he liked it, something had to mess it all up.

''Oh, whatever.'' Jake shrugged and stared down at the floor.

Booth looked at him for a moment, trying to gauge his reaction but it was impossible to read.

''It was an emergency Jake and we need you to behave. We also need your cooperation, it's not going to be easy but if we all work together it will be okay.'' Booth decided to play it softly, softly for the moment.

''I think I said whatever.'' Jake's voice was heavy with attitude. Booth almost rose to the bait but controlled himself.

''You're the eldest Jake and we need you to set an example.'' Booth's tone was firm but he was trying to get Jake on side.

''Yeah, alright.'' Jake was not meeting his father halfway, he was too pissed off. He hated Paige and the thought of living with her was almost unbearable.

''No disappearing acts or cutting school or any of your old tricks. I will be very, very angry, you got it?'' Booth laid down the law. Jake glanced at him and they locked eyes for a moment. Jake backed down and nodded.

''I heard you. I've got it.'' Jake said unhappily.

''You need to be nice to your cousins, including Paige. They've got a lot to deal with and I don't want you making it worse. Okay?'' Booth softened his tone.

Jake said nothing and Booth frowned.

''I said okay?'' Booth pushed for an answer.

''Okay, I said okay.'' Jake looked at him miserably.

''Look Jake. I know this is hard but families have to do this stuff sometimes and we need to make the best of it. It won't be that bad.'' Booth tried to be conciliatory and was relieved when Jake smiled.

''Okay dad, I've got it. I can still have my sleepover right?'' Jake was anxious.

''Yes kiddo, you can still have your sleepover. We wouldn't do that to you.'' Booth got up and ruffled Jake's hair.

''Dinner in about ten minutes.'' Booth left the room, feeling fairly satisfied that he had got his message across.

Jake sat staring broodily at his computer screen, he just could not see himself being nice to Paige but he would have to try or there would be hell to pay.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jake was surprised to see Bones home when he came down the stairs. His parents were in the kitchen whilst the other kids were watching a dumb Bratz show on the TV.

''This your favourite show now Parker?'' Jake teased his little brother who looked at him with despair.

''No! It's a girls' show Jake.'' Parker was indignant.

''Yeah, I know squirt. I was kidding.'' Jake went into the kitchen and collected some silverware to set the table. Booth and Bones looked at each other in surprise. Jake always had to be asked, things were looking up.

''Are you excited about your birthday Jake?'' Bones asked hoping to assess Jake's mood.

He smiled at her and nodded.

''Yeah,sure. You know, gifts are always good right?'' Jake said cheerfully.

''Birthdays are not just about gifts you know.'' Paige said waspishly.

''But they help don't they?'' Jake responded neutrally.

Bones was amazed that he was trying so hard. Paige huffed as that was not the response she was expecting.

''Come on kids. Wash up, dinner.'' Bones placed some plates of food on the table and the children disappeared upstairs.

''Well, that was a good start. Maybe he will try.'' Booth commented as he set down a bowl of salad.

''You need to have more faith in him. If you are always expecting the worse, then that's what you'll get.'' Bones defended Jake as she always did.

''Okay, Bones. Jeez I was just saying.'' Booth held his hands up in mock surrender as he sat down.

''We need to watch Paige. She is goading Jake. We can't expect him to swallow that all the time.'' Bones was very aware not to play favourites just because of the girls' situation.

''I think we need to cut her some slack though considering.'' Booth was already on Paige's side and Bones wasn't sure she liked it. She opened her mouth to object but was interrupted by the children's return.

''Parker, you cannot support Manchester United. I will have to disown you. Sorry.'' Jake was teasing Parker who looked grumpy.

''My friend, Lucas likes them and so do I.'' Parker sat down and stared at Jake defiantly.

''Okay fine but I won't play soccer with you if you do. It's too much of betrayal, sorry.'' Jake said seriously as he sat next to him.

''What? You're being mean. Daddy tell him that he has to play with me.'' Parker turned to Booth for support.

''Jake, leave him alone.'' Booth gave Jake a look.

''You Americans just do not get football at all do you?'' Jake winked at Parker who smiled happily when he realised that Jake was kidding.

''You're an American aren't you?'' Paige gave Jake a disgusted look but Jake ignored her comment and reached for the potatoes.

''Don't you say grace?'' Paige was appalled.

''Yes, we need to say grace.'' Booth was determined to make the girls comfortable. Jake looked at Bones in horror as everyone else bowed their heads.

''You have to as well.'' Paige glared at Jake who looked helpless but there was no way he was caving over this.

''I don't believe in God so why should I say thanks to him. I'll say thank you to the guys who grew and dug up the potatoes if you like.'' Jake glared back.

''Jakob, do as you're told.'' Booth looked at Jake willing him to comply just this once.

''If Jake doesn't want to say grace, he shouldn't have to.'' Bones knew she shouldn't undermine Booth but she felt he was being unreasonable plus Bones wasn't very keen on saying grace either.

Jake had to make it worse by smirking at Booth whose face flushed in anger.

''See mom says I don't have to.'' Jake was triumphant and Bones wished she had kept her mouth shut.

''Don't speak to your dad like that Jake.'' Bones tried to rectify the situation.

''She's not your mom so why do you call her that?'' Paige's nasty streak raised its ugly head again.

''Mind your own business you are a complete fascist do you know that? You think everyone should be just like you, are you a witch all the time?'' Jake had lasted exactly ten minutes and Paige ran from the table with tears in her eyes.

There was silence for a moment before Booth said through gritted teeth.

''Jakob, go to your room.'' Booth gave his son a withering look.

''But I'm hungry and it was her telling everyone what to do.'' Jake was not going quietly.

''Right now Jakob!'' Booth tried not to shout but failed.

Jake stormed away from the table and Booth glanced at Bones. She looked away as she realised that she was in part to blame for what had just happened.

Booth sighed and realised that the next two weeks were going to be a battlefield if they weren't careful.

''Brittany, would you like some potatoes?'' Booth smiled at the little girl who nodded solemnly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Booth and Bones shared the task of the bedroom story. The girls were in the guest room but as Paige was not going to bed yet, she was watching TV in the living room. Booth had managed to coax her to come and eat dinner. Bones felt uneasy at her sly smile as she returned to the table, she appeared to be able to manipulate her uncle far too easily and Bones knew that was not good news for Jake. Booth used to boys was a sucker for this pre teen girl and Bones was not happy at all. She could feel a split in the household developing with Paige and Booth on one side, herself and Jake on the other. Although inexperienced at families, Bones knew enough to realise that was not a healthy set up. She was slightly concerned about Booth's relationship with his eldest son as it was, it had become very confrontational recently. Jake was challenging Booth constantly and there was a distance opening up between them. Bones realised that Jake was kicking against the alpha male but she felt sad that their previously affectionate relationship seemed to be suffering.

''Penny for them?'' Booth handed Bones a cup of tea as he sat down next to her with his coffee.

Bones sighed, not really sure whether she should broach this with him.

''Have you spoken to Jake?'' She was curious but not surprised when Booth shook his head.

''I'm letting him be. He can worry about his sleepover.'' Booth looked at her curiously.

''Are you okay, Bones?'' Booth tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear.

''It wasn't entirely his fault you know. I told you, Paige was goading him and let's face it. I didn't help.'' Bones could not help herself but defend Jake.

''No Bones, you didn't. We can't undermine each other in front of the kids. Look how Jake reacted.'' Booth was serious, he had decided to let it go but Bones had brought it up.

''I know but still you know how Jake is about religion. It was like you were deliberately showing him who was in charge.'' Bones cringed as she said the words.

Booth looked so hurt that she wished she could take them back.

''I was trying to make the girls comfortable. Everything is not about Jake you know.'' Booth was angry at her suggestion.

'' Alright, I know but no forcing grace, okay?'' Bones suggested a compromise.

''What about the girls?'' Booth didn't accept it and this was turning into an argument.

''Well, for your information. I don't appreciate other people's beliefs being rammed down my throat either.'' Bones volume went up a notch.

''It is just to make two scared and unhappy little girls feel at home. Surely you and Jake could give a little.'' Booth was not backing down and Bones felt guilty when she heard his words.

''Alright I suppose I could just bow my head but don't expect me to say amen or anything.'' Bones felt like she was betraying Jake but Booth's words left her no choice. If she insisted, she just appeared heartless and uncaring.

''Thanks Bones and Jake will do as he's told.'' Booth sipped his coffee.

''Why do you have to be like that with him?'' Bones couldn't let it go, she tried but she couldn't.

''Like what?'' Booth was confused.

''So harsh and uncaring.'' Bones cringed again.

Booth looked furious this time.

''What are you suggesting that I don't give a damn about my son?'' Booth was appalled.

''Of course not, don't be stupid. Its just you can be so dictatorial when it comes to Jake. You're so sweet and caring with Parker. Look how you were with the girls this evening, so loving. Yet with Jake….'' Bones trailed off, she had gone too far and was scared to continue. Booth was looking at her as if she had grown two heads.

''I am only like that when I need to be. Jake's wild, he's got a side to him that scares me sometimes. I'm trying to protect him and make him a good man eventually.'' Booth was completely honest and Bones was stunned into silence.

''He reminds me of my best friend in the Rangers, always laughing and up to no good. Everyone loved Pete but never enough to stop his crazy stunts. He would charm everyone so they looked the other way even the officers. He just got crazier and crazier, taking more and more risks. Do you know where he is now?'' Booth could not stop talking once he had started.

Bones shook her head but she knew that this was going to be a sad ending.

''He's dead, Bones. Lost in action, somewhere in a Serbian field because no one loved him enough to say no not even me. Jake is the same type but we are here to say no. I hate being the bad guy all the time but I have no choice. I just want to protect him.'' Booth finally took a breath and Bones put her arms around him.

''I'm sorry, Booth. You're right, I can see that side of Jake too.'' Bones tried to comfort her husband. Booth looked at her, the tears for his lost friend evident in his eyes.

''Do you think I want him to hate me? I don't but I just want him to be safe and know right from wrong. Why is that so terrible?'' Booth was revealing a vunerability that Bones had not seen before. She stroked his face.

''Its not, I'm sorry. We can do this together and Jake will become the good man that we both want. I promise.'' Bones kissed Booth gently on the lips as he nodded.

''Is that a Jake promise or a proper one?'' Booth grinned suddenly.

''No, a proper one. We need to work on the concept of promises with our son I'm afraid.'' Bones smiled back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The house was still as they sat watching an old movie, Bones was resting her head on Booth's chest. She felt him stir and she sat up.

''What's the matter?'' She was concerned.

''I'll be back in a minute.'' Booth stood up and climbed the stairs. Bones' words were echoing in his head and he knew she had a point. Booth needed to hug his son.

He opened the bedroom door gently and stood watching Jake sleep. Jake slept with confidence, much how he lived life. His arms flung above his head and the covers kicked on the floor. He had tidied his room, Booth noticed. He sat down on the edge of the bed and stroked Jake's hair. Jake stirred and said blearily.

''Sorry dad.'' Jake turned over before Booth could reply and was asleep again.

''Me too.'' Booth said and kissed his son's head before leaving quietly.


	25. Chapter 25 The Father's Tale

Just more family stuff really. I know I should do a case but I like writing this and you guys seem to like reading it so. We are galloping towards the finishing post but not just yet. We have Christmas and a baby to sort out yet so hang in there. This has become an unintentional novel. It just took on a life of its own. Hope you aren't bored but I suppose you would stop reading if you were. The hits remain high so I am going to finish it properly. It is tempting to just skip forward but it just wouldn't be in keeping with the rest of the story and I am enjoying it so I continue but I do have an ending.

Bear in mind when reading this that even the nicest kids have an evil streak and Jake is no exception. They also don't always think of the real damage they can do.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jake stood watching his cousin during recess, she had been at school for three days and all the girls were terrified of her and all the boys hated her. She had an entourage who followed her around whilst she ripped into anyone and everyone. All except Jake's friends, she remained afraid of Jake and gave him a wide berth. Until yesterday when she had teased Jess about her hair and that was a declaration of war as far as Jake was concerned.

''What say we play a little trick on the bitch?'' He said to the others.

''We'll get into too much trouble. All the teachers love her.'' Jess was logical as always.

''Hey come on Jess. Live a little. I dare you.'' Jake smiled mischievously at her.

''What sort of trick?'' Elliot was curious.

''Lets start a rumour. She'll hate that.'' Jake felt a pang of guilt but suppressed it immediately. Paige was making everyone's life a misery, she deserved it.

''What sort of rumour?'' Cal was also interested.

''I don't know but something really nasty.'' Jake felt evil.

''Well, what about that her mom ran away with another guy?'' Ryan suggested.

''She's always talking about her perfect mom that's gonna really piss her off.'' Ryan justified his choice of rumour.

Jake considered this option, it was very nasty and not very fair to his uncle but Paige needed to shut up.

''Yep, sounds good. Let's get started.'' The kids scattered and by the end of recess, the whole class knew that Paige Booth's mom had cheated on her dad.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jake was alarmed at the ferocity of the spread of the rumour and by afternoon recess, the whispers and stolen glances were constant. Paige was casting evil looks at him and Jake started to get nervous. This might not have been such a good idea.

During afternoon class, Paige broke down and rushed from the classroom in tears and Jake felt sick.

He sank down into his chair as Mr Rhodes entered their classroom and stole a glance at Ryan next to him who looked white. They were busted, the trail was not hard to follow and they were in big trouble.

''Well, I'm really unhappy and disappointed about having to talk to this class but we do not tolerate bullying here at Fairfax. So would the students who are responsible for starting the nasty lies during recess please stand up?'' Mr Rhodes looked very pissed off.

The entire class looked at Jake, all of them, not one of them looked anywhere else just at Jake. He glanced at Ryan and Jess and shook his head slightly, he would take the blame. It had been his idea and there was no point anyone else getting into trouble.

Jake stood up and looked at Mr Rhodes defiantly.

''It was me.'' He said.

Mr Rhodes appeared shocked so maybe the teachers had not been as clued up as the kids thought but Jake had already confessed and there was no going back.

''What?'' Mr Rhodes actually shouted, Jake had never heard him shout before.

''But Jakob, Paige is your cousin. Why would you do something like this?'' Mr Rhodes was mystified. Jake looked at the floor and refused to answer despite several more attempts by Mr Rhodes.

''Okay that's fine. Your father is already on his way to pick up Paige and now I am going to have to tell him this. Maybe you'll explain it to him.'' Mr Rhodes gestured for Jake to follow so he did.

''Bring your back pack. You're going home.'' Mr Rhodes voice was controlled and scary.

Jake smiled at Jess who looked like she was going to cry.

''Don't worry. I can take it.'' Jake whispered in her ear as he walked past her.

''Now please Jakob.'' Mr Rhodes spotted it and glared at Jess.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Booth was angry as he pulled the car into the school parking lot. He had been seething all the way because some nasty kids had been pushing Paige around and he was very pissed off.

It was the parents' fault, all they ever do is indulge their kids and never say no. There were no consequences and these kids could do as they pleased when they pleased. Well, whichever little brats did this were going to be very sorry, Booth would make sure of that.

''Uncle Seeley. Uncle Seeley. I'm so glad that you're here. It was horrible. All these kids saying really nasty things about mom. They're not true are they? Dad said she was sick.'' Paige cried into Booth's shirt as he tried to comfort her.

Booth frowned as he saw Mr Rhodes leading Jake over. Jake was looking at the floor and Mr Rhodes seemed embarrassed.

Oh no, please tell me it wasn't, Booth knew but he still clung to a small hope. Stay calm, stay calm, Booth tried to keep himself under control.

''What are you doing here Jake?'' Paige was all innocence but when Jake looked at her, he was sure he saw a red flash in her eyes.

''Yes, Jake. What are you doing here?'' Booth crossed his arms and tried to catch his son's eye with no success.

There was complete silence, Jake was not playing ball. Let the she devil work it out herself.

''It wasn't you, was it?'' Paige was so on cue, leaving just enough time for dramatic effect before the waterworks began. She sobbed into Booth's shirt and Jake had to stop himself rolling his eyes.

''Jakob. Will you please explain yourself?'' Mr Rhodes tried his best but Jake was not cooperating and continued to stare at his shoes.

''Don't worry Mr Rhodes. I'll find out at home. Is he suspended?'' Booth stepped forward and took Jake by the arm and smiled at the teacher.

''Only for today and it won't go on his permanent record as it's obviously a family matter.'' Mr Rhodes was a reasonable man and he liked Jake.

''He will apologise and he will be punished. I can assure you.'' Booth shook the teacher's hand and walked to the door dragging Jake with him. Paige followed sniffing dramatically.

Jake came to the sudden realisation that he had played right into his cousin's hands, he was in trouble with his dad and principal whilst she was everyone's hurt little princess.The barb aimed at Jess was provocation and he had fallen for it.

Jake had been hoodwinked and he was convinced if you shaved off Paige's hair, you would find a 666 somewhere on her head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was quiet as Bones finally opened her front door with relief. She walked into the kitchen where she could hear laughing.

Booth was playing a game of Hungry Hippos with Parker and Brittany whilst Paige sat next to him reading. No Jake, Bones noted with dismay.

''Hey guys.'' Bones dropped her keys on the counter and collapsed in a chair.

''I'll get you some tea. Did you eat?'' Booth was already filling the kettle.

''Yes, in the diner with Angela. I've got some of my results for us to work on later but tea sounds good. Thank you.'' Bones relaxed her head back and closed her eyes.

She was working half day tomorrow and she was glad. She was tired and a day at home sounded good.

She was aware of what had happened but it puzzled her. Jake wasn't by nature nasty but Bones had to admit, it was a surprisingly unpleasant thing to do even to Paige. Bones had tried but she just couldn't like Paige and she knew she didn't hide it well. It was making a bad situation worse as Booth over compensated for her off hand attitude to the child.

''Where's Jake?'' She asked although she knew he was in his room.

Booth stopped and looked at her, a flash of anger visible on his face.

''He's in his room and that is where he is staying.'' Booth's voice was hard and Bones decided not to argue.

''Jake was horrible to Paige.'' Brittany came over and climbed on Bones' lap. Brittany was different, Bones loved her and gave her a squeeze.

''I know he was, sweetheart. It was very naughty of him.'' Bones kissed her and breathed in her little kid smell. She was cute as a button and very sweet.

''It certainly was.'' Booth raised his eyebrows as he handed Bones her tea and lifted Brittany off her lap.

''Come on you. Its bath time and bed for munchkins.'' He tickled the squirming little girl and held his hand out to Parker.

''Come on bub. Bedtime.'' He said.

Parker stood looking at his parents with a grumpy look on his face.

''You always yell at Jake but what about Paige? She's mean just plain mean.'' Parker was going to defend his brother even if the adults got mad.

''Parker, it is bedtime.'' Booth was not going to argue with a five year old. Parker didn't move at first but he caved under his father's glare and walked up the stairs.

''Tell me that he at least had dinner. That kid misses many more meals, Child Services will be on our back.'' Bones tried to make a joke but it was a serious question.

''Yes Bones. He had dinner. I am not a monster.'' Booth defended himself with a weary voice. His family was like a war zone and it was starting to get him down.

''Good.'' Bones realised that she should back off so she did. Booth looked at her for a moment as if he was going to say something but then turned and climbed the stairs.

Bones looked over at Paige who returned her gaze without flinching.

''It is not my fault that Jake's a nasty heathen?'' She said coolly. Bones almost choked on her tea.

''Where did you hear that word?'' Bones knew the answer to that question but she challenged her niece anyway.

Paige shrugged and returned to her book. The discussion was over.

''You need to try and get along with your cousins, Paige.'' Bones decided to try and build some bridges.

''My mom says that Jake needs a good spanking.'' Paige changed the subject.

''Well your mother has different ideas from us about raising children. We don't do that.'' Well not anymore anyway, Bones thought.

''Well maybe you should then Jake wouldn't be a heathen.'' Paige smirked at her own joke.

Bones wanted to tell her to mind her own business but she restrained herself as she did not want a full on argument with a twelve year old.

''Please don't use that word in my house, Paige.'' Bones told her off but Paige looked aggrieved.

''I'm really hurt and upset. All the kids at school think my mom's cheap now.'' Paige looked like she was going to cry.

''I know Paige and it was very wrong of him. I'm sure that he's sorry. He will apologise I promise.'' Bones tried to make ammends.

Paige nodded and went back to her book.

Bones sighed and closed her eyes, this was not going well, not well at all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bones knocked Jake's door softly and after waiting a second poked her head around the door. Jake was lying on his bed reading, Booth had obviously forbidden him use of his various electronic gadgets and he had resorted to a book, not all bad news then.

Bones noticed his guitar was gone as that was now Jake's currency and his father had taken it away. Bones was impressed, Booth had kept to their agreement regarding spanking and she had to admit his alternative was effective. Jake would feel the loss of his guitar far more.

''Hey sweetie. What are you reading?'' Bones came and sat next to Jake on the bed.

Jake looked at her sheepishly.

''Do you know what I did?'' He asked bluntly.

''Yes, why would you be so nasty, Jake? How would you feel if someone spread malicious rumours about your mom?'' Bones wanted an explanation.

''I know okay? Paige is a bully and I hate bullies. I just gave her back what she's been dishing out. Everyone hates her at school you know. Well apart from the kids who are as rotten as she is.'' Jake was relieved to talk to Bones, she understood him.

''That's all great Jake but how is that working out for you?'' Bones quoted Dr Phil and Jake burst out laughing just as Bones intended.

''Not well. Dad's really mad and he took my guitar.'' Jake had been surprised as he'd expected his dad to hit him but he didn't.

Instead he took the guitar and Jake was much more upset about that. The thought began to form that his dad got him a lot better than Jake realised and that Booth was not bad at the father thing. Jake might actually have to start behaving, a thought that horrified him as he wasn't very good at that.

Bones watched his face and she vowed to apologise to Booth who had made a good job of making Jake regret his actions.

''You need to respect your dad more Jake. He's a good man and wants the best for you. All this rudeness and defiance is not getting you anywhere. You and your dad bat for the same team you know.'' Bones surprised herself with the sporting reference.

Jake laughed at her words but he nodded.

''I know. I feel bad. It was embarrassing for him today at school. I get that. He just seems to like Paige better than me.'' Jake reminded Bones that he was only thirteen and the world was black and white to him.

''So you know that is stupid right? Your dad loves you but he can't just ignore it when you act out and you do a lot. If you don't like what happens then think twice before you do these things.'' Bones put Jake straight and gave him a stern look.

Jake blushed at the truth of her words,

''I'll say I'm sorry.'' He mumbled.

''To Paige and your dad. Don't ever be this vicious again. Its the sort of thing that can go out of control. What do you think your Uncle Jared is going to feel about it?''

Jake looked mortified, he liked his uncle but had ignored his feelings.

''I'm sorry. I know it was a shitty thing to do. Dad has told me all this.''

''Well tough because you have to listen to it again and watch your mouth.'' Bones was determined not to let him off light.

Jake looked completely ashamed of himself. Bones was satisfied that he understood the implications of his actions.

''I won't do anything like this again. I pro...'' Jake stopped talking and looked down at his hands.

''This is a promise that you had better keep or not only will your dad kick your butt, so will I.'' Bones was done, her point made.

''I will keep it, honest.'' Jake was squirming, he was not used to Bones laying down the law to him and he wanted it to stop.

''Good boy. You have to try and ignore Paige. She is not your problem. If she is bullying people, then we will sort it out. I remember your dad telling you that we don't need you to protect us once before, don't forget that.'' Bones got up and kissed Jake's forehead.

''You need to get some sleep. You've got a lot of chores to get through tomorrow.'' Bones smiled as Jake groaned.

''Tell me about it. Night mom.'' He grinned at her and Bones felt glad he was hers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''What are we going to do about Paige?'' Bones was blunt and Booth was surprised.

''Well, I was going to say the same about Jake.'' He glanced up from the file he was perusing.

''You dealt with Jake. Really well I have to say.'' Bones was not going to be distracted.

Booth stared at her for the longest moment.

''You don't have much faith in me do you?'' He said with regret.

The presence of his nieces was making them confront their abilities and differences as parents and it was not comfortable for either of them.

Bones considered her answer carefully.

''That may have been true. I felt you were too harsh with Jake, you know that. Today though, I think you handled him really well. Taking away his guitar was the right response. When are you going to give it back?''

''I told him that he has to earn it back.'' Booth felt affronted that he had to explain himself. Bones nodded, that made sense although she knew Jake would struggle if Booth expected too much.

''Did you tell him how?'' She asked reasonably and was shocked at the explosion of fury on Booth's face.

''Bones, do you think I'm a completely terrible father all the time or just sometimes?'' Booth sounded bitter.

Bones put her hand over his and rubbed his back. Booth sat back and pinched the bridge of his nose.

''Sorry, I over reacted. You make me feel like a tyrant sometimes Bones.''

''I'm sorry. I don't mean to. I think you're a fabulous father you know that.'' Bones realised that she was being judgemental.

''Do I? Just recently I don't think that's true. I'm doing my best. I don't always know the right way to deal with Jake but I try. Look, boys go through this with their dads. I did but we'll get there. It's made more difficult by the fact that I've missed so much with Jake but we're solid. We'll find our compromise. Trust me.'' Booth was much more clued up than Bones had realised and she recognised the truth of his words.

Angela had been right, she needed to butt out sometimes and let Booth handle Jake.

''Look, I know that Paige is a difficult girl and I have been taking her side. I'm not stupid, I have been manipulated by enough women in my life to recognise when I'm being played. She is only here for another week and needs more straightening out than we can achieve. We need to just get through this and Jared will come and collect them. In the end as harsh as it sounds she is not our problem but Jake is. I don't want him behaving like that, it was a completely unacceptable thing to do, and so I punished him. Paige is not my child and I want to make this as easy as possible for her but she is not my responsibility long term. She is her father's problem not mine. I have my own kids to worry about.'' Booth made it clear where his priorities lay and Bones felt reassured.

''Our family is what is important Bones. I am not taking Paige's side here, I am taking Jakes. He has to know right from wrong, we have to teach him that.'' Booth looked at her asking for understanding and Bones knew in that moment that as parents they were united and as a couple they were forever.

''I'm sorry. All of what you've said makes sense and I know that it's difficult to always know what is best and I want you to know that I do support you. I'm sorry if I've been judgemental and holier than though. I think too much you know that.'' Bones tried to match her husband's honesty.

He smiled and kissed her.

''You Dr Brennan make a very sexy pregnant woman you know that?'' He put his hand under her blouse and she succumbed. Make up sex was becoming a regular but enjoyable fixture in their lives.

''I love you, Seeley.'' She murmured against his neck. Booth pulled back and grinned at the use of his first name.

''And I love you Temperance.''


	26. Chapter 26 A Christmas Surprise

Bones sat on the chair and massaged her foot with one hand. Shopping with Angela was like running the marathon.

Angela swept out from behind the curtain and Bones' jaw just dropped. Angela looked absolutely exquisite. She was wearing a deep red wedding dress made from the softest crushed silk and it complemented her colouring perfectly.

''Do you think that it is just too shocking to get married in red? It's the Chinese colour of happiness you know?'' Angela loved the dress but it was very unconventional even for her.

''Well, if you ever had any intention of putting that poor man out of misery. I would say that it suited you perfectly. Since when were you bothered about shocking anyone, Ang?''

Bones was amused that Angela even asked.

''Yes, you're right. It's a definite, maybe.'' Angels looked at Bones.

''You need a dress.'' She glanced over at the maternity section speculatively.

''What for Ang? I'm five months pregnant. Where am I going that I need a dress?'' Bones was baffled.

''You said that you were going to midnight mass after the open house.'' Angela was not to be put off.

This had been a huge concession for Jake and Bones. Booth had made it clear that it was important to him and they had reluctantly agreed on account of it being Christmas. Both had sulked though until Booth had put his foot down and said that if they couldn't come in good grace maybe they should stay home.

''I don't need a dress for that, Angela.'' Bones argued.

''Of course you do. You don't want to look shabby.'' Angela was pulling out dresses and looking at them.

''Why, do you think I look shabby then?'' Bones was offended.

''Oh Sweetie. Stop it and try this on.'' Angela handed Bones a dress. She groaned but did what Angela said just as everyone always did.

By the time she left the store, Bones had purchased a complete out fit which she had to admit was beautiful but seemed extravagant for midnight mass but it was Christmas.

Angela put her in a cab and promised to see her later. Bones was looking forward to getting home. Despite the kids prayers there was no sign of snow although it was frosty at night and very cold.

The girls had gone home the previous week and it was a relief. Jake had stayed out of Paige's way and they had got through it. Bones missed Brittany but all the men in her life were happy to get their home back so she was happy too.

She patted her tummy and wondered for the first time what sex the baby was. She had been determined not to find out so had asked for a video of the ultra sound to watch after the birth but had not looked at the screen. With her medical knowledge she would have known in a second. Booth had watched but he had not seen anything that made him think one way or another, so it remained a surprise for both of them. Bones realised with a start that she didn't mind, she liked boys but a girl might be nice although Paige had put her off. Brittany was a sweetie though, it would be her and Booth's baby, so completely unique. Thinking about the scare they had in the beginning, she would just be glad when the baby was here, safe and well.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''Dad, Can I speak to you?'' Jake climbed up on the counter next to where Booth was making Eggnog for the open house. Everyone was mixing well and there was a very festive feel. Booth chose to ignore where Jake was sitting. Just as he had promised Bones, his relationship with Jake had settled again. Booth knew that it would have its up and downs through Jake's teen years but they were tight so he wasn't worried by the occasional fall out.

''What about?'' Booth was suspicious, this sounded like a confession.

Jake rolled his eyes.

''I haven't done anything. I'm not stupid. It's Christmas tomorrow. Presents are a great motivation to be good, you know.'' Jake grinned.

''I'll wait until Boxing Day for my next little adventure.'' Jake teased.

''That's the day after Christmas, if you didn't know.'' Jake added.

''Yes, Jake. I know that, thanks.'' Booth found Jake, both funny and irritating all at the same time.

''I ask again. What about?'' Booth was intrigued when Jake blushed.

''Girls.'' Jake was embarrassed as he watched his dad smile. Booth refrained from doing a little dance but this was just one of those moments that men lived for.

''What about girls?'' Booth suddenly felt a little concerned, he had already had the facts of life talk with Jake so he was worried what Jake was going to ask. He was a little young for the next stage.

''I don't get them. Not at all. I can't keep up with Jess. She goes off all over the place when she's talking. It's confusing. I feel like an idiot most of the time. She keeps asking me what I'm thinking. What is that about? I can't tell her that most of the time I'm wondering what the Chelsea score is or who we've got in the Champions League.'' Jake was so earnest that Booth had to cover his smile.

How did he tell his thirteen year old son to get used to it? That he would always feel this way however hard he tried.

''Well, Jake that's really normal. Your mom says stuff like that to me and I'm thinking about the Flyers. You just have to cover it. Girls really just want you to listen, it helps them sort stuff out.'' Booth felt that he was making a mess of this but he wasn't really sure what else to say.

''But they never stay on one thing long enough to find a solution.'' Jake felt overwhelmed to know that even his dad had this problem.

''That doesn't matter to them but if there's one thing I've learnt over the years, it's that they don't expect you to solve everything. Girls or women just like to talk problems out. Most of the time, that's all it takes and they find their own solution. One rule though kiddo, don't tell them what to do, they really don't like that.'' Booth was adamant, he had learnt his lesson on that point.

''Why do they have to talk about everything? It makes a problem when there isn't one sometimes.'' Jake was very confused.

''True but we're talking and there's no real problem but it should make you feel better right? Sometimes it's the best thing to do but guys find it harder. Maybe us guys should talk more?'' Booth felt guilty when he saw Jake's horrified face, that was not what he wanted to hear.

''Listen kiddo, don't worry about it. Just treat Jess well, be nice and listen when she talks to you but don't feel bad if you can't fix everything. Be honest with her, tell her if you can't keep up. She'll find it cute.'' Booth wanted to take the word back when he saw Jake's face, the truth was Booth found Jake's obvious puppy love cute.

''Cute? I don't want to be cute.'' Jake was disgusted at the thought.

''Who's cute? Oh you, Jake. Yes, you're definitely cute with your puppy dog eyes just like your daddies and your beautiful golden hair.'' Angela pinched Jake's cheek and ruffled his hair. Jake looked like he wanted the ground to swallow him as Booth tried not to laugh. Jake gave him a filthy look and jumped down from the counter.

''You people just don't give a guy any dignity, you know that.'' Jake wandered out muttering.

''Didn't interrupt anything important, did I?'' Angela grinned.

''Jake was asking me about girls.'' Booth picked up the eggnog.

''Well, he should ask a woman. He won't get any sense out of you.'' Angela grabbed the glasses.

''Thanks Ang, thanks a lot.'' Booth laughed as he walked through to the family room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''I'm really tired. Can I go to bed please?'' Jake pleaded with his dad as he helped him tidy up. Bones was taking a nap and Parker was curled up watching 'Santa Claus.'

''Nice try Jake. We're going to church remember?'' Booth was holding him to his promise and Jake was trying to worm his way out of it. He had made the promise a week ago and now the time was actually here, he was less than keen.

''I've got a headache.'' Jake tried one last time.

''I'll get you an Advil.'' Booth was not falling for it.

''I thought that you were keeping promises these days.'' Booth raised his eyebrows at him.

''Oh yeah, right.'' Jake mumbled as he flopped into a chair.

''Uh huh, now you remember. Come on kiddo. Go get dressed and help Parker.''

''Go on, scoot or we'll be late.'' Booth pulled Jake out of the chair and gave him a gentle tap on the behind to get him moving.

''And don't sulk.'' Booth called. He shook his head and laughed as he watched the kids walk forlornly up the stairs.

Booth whistled when he saw Bones, she looked radiant in her new outfit and even the boys looked dumbfounded.

''Wow! Mom, you look great.'' Jake exclaimed.

''Yes, she does.'' Booth took her hand and kissed her.

''You look beautiful Tempe, absolutely beautiful.'' He whispered in her ear.

Bones blushed and looked down at the dress which was a deep emerald silk with a cowl neck. It skimmed her lump and was very flattering. Angela had chosen a velvet throw to complement it and Bones felt wonderful.

''I think I'm over dressed for church.'' Bones didn't want to feel even more out of place that she did already.

''Are you kidding? Christmas Mass is the biggest event of the year. Everyone is dressed up.'' Booth guided her through the front door with his hand in the small of her back. It was such an intimate gesture that Bones shivered and Booth raised his eyebrows at her when he felt it. He grinned and whispered in her ear.

''You are even more beautiful out of that dress.''

Bones blushed and had to suppress a giggle.

Jake made a face when he noticed and put his arm around Parker in a protective way as if to shield him. Booth and Bones burst out laughing, they couldn't help it.

''What are you laughing at?'' Parker was confused.

''Nothing Parker, they're laughing at nothing. Come on, get in the car otherwise Father Christmas won't come.'' Jake gave his parents a scathing look over his shoulder.

''Santa Claus, Jake. He's called Santa Claus.'' Parker corrected Jake.

''Not where I come from. Father Christmas is Father Christmas and Football is Football.'' Jake felt slightly homesick for England and it shocked him.

The traditions were different here and he felt out of place for the first time in a while. Paige had reminded him many times that he was a nomad who didn't fit anywhere. A cuckoo she had called him and although he had tried not to let it bother him, it still did. Cuckoo, a squatter whose mother had abandoned it, that's what the dictionary said when Jake looked it up. Paige had also mocked the fact he called Bones mom, he was starting to think he might stop that.

Jake felt miserable even though it was Christmas and he was dreading she devil was coming and although they were having dinner at Angela and Hodgin's huge house, she would keep up the nastiness. Jake tried to ignore her but her words crept into his head and ate away at him.

Bones looked at Booth with concern, there was a tone in Jake's voice that she hadn't heard for ages. Booth looked worried as well and he didn't feel any better when the conversation continued in the car.

''But you're American now, Jake.'' Parker said innocently.

''No I'm not Parker. I don't belong anywhere. Americans think I'm English and the English think I'm American.'' Jake stared out of the window.

He wanted crackers that went bang and had jokes inside and proper cheddar and Celebrations especially Malteser ones. He wanted to go to the pantomime and football on Boxing Day. Hell, he'd like there to be a Boxing Day when everyone ate cold turkey and pickles with thick chips, with all their visiting neighbours or family. He wanted to watch 'Eastenders' and 'The Royle Family' on Christmas Day and deliberately not watch 'The Queen's Speech' as a protest. He knew how to act there, here he always had to think about it, Jake suddenly felt very tired.

''Jake, are you okay? You belong with us you know that.'' Booth looked in the mirror and saw Jake wipe away a tear and it stunned him. They had to go, he didn't have time to comfort Jake or find out what was wrong but he would make sure he did later.

''Yeah, I know.I'm fine.'' Jake said quietly.

Booth looked at Bones and mouthed to her.

''I'll talk to him.'' He patted her hand and she nodded reassured.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a cold and crisp night and the church looked warm and welcoming as they pulled up. Booth helped Bones as the kids climbed out of the car. There was a limo parked behind them and they were left speechless as Angela emerged looking stunning in her red dress and a garland of red roses in her hair.

''Tempe, will you do me the privilege of being my Maid of Honour?'' Angela held out her hand as Bones gasped and looked with delight at her.

''Oh my God. You look absolutely breathtaking Ang, but when, where?'' The questions just spilled out of her.

''Now, it's a surprise. Jack doesn't know although he will in about ten minutes when Zack gets there. He thinks we're going to a black tie dinner.'' Angela was triumphant with her success. Zack was home on leave so he had agreed to be best man after all.

''I only want you guys and Zack after all the problems at my last wedding, I didn't want a great big deal again. The divorce came through last week and this is right.'' Angela gestured with her hand.

''Come on guys, get in. We'll be late.'' Angela waved the children towards the car.

''What all of us?'' Booth held out his hand to stop the boys.

''Don't you want to arrive on your own?'' He asked understandably.

''No, I don't want to be alone anymore and from today I won't have to be. I want my favourite family to arrive at my wedding with me.'' Angela took the boys by their hands, Jake didn't protest for once.

''Come on kids. Let's go and get married.'' Angela walked towards the car pulling the kids with her and the adults followed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They pulled up outside the Botanical Gardens and the gates were festooned with balloons and ribbons. Jack was a member of one of the United States most prominent families and nothing was impossible.

Real fire torches led the way through the deep green foliage and to a pathway leading to a pergola made entirely of deep red roses and twinkling white lights. Hodgins and Zack stood waiting under it, Jack's eyes were shining with tears and he gulped as he saw Angela arrive. Bones stood to her side and Booth took the boys over to stand next to Zack. A fire pit cast a flickering light and a warm glow to keep away the chill.

A trail of rose petals led the way and the sound of gentle violin music drifted from the darkness. Angela's father appeared from the shadows, he took her hand and guided her up the cobbled path to Jack.

They stood together and gave themselves to each other in that special, magic atmosphere. As they turned to their guests, a cloud of doves rose from the black behind them, brief silhouettes against the moon before disappearing.

''Tacky, I knew it was tacky.'' Angela smiled as everyone laughed.

''And this is especially for the little guys.'' She added clapping her hands. On cue snow began to fall around them.

The kids danced around catching the snowflakes on their tongues as the adults drank champagne standing away from the drifting whiteness.

''It was perfect Angela.'' Bones hugged her best friend.

''Yes it was, wasn't it?'' Angela cuddled Jack's arm to keep warm.

''But we now have a party to go to. Come on guys.'' Angela called to the kids who were lying in the snow that was still falling and making snow angels. The fire pit was just no competition for the thick snow.

Everyone looked puzzled.

''You don't think the original party girl would get married without some sort of a rave do you?'' Angela led the way to the cars that whisked them all away to a magnificent marquee in the grounds of Hodgin's home.

''Where did this come from?'' Hodgins was bemused as he walked into two hundred guests throwing rose petals and falling balloons. In the the middle of the dance floor stood a giant ice sculpture of a praying mantis, Jack laughed out loud when he saw it.

''Honey. Just enjoy, you can admire my brilliance tomorrow.'' Angela grabbed his hand and whisked him away as the Salsa music started.

It was a party to end all parties with Salsa dancing most of the night led by professionals who were more than happy to teach the amateurs. There was flowing champagne and cocktails along with the most exquisite food. Angela had style in bucketfuls.

Booth and Bones enjoyed a kid free night as the boys and the other children had their own area packed with everything to keep them happy. Angela had spared no expense and it was a memorable night. Even Santa Claus visited with gifts for everyone.

When Booth and Bones left at three am with their sleepy kids, the celebrating was still going strong.

Once the boys were safely in the backseat sleeping soundly, Booth pulled Bones to him trapping her. He grinned before saying with a glint in his eye.

''Don't forget Tempe as the former best man I get to tongue kiss the Maid of Honour.''

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	27. Chapter 27 A Typical Family Christmas

Jake had that uneasy feeling again, the one that his mother first introduced him to when she played with his head. Jake knew that Paige was doing the same thing but he just didn't seem to be able to ignore her.

He was staring at his bedroom ceiling listening to his brother; half- brother as Paige always reminded him, try to get his parents; his father and step mother, another of Paige's points, out of bed.

Jake felt detached and frustrated that he couldn't deal with some snotty girl. Her comments should not hurt him but they did. He didn't understand why. His family was unorthodox but very solid. He had a mum and dad, they lived in a nice house and he was loved, he knew that. The little voice reminded him, in the end your real mum didn't want you, it always came back to that. There's something bad about you and your own mother couldn't love you. He was a squatter, who had been abandoned, Paige was right.

Jake put the covers over his head, tucked his headphones in his ears and wished the world away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Parker was bouncing on the end of their bed screaming.

''Its Christmas! Wake up! Its Christmas!'' Booth laughed as he drank his coffee and said to his wife.

''Get used to it. This is Christmas for at least the next ten years if not longer.''

Bones grabbed Parker and tickled him.

''No presents for you. It's too early.'' Parker giggled and tried to get away.

''Its morning Bones and Santa's been.'' Parker declared seriously.

''Go bother Jake.'' Booth remembered Jake's comments the night before and reminded himself to talk to him at some point.

''He's asleep.'' Parker crawled under the covers between them.

''So were we, bub.'' Booth hugged the little boy who squealed with excitement.

''But Jake's sad so I don't want to make him sadder.'' Parker lay still for a moment.

Booth and Bones exchanged looks over Parker's head.

''Why's Jake sad, bub?'' Booth knew he shouldn't ask a five year old but it might be the only way he could find out.

''Paige. I told you she was mean. She said things to him. Mean things.'' Parker had no idea of the impact of what he had revealed. Booth frowned.

''What sort of things, Parker?''

''You know about you and Bones and me. She even says things about Jake's real mom. What's a cuckoo daddy? That's what she calls Jake, a cuckoo. He tells her to go away but it makes him sad. I can tell. Can we open some presents and my stocking now?'' Parker moved on.

''Yeah, bub. We can. How about I get your brother?'' Booth climbed out of bed.

''I'll take him down stairs. We'll start the pancakes. Come on honey.'' Bones took Parker's hand.

Jake was sitting at the window staring at nothing when Booth came in, he didn't hear him knock as he was lost in his thoughts.

Booth was so angry, why could no one just give his kid a break and leave him alone? He regretted having that girl in his house now but they had to sort Jake's insecurities out.

''Jake? Are you okay kiddo?'' Booth voice was gentle. Jake didn't look at him, he just shrugged.

''Yeah, sure. It's Christmas, everyone's happy at Christmas, right?'' Jake sounded about as unhappy as it was possible to be.

Jake was wrong, Christmas is the one time of the year when a lot of people get very unhappy. Booth knew that suicides went through the roof when people faced a holiday alone.

''Mmmm, but not you huh?'' Booth sat on the window ledge.

Jake glanced at him, surprised at his concern.

''Did Parker say something to you?'' Jake put two and two together.

''Yes, but he didn't know it would upset you so don't be mean about it.'' Booth didn't want the boys to start fighting.

'' I won't. I'm being stupid. I just feel bad and I don't know why.'' Jake put his forehead on the cold glass, it felt good.

''Paige. I know Jake that she has been saying some pretty nasty things to you. Do you want to tell me?'' Booth gently grasped Jake's chin and turned him around.

''Come on, kiddo. Trust me, okay?'' Booth was desperate to take away the hurt this girl had caused.

Jake covered and shrugged.

''Just stuff, stupid stuff really.'' He tried to look away but Booth wouldn't let him.

''Talk to me, Jake. Come on, remember last time when you wouldn't talk, you went through all that alone and you didn't need to. Just open your mouth and talk to me please.'' Booth smiled to encourage him.

''I don't feel right anywhere.'' Jake barely whispered the words.

''I'm different wherever I go. My voice is different or the sports I like. I have to think about everything here and I'm tired of all of this. The problems, I'm always in trouble and everyone gets all angry. I feel bad.'' Jake was struggling to explain.

''Those things are all just covering the real problem though aren't they?'' Booth had to make him confront this, once and for all.

Jake tried to pull away but Booth held onto his shoulders. They locked eyes for a moment before Jake looked down.

''Why did you keep me?'' Jake was not very audible and Booth couldn't quite believe what he was hearing.

''Jake, honey. You have to listen and you have to believe me because this has got to stop. I won't let you walk around feeling like second best because you aren't. I love you, I loved you the moment I saw you in that skate park even though you were being a brat at the time. Bones loves you and Parker loves you. We don't love you because we have to, we love you because you are you. All of us together are a family, a pretty good one and you are as much a part of that as any of us.'' Booth stopped to try and see if Jake was listening. He was but he had begun to cry. Booth just put his arms around his son and rocked him until he stopped sobbing.

'' Jake, the things Paige said to you are just not true. Your mom is ill but she loves you. Bones is here and so am I, we aren't going anywhere and you have got to stop blaming yourself for your mom. You did nothing wrong and you could not have stopped it. Please kiddo, we need to move on and you need to forgive your mom just like Bones did hers.'' Booth was running out of words to reassure Jake with so when Jake nodded, he felt a wave of relief.

''I know, I had but Paige is right. You had no choice, none of you. I was dumped on you.'' Jake wouldn't let it go.

''You really have no idea do you? The difference that you made to all our lives. Look Jake, this is hard to explain but things happen for a reason. You came into our lives and it changed everything, we may never have got here if it wasn't for you. I thank God everyday for you and your brother. You have to accept that and you are going to meet people like Paige all through your life and learn to deal with them. Do you know why she said those things?'' Booth felt unsure that at thirteen, Jake could really understand any of this but he had to try to explain.

''No.'' Jake was bewildered, he had no idea why his cousin had targeted him in such a vindictive way.

''Because she is a scared and frightened little girl who had to hit out at someone so she wouldn't need to face what had happened to her own family. She is jealous Jake. I know you find that hard to believe but she is. Making you as miserable as her made her feel better, she wants your life because hers has been turned upside down and she just can't deal with it.'' Booth really was trying but he knew that Jake just could not grasp much of what he was telling him.

''The bottom line is that she said nasty and mean things to upset you. You're a kid and on Christmas morning you should be opening gifts not sitting in your room crying because a hurt little girl has thrown some vicious lies at you. Do you get any of this Jake?'' Booth was really concerned that he was making a bad job of comforting his son.

''Some but not all. I heard the gifts part though.'' Jake wiped his eyes with his sleeve and smiled, a genuine smile that lit up his eyes. Booth had got through in some small way.

''Yeah, thought that might get your attention. Next time, anything like this happens, don't go pulling some stunt that gets you in trouble. Come talk to me, okay?'' Booth felt a stab of guilt over his reaction to Jake about the school incident.

''Okay but dad…'' A cloud came over Jake's face again but Booth was one step ahead.

''Look, Brittany and your Uncle Jared need to be with family today so we have to put up with Paige. I'm going to be there so stay close. I'll spend the whole day with you guys, we can swim and Hodgins even has a batting cage, did you know that? We can do guy stuff and Paige won't get near you I promise.'' Booth gave him a squeeze and was rewarded with a hug back.

''Thanks dad.''

''You're welcome. We need to get downstairs before Parker goes crazy. Come on.'' Booth put his arm around Jake and they went to rescue Bones.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Booth and Jake were locked in a battle on Madden on the Wii and neither were giving way. Bones were sitting on the couch watching them in bemusement as Parker played with his transformer toys, Optimus Prime and Galvetron who were also locked in a battle to the death. The living room looked like a bomb site with wrappings lying everywhere but Bones knew there was no point saying anything until the game was resolved.

Booth gave a shout of triumph and Jake threw the controller down on the chair.

''I think I told you once that this not a pursuit for a grown man, dad.'' Jake sat down next to Bones who laughed and kissed his head whilst ruffling his hair.

''You cheated.'' Jake sulked and Booth threw a sponge football at him.

''Don't be a sore loser. You'll have to practise.'' Booth sat on the ground next to Parker and picked up Galvetron.

''These guys are very cool bub. How do they work?'' Parker beamed and took the robot from his dad and began to explain.

''I'll get the paper, Bones. Don't worry.'' Jake got up and began to tidy up. Bones felt a stab of hurt when she heard Jake, she liked being called mom and was dismayed that it seemed to have disappeared. Booth looked at her and saw her distress, Paige had done her worst again. He decided to rectify that when he had a chance later.

Bones twirled the white gold bangle that Booth had given her for Christmas which was inset with five diamonds representing their family, their names were engraved inside with a gap for their new addition. She also had matching solitaire earrings and felt very spoilt. He had also purchased her some spa treatments, all suitable for pregnancy, to help you relax, he had written on the card.

Bones had been delighted when he saw Booth's face when she gave him a hockey weekend in Philadelphia for the Flyers. It was for him to take the boys, something he had been promising for the last year or so.

''I thought you might take the Doc as well.'' Bones said.

''Wow, they are great. You really are smart aren't you?'' Booth had kissed her with delight. They were good seats, courtesy of Bones' publishing company.

Now that Gordon wasn't treating any of the Booth clan, he had become a close family friend and was coming to dinner at Hodgins with Marie. He was a huge NHL fan, Booth thought he secretly enjoyed the fighting.

Bones had also commissioned a sketch of the boys, the artist had captivated the boys' personalities perfectly. Parker's innocence and total immersion in a game he was playing in his hideout wearing a pirate hat and clutching a wooden sword. Jake with a wide charm smile and a mischievous glint in his eye clearly evident, he was of course sitting on the kitchen counter. Booth swallowed a catch in his throat when he saw it, he would treasure it. The boys had met the artist several times and he had made the whole process painless by observing the boys playing and in their own home. They had all the normal gifts as well but these were special ones.

''Thank you, it's breathtaking.'' He kissed her softly.

''I know. The guy did so well.'' Bones had been equally as taken when she had first seen it.

The morning had been everything that Bones had always imagined a family Christmas should be, something she had always secretly craved for. Booth sat down and put his arm around her, they sat watching the kids as they played.

''I spoke to Jake, Paige has done a real number on him.'' Booth spoke quietly.

''Is that why I'm Bones again.'' Bones didn't want to make a fuss but she couldn't help it.

''Yes, probably. You'll be mom again before the end of the day. Don't worry.'' Booth was determined to fix that.

''It's okay. I don't mind.'' Bones lied.

''Tempe, you don't have to lie to me. I would be devastated if I were you. Jake would never realise that it would hurt you, you know that. He's very confused.'' Booth refused to let his wife hide from him.

''I know.'' Bones put her head on his shoulder and sighed.

'' Come on guys. We need to get moving. We need to leave in about an hour.'' Booth stood up and stretched. He didn't miss Jake's face and ruffled his hair.

''Don't worry, kiddo. We'll have a great time, Hodgins house is like Disneyland.'' Booth said reassuringly but Jake smiled nervously, he was not convinced at all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Angela opened the door looking as fresh as a daisy, even though she had not slept. The Marquee was still present on the lawn, the devastation would be cleared away the next day.

''Merry Christmas guys.'' She hugged the boys and kissed the adults. Bones and Booth were carrying various goodies so they followed her into the kitchen. The boys wandered through the huge lobby to the living room where Zack and Hodgins were engaged in a Play Station three game.

''Hey, guys. I hope you've got your guitar Jake, you and I are going to have a jamming session later.'' Jack was an enthusiastic drummer and had his own studio. He and Jake shared the same taste in music and enjoyed playing together.

Zack handed the controller to Jake.

''Here Jake, you carry on as I've got to go.'' Zack was going by helicopter to Michigan, all laid on by Angela to make sure he was at the wedding. She knew that Zack valued his family and so would want to spend Christmas Day with them.

Parker watched them play taking Jake's side as the competition heated up. Jake won. Hodgins took defeat well and hugged the older boy.

''You are getting too good.'' He said laughing.

''Hey little dude. What you got there?'' Hodgins turned his attention to Parker who started to show Jack his Pirate toys complete with several ships.

Before long, there was a full blown sea battle laid out on the floor with Hodgins crawling around on his knees.

Jake and Parker were the pirates and Hodgins the evil British navy.

''When are you going to give this poor guy a kid of his own?'' Booth teased Angela as he went to join Hodgins' side as he was getting his butt kicked.

''We only got married yesterday. We've been trying, believe me.'' Angela gave Bones a naughty look and she giggled.

''Too much information Angela, thanks.'' Booth called from his position on the ground.

The door bell rang and Angela went to answer it. Bones noted that Jake looked at her retreating back with concern and his worse fears were confirmed when his uncle and cousins appeared.

''I'm not playing anymore.'' Jake jumped up abruptly and sat on the couch. Hodgins frowned at Booth who noting Parker's quivering lip mutinied to the other side.

''I'm a pirate now.'' He declared.

Parker giggled.

''Come on daddy. We can beat him.'' Parker shot a cannonball and took out half of Hodgins' sailors.

''You weren't playing pirates were you Jake?'' Paige sat down next to her cousin.

''No.'' Jake was defensive and moved away from her. Bones decided to intervene as Booth was occupied.

''Paige, we need your help in the kitchen.'' Bones gestured for Paige to join her.

''Why? Because I'm a girl.'' Paige looked grumpy and Jared looked helplessly at Bones.

''No, because we thought we'd have a girly talk. Lots of gossip.'' Angela knew Paige's type and appealed to her sly nature. Paige couldn't help herself and followed her aunt.

The battle was won and Hodgins lost yet again. He stood up.

''Come on Jake. I've got a gift for you. It's in my studio.'' Jack was not clueless and moved to help Booth out.

''Really?'' Jake looked pleased and went with Hodgins happily.

Brittany sat on the floor with Parker.

''Can I play?'' She asked shyly.

''Sure, you can be the British.'' Parker started to show her how everything worked.

Booth stood watching with his brother enjoying a beer.

''How are things, Jared?'' Booth spoke to his brother regularly but he was worried about him.

''Janie is much better but Paige is acting out really badly.'' Jared was struggling with his eldest daughter. Tell me something I don't know, Booth thought.

''I'm considering boarding school just for stability.'' Jared felt a failure.

''Hang in there, bro. That might be too extreme.'' Booth didn't want his brother to do something he might regret in the future.

''Did you ever consider Military School for Jake when he was at his worse, you know just to straighten him out?'' Jared was curious as he knew that Booth had had problems with his son in the past.

''Briefly but no, not really.'' The thought had occurred to Booth but it had been a brief desperate thought that he had never really considered seriously.

Unfortunately, Paige was at the door and heard their exchange. She felt fury at her father's suggestion but she would enjoy telling Jake that his father had wanted to send him away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The table looked beautiful and there were crackers.

''What are these?'' Paige waved hers around with disgust.

''They're for our English guests. To remind them of home.'' Angela was losing patience with this nasty girl.

''Excellent. Would you do me the honour Jake?'' Gordon held his cracker out and Jake yanked it enthusiastically. There was a bang and the contents fell onto the table.

''I won but you have to wear the hat.'' Jake put the golden crown on Gordon's head.

''Can I do mine?'' Parker liked the bang.

''You have to listen to the joke first.'' Jake picked up the slip of paper.

''Why did the rabbit cross the road?'' He read.

''I don't know Jake. Why?'' Marie understood the tradition.

''To show his girlfriend he had guts.'' Jake smirked.

Everyone laughed at the bad joke.

''That's horrible.'' Angela proclaimed.

''Yeah well, cracker jokes are never good.'' Jake was trying to solve the puzzle that was the gift.

''This is all fabulous Ang.'' Bones surveyed the table laden with food.

''I had help Sweetie, but I hope that you all enjoy it.'' Angela was pleased with her efforts.

''These are lame.'' Paige had not finished about the crackers.

''Well, you don't have to use yours do you?'' Jake snatched the cracker from her hand.

''Nice manners, Jake.'' Paige acted affronted.

''Well yours aren't all that are they? It's rude to make comments like that when you're a guest.'' Jake retorted.

A fight was developing and Booth moved to quell it.

''Stop it both of you. You are both being rude. Stop now or you can leave the table. Christmas or not.'' Booth was sharp and both kids looked chastened.

Angela raised her eyebrows and whispered to Bones.

''Can he come round and sort my kids out when I need him to please?''

Bones laughed but was happy to see both children were quiet.

Dinner passed pleasantly with Angela giving details about the short honeymoon that she and Hodgins were leaving for, the next day. A cabin in the mountains in the snow complete with a hot tub in the trees. Gordon was delighted with the hockey weekend idea and the children behaved impeccably.

It didn't last. The adults relaxed in the living room, stuffed with good food and the children retreated to the games room. They were taking a rest before dessert and the atmosphere was relaxed and amiable.

''Jakob, don't forget our scrabble game. I need to finish off your father.'' Gordon challenged Booth who accepted with a nod.

''Later doc. Prepare to be shamed. It'll be America against Britain. We'll play for national pride.'' He said.

''Indeed, national pride.'' Gordon raised his wine glass in agreement.

''So which side will you be on Jake. Neither as you don't belong in either place do you?'' Paige said snidely to her cousin as they left the room.

Jake shrugged and ignored her, he went to play air hockey with Parker. Paige was annoyed that Jake didn't rise to her bait and followed him.

''What's the matter Jake? Nothing to say. Scared you'll get in trouble.'' She stood at the side of the table.

''Paige, we want to play. Go and look after Brittany. She wants you to help her with that video game.'' Jake tried to get rid of her by appealing to her better nature but Paige didn't have one.

''You know if you keep on like you are. Your dad is going to send you to Military School.'' It was a lie but it had the desired effect. Jake stood rigidly staring at her, it was his worse fear.

''You are a big fat liar!'' Parker shouted and ran forward and kicked Paige full in the shin. Jake quickly grabbed his little brother around the waist as he tried to hit Paige again. Paige screamed and grabbing her leg, she began to cry. Brittany stood watching with huge eyes.

''Shut up, you big baby. He's only a little kid. You're lucky because I was going to smack you one but Parker beat me to it.'' Jake was trying not to laugh at Paige's melodrama.

''Jakob Booth. What did you just say?'' Booth strode over and took Jake by the arm.

Jake was surprised and released Parker. Booth grabbed his arm as well.

Paige rushed over and threw her arms around her father.

''Parker kicked me and Jake said he was going to punch me.'' She was inconsolable.

''I wasn't actually going to punch her, just smack her around a bit.'' Jake made a bad joke which he instantly regretted when he saw Booth's face.

''Not funny, Jake. Not funny at all.'' Bones stood next to Booth.

''Sorry.'' Jake looked at his shoes.

''Why did Parker kick you? What did you say?'' Jared removed Paige's arms from around his neck and looked at her sternly.

''Nothing. He's just a brat.'' Paige was not going to admit to anything.

''Did you kick Paige, Parker?'' Booth turned his attention to his youngest son who nodded whilst looking at the floor.

Booth turned Parker around and smacked his butt and then did the same to Jake. It wasn't hard but it was enough for Parker to burst into tears.

''Living room, right now both of you.'' He pointed and both boys did as they were told.

Booth looked at Bones who was giving him an appalled look.

''I'm sorry Bones. I know, we don't do that anymore but they can't hit or threaten girls. Whatever the provocation.'' Booth ran his hand through his hair as he tried to justify himself.

''What sort of a lesson is that? Teaching them not to hit by hitting them.'' Bones was disappointed but realised that Booth's own upbringing was deeply ingrained.

Booth didn't have a reply and stood helplessly as the feeling grew that he had completely mishandled the situation.

''I think we all need to calm down.'' Gordon moved to bring some order. He went towards Bones and Booth and placed one hand on each of their backs, to steady them.

''Whatever the arguments about how to discipline your children, you need to show a united front. Agent Booth is right, the boys can't hit girls but Temperance also has a valid point as I'm sure Agent Booth realises. The real question is why they did it in the first place.'' Gordon turned to the source of the problem.

''What did you do Paige?'' Jared wanted his daughter to answer him.

''She told Jake that Uncle Seeley didn't want him and was going to send him away.'' Brittany was the unexpected source of information.

''What? No I'm not.'' Booth was outraged.

''Why would you say that Paige?'' Jared was trying to understand but failing.

''I heard you. You said that you were going to send me away to boarding school. I heard you. Don't daddy, please. I'll be good, please don't.'' Paige was beside herself and there was silence. Booth realised what she had overheard and felt stupid. Paige had twisted his words and this was the result.

''Why don't you two come and have a chat with me?'' Gordon held his arm out in invitation for Jared and Paige to join him in the kitchen where it was private. Jared nodded and led his tearful daughter away.

Bones looked at Booth.

''What are you going to say to the boys?''

Angela and Hodgins had left them alone. Booth sighed.

''I don't know. I shouldn't have done that but hitting girls. It's just not okay, whatever happened. You're right, I'm giving mixed messages. I'll fix it.''

Booth knew that he had broken the promise to Jake that he made that morning and he felt terrible. He looked to his wife for help and she didn't let him down. Bones wanted to help not condemn.

''Look I know that you were raised in a certain way and that is hard to just leave behind. We decided to do things differently, we agreed but I know that you just reacted instictively. The boys are not hurt, just a little contrite. We'll tell them what they did was wrong and we'll reassure Jake and then we'll enjoy the rest of Christmas. And most importantly we'll do it together.'' Bones gave Booth a hug and he nodded.

''Thanks Tempe.'' Booth stroked her cheek and they walked into the other room arm in arm.

''You know it would have been a much worse punishment to make them play charades.'' Bones suggested with a smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well guys. A typical family Christmas, Tempe's first, the kids always fight in my house at Christmas. Sometimes I think its as much a family tradition as pulling crackers or playing charades. Booth reverted to type but people's upbringings are deeply ingrained and changing that takes time. He feels awful and has finally learnt his lesson, I think. Paige is getting the therapy she so desperately needs and Jake has faced his biggest fear.

We are galloping towards the finishing line. There's some more angst to go but hey we all enjoy that don't we? Well, you must otherwise you wouldn't be reading this!


	28. Chapter 28 Snow

Jake sat switching channels until he hit 'Dog, The Bounty Hunter' and then he stopped. His dad was putting Parker to bed and Bones was asleep as she was so tired so Jake left it on. The rest of the day was pretty good after the fight with Paige. The Doc worked his magic with Paige and she was well behaved. Booth played baseball with the kids in the batting cage and in the evening, they swam in the pool. Angela and Hodgins gave Jake a really cool effects pedal for his guitar so despite the unpleasantness, Christmas had been great in Jake's opinion.

''What is this?'' Jake looked up in surprise at his dad's voice as he laughed at Dog macing someone.

''It's Dog the Bounty Hunter. Can I watch it? It's funny.'' Jake knew he had no chance but he tried anyway.

''No way, Jake. Turn it off right now.'' Booth did not agree with Jake's assessment and gave him a warning stare.

Jake reluctantly switched network.

''They pray in that show all the time.'' He argued grumpily.

Booth laughed as he sat down.

''From what I just saw, they need to.'' He said.

''Whatever.'' Jake stared moodily at the screen.

It was 'Home Alone 2' so Jake decided he could stand to watch it.

''How about a Madden rematch?'' Booth suggested.

''No, you'll beat me again cos you cheat.'' Jake was actually happy with the movie but he wasn't about to admit it.

''I do not cheat. You just don't concentrate.'' Booth laughed again.

''Yeah well. It's not my game. I'll play you at FIFA though.'' Jake grinned aware that his father was hopeless at that game.

''Well, that would last about five minutes wouldn't it?'' Booth was not clueless.

''I guess.'' Jake shrugged.

''This movie is okay.'' Jake admitted eventually.

''Better than Dog huh?'' Booth sipped his coffee and sat back closing his eyes.

''You should give it a chance before you make judgements.'' Jake said defensively.

''Jake, I don't have to. The name of the show tells me all I need to know and I don't want you watching it.'' Booth didn't open his eyes as Jake rolled his eyes.

''Whatever.'' Jake laughed at a line in the movie.

''I'm going to ban that word in this house.'' Booth grimaced.

''Wha..'' Jake started to say.

''Don't say it again.'' Booth held his hand up. Jake shrugged and watched his movie as Booth dozed.

''Jake, why did you stop calling Bones mom?'' Booth asked suddenly.

''What?'' Jake was surprised as he was absorbed in the movie.

''You heard me, was it because of Paige?'' Booth caught Jake's eye but he blushed, looked down and shrugged.

''It hurt her Jake. She likes that you call her mom and now she's upset that you've stopped.'' Booth wanted Jake to understand.

Jake didn't say anything, he looked at the TV.

''So was it Paige?'' Booth persisted.

''Yeah, she made it seem stupid.'' Jake was embarrassed.

''Well, it wasn't stupid to Bones or to you, if you're honest about it. Right?'' Booth sat up and looked at Jake seriously who again shrugged.

''I've got a mother.'' Jake's voice sounded hard and Booth didn't like it.

''That's not the point and you know it. Just because Paige made a few nasty remarks, you hurt Bones. You have to be stronger than that. You wanted to call her mom before didn't you?'' Booth found Jake's inability not to bow to peer pressure really worrying. It was a recurring theme.

Jake looked shocked that his dad appeared to be telling him off about this.

''It's not really up to you what I call Bones is it? I can call her what I want, it's none of your business.'' Jake was defiant.

''I'm going to bed.'' He said and started for the stairs. Booth stood up and put his hand out to stop him.

''Oh no you don't. Stop being so moody and answer me.'' Booth had not meant for this to be an argument but now it was, he wasn't backing down.

''Why? I don't have to if I don't want to.'' Jake wasn't stupid so he sat back down as he knew better than to carry on up the stairs but he wasn't going to cooperate.

''Jakob, stop it. It was important to you wasn't it?'' Booth softened his voice and tried to catch Jake's eye. Jake looked up and scowled.

''Yeah, I suppose.'' Jake was being very sulky and very thirteen so Booth decided to let it go.

''Jake, just go back to calling Bones mom like you want to and she wants you to.'' Booth looked for a reaction and was rewarded with a slight nod.

''Oh and watch the rest of your movie, stop being such a brat.'' Booth shook his head and went to get some ice cream as Jake turned back to the TV.

''Whatever.'' Jake couldn't help but play his dad just a little and was rewarded with a glare.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Booth opened his eyes to the sound of kids laughing outside, it sounded like his kids. He got up and went to the window. He was greeted by a white glare, it had snowed hard overnight and Washington was covered in a deep fall.

Parker and Jake were in the garden building a snowman and having a lot of fun. Booth watched them smiling, he felt an arm around his waist and the warm round body of his wife against his back. Bones kissed him gently on the shoulder before resting her chin there to watch the boys as well.

''Do you think they've got enough clothes on?'' The mother in her reared its head.

''They'll soon come in if they get cold.'' Booth turned and kissed her before leading her to the bed.

''Whilst they are occupied, we have some time alone.'' Booth kissed away her worry.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Parker was crying because his hands were cold.

''Okay, you are being a baby. Its snow so your hands are gonna be cold. I told you to keep your gloves on.''His big brother was not very sympathetic.

''Come on. I'll take you in and then I'm going to have a snowball fight with my friends.'' Jake led Parker to the door of the garage. They stomped the snow off their boots and Jake helped Parker hang up his coat in the cloakroom. Parker was still sniffing back tears.

''Parker, you are being a retard now.'' Jake pushed open the door and was greeted by his dad making coffee in the kitchen.

''Oh hey dad. It snowed.'' Jake tried to cover his remark to Parker but his dad's face told him that he was busted.

''Don't use that word, Jakob.'' Scolded Booth.

''Yeah whatever, sorry. Anyways here's Parker. See ya.'' Jake turned tail and took off for the door.

''Hey! HEY! Stop right there. Where are you going?'' Booth had to raise his voice as Jake was pretty intent on ignoring him. Booth scooped up Parker who was fussing over his red cold hands.

''Hey bub. Rub them and then tuck 'em under your arms. They'll feel better in a minute. Jake, didn't you give your brother some gloves?'' Booth turned to Jake who was inching his way to the door.

''Yes but he was too dumb to wear them.'' Jake was not ready to take the blame.

''I am not dumb. I couldn't do the snowman with them on.'' Parker wriggled to get down so he could get at Jake but Booth held on.

''Don't call your brother dumb. I repeat myself where are you going?'' Booth rubbed Parker's hands.

''Better?'' He asked as his youngest son nodded.

''Out.'' Jake prevaricated.

''Good answer, that's really going to help you. So now I'm just going to ask the obvious question, out where?'' Booth let Parker down and leant back against the counter nursing his coffee.

''Dad, I'm just going out okay? To the park to have a snowball fight with my friends. We are not going to hold up a bank or kill anyone. You don't need to know my every move, I'm not a baby.'' Jake turned to leave.

''No, you're not going out.'' Booth picked up Bones' tea.

''What? Why? That's not fair.'' Jake swung around, ready for a fight but Booth's very neutral expression made it clear that there was no argument to be had.

''We're going to Alice and Marks for lunch. Most of your friends will be there. We're all going to go tobogganing, the dads and the kids. You guys can wait until then, don't be so spoilt. Take this up to Bones.'' Booth held out the tea but Jake crossed his arms.

''Why can't I go now? You're just being mean. I don't want to go with the stupid little kids.'' Jake knew that if the dads were there, that meant control and rules, no dangerous stuff which sucked.

''Right kiddo, now you need to watch your mouth or you can stay in your room for the day. Take the tea to your mom before it gets cold.'' Booth was handling the teenage tantrum very calmly.

''Go on, hurry up.'' Booth walked over and forced Jake to take the tea.

Jake stormed out and Parker giggled.

''Jake gets very mad doesn't he?'' Parker had noticed his big brother's increased moodiness.

''Yeah, he does but don't worry about it. He's not mad at you.'' Booth moved to reassure the little boy as he started to make eggs.

''Oh no. It's at everyone but mostly you, daddy'' Parker remarked innocently as he began a battle with his robots at the table.

''Ain't that the truth?'' Booth made a face as he stirred the eggs.

Bones was flipping through a magazine when Jake appeared at the door with her tea.

''Hey sweetie. Is the snow fun?'' She smiled at him despite the grumpy look on his face. Jake handed the tea to her and sat on the edge of the bed.

''Can I go out?'' Jake was not above divide and conquer. Bones frowned, she was not born yesterday and played safe.

''Did you ask your dad?''

Jake scowled, the answer obvious on his face but he covered.

''Yes, but he said to ask you. Its okay with him if it's okay with you.'' Jake lied.

''Well, sure if your dad said yes but you need to be home in time for us to go to the neighbours. '' Bones fell for it, she felt pleased that her opinion mattered.

''Thanks mom.'' Jake jumped up and kissed her cheek. Bones smiled to herself, she was mom again.

Bones finished her tea slowly and went down the stairs enjoying the leisure of having a few days off work.

She answered the phone as she got to the bottom step.

''Oh Hi Mark. Yes, I'll get him.'' Bones handed the phone to Booth as she walked into the kitchen.

''Hey Mark, no he should be here. Hold on.''Booth covered the phone.

''Where's Jake?'' He asked.

''He's out.'' Bones said confused. ''I said he could.''

''What? When did he ask you?'' Booth sounded annoyed.

''When he brought me my tea.'' She explained.

''Yes, he's gone Mark. Give me about fifteen minutes and we'll take the smaller ones over. They're bound to be there.'' Booth hung up the phone.

''I had already said no. Mark and I both thought that we needed to watch the older ones so they didn't do anything dangerous.'' Booth walked over to Parker.

''Come on bub. We need to get ready. Go get your dry clothes.'' Parker was curled up in a chair.

''Okay daddy.'' Parker disappeared.

''Jake lied to me, he said that you said it was okay as long as I said yes.'' Bones felt stupid for being so easily duped.

''I had said no, a very definite no. That'll cost him.'' Booth started to pull on some warm clothes.

''Don't look at me like that Bones. I won't lay a finger on him despite the fact lying is not a trait that I want to encourage. I'll keep to our agreement. I'll take away some of his presents.'' Booth chuckled at Bones' face.

''Yeah well, maybe you should forget our agreement. He made me look stupid.'' Bones took it personally. Booth laughed and kissed her cheek.

''He's a kid, that's what they do. Don't worry, losing his stuff will make him regret it. I'll make sure he apologises.'' Booth checked Parker to see he was warm enough.

''I'll meet you at Alice's later. Come on bub. The sled is in the garage.'' Booth took Parker's hand and left with a wave.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jake stood at the top of the concrete slope of the skate bowl. It was a sheet of ice and no one had summoned up enough courage to slide down it yet.

''Go on dude. If anyone can do it, you can.'' Elliot encouraged him.

Jake took a deep breath and launched himself on his feet to cheers from his friends. He stayed up for about fifteen seconds before crashing backwards. As he put his hand out to break the fall, there was a sickening crack and an agonising pain shot up Jake's arm causing him to scream out. He ended up curled in a ball in the bottom of the bowl cradling his arm and sobbing quietly.

He could hear Jess crying but the pain was so intense that he couldn't move. Jake began to shiver and he realised that he would have to move himself as no one could get to him easily. He pulled himself over to the lowest part of the bowl hissing in pain as he did. Cal ran forward to help him as the other kids stood watching with white faces.

Booth was at the far end of the park with Mark and several other dads including Cal's dad, Conrad. They were with all the younger kids and watching them sled down a gentle, safe slope. Booth noticed the older kids in the distance and he turned to Mark.

''I'll go over and get our runaways. They can play with their little brothers and sisters.'' He said with a smile.

''Yes, that's a good idea Seeley. Bring them all over.'' Conrad agreed and Mark nodded.

Booth was half way there when Jess came running towards him crying. Oh no, it was Jake, he just knew it. It was that wildness that scared Booth so much.

''Mr Booth, Jake fell in the bowl. He's not moving.'' Jess was bordering hysterical.

''Its okay Honey. Calm down. Show me.'' Booth did his best to follow his own advice although he was battling panic.

By the time Booth got there, Jake was sitting on the wall cradling his arm crying and shaking uncontrollably. Cal had his arm around his friend in an attempt to comfort him.

''Hey kiddo. What have you done?'' Booth kept his voice low and soothing as Jake was cold and in shock. He put his arm around his son who buried his face in his dad's chest.

''Sorry, dad.'' Jake hiccupped.

''We need to get you to the ER and into the warm. Come on.'' Booth helped him stand up and Jake took a sharp intake of breath as he jolted his arm. Booth was pretty sure it was fractured but he couldn't be certain.

''Hold your hand under there to support it.'' Booth showed Jake how and they walked slowly towards the exit. Conrad came to meet them as Jess had run ahead. Conrad was a paediatrician and was on his phone.

''We'll be there in about twenty minutes, thanks.'' Conrad smiled at Jake who had stopped crying and was trying not to knock his arm.

''You're a lucky guy, Jake. We'll be seen at ER straight away. Helps to have buddies huh?'' Conrad winked.

''Lets take a quick look in the car so I can let them know what we're dealing with. Mark has gone to get it. Paul and Joel will take the other kids back. '' Conrad explained to Booth who looked puzzled as they had walked to the park.

Conrad did a quick inspection and it was clear that it was a simple closed fracture but Conrad whispered to Booth.

''He'll need surgery to put in some pins Seeley. The orthopaedic Surgeon on duty today is a buddy of mine, he'll take good care of him. Don't worry.'' Booth felt reassured but the idea of surgery made him feel nauseous. Trusting your child's well being to someone else was not an easy thing to do.

Conrad pulled up in the street to drop Mark off and Bones jumped in.

''Oh Honey. Are you okay?'' Bones leant over the back seat where Booth was holding Jake, his face was tear stained and he was still shivering.

Bones handed Booth a blanket which he wrapped Jake in but the shaking continued.

Bones stroked Jake's cheek.

''Don't worry. We'll be at the ER in a few minutes, they'll give you something for the pain. Hurts a lot, huh?'' She smiled gently as Jake nodded, he was struggling not to cry again as the throbbing increased.

Bones turned to Conrad.

''What's the damage?'' Bones asked quietly.

''Looks like a simple closed radius fracture. Let's hope there's no tilt or displacement and it can be pinned and plastered. Should be straight forward although poor kid must be in agony. One of the more painful fractures I'm told.'' Conrad eyes were on the road but he could sense Bones' relief.

''He's young enough that he should avoid the long term effects. It's his left arm so if there's any growth issues, it won't affect his dexterity too much.'' Bones was optimistic.

''That's so rare Temperance, it doesn't look bad enough. I think he's been lucky.'' Conrad was certain that it would not be a problem.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Conrad's diagnosis was confirmed and Jake had indeed been lucky although he would disagree considering the level of pain that he experienced. Bones had examined all his X Rays in detail and agreed to all his treatment, determined to ensure it was done right. Luckily, the doctor knew her by reputation and didn't take offence.

Jake was in surgery and his parents were waiting.

''Not quite how I saw the day.'' Booth joked.

''No, I'm thinking that the tracking device needs to be reconsidered if Jake is going to carry on this daredevil act.'' Bones was only half joking.

''Well, I think he may have learnt a lesson today.'' Booth was very aware of the pain Jake had suffered.

''I hope so because I do not want this to be a regular occurrence.'' Bones suddenly felt tearful and pinched the bridge of her nose.

''Hey, Tempe. Its fine, these things happen. He's going to be good as new, you heard the doc and you've seen the X-Rays. '' Booth hugged his wife.

''If he'd done as he was told this morning, he would be in one piece now.'' Bones was emotional and not to be comforted.

''You look after them and love them and in a moment…'' Bones snapped her fingers.

''Tempe, calm down. He's going to be fine isn't he? He's being fixed up and tomorrow you can yell at him.'' Booth tried to make her laugh and she cracked a smile.

''Yes, I'll enjoy that.'' She said with a grin.

''You have a wicked side you know, Bones. A definite wicked side.'' Booth shook his head laughing.

They fell into silence and about ten minutes later, a doctor appeared.

''Your son is fine. A complete success, he's having his arm plastered and will be back in his room shortly. The nurse will show you where. There should be no long term effects at all at his age and the plaster can be removed in six weeks or so. Pins out in maybe eighteen months all going well.'' The doctor shook Booth's hand and accepted their thanks before disappearing.

''See, good as new.'' Booth took Bones hand and gave it a squeeze.

''Yes, I know. He's better for now but wait until I get hold of him.'' Bones joked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jake was asleep when they entered the room and Bones felt his head just to reassure herself he was warm. Booth kissed his forehead and sat down gesturing for Bones to join him.

''Hey come on Tempe. This is what having kids is like. This will not be the last time we do this unfortunately.'' Booth was concerned at Bones level of distress and he gave her a one armed hug.

''I know, I know. It's just horrible. I hate seeing them hurt.'' Bones was emotional and fought back the tears.

''Yeah, it's harsh. How's junior?'' Booth put his hand on her tummy.

''Sleeping I think but was doing a dance earlier so I think this is a lively one as well.'' Bones smiled and closed her hand over his.

''Don't think we do quiet kids, Bones.'' Booth laughed as Bones made a face in agreement.

''Looks like it could be a while before Jake wakes up. I'll go and see if I can get something to drink. Would hot chocolate help?'' Booth stood up.

Bones nodded and went back to holding Jake's hand.

Booth was waiting in line when he looked towards the sound of a woman crying which was echoing down the hallway, it sounded familiar. He glanced toward the haunting noise and saw a glimpse of long dark hair through a crack in the door. He walked down quickly towards the ER and went through the door.

The sight that met him shook him to the core.

Angela was standing with blood and tears streaming down her face as she held Hodgins hand who was unconscious on a gurney next to her, a neck brace evident. The paramedics were telling the doctors medical details but Jack looked in a very bad way.

''Angela?'' Booth was stopped in his tracks by the sight of his friends.

''Seeley, Oh Seeley.'' Angela flung her arms around his neck and sobbed hysterically, talking incoherently about a car and ice, hitting a wall.

''Mrs Hodgins. You need to follow us.'' The doctor spoke over his shoulder as they hurried Hodgins towards resuscitation.

Booth gently removed Angela's arms and looked at her. He took control.

''Come on Ang. You have to be strong. I'm here and I'll help you. Angela, Jack needs you.'' Booth tone was firm and he gave her a little shake. Angela rallied, she stepped back and nodded, wiping her eyes.

Booth took her hand and together, they followed the doctors.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	29. Chapter 29 Good News?

''Mom, are you mad?'' Jake whispered so Bones only just heard him. She jerked her head up, she had been resting her eyes for a moment and Jake's voice roused her.

''I should be but I think that you've had enough for today. I'll yell at you tomorrow.'' Bones squeezed his hand and smiled.

Jake nodded but then he frowned.

''Is dad mad? He told me not to go out.'' Jake was worried but Bones moved to reassure him.

''Your dad is just happy that it wasn't worse. It's me that you need to worry about.'' Bones stood up and kissed his head, stroking his bangs from his eyes.

''Does it hurt?'' She asked as she sat back down.

''A bit.'' Jake had a pained expression.

''The nurse is going to give you something.'' Bones pushed a button by the bed.

''Not a shot?'' Jake sat up and cringed in pain as he moved his arm.

''No, not a shot although you deserve it. She'll put it in the drip.'' Bones motioned towards the bag hanging by Jake's bed.

''That's not very nice, mom.'' Jake looked relieved.

''Well, wait until you get home. Don't expect any dessert for a while. If it wasn't for the fact that you can't use most of your presents with one arm, we'd take them away. You should not have lied to me Jakob.'' Bones was stern and Jake looked ashamed.

''I know, sorry. Looks like I got mine though doesn't it?'' Jake smiled holding up his plastered arm.

''Ouch.'' He grimaced as the arm began to throb again.

''Yes, it does but I would have preferred it if you had not learned this lesson the hard way. Do you know why your dad said no?'' Asked Bones.

Jake shook his head in response.

'' It wasn't to be mean, he wanted to be there and make sure that you didn't do anything dangerous. Looks like he gets you pretty well, doesn't it?'' Bones was lecturing him, she knew that but she felt that the point needed to be made.

Jake wouldn't meet her eye and fidgeted with the edge of the sheet.

''So how about you start to listen to him from now on?'' Bones finished up and was pleased when Jake nodded.

''Okay.'' He said quietly.

Booth was standing at the door and had heard every word of their exchange, at that moment he felt proud of the marriage and family that they had created together.

Unfortunately, he was the bringer of very bad tidings and he could not delay any longer.

''Hey kiddo. You're awake. How's the arm?'' Booth walked into the room with a smile. He didn't want Jake to know about the drama unfolding in the ER, protective as always. Jake needed time to recover from his surgery.

''Sorry, dad.'' Jake looked uncomfortable that everyone was being so nice to him.

''Its okay, well it's not really but you're on the mend now so that's what's important. Although you and I need to talk about the meaning of no some time.'' Booth kissed Jake who looked sheepish and looked at Bones.

''Tempe, can I speak to you outside for a minute?'' Booth kept his voice calm although internally he was in turmoil. Bones and Jake looked at him in a puzzled way. Luckily, the nurse chose that moment to come in and give Jake his pain relief which was a welcome distraction. Booth touched Jake's cheek with a steady hand to reassure him and walked to the door. Bones followed Booth into the hallway.

''What's the matter?'' Bones could read the distress in Booth's eyes and it was scaring her. Booth took her hand.

''There's been a car accident. It's Jack and Angela, on the way to the mountains. Angela has a cut but she'll be okay. Jack's in a bad way, they're working on him now.''Booth just told her the facts, he had no alternative.

The colour drained from Bones' face and she stumbled slightly. Booth steadied her, frightened she was going to pass out. He helped her to a seat.

''Tempe, are you alright?'' Booth was beginning to wonder if he should have told her.

''Yes, yes. It's just the shock. It's been quite a day. I need to go to Ang. Where are they?'' Bones went to stand up.

''Wait a second. Get your breath.'' Booth tried to stop her but she pushed his hand away.

''I need to go to Angela. She needs me.'' Bones was in formidable mode and Booth knew better than to disagree with her.

''Take it easy Tempe. You're no good to her passed out are you?'' Booth was sharp and this gave Bones a start.

''No, you're right.'' Bones sat down for a moment and gathered herself.

''What about Jake? We can't just leave him.'' Bones was flustered.

''I spoke to the nurse, explained. She said that he will not wake up again till morning after this painkiller. They know where we are, someone will fetch us if they need to.'' Booth was in control and Bones smiled, nodding.

''No that's good. He'll be asleep.'' Booth frowned, Bones was rambling.

''Tempe, calm down. Angela needs your support.'' Booth squeezed her hand.

''Come on Tempe. Deep breath.'' Booth attempted to relax her and Bones improved. She stood up and gave him a determined smile.

''Sorry, I'm fine. We need to check Jake and get to the ER.'' Bones sounded in control again and Booth followed her into their son's hospital room.

Jake was already drowsy and was only vaguely aware when his parents kissed him, told him they loved him and disappeared to deal with their friends' unfolding tragedy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Angela stood at the door of resuscitation clutching Jack's jacket as she watched the chaos through the small window. She had refused treatment but there was no longer blood running from the wound on her head.

There were so many people working on Jack and she strained to catch a glimpse of this man who had become her world. She focussed on his hand which was hanging slightly curled in mid air off the gurney. She tried to see movement but there was none. She was fighting the urge to run screaming into the room, she wanted all those people to leave him alone, get away from him. A sob burst from her chest as she became aware that she might actually lose her first true love in this terrible place.

She felt a hand on her back.

''Angela?'' Bones was tentative and she stumbled a little as Angela turned clinging on to her like grim death. Bones felt Booth right her with a firm hand on her back and the gesture gave her strength.

''Ang, its okay. We're here. We'll get Jack through this.'' Bones tried to optimistic but in reality she had no idea if she was speaking the truth.

Angela cried into her neck, shaking her head.

''Tell them to leave him alone. They're making him worse.'' Angela was anguished and rational thought was long gone.

''Angela, look at me, Honey. They are helping him. I know it doesn't look that way but they are. We need to let them do their jobs.'' Bones remembered the paramedic saying those words to Booth as they prised Jake from his arms in that dark field. She recalled her feelings during that traumatic time and it helped her connect with Angela's despair.

''You have to hope. Never give up, never give up. Jack won't and you mustn't.'' Bones tried to fortify Angela, she needed to hold it together for the next few dark hours.

Angela gathered herself and nodded.

''I know.'' She turned back to the window.

They stood watching the activity. Bones could see that they had intubated Jack and that worried her.

Eventually, a semblance of order came to the room and a doctor came out to talk to them.

''Mrs Hodgins. I'm Dr Pitt and I'm the attending looking after your husband. He has an Epidural Hematoma, a bleed on the brain, caused by a fracture in the temporal bone. I understand that he was conscious at the scene?'' The doctor looked at Angela for an answer and she nodded.

'' That's a good sign and his pupil are reactive, another good sign. However, he is unable to breath for himself so we have intubated him. He needs immediate surgery to drain the clot so we can relieve the pressure in his skull.'' The doctor was trying his best as he unaware that he was dealing with a medical expert.

''Have you confirmed with a CT?'' Bones stepped in.

''Yes, we have and he needs the surgery now. So…'' The doctor handed Angela a consent form to sign, which she did when Bones nodded. She knew that time was of the essence.

A surgical team swept them to one side and the doctor smiled in apology.

''The nurse will direct you to the OR. You need to get your head treated.'' The doctor waved them towards the desk and turned back to his patient.

''Yes, come on Ang. We need to have someone look at you.'' Bones guided Angela who was compliant as shock set in, she seemed to be in a daze.

It took about half an hour to run some tests and suture Angela's superficial wound.

Finally, they walked as if in a dream to the surgical floor. Jack's surgery was already underway and their long wait was about to begin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It seemed a lifetime that they sat in silence in the white, brightly lit hallway until a surgeon came to see them. He removed his green hat and sat next to Angela.

''We have drained the hematoma and your husband's blood pressure is more stable. We are moving him to the ICU now. He will remain sedated whilst we monitor his intracranial pressure and we will continue to support his breathing. It is just a matter of waiting now to see how successful we've been.'' The doctor was matter of fact and honest.

''Will he live?'' Angela was equally as matter of fact, she was exhibiting an inner strength that astounded her friends. She had passed through the crying stage rapidly and was now icily in control or so it seemed.

''I don't know, I'm sorry but it is impossible to say at this stage.'' The doctor responded clinically.

Angela nodded and stared ahead.

''Can we see him?'' Bones knew that this was important.

''Yes, once he is stable in ICU. You can see him but you need to remain calm. We don't really know how aware patients are of their surroundings in these circumstances so you need to bear that in mind. It's really up to Mr Hodgins now but I do need to warn you that if the pressure does not settle, we may have to perform the procedure again and this would reduce the likelihood of a satisfactory outcome.'' The doctor had to give them the full facts despite Angela's obvious fragile state.

''Thank you, Doctor.'' Booth stood and shook the surgeon's hand.

He turned to the two women, Booth was concerned for Bones who was looking pale and exhausted. He considered telling her to go home but he knew that was useless.

''Lets go and get some food whilst they move Jack.'' Booth suggested, Bones opened her mouth to object but he waved her protests away.

''You both need to keep your strength up, this has been a long night.'' He took his wife's arm and helped her up. Her back was stiff and it was a relief to stand.

Angela followed suit but she still seemed dazed. Bones frowned and took her arm, leading her to the coffee shop.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Angela stood staring at the mass of tubes and machines that were wired up to Jack and tears filled her eyes. She had tried to be strong and collected like Tempe always was but the tenuous hold that her husband had on life was obvious to all.

Angela took his hand nervously, relieved that it felt soft and warm. She just stood holding his hand barely able to breathe as the enormity of what had happened hit her.

Bones stood to her side holding her other hand and Angela clung to it like a lifeline.

''Sit down Ang. It's going to be a while.'' Bones pulled up a chair and Angela sat. Bones walked over to Booth who was talking to a nurse, it was pretty much as the surgeon had said and nobody could really offer anything concrete. They just had to wait, something that they all had experience of.

''Tempe, you have to go and rest. I'll stay here. Go home and get some sleep please.'' Booth's concern for his wife and baby was growing. Bones was looking haggard and dead on her feet.

''Yes, Tempe. Seeley is right, you have a little baby to think of.'' Angela appeared at Bones' side. Bones looked between them determined to argue but a wave of tiredness hit her and she knew they were right. She had a responsibility to the small person she was carrying.

''Alright but only for a few hours. You need to go and see Jake.'' Bones spoke to Booth, it was light outside and Bones was concerned that Jake would be afraid if he woke up alone.

''Jake? Why is Jake here?'' Angela was glad of the distraction from her own problems.

''He broke his arm yesterday and had surgery. He's in paediatrics.'' Booth gave a brief out line.

''God, yes Seeley. You have to go and check on him. I'll be fine. There are plenty of people here.'' Angela was caring as always and Booth was touched at her concern but he did not want to leave her alone. He was picking up that she was on the edge and not nearly as calm as she appeared.

''I called Zack. He will be here soon. I'll go then.'' Booth was firm and Bones nodded.

''Yes, that would be good.'' Bones kissed Angela and then turned to Booth.

''I'll see Parker as well.''Bones was aware that the little boy would be upset and worried about Jake. Alice and Mark were looking after him but he needed his parents.

Booth nodded and ran his hand through his hair.

''Make sure you sleep, please.'' He stroked her cheek with his thumb gently and his tenderness made tears well up in Bones' eyes.

''I will. I promise.'' She hugged him tightly and left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Booth found Jake playing cards with another boy when he entered the room. Jake looked much better and was obviously suffering from cabin fever.

''God dad, you look horrible.'' Jake exclaimed before he could stop it.

''Gee thanks kiddo. It's great to see you too.'' Booth sat on the edge of the bed and smiled at Jake's companion.

''This is Charlie.'' Jake remembered his manners.

''Hi Charlie.'' Booth thought that the poor kid looked really sick and it made him feel very weary.

''Come on, Charlie. Back to your room. Mom will be here soon.'' The young pretty nurse swept into the room efficiently, she set down a coffee beside Jake's bed.

''I got you this, Mr Booth. You look beat.'' She smiled sweetly and guided the boy out.

''Thank you.'' Booth was pretty sure that wasn't part of the normal service but he was very grateful.

Jake giggled as Booth sipped his coffee.

''Girls like you don't they dad?'' Jake thought it was very amusing.

Booth choked on his coffee and looked at Jake in surprise.

''I seem to have noticed that they don't find you that shabby.'' Booth deflected it right back.

''Yeah well. Its cool, she's hot.'' Jake clicked the TV on.

''Don't tell your mom a hot nurse got me coffee whatever you do, please.'' Booth settled himself back on the bed and closed his eyes.

''Depends. What's it worth to you?'' Jake was teasing and Booth tickled him. It felt good to kid around after the night that he'd just had. Booth closed his eyes again and promptly fell asleep.

Jake was watching 'Dog' when his dad woke up.

''I thought I said no to this show.'' Booth sat up and stretched, he still felt exhausted. He glanced at his watch, he'd been asleep for over an hour.

Jake looked shamefaced and turned the TV off.

''I thought you were asleep.'' He said grumpily.

''Obviously. What is it about the word no that you don't understand exactly?'' Booth was irritated that Jake just did not seem to take any notice of him sometimes.

Jake stared ahead but kept quiet. Booth was like a bear with a sore head and Jake decided silence was his best option. Booth felt the urge to yell but he controlled it.

'' You know what Jake? I've had it with you ignoring me when I say no. I always have good reasons and you need to listen. Next time, I say no, ignore me and there will be hell to pay. We clear?'' Booth stood up, he was aware that he was taking his mood out on his son but he was struggling not to lose his temper. He was just so worn out.

''Uuuum, yeah clear.'' Jake was submissive as he made an attempt not to annoy his dad anymore that he had already.

''Good. Right you're going home later. I've got to go but I will be back at two to take you home.'' Booth ruffled Jake's hair and left.

Jake was bemused, his father was acting strangely, there was definitely something up. Jake clicked 'Dog' back on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Angela was asleep on the side of Jack's bed when Booth arrived. Zack was sitting on the other side of Hodgins, talking quietly to him. Poor Zack was pole axed by Jack's condition and was doing his best to hold it together. He smiled a hello at Booth who returned it.

Booth sat quietly next to Angela and watched the heart monitor, it was comforting, confirming that Jack was still alive.

''Seeley? Seeley?'' Booth jolted upright as something touched his head.

''You need to go home and sleep.'' Bones looked refreshed and healthy which was a relief.

He nodded dumbly, he was a mess and needed some proper rest. He glanced at Angela who was in the same position as before.

''I'll stay. Get Jake and go home.'' Bones stroked the back of his head soothingly and he paused for a moment enjoying the sensation.

He stood up and kissed her cheek.

''I'll be back later, Tempe.'' He patted her tummy and walked to the door with a wave of the hand at Zack.

''Tempe?'' Angela sat up and looked at her best friend with red rimmed eyes.

''Oh Angela. You need some proper sleep. Come outside and have a coffee at least.'' Bones tried to persuade her.

''Go Angela. I'm here. You're twenty feet away that's all.'' Zack joined in and Angela reluctantly agreed.

They stood in the hallway sipping coffee and staring through the glass in silence. It was like torture, as if time was going half as slow.

Bones noticed a doctor from the ER approaching them, she looked nervous. Oh god, please not more bad news, they couldn't take anymore.

''Mrs Hodgins? I'm Dr Palmer, we met yesterday in the ER.'' She approached Angela nervously, she was holding a piece of paper in hand.

'' Yes. Sorry, hello Dr Palmer.'' Angela turned to her with an apprehensive look.

''Can we sit down? There's something I need to tell you.'' The doctor waved towards a visitor's area. Angela looked at Bones with panic in her eyes.

''It's alright Ang. Come on.'' Bones put her arm around her friend's shoulders. Bones couldn't see that there was anything the doctor could say to make things any worse.

They sat down and the doctor shifted nervously, her eyes darted between the two women.

''I have some test results and I know this isn't the best time but I feel that you need to know.'' Dr Palmer was not at all comfortable with this scenario, she handed Angela the paper.

Bones felt panic as well now, Angela's face drained of colour. She looked at the doctor.

''Are you sure?'' There was desperation in her voice.

''One hundred per cent.'' The doctor nodded.

Angela turned to Tempe.

''I'm pregnant.'' She said before bursting into floods of tears.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	30. Chapter 30 Vigil

Jake was so bored that he thought he was going to scream. His father had disappeared again after a couple of hours sleep.

He had avoided answering Jake's questions but Jake knew that something serious had happened and it was to do with the hospital. His mom was fine, she had come to see him briefly before they came home so Jake was baffled.

''Where's my dad, Alice?'' Jake asked Elliot's mum who avoided his eyes.

''He's gone to the hospital. A friend is sick.'' This was the agreed cover story.

''Which friend?'' Jake was determined to find out more.

''You need your medication, Jake. Here.'' Alice handed him a couple of pills and a glass of water. Jake stared at his hand for a moment and then took them reluctantly. It was clear that she was not going to spill any more than that.

Elliot came into the family room clutching Monopoly and Jake sighed. His arm stopped him doing anything and was already driving him crazy. It was going to be a long six weeks.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They stood watching Angela in her continued vigil through the glass.

''She needs to sleep. Especially now.'' Bones was so worried about her friend.

''I know Tempe, but we can't force her.'' Booth just didn't know what to do for the best, he took a deep breath and decided that he had to play the bad guy again.

They went back into ICU.

''Angela, you must go to sleep for a couple of hours.'' Booth was firm and he felt like he was talking to one of the kids.

Angela looked at him in surprise but then nodded.

''I will but not yet.'' She turned back to Jack.

''No, Angela. Now, you need to sleep now.'' Booth hated doing this but he was worried for her health.

''I will Booth but not yet.'' Angela was having none of it.

''I'm sorry Angela but if you won't go yourself. I'll carry you out of here, that's what Jack would expect me to do. Remember what you told Tempe? You have a baby to think of, Jack's baby. That's what he would want you to do.'' Booth was equally as determined.

Angela looked at Bones who looked just as unequivocal.

''He's right Angela. You know he is. You have to look after this baby.'' Bones stopped short of adding that it could be all of Jack she had left but the sentiment hung in the atmosphere between them.

Angela nodded abruptly and stood up. Bones led her out to the relative's room set up for this purpose. Angela stopped suddenly.

''Don't leave him. I don't want him to be alone.'' Angela was pleading and Booth nodded.

''I won't, I promise.''

''Oh and Booth. Please speak to him.'' Angela was terrified that Jack would think he was alone.

''Of course I will. We can talk Baseball.'' Booth smiled gently as Angela turned, the tears beginning again.

Booth sat for hours talking about baseball and life. He actually found it quite therapeutic but when Bones reappeared, he was exhausted.

''Did you join her?'' Booth was pleased that Bones had grabbed some more rest when she nodded.

''You should go home and see the boys. We can't just abandon them.'' Bones was aware that they had responsibilities that needed taking care of.

''Yes, I know. What shall I tell them? Jake already knows that something's up. I had a hard time answering his questions earlier.'' Booth was conflicted, his preference was not to tell them anything but he knew that was unrealistic.

''You're going to have to tell them the truth. Jake's going to be devastated, he loves Jack.'' Bones squeezed Hodgin's hand, she hoped he knew how many people loved him.

She jumped as she was sure that she felt his hand move in response.

''He moved.'' Bones felt elation until rational thought crushed it, it was a reflex, and she knew that. He was still heavily sedated so couldn't wake even if he wanted to.

''It was a reflex.'' She said in response to the hope in Booth's face.

''The doctor will be here soon so we should know more. I've been checking his pressure though and it looks good. Don't tell Angela because I don't want to get her hopes up. The CT scan should have told them more.'' Bones found comfort in the medical facts and Booth let her ramble.

Booth kissed her and left. Bones pulled up a chair and took Jack's hand, the wait continued.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next twenty four hours held little respite for the people close to Jack Hodgins. They took shifts sitting with him and everyone forced Angela to look after herself.

Booth told the boys, their reactions very different. Parker had been tearful, unable to grasp the reality of the situation and Jake was angry, he pushed everyone away and sat brooding most of the time.

Bones and Booth divided their time between home and hospital, both granted leave of absence from work. Their department was effectively closed down for the time being.

By the third day, the tension was almost unbearable so it was a great relief when the doctor approached Angela and Bones with a smile.

''Mrs Hodgins, I have good news. Your husband is doing very well. All his vitals are stable and the intracranial pressure is normal. We are withdrawing sedation. I have to warn you not to expect miracles, we have to wait and see but it looks good, very good.'' The doctor tried to temper his news but it was obvious that he felt his patient had turned a corner.

Angela squealed and hugged Bones, fresh tears beginning to fall.

''That's great Angela, really great.'' Bones wanted to celebrate with her friend but her medical training caused her to be cautious, she was aware that there was still a long way to go.

''He'll come back to us, I know he will. His life force is just too strong.'' Angela kissed her husband's cheek and carried on waiting.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Booth was tired, bone tired. The days of waiting and hoping were taking a dreadful toll, he was in a very bad mood and the kids were not helping. Well, Jake was not helping.

'' I don't see why I have to go to school. I'm still in pain.'' Jake was playing with the milk in his cereal and sulking.

Booth missed his wife, they had barely spoken to each other for two days and moody teenagers were definitely her speciality not his.

''Jakob. I am not arguing with you. You are going to school and that's it.'' Booth picked up Parker's backpack in response to the door bell. It was his ride to school.

''Come on bub. Don't want to be late. You need to tell your friends about your cool new toys.'' Booth held out his hand to his youngest son who skipped happily over to him. Parker wanted to go to school and Jake gave him a filthy look.

''Hurry up.'' Booth gave Jake an ultimatum over his shoulder.

Jake glared at his father's back. He was so pissed off, his arm stopped him doing everything he liked. Jack was hurt but no one would tell him how bad he was. Jake was sick of being treated like a kid. When Booth came back, he stopped in the doorway shocked that Jake was being so wilful, just when they needed him to cooperate. The anger began to rise in his chest.

''Why haven't you moved?'' Booth was losing his temper and he whipped the bowl from in front of Jake.

''I hadn't finished that.'' Jake still didn't move.

''Well you have now. Jake, for the last time MOVE! SCHOOL NOW!'' Booth shouted, he couldn't hold his temper any longer.

''NO! I'm not going to school, I don't want to and you can't make me.'' Jake kicked the table leg and stared defiantly at his father.

Booth considered his options, he could talk calmly and reasonably or he could drag Jake out of the chair. He had been coaxing and persuading for the last half an hour and it had got him nowhere so he resorted to the latter action.

''Enough. You are the kid and I am the adult so you will go to school.'' Booth strode over and pulled Jake from his seat, careful to avoid his injured arm. He shoved Jake's backpack into his good hand.

''Now go to school before I do something we both regret.'' Booth pointed at the door, Jake thought about ignoring him and sitting back down. His dad looked pretty mad and Jake decided that he would go to school after all.

''Fine, goodbye.'' Jake stormed out leaving Booth fuming. He slammed the front door as he went.

Booth took a deep calming breath and then sat at the table. He put his hands over his face and tried to fight the despair.

Bones was going to be mad at him and he knew that he had handled that really, really badly. Without warning, Booth felt tears and he gave into it. He sat at the table and cried for his friend, another friend that he didn't want to lose. He had grieved for too many friends over the years and he couldn't face doing it again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''Jack honey. Can you hear me? I've got something to tell you. It's the best news, what we wanted. Jack, sweetie. I'm pregnant. We did it, you and me, we made a baby.'' Angela tried not to cry as she whispered these words into the ear of her husband. She waited for a reaction, there was none just the unnatural stillness that was ever present.

She turned to Bones who held her as she cried yet more tears.

''The doctor said it would take a while. Just be patient Ang. He'll wake up, you know he will.'' Bones uttered the reassurances that were beginning to sound hollow and unlikely.

Jack's sedation had been completely withdrawn and there were no signs of a raised state of consciousness. Bones knew that was bad, very bad.

'' When Tempe? When? I can't stand this anymore.'' Angela was verging on hysterical and Bones stroked her back to calm her.

''Come on Ang. Don't give up, remember that's our mantra right? Don't give up.'' Bones was getting sick of it as well, she felt so helpless. Her numerous pieces of paper that said she was qualified for this or that were useless here. All the science had been tried and now, well now, it was up to Jack.

Angela turned back to her vigil and Bones stood up.

''I'm going to walk for a while, Ang.'' Bones got stiff if she sat for too long, the baby was sitting on her sciatic nerve and it was giving her some pain, walking eased it.

She met Booth in the hallway.

''Hey, buy you a cup of coffee, lady?'' Booth joked with her as they kissed.

''Are you paying?'' She replied with a smile, it was nice to exchange more than three words with him.

''Of course.'' Booth took her hand and they walked to the coffee shop.

''How are the kids?'' Bones enquired as she sat down.

''Don't ask.'' Booth didn't want to talk about his altercation with Jake this morning but he knew he would have to.

''Why? What's happened?'' Bones was concerned, Booth looked worn out.

''Jake refused to go to school and I virtually had to drag him there.'' Booth sipped his coffee and waited for Bones to criticise his parenting skills yet again.

''Well, he needs to do as he's told at the moment. We don't have the time or energy for his acting out.'' Bones was out of patience, they were coping with too much and needed each others support.

''Well, I wasn't expecting that.'' Booth laughed.

''What? I'm not a completely lame you know. Whatever Jake thinks.'' Bones was defensive.

''You're not lame at all but you know you're all about the talking and reasoning style and I'm a little more proactive. I thought you might disapprove.'' Booth explained his surprise.

''Whatever gets you through the day is my style at the moment.'' Bones gazed out of the window, watching normal people doing normal things. She forgot that the world was carrying on during all this.

''Yeah, I know what you mean.'' Booth joined her looking at the street and they sat in silence.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''Jack, a baby. We're having our own little baby. What would you prefer a girl or boy? I think a girl would be nice to balance out all these boys. Although, the boys are fun and I know you like playing all the boys games, like pirates and all.'' Angela was just talking, saying anything that came into her head.

Suddenly, something felt different and she wasn't sure what it was for a moment. Then she felt it again and she knew. Jack had squeezed her hand and as she stood to look at him, she saw a single tear rung from his eye down his cheek. His eyes flickered open, blinking against the bright light but they were definitely open.

He was back, he had come back for her and their baby.


	31. Chapter 31 Normal Life

The next week passed quickly with Jack making quite astounding progress. The tests checking cognitive function made it clear that Jack's mental capacity was not damaged, his science knowledge was still there but there was the expected loss of short term memory. Everyone was pitching in to rectify that with pictures and reminiscing about the past, it was unclear whether this was helping but it gave Jack's friends a sense of purpose.

The boys came to see Jack and his delight in their company was heart warming. They chatted and laughed, even watching TV together.

''Jack's being funny, dad. You know as in strange funny.'' Jake walked beside Booth as Bones and Parker lagged behind.

''What do you mean?'' Booth was sure he knew what Jake was saying but he had to check before trying to explain.

''It's like he's a kid again but not.'' Jake tried to verbalise his thoughts. Although Jack's intellect was not affected, there was a shift in his personality.

''It's from the accident Jake but he should get back to normal. It's going to take a while. He needs time.'' Booth put his arm around Jake's shoulders.

Jake nodded and sniffed, Booth realised he was tearful.

''Hey come on kiddo. Jack's getting better.'' Booth gave him a squeeze.

''Why would something like that happen to a person like Jack? It's not fair, there are all these bad guys in the world and nothing ever happens to them.'' Jake was learning a lesson about the ways of the world and it wasn't a pleasant one.

''It just does and you're right, it's not fair but the world is like that sometimes. You have to be the best person you can be and if you're lucky nothing like this will happen to you. If it does, you have to be strong and get by the best you can.'' Booth attempted to explain the unfathomable.

''Okay.'' Jake acknowledged seriously.

''You know what? You need some ice cream. Come on you guys, we want ice cream.'' Booth kissed Jake's head and turned to Bones and Parker.

''Yeah daddy, ice cream!'' Parker threw himself at Booth who swung him up in his arms.

Jake laughed and Bones took his arm and they went for ice cream.

Physically, Jack's recovery was a slower process and he was going to require a period of rehabilitation and physiotherapy. His speech was slow and considered and there was a weakness in his lower limbs, all of which could improve quite rapidly with the right help. There was however, no guarantees.

''We're married?'' Jack asked Angela the same question for the fifth time that day. His memory was all over the place and he forgot much of what he was told almost straight away. She nodded, exhibiting the patience that her friends had come to expect from her. It was really quite amazing that she seemed to answer Jack over and over, yet show no signs of irritation.

''And we're going to have a baby?'' Jack looked amazed, his demeanour was sweet and innocent, almost child like. When Angela confirmed yet again that he was to be a father, Jack cried.

The doctors were optimistic that over a period of time, these changes would pass although they warned that a permanent change in personality was not uncommon. The doctors and Bones consistently warned Angela that there were no certainties about her husband's recovery but she appeared not to hear most of the time.

''He will come back completely. I'll help him.'' Angela was determined although Bones was worried that there was an element of denial in her attitude.

One afternoon towards the end of that first week, Bones and Angela had their first real argument.

''Why are you always so pessimistic?'' Angela threw the words bitterly at her friend. Jack had walked for the first time and Bones had again tried to temper Angela's excitement.

''Ang, I'm just trying to make your expectations realistic.'' Bones had defended herself whilst trying to conceal her hurt.

''Well, don't. You just bring me down. If you can't be positive, you should go home.'' Angela had walked away without a backward glance leaving a tearful Bones behind her.

Bones went and had some tea, she knew that Angela needed to vent and she was happy to bear the brunt of that although it was tough at times. She returned to ICU a short while later and the two women pretended that the incident had not happened.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Booth had returned to work and life at the Booth home got back to some form of normality although Bones was often absent. Marie was caring for the boys most of the time and Jake was pretty much doing as he pleased whilst his parents attention was elsewhere. Booth was carrying double workload at work and Bones was just so wrapped up in Jack and Angela that the antics of their eldest son fell by the wayside.

A month after his accident Jack was released from the hospital, he was still far from his normal self but there was a huge improvement. Angela decided to take him away to Hawaii for an extended holiday and a physical therapist accompanied them. Jack was to continue his recovery in the sun. Bones returned to work so she could wrap things up before her maternity leave and hand over to Zack who was back from his tour of duty and stepping into her role whilst she was off with the baby. Louis would remain as assistant until Bones returned. They were allocated a new bugs and slime man on a temporary basis.

They worked their first case for a while and finally, it felt like life was back on track.

Booth was in his office when he answered his phone.

''Booth, it's Max.'' Booth recognised his voice immediately.

''Max?'' Booth was anxious, Bones did not need to be upset now. The last month had been awful and there was only eight weeks until the baby was due.

''Yes, Booth. Don't worry I am still in jail but I'm calling to warn you that I have sent Tempe a letter.'' Max paused.

''What sort of letter?'' Booth was suspicious although he knew that Max had attempted to do the right thing by his daughter recently.

'' It's about one of her mother's sister , she contacted me. A friend of hers is in here with me and told her where I was. She visited last week.'' Max explained.

Booth didn't like the sound of that, why would Bones' aunt know people in jail?

''Okay. What does this letter say?'' Booth was tentative although he appreciated that Max had forewarned him.

''She wants a relationship with Tempe. She wants to see her.'' Max was up front.

''That's up to Temperance, Max. You know that.'' Booth was equally as forthright.

''I know but I wanted you to know so you can help her. I also know that the baby will be here soon so I don't want to upset her.'' Max sounded excited about his first Grandchild.

''Alright, thank you for that. Tempe will be coming to see you next week so you can talk then.'' Booth ended the conversation.

''Thanks Booth.'' Max hung up leaving Booth to his thoughts, he lifted the phone and made some enquiries.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bones came home early and went to pick Parker up from Alice's house, he had been playing with Elliot's little sister Bethany. Bones accepted the offer of tea gratefully, she had become very close to Alice who had supported them incredibly during Jack's illness.

''How are you feeling, Tempe?'' Alice set down Bones' tea and took a seat with a smile.

''Tired but happy that life is better again.'' Bones sipped the hot tea with relief.

''Why don't you leave Parker here and take a nap? He's no trouble, he keeps Bethany occupied. I'll bring him home before dinner.'' Alice was always keen to help.

''No, it's fine. Seeley will be home soon. We're having a family meal. I feel like I need to re connect with the kids. I've hardly seen them since Christmas. Thank you though.'' Bones and Booth were both anxious to get their family life back on an even keel especially with a new baby coming.

Elliot came in to the kitchen looking grumpy.

''Mom, can I please use the computer, I am so bored.'' He begged his mother who gave him a stern look.

''You, young man need to study. Now scoot.'' Alice sent him off to his room with a swat on the rear.

''Oh dear, someone's in trouble.'' Bones commented with a smile.

''Report card. Not exactly honour roll. He's capable but just lazy.'' Alice explained.

Bones frowned, report card, that was news to her. Jake hiatus from parental control was about to come to an end.

''Uh, Oh. You look like someone who might not know that it was report card time.'' Alice knew that Bones had been so wrapped up in the hospital that it was understandable that she could have missed that.

'' Jake has obviously overlooked giving it to us.'' Bones groaned, she felt like the worse mother in the world.

''Well, they get away with stuff when they can don't they? You guys have had so much to contend with. It's not really surprising.'' Alice knew that Bones would give herself a hard time over something like this.

''Well, it's time to get things back to normal.'' Bones stood up.

''Leave Parker here and I'll bring him over for dinner.'' Alice suggested again, she was concerned as Tempe looked tired and drawn.

''Okay, that's great Alice. I need to sort out Jake.'' Bones wanted to make amends for her lack of attention in the last month.

''Let Seeley do that, Tempe. You need to look after yourself. Take a nap.'' Alice offered some advice but Bones was non committal with her answer.

''I might.'' Bones finished her tea and walked across the street lost in her thoughts.

''Hey, you'll get hit by a car if you're not careful.'' Bones was jolted out of her daydream by her husband's voice.

He was standing by his car smiling at her.

'' Hey, yes I'm sorry.'' Bones kissed him in greeting.

''What's bothering you? You're wearing your angry face.'' Booth held open the door for her. She collected the mail and walked into the kitchen, scanning it as she walked.

''Did Jake give you his report card?'' She asked absent mindedly as she noticed a letter from her father.

''No, when were we supposed to have that?'' Booth threw his keys on the table and loosened his tie.

''A few days ago. I was over at Alices and Elliot was grounded because of his. My father sent me a letter.'' Bones held it up in a puzzled way.

''I know. He called me. It's about one of your Aunts. She's found him.'' Booth let her know everything he did.

''Oh, why did he call you? I don't understand.'' Bones was baffled as she sat on the couch looking at the letter, unsure whether she wanted to open it.

''I'm not sure. He wanted to warn me.'' Booth stood at the counter, he was considering going to find Jake.

''Well, that doesn't sound good. I think I'll read it later after dinner. We need to solve the case of the missing report card first.'' Bones made a joke and Booth laughed.

''Well, I don't think its going to be that complicated Tempe. It's obviously bad and he didn't want to show us.'' Booth picked up his keys.

''I'm going to find him.'' Booth had the suspicion that if he didn't, it would be some time before Jake appeared.

''Yes, that's a good idea. Marie was supposed to be here. I think that he's been doing as he pleased recently. She didn't want to worry us.'' Bones relayed her fears.

''Great. Did Marie say that?'' Booth was pissed off that Jake had reverted to his old behaviour so easily.

''She implied it.'' Bones replied sardonically as she started getting food out of the fridge for dinner.

''Okay, I'll be back in a few minutes.'' Booth left with a grim face and Bones was glad she wasn't Jake.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jake came into the house noisily, he didn't bother with stealth because as far as he was concerned, Marie was looking after him and Jake was taking full advantage of her unwillingness to disturb his parents when they were so stressed. There was no car to alert him so he walked straight into his furious mother.

''Why have you got your skateboard?'' Bones was incredulous that Jake was skateboarding with a plaster cast on his arm, it was due to be removed in a week's time.

Jake was stunned for a moment and then put it down guiltily.

''Ummmm, Cal borrowed it.'' Jake was a bad liar.

''Yes, right and I was born yesterday. Do you have any idea how much damage you could do if you fell?'' Bones was so angry that she had to try and collect herself.

They stood looking at each other in silence. It occurred to Bones that she had never punished Jake, she had always spoken to him about his behaviour but Booth was always the bad guy and she felt guilty that she had shirked that responsibility.

''You are grounded for a week and no skateboard for another two weeks after the cast is off.'' Bones turned back to the kitchen, the matter closed for the moment. She would wait for Booth to ask about the report card.

Jake's face flushed with anger and before he could stop himself, the words burst from his mouth.

'' I hate you. You are not my mother so you can't do that. I don't have to take any notice of you if I don't want to.'' He regretted them immediately when he saw her face pale and the tears well in her eyes.

''Nobody speaks to my wife like that!'' Booth stood at the door with a face like a thunder.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We are closing in on the final chapter but there are still issues to resolve. The scene at the end of this chapter is an inevitable one in a step parent/step child situation. Bones is taking the final step in becoming Jake's mother and it is the hardest one, from friend to parent. All kids say it at some point. I did and my mum made me regret it, big time! My strongest memory though was the look of hurt on my step dad's face and I never said it again.

Bones transformation is not yet complete so we continue with our tale but not for much longer although everytime I think I've finished, I realise that there is still something I haven't addressed. Its just an excuse really, I just love writing this story.

Thanks for the reviews.

Any suggestions or missing parts that you spot, please let me know as feedback is always helpful.

Laters.


	32. Chapter 32 The Letter

Jake stepped back at the sight of his father. He glanced at Bones, she looked like she had been slapped. Booth glowered at Jake from the doorway and Jake gulped, this was not good. Jake felt defiance growing in his stomach, he had been caught out but was going to defend himself anyway. He lifted his chin and met Booth's eye insolently and opened his mouth to speak but his father cut him off.

''I would think carefully about what you are about to say if I were you.'' Booth was holding his fury back but he was genuinely shocked that Jake had not yet apologised.

Jake hesitated, he knew he was in the wrong but he couldn't help his growing feeling of rebellion. In the end, he didn't quite have the courage to talk back and dropped his eyes to the floor.

''So I'm still waiting for you to do the right thing, Jakob.'' Booth took a step towards him.

''Seeley, its okay.'' Bones had recovered and felt she should try to diffuse the situation. There was a tangible sense of tension between father and son, neither prepared to give way to the other.

''No it absolutely is not okay, Tempe and Jakob knows it.'' Booth began to count to ten in his head. He decided that if he reached the end of his silent countdown, then all agreements with his wife about Jake were null and void.

''Sorry mom. I shouldn't have said that.'' Jake finally did the right thing as Booth reached nine.

Bones smiled her forgiveness at him but Booth still looked murderous.

''Sit down.'' Booth pointed at a chair. Jake sighed and sat down, he gave his father a fearful look before dropping his eyes.

''Yes, you need to be nervous after that bratty tantrum.'' Booth crouched down in front of Jake and stared at him stonily, Jake was far from forgiven in his father's eyes. Jake kept his eyes fixed firmly on his shoes.

'' Look at me when I'm speaking to you.'' Booth's voice was controlled but his displeasure was clear.

Jake raised his gaze and blushed with shame.

''Now you listen and you listen well. Temperance is my wife and your step mother. She loves and cares for you as if she were your natural mother. She deserves your respect for that. I will not let you speak to her in that way, it was cruel and nasty. You need to know that if it wasn't for her that you would be really, really sorry right about now. In my book behave like a spoiled brat, you get treated like one. Your mom is more inclined to give you a break.'' Booth paused to let the significance of his words sink in. Jake glanced gratefully at Bones who was standing with an impassive face at the counter.

''But this is a one chance deal. If you ever say anything like that again, then even her wishes will not stop me. Do you understand?'' Booth was unambiguous, Jake was not going to get away with it a second time.

''Yes, I understand.'' Jake said miserably and he did, the message was loud and clear.

Booth stood up.

''Right, you need to go to your room until dinner. When we've eaten, we want to see your report card.'' Booth raised his eyebrows when Jake's head shot up.

''Yes, kiddo. You've been busted about that as well. Not your lucky day is it? Now go before I change my mind and you get what I think you deserve.''

Jake stood up and looked at Bones, the remorse obvious in his body language.

''I really am sorry, mom.'' He said quickly before running up the stairs.

There was a silence for a moment and Booth sighed, he pinched the bridge of his nose. He wondered sometimes why Bones put up with all this family hassle, after all Jake was his child not hers. That thought brought him up short, he had to stop thinking that way. Bones had invested completely in their family.

''I'm sorry Tempe. You shouldn't have to deal with all this.'' He was apologising and he had done nothing wrong. Bones looked surprised.

''Why are you apologising? That was my fault. I grounded him and he's right, I had no right to do that, it wasn't my place. I am not his mother.'' Bones wished that she was, it would make things much less complicated.

''That is not true Temperance. You are his mother in all the ways that matter. Don't make excuses for him. He was being a spoilt brat, you know that.'' Booth was appalled that she doubted her role in Jake's life.

Bones tried to be reasonable but she couldn't stop the tears, Jake's words had hurt her.

''Oh Tempe. He's a kid, they say things they don't mean all the time. I can't count the number of times that he's told me he hates me. It comes with the territory.'' Booth came over to her and hugged her. He rubbed her back until she was calmer. She stepped away from him.

''I'm being silly. I should have been prepared for his reaction.'' Bones felt foolish for letting one angry boy upset her so much.

''Not really. They were harsh words designed to hurt you.'' Booth began to think he had let his son get away with it.

''Do you think he really hates me?'' Bones just couldn't let it go.

''No, he was a kid in a corner caught doing something wrong. He just lashed out. Keep it in perspective Tempe.'' Booth tried to reassure her. She nodded and began to prepare the vegetables.

''I'm just tired. The last month has been hell.'' Bones wanted some peace.

''Well, Jack is getting better and you need to let me deal with Jake.'' Booth was concerned that Bones had too much to cope with, the letter from her father added to that. His timing sucked.

''That's the problem though isn't it? You're not here all the time, I have to toughen up, he'll run rings around me if I'm not careful.'' Bones was accelerating.

''Okay, now you really do need to calm down. He will not, we just haven't been around much the last month and this is just part of that. Things will be better now.'' Booth hoped that his words were true, he glanced at the letter lying on the table and somehow he doubted it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jake's report card was as bad as they expected, it wasn't so much academically but his attitude, which was less than good.

Jake accepted the lecture and grounding from his dad without a murmur. Bones stood back, her confidence shot. Booth noticed but let it go, she was tough and her meekness wouldn't last long, he knew that.

''So are you going to open it?'' They were sitting drinking tea and listening to music, the dreaded letter lying unopened on the counter, like a ticking bomb.

''I don't know. I'm not sure I want any more family dramas. I think I need to concentrate on my kids.'' Booth was relieved to hear her words, she had already bounced back from Jake's tantrum.

''I don't think it would hurt just to read it, Tempe.'' Booth encouraged her not to hide.

She looked at him and rolled her eyes. He was giving her his full on charm smile and she felt desire stir. He noticed the spark in her eyes and kissed her, pushing her back on the couch.

''Although, a break for rain might be good.'' He murmured against her lips. She responded with enthusiasm, they had not enjoyed much intimacy recently and it felt good.

A couple of hours later, Bone padded into the kitchen to get some juice. The letter was still lying there, unopened. She stopped and stared at it, curiosity finally got the better of her and despite her misgivings, she tore it open.

Booth found her, crying softly at the kitchen table, the letter lay discarded to one side.

''Oh Tempe. It can't be that bad.'' He kissed the back of head and sat down next to her, taking her hand.

''Can I read it?'' Booth was nervous to ask but he couldn't support his wife without knowing the facts. He had found out nothing despite his efforts. She nodded and wiped her eyes with a tissue.

It was a very touching letter, full of regret and love. Isobel had been visiting and saw Max across the room, they recognised each other immediately. It wasn't quite as Max had told Booth, fate had stepped in really. She wanted to see Tempe and there was a contact number. Max said that he thought it was a good idea, she could fill in the gaps for Tempe. There was no explanation as to why Isobel had been in a prison visiting room which was worrying. Max did state that Isobel was a good woman having a hard time and Booth was shocked to realise that he trusted Max's judgement.

''What do you want to do?'' Booth knew that this was Bones' call not his.

''I don't know. I have to think about it.'' Bones was struggling with a heart versus head dilemma. Her heart wanted to pick the phone up straight away whilst her cool, collected brain was telling her to slow down.

''Well, that's probably a good idea. Lets go back to bed, things will be clearer in the morning.'' Booth was anxious that his wife needed to rest and this situation had waited fifteen years, another few hours was not going to make a difference.

She nodded and allowed him to lead her back up stairs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bones felt better, the morning put a new slant on things and she felt rested and ready to make a decision.

She walked into the kitchen to find the children having breakfast, the TV was not on so no battle with Jake which was good.

Parker came over and hugged her spontaneously.

''Bones, I missed you.'' She was surprised but then realised that it was a long time since she had been around at breakfast. She hugged him back tightly, his solid, warm body felt good. Jake looked at her warily, the guilt obvious in his eyes.

''Morning Jake.'' She greeted him brightly, they needed to get over yesterday. Adults should not hold grudges, she knew enough about families these days to know that.

''Go brush your teeth sweetie. Alice will be here in a minute.'' Bones sent Parker off with a kiss and started to make some tea.

She looked up surprised when she realised that Jake was standing at the counter. He looked at her awkwardly.

''I'm really sorry about yesterday, mom. I didn't mean it, it was stupid.'' Jake made an attempt at a heartfelt apology.

Bones considered him for a moment, he looked at her uneasily from beneath his bangs with his beautiful brown eyes which disconcerted her, they were so like his fathers. She felt herself melt but she hardened her heart, she couldn't let him use his charm on her. She knew that she needed to react positively but also make Jake aware that she was the one in charge not him. It was important for their future relationship.

''I forgive you sweetie but you hurt my feelings. You need to know that if you do something wrong that I will come down on you. Next time, if you do that again, not only will your dad be angry so will I. I won't take that from you, I am your mother and I won't let you run wild. You could have seriously hurt yourself, you know that.'' Bones felt complete confidence in her words and knew that she meant them.

Jake was very still for a moment and he scowled. He hadn't really expected tough words and he didn't know how to react.

''But, remember that I love you.'' Bones ruffled his hair and went to chase Parker up.

Jake watched her leave, the scowl not leaving his face, her words made him realise that he had two full time parents. He had viewed Bones as his friend till now but that clearly wasn't the case, she really was his mom. He liked it but didn't all at the same time.

Booth came into the kitchen and stopped, surprised at Jake's expression.

''Well I hope that look doesn't mean that you are sulking because you really don't want to do that.'' Booth poured some coffee and sipped it, not taking his eyes off Jake.

Jake scowled at him, he felt grumpy and didn't really care who knew it.

''Right, so now you need to go to school.'' Booth didn't want this to escalate so he picked up Jake's backpack and handed it to him.

''And when you come home, you need to have improved your attitude. Go on, move.'' Booth smacked his butt to get him moving but also to make a point.

''Ow.'' Jake reacted as it actually hurt. He gave his dad a filthy look

''Goodbye, Jakob. Have a good day. I'd go if I were you before I do it again.'' Booth smiled and Jake left quickly without a word.

''Has Jake gone?'' Bones reappeared after seeing Parker off.

'' Yes, he has. He said bye.'' Booth decided not to mention the moodiness.

''And now I'm going. I'll see you at the lab later.'' Booth kissed her cheek, they were working a case involving the skeletal remains of a young couple and it was helping to get things back to normal.

''Yes, bye.'' Bones waved and then noticing the letter, she frowned. She glanced at the time and grabbed her keys as she made for the door. Suddenly, she stopped and turned snatching up the piece of paper, she shoved it into her purse before running out of the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'' So your mom and dad found out about your report card then?'' Jess walked over to Jake at the bus stop. He was still pissed off and standing alone with his arms crossed.

''You are being such a baby you know.'' Jess laughed at him.

''Don't you start. Everyone is having a go at me this morning.'' Jake kicked the kerb.

''You know what Jake? You don't know how lucky you are. Your parents are so nice.'' Jess lost her temper with him and cuffed his head.

''Hey, stop it. What's with everyone hitting me this morning?'' Jake glared at her.

''Probably because you deserve it. You were never going to be able to keep it hidden forever, you must have known that. You are such an idiot sometimes.'' Jess crossed her arms and Jake laughed at her, he couldn't help it.

''My parents are not nice.'' Jake went back to sulking.

''Yes they are. Your mom is really clever and she is always talking to you. My mom hardly notices me. Your dad is dreamy and funny.'' Jess had a crush on Booth which Jake normally teased her about.

''Eeeew, my dad is not dreamy.'' Jake made a face.

''Well, they are nice and bothered about you. You're lucky and you should remember that.'' Jess began to think Jake was a hopeless case.

''Alright, whatever. They're not that bad, I suppose.'' Jake knew deep down she was right and he gave Jess his charm smile.

Jess smiled back and he was forgiven as always.


	33. Chapter 33 Grabbing Life

Bones spent the morning working on the skeletons. They were a couple in their early twenties and it looked like a tragic murder and then suicide. Booth had conducted some interviews with the families, it was young love gone wrong. They had met too early and when the girl fell in love with another man, she was as good as dead. It was sad and Bones struggled to control her emotions.

She sat in her office eating lunch and thinking too much. Life was fleeting as the young couple illustrated. Bones realised that you had to make the most of it.

She pulled the letter from her purse and twirled it in her hand.

''Penny for them?'' She looked up surprised to see Booth, she thought he wouldn't be back until the afternoon.

She was pleased to see him, she missed Angela and needed to speak to someone about her turmoil.

''I brought lunch but you've already got some. More for me.'' Booth was pleased that Bones seemed to be making a real effort to look after herself these days.

He flopped on the couch and Bones joined him. He put his arm around her and she leant into him, enjoying the feel of his body.

''That couple, it's so sad.'' Bones stared into the distance.

''Yes, it is. The guy was just so crazy with jealousy. Poor girl.'' Booth agreed with her.

''Her family tried to stop it but they were like a car wreck. Nothing could stop him.'' Booth related some of what he had learned.

They sat in comfortable silence, catching their breath.

''I'm going to call her. My aunt.'' Bones said suddenly, she had only just decided. Booth didn't answer her immediately.

''I'm glad Tempe. Your dad is right, she will help you get to know your mom.'' Booth knew it was important despite that fact Bones tried to pretend she had closure.

''But she was in a jail. Are all my family felons?'' Bones felt fear about what she could learn.

''Don't jump to conclusions. Wait and see. Whatever it is, we'll deal with it.'' Booth kissed her hair.

''Yes, you're right. It could be anything. My dad said that she was having a hard time. I wonder what that means?'' Bones was trying to figure it all out, she hated not having cold hard facts.

''There is only one way to find out isn't there?'' Booth was non committal, he felt that now the decision was made, the sooner the better. The baby was getting closer and closer, these issues needed settling now.

''Jake apologised again.'' Bones changed the subject.

''Mmmm, he was sulking when I saw him.'' Booth was still not very happy about that.

''Well, he tried to charm me but I didn't fall for it.'' Bones didn't mention how much he had reminded her of Booth.

''Good. He needs to learn that everything can't be fixed with a smile and a joke.'' Booth was aware that he might have something to do with Jake's method of dealing with tricky situations.

''Well, it's not done you that badly has it?'' Bones laughed at him and Booth tried to keep a straight face, he failed.

''No, that's true but still, he does need to learn it's not always the answer.'' Booth smirked.

''But sometimes it's useful, right?'' Bones swiped his arm.

''Yes okay. Sometimes it is useful.'' Booth gave in graciously.

He stood up.

''I need to go. I'm going to the office to work on some papers for this case. I'll meet you at home later.'' Booth kissed her cheek and walked towards the door.

''Oh and Tempe. Make that call, you'll feel better.'' Booth called over his shoulder.

Bones watched him leave, she glanced at the phone. She walked to her desk, took a deep breath and picked up the receiver.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Bones entered the coffee shop, she recognised her immediately. She froze, transported back in time. Isobel was the double of her mother and Bones had been unprepared for that.

The dark attractive woman rose from her seat uncertainly, she smiled shyly but the emotion was clear in her eyes.

Bones approached her slowly, uncertain how to behave with this stranger, she fought the urge to throw her arms around her. She is not your mother, she reminded herself.

''Temperance, you are so beautiful. Ruth would have been so proud.'' Isobel couldn't stop the words, she was angry with herself when she saw the cloud in her niece's eyes.

''I'm sorry. That was forward. Please sit down.'' Isobel regained her composure and gestured towards the seat opposite her own.

Bones sat and looked around for a waitress, glad of the distraction. Now, she was here, she wasn't sure what to say.

''When is the baby due?'' Isobel was an intelligent woman and knew that she needed to make Bones feel comfortable before they spoke seriously.

''The end of March.'' Bones was happy to talk about that, it was safe territory.

''Your father says that you are married and have two step sons.'' Isobel was interested to hear about Bones life.

''Yes, I'm very happy.'' Bones was surprised that she opened up so quickly. She felt a rush of emotion, she wanted to form a relationship with this woman she realised with a start. She missed her mother more than ever now, it was a revelation and it scared her.

''Do you have a picture?'' Isobel wanted to take her niece's hand but she stopped herself.

Bones handed her a photograph, it was from Disneyland.

''What a handsome man? The boys are beautiful.'' Isobel commented, handing the photo back to Bones.

''Don't tell him that for goodness sake, his head will explode.'' Bones felt comfortable enough to make a joke, that was unusual for her. She knew then that there was a connection between her and this older woman that she just could not deny.

''Yes, the boys are beautiful. They take after their father.'' Bones acknowledged as she sipped her tea.

''Yes, I can see that.'' Isobel smiled.

''Perhaps you'd like to meet them?'' Bones did not know why she said it but she suspected that she was confirming that they were going to have a future.

''I would like that very much.'' Isobel was thrilled as she realised the implication of what Bones had said.

There was a silence and Isobel decided to be brave.

''You are probably wondering why I was at the jail?'' Isobel wanted to tackle that straight away.

''Yes, I was. What with my father and all. You know, my family are a bit of a shock.'' Bones appreciated her candour.

''I'll be honest Temperance. I was taking my grandson to see his father. My daughter did not have the best taste in men I'm afraid.'' Isobel showed her pain. Bones noted that she referred to her daughter in the past tense.

''My husband George and daughter Jackie were killed in a car accident four years ago. I have been caring for Shaun, on and off since.'' Isobel continued.

''I'm sorry for your loss.'' Bones was compassionate and Booth would have been proud of her.

''It was terrible at the time and I thought I couldn't carry on but I had Shaun, so I just did. Time has helped.'' Isobel's eyes glistened and Bones put her hand over hers, a gesture that surprised both of them.

Normally, such stark emotion would terrify Bones but she felt only compassion for her aunt. There was an invisible bond forming and the speed of it caused Bones to feel slightly panicky but she just couldn't control it.

''Is your son in law still in jail.'' Bones needed to know the details, it seemed important. She suddenly wanted to know everything about this woman.

''No, but I wish he was. Shaun has gone back to him. It's such a worry. He is not a good man but I am only the grandparent, I have few rights. Child Services believe he is better off with a parent. I do my best, he stays with me and I buy him clothes when I can but they always seem to disappear.'' Isobel tried to hide her desperation but Bones could see it.

''Have you a picture?'' Bones returned the compliment and she found herself looking at a dark haired, handsome boy.

''He's thirteen. He's very serious most of the time. He has had a lot to contend with.'' Isobel was proud of him.

''Jake's thirteen, maybe they could be friends.'' Bones again conceded that they would meet again.

''That would be lovely. He doesn't have many friends. It worries me.'' Isobel replied with regret.

''Enough of this. Let me tell you about Ruth. You must have so many questions.'' Isobel reminded herself why she was here and smiled encouragingly.

The time passed and neither woman noticed as Isobel told Bones stories about their childhood. There was one difficult moment when Isobel revealed the pain that her mother's relationship with Max caused their parents but Isobel did not dwell on it. She instinctively understood that Bones wanted to know what sort of person her mother was and Isobel was happy to oblige. It had been many years since she had talked about her older sister and it was cathartic for both of them.

Finally, Bones noticed the time and realised that she needed to get home.

''Will you come for lunch on Sunday. Meet my family, please. Bring Shaun.'' Bones was almost pleading.

''Yes, I will of course.'' Isobel was equally keen not to break the connection.

Bones suddenly realised that Isobel probably didn't have a car, she lived in a run down neighbourhood and it was clear to Bones that money was tight although Isobel did not mention it.

''Seeley will pick you up. Give me your address.'' Bones was anxious to ensure lunch happened.

''Are you sure, Temperance? I can get the bus.'' Isobel did not want to put anyone out.

''No it's fine. He will be happy to.'' Bones stood and kissed her aunt on the cheek.

''I will see you then.'' Bones smiled and walked away with a feeling of lightness that she could never recall experiencing before.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jake looked at the Math homework with disgust. It was too easy and bored him. More and more at school, Jake was bored. He had been doing extension work until his grades had slipped but now that had been removed until he improved. He could do the work but made deliberate mistakes because it entertained him plus he hated standing out from his friends.

He would sit looking out of the window and Ryan or Elliot would start goofing off so he joined them. It just made the day go faster, he had got into trouble again today. He had a detention slip in his pocket but he wasn't sure what to do about it. Marie just signed them but his dad was home. Jake knew he was still in his bad books and giving him the slip to sign was the last thing Jake wanted to do.

He laid his head on his arms and closed his eyes.

''Jake, do you need some help?'' Booth was working at the counter and noticed Jake had stopped doing his homework.

''What? Ummm no, it's fine. I can do it.'' Jake picked up his pencil and contemplated telling his dad the truth. He opened his mouth to speak but Bones suddenly burst in. She was breathless and carrying a lot of bags.

''Have you been shopping Tempe?'' Booth was amused, Bones looked happier than he had seen in a while.

''Yes, just baby things.'' Bones collapsed on the couch and removed her shoes with relief.

Jake put his head back on his arms and closed his ears and eyes. He was dreading the baby, he actually felt jealous. This baby would be their proper child, not some halfling like him or Parker. He just hoped it was a girl, that would be no competition.

Bones noticed Jake and raised her eyebrows at Booth who shrugged. He was a bit tired of Jake's moodiness and was inclined to let him stew, he was rapidly coming to the conclusion that Jake was spoilt.

''What did you buy?'' Booth closed his files and went to help his wife put away her shopping.

''Is Jake okay?'' She asked Booth in their bedroom as she showed him some of the cute clothes she had brought.

''Who knows Tempe. Don't worry about it, leave him to me.'' Booth was running out of patience with his eldest son and did not want Bones' good mood ruined.

''Are you sure?'' Bones suddenly looked anxious.

''Oh Tempe, for goodness sake he is fine, he's being sulky and attention seeking. Don't give into it.'' Booth decided that Jake needed less talk and more tough love.

''I met my aunt and it was wonderful.'' Bones grinned.

''Wow, that was quick.'' Booth was thrilled by Bones' enthusiasm, this was great news.

''Come here.'' Booth grabbed her and pulled her onto the bed.

They sat cuddling whilst she told him all about it. Booth was very pleased that she seemed so happy and that for once life seemed to have taken a turn for the better.

''Bones, look what I did for you.'' Parker appeared, painting in hand and threw himself at her.

''Hey bub. Careful.'' Booth picked Parker off her and tickled him.

They sat for a while and Parker showed her the picture that he had painted, it was very cute and was of a multi coloured sea monster.

Bones rested her head on Booth's shoulder as Parker chattered and she felt like the luckiest women alive.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	34. Chapter 34 Different Lives

Just a quick note to Erin. Thanks for reviewing, I love reviews. The spelling of kerb is well kerb in English and as I know most of you have realised, I am English. I made Jake English so I could write him properly. I try very hard to get the American right but there are a lot of differences it's amazing. Some spelling issues, I just can't help. Sorry but colour is always well colour not color, can't help it. I had a meticulous English teacher who gave out detentions as a pastime so I am indoctrinated. If I spelt it any other way, I would walk around in fear that he might find out. I do spell some things American, for example jail which is spelt gaol in England but most people use the American spelling here so it's very complicated. I hope my English mistakes don't ruin the story for our American friends. Can someone tell me if you call a window sill or ledge that in the US or do you have a different name?

We are two nations divided by a common language as Mr Shaw said. As a huge fan of the US, hopefully that's all that divides us, apart from the Atlantic of course.

So I'm rambling, mainly because we are drowning under rain here at the moment and I'm considering buying a boat to get around. I have cabin fever and probably need a lie down. The good news is that the weather is stopping all normal summer activities, including Wimbledon as you may have noticed, so I'm writing to avoid depression. I live near Wimbledon and the sun is shining but it will probably rain like it's Armageddon any minute. It goes very dark and scary then rains heavier than I've ever seen. It's driving me insane and is just a little worrying!!!!! Britain appears to be turning into a tropical rainforest but hey ho there's no such thing as global warming right?

It is with great regret that I tell you that this story is finished. I have the last chapter ready to load and I would like to share it with you but think I should wait until this chapter has a decent amount of hits and reviews.I don't know, I'm undecided, review and tell me what you think. I don't want this chapter to feel neglected.

Some will like the ending, some I suspect will be mad as hell.

I am scared now. There was just the loudest clap of thunder I have ever heard, a huge flash of lightening and hail stones the size of golf balls are now falling from the sky.

I think I am going to hide under my bed.

Laters.( I hope!!!)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The rest of the week passed rapidly. Jake continued to be sulky and moody. Booth insisted that Bones ignore it so that's what she did although it worried her.

Jake had signed his detention slip himself and as Marie had been at home the next day, nobody noticed when he was late. He walked back from school with Ryan, who had also been in detention with him.

''Dude, are you okay?'' Ryan noticed his friend's broodiness.

''Yes, great. Lets go skating.'' Jake suggested even though he was grounded, he was pretty sure Marie wouldn't care.

''Dude, what about your arm?'' Ryan was nervous about Jake's recklessness.

''What are you, my mother?'' Jake laughed and tried to trip Ryan up.

''Fine, it's your funeral.'' Ryan shrugged, if Jake didn't care neither did he.

When he finally got home, Marie was waiting for him with an annoyed look on her face.

''Where have you been Jake? You're supposed to be grounded.'' Marie was fed up with Jake taking advantage of her good nature.

''Sorry. I went to do some homework at Ryans.'' Lies slipped off Jake's tongue quite easily these days. He smiled and fluttered his eyelashes at her and as always it had the desired effect.

Marie didn't really know how to handle the situation, she was very young herself, a college student. Seeley and Temperance were so upbeat at the moment and after the last month, Marie didn't want to disturb them so she just let it go again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Booth watched Bones fussing around the kitchen, it was touching how much this lunch meant to her.

''You'd better go. I don't want you to be late.'' She turned to Booth who was drinking coffee, he had given up helping as he seemed to be getting in the way.

'' Right, I'm going to take Jake with me. It won't hurt him to see that part of town.'' Booth was locked in a silent battle of wills with Jake and he couldn't see it. Bones tried to discuss it with him but he wouldn't even admit there was a problem.

''He is spoilt Tempe. He thinks the whole world revolves around him. He is sulking for attention and we need to ignore it.'' Booth was adamant so Bones gave up.

''Jakob.'' Booth called up the stairs.

''What?'' Jake stood on the top step looking bored. Jake didn't miss the use of his full name, he was always Jakob these days as far as his dad was concerned.

''Come on. We're going to pick up your aunt.'' Booth turned and kissed Tempe.

''Calm down. It will be great. She is coming to see you not eat a gourmet meal although the food looks pretty good.'' Booth grinned.

''I know, I know. I just want it to go well.'' Bones knew she was fussing.

''Why do I have to go? I have homework, take Parker.'' Jake hung over the banister with the same sulky expression he had been wearing all week.

Bones felt Booth tense.

''Not now. Just leave it.'' She whispered her plea in his ear and he gave her a resigned glance.

''Don't argue about it, just get in the car. Go.'' Booth grabbed Jake's arm and gave him a push. Jake had no choice but to give in.

They pulled out of the drive and Booth immediately said what was on his mind.

''Right, now you can't escape. How about you tell me what is going on with you?'' Booth had an ulterior motive for insisting that Jake accompany him.

''What? Nothing.'' Jake shrugged and looked out of the window. He was sick of his dad telling him what to do all the time. The guy was a complete control freak.

''Don't believe you. What is your problem?'' Booth couldn't keep the irritation out of his voice.

''I told you nothing.'' Jake was not co-operating, he wasn't sure what his problem was really. His dad mainly although he was sick of his cast and of being grounded and being in trouble all the time. School was boring, everything was boring. Jake couldn't see that much of that was his own doing. He failed to see the connection between action and consequence.

''Well, I think I know.'' Booth was done, enough was enough.

''Really, you think you know what my problem is, even though I don't actually have one.'' Jake resorted to sarcasm.

Booth was driving which was lucky for Jake but that didn't stop him sending a warning glance Jake's way.

''Sorry.'' It was clearly a hollow apology.

''You are spoilt Jake. The world and everything in it was not put here for your entertainment. I am done with your sulking, you cannot sulk until you go to college. The plaster on your arm comes off next week and you need to cheer up.'' Booth gave him an ultimatum.

''Yeah, that's great and all but I'm grounded. So I still can't do anything.'' Jake was sullen as always.

''Whose fault is that exactly? You need to start thinking about what you are doing and the consequences. Its time to grow up, stop being a baby.'' Booth echoed Jess' words and Jake just shrugged.

''Whatever.'' He looked at the passing buildings with indifference.

Booth thought about shouting but decided that today was too important to Bones.

''Right, here's the deal. Be polite and behave today, it is important to Temperance. If you do anything to ruin today, I will not be responsible for my actions. Got it?'' Booth was firm and Jake nodded.

''Fine.''

Booth sighed and swore under his breath but at least Jake had agreed to behave today. That was the best he was going to get so Booth gave up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Isobel lived in a small house, it was neat and tidy but in a very bad area. Booth pulled up and glanced at Jake. He was interested to see his reaction, all of his friends lived in large homes and were on the whole, affluent. This was a side of life that Jake had little experience of. Even back in the UK, Jake lived a wealthy existence if not a happy one. He went to a good school and lived in a large house.

''Pretty different from home, huh?'' Booth commented.

''Yeah, I guess.'' Jake shrugged, he was shocked but he wasn't going to show it. Some of his friends in England had come from poorer families but this was another level.

''Wait here. Oh and get in the back seat.'' Booth reminded Jake who climbed over.

''So you could have used the door.'' Booth shook his head as the expected response came back.

''Whatever.''

Isobel opened the door and greeted Booth with a smile.

''You must be Seeley. Hello, it's really good of you to pick us up, isn't it Shaun?'' Isobel turned to a small dark haired boy standing next to her.

He nodded shyly but did not look at Booth. Booth knew that he could appear intimidating to kids, his own sons being the exception especially his eldest one, so he made a special effort to put the boy at ease.

''Hey Shaun. It's nice to meet you. I've got Jake in the car, he's the same age as you. I bet you're gonna have a good time at our house. Lots of video games.'' Booth smiled warmly and was rewarded with a smile.

The kid looked sad and he had a look that Booth had seen too many times in his career. Booth wondered how much of a bad guy, his father really was.

They locked up and walked to the car. Booth opened the door for Isobel and Shaun climbed in the back.

''Hey.'' Booth was relieved that Jake sounded cheerful, he was going to make an effort after all.

The journey back was entertaining, Isobel was an interesting woman and had a depth of knowledge about a range of topics. Booth realised where Bones brains had come from. The boys also talked, well Jake did, Shaun was uncertain and withdrawn but Jake was using his charm on him. It appeared to be working and by the time they got home, Shaun had begun to speak freely.

Bones greeted Isobel with a warm hug and Booth was surprised by the bond that the two women already seemed to share.

Lunch was a success with the boys getting on well. Booth watched his wife flourish with her aunt, it was apparent that Isobel really could fulfil a role in Bones' life that was missing. Max had been right, Isobel was the nearest thing to her mother that Bones was going to get. It was heart warming to watch her embrace the idea so whole heartedly.

'' You have really never played a Wii.'' Jake sounded stunned, he obviously thought that every kid had one. Booth was pleased, it was good that Jake realised how lucky he was.

''Don't worry. I'll tell you how although I'm not that good at the moment 'cos of this.'' Jake held up his cast.

''You're grounded Jake. No video games.'' Booth reminded him with a smile, he waited for the appalled complaint. It never came, Jake shrugged.

''I know, I'll watch.'' He sounded amiable and Bones looked at Booth with amazement.

''How did you hurt yourself Jake?'' Isobel asked, both Jake's parents were interested to hear his response.

He blushed and half mumbled.

''It was my own fault. I did something stupid on the ice and fell.'' He sounded embarrassed and glanced at his dad nervously.

''Oh.'' Isobel picked up the tension straight away.

''Sounds like you were doing something you shouldn't.'' She laughed as Jake grimaced.

''Yes, sort of.''

''Can we be excused please?'' Jake turned to Booth who nodded. Jake really did have nice manners when he chose to use them.

''Come on. I'll show you my guitar. Come on Parker, you too.'' Jake waved to his little brother who looked delighted. Jake was normally good with Parker, so Booth wasn't that surprised. Parker didn't seem to have to suffer Jake's moods, he reserved that mostly for Booth. Jake was definitely on his best behaviour and Booth knew it was for Bones' sake not his.

''He's a lovely boy.'' Isobel commented.

''When he wants to be.'' Booth was ambivalent.

''Oh dear. He's a handful is he?'' Isobel laughed. Bones and Booth exchanged wry looks.

''It's good for Shaun to spend some time with someone lively. It might bring him out of his shell.'' Isobel's face betrayed her anxiety about her grandson.

They went to have coffee in the living room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''Why are you grounded?'' Shaun asked Jake as they sat on his bedroom floor. Jake was watching him play and shook his head when Shaun offered him a go. He didn't want to take the risk, his dad had been very clear in the car.

''I went skateboarding with my broken arm and my report card was bad.'' Jake said brightly.

''Your dad's nice.'' Shaun had never met a man like Booth before. He had vague recollections of his grandfather as a warm, loving man but they were fuzzy memories.

''Why does everyone think my dad's nice? He isn't all the time you know. He had a right go at me in the car on the way to your house.'' Jake was a little sick of the whole world singing Booth's praises.

''Well. He's nice to you.'' Shaun made that sound unusual and Jake looked at him strangely.

''Is he? He yells at me mostly.'' Jake was exaggerating but he didn't care.

'' I hate my dad.'' Shaun's voice revealed the truth of his words.

''Why?'' Jake was thrown by this sudden revelation.

''He's always out of it and he goes crazy sometimes. He did this.'' Shaun lifted his shirt and revealed a fierce purple bruise on his back. Jake thought it looked like Shaun had been kicked but was scared to ask.

''So you know that he's not allowed to do that, right?'' Jake felt very uncomfortable with this conversation, he wasn't ready to be this boy's confidant.

''Yes but I don't know what to do about it.'' Jake was horrified when Shaun started to cry. He looked around to check where Parker was but he had wandered off to his own room.

''Ummmm, it's okay. Don't cry.'' Jake put his arm around the slight boy awkwardly.

Shaun finally stopped and sat sniffing.

''You know dude. You need to tell someone cos he is so not allowed to do that.'' Jake was completely out of his depth but struggled on.

''Don't you tell anyone. Promise me please. It will make everything worse.'' Shaun was suddenly panicked that he had revealed too much.

''Why can't you live with your gran?'' Jake made a sensible suggestion.

''My dad needs me. I'm all he's got.'' Shaun sniffed again.

Jake went very quiet, he knew that feeling. He had protected his mother for months for the very same reason.

''Does he drink?'' Jake almost didn't want to ask.

''Sometimes but mostly he uses.'' Shaun was so matter of fact that Jake was stunned into silence.

''Oh, right.'' Jake didn't know what to say. He looked around his room at his stuff and it occurred to him that he really didn't have much to complain about.

''Guys, come on. Shaun is going home now.'' Bones called from downstairs.

Shaun looked at Jake with wild eyes.

''Promise me, please.''

''I promise. I won't say anything but you should tell someone, dude.'' Jake didn't have any choice but to agree.

''Can I come and visit you?'' Shaun asked suddenly.

''If you want.'' Jake was surprised but he didn't mind. He liked this quiet, serious boy.

''I don't go to school much so I get bored.'' Shaun explained.

''Why don't you go to school?'' Jake was mystified, he thought all kids had to go to school.

''I don't always have clean clothes or money for lunch so I cut. The other kids laugh at me.'' Jake was mortified on his behalf, he just stared at him.

''Yes, you come whenever. I'll even cut with you.'' Jake wanted to help him.

''Okay that's great. I'll come tomorrow. I'll meet you down the street in your park.'' Shaun had it all worked out.

''Tomorrow, uuum alright. How are you going to get here?'' Jake hadn't meant that soon plus he was worried about cutting school. He'd only said it to help.

''Boys, come on. It's late.'' Bones voice drifted up to them again.

''Bus. So that's a deal.'' Shaun held out his knuckles and Jake knocked them.

''Yeah sure dude. That's a deal.'' Jake felt apprehensive but he didn't want to let Shaun down. He seemed to need someone and it appeared he had chosen Jake.

The two boys ran down the stairs and Bones noticed that Jake looked a bit green.

''Are you okay honey?'' She felt his head but it was cool.

''Yeah, yeah. I'm fine.'' Jake pulled his head away.

He stood staring at the floor trying to digest the reality of Shaun's life.

Booth ruffled his hair.

''You sure kiddo? You look pale.'' Booth's concern made Jake feel tearful and Jake wrapped his arms around his dad and gave him a hug.

Booth returned the hug but it concerned him. He exchanged a look with Bones who made a baffled face.

''Jake. Why don't you go into the family room and I'll make you some hot chocolate. It's nearly bedtime anyway.'' Bones suggested and Jake nodded.

''Bye.'' He said to Shaun who was looking back at him with ill concealed envy.

''Bye Jake.'' Shaun waved as Jake went down the hallway.

''Come on, Honey.'' Isobel put her arm around Shaun who accepted her embrace.

''Do you think he's sick?'' Bones said to Booth. Booth laughed.

''Why because he hugged me?'' He made a joke and Bones slapped his arm.

''No, he looks off.'' She said.

''Just keep an eye on him. He probably needs to go to bed. It's late.'' Booth kissed her.

''Come on Isabel. Let's get you home.'' Booth turned his collar up, it was a cold night.

When Bones closed the door, she made Jake some hot chocolate and then went to put Parker to bed.

When Bones came back after tucking Parker in, Jake was asleep on the couch. She touched his head, he didn't seem warm but he was definitely not right.

''Hey, come on honey. Bedtime.'' She shook him awake and he got up drowsily.

''Night mom.'' He waved as he climbed the stairs.

Bones clicked the TV on, she hugged herself. The visit had been wonderful and Bones really felt that she finally had someone in her life who could be a mother to her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jake hadn't slept well. He felt like he was getting in way over his head. He had lied about detention the other day and he had been messing Marie around. He was going to get busted soon, he just knew it. It was ironic really because it was beginning to dawn on Jake that he needed to try harder. His mom and dad were nice and he was lucky, it was quite a moment of truth for Jake. He found it all very daunting, Shaun and the idea of not getting into so much trouble.

He jumped when he felt a hand on his forehead.

''Are you feeling better?'' Bones smiled at him with concern in her eyes.

''Yeah, I'm fine.'' Jake said the words before it occurred to him that he could get the day off by pretending he was sick.

''Maybe you should stay home, you don't look well. I can work here.'' Bones was thinking out loud.

''No, No. Really I'm alright. I just didn't sleep too good.'' Jake did not want that, it would completely blow his day with Shaun.

Jake had thought about his new friend whilst he lay awake last night. Shaun was desperate and needed someone to depend on. Jake found himself cast in this unlikely protector role. Jake felt a responsibility and it was a feeling that he didn't really like, it reminded him too much of his mother.

''Why? You seemed exhausted last night.'' Bones wasn't convinced.

''Seeley, does Jake look sick to you?'' Bones spoke to Booth who came in carrying a giggling Parker.

''Put me down daddy. Put me down.'' Parker was wriggling to get down but Booth was blowing raspberries on his tummy. Booth let the little boy get away and looked at Jake.

''You don't look great, kiddo.'' Booth felt his forehead as well.

''Look, I'm okay really.'' Jake pulled his head away and took a gulp of orange juice, his throat felt scratchy but he ignored it.

''I'm late.'' Jake grabbed his back pack and tried to leave.

''Hold on. You're not even close to late. Let your mom take your temperature.'' Booth stopped him in his tracks and Jake plopped down again. His temperature was normal and Bones finally let him go to school.

''Wear your warm coat.'' She called after him, convinced that if he wasn't sick now, he soon would be.

Jake hurried along the street towards the park. He was going in the opposite direction to his bus stop and didn't want anyone to see him.

As he entered the park, he saw Shaun standing by the trees. It was freezing and Jake half wished he was on a warm school bus but it was too late for that.

''Hey, Shaun.'' Jake stopped and tried not to look shocked. Shaun had a fresh bruise on his cheek. He was wearing only a thin sweatshirt and was shivering. Jake frowned, Shaun had been wearing a coat yesterday.

''Where's your coat, Shaun?'' Jake asked.

''I gave it to my dad to sell. He'll get a few bucks for it.'' Shaun's teeth were actually chattering. Jake was bemused with the idea that an adult would sell his kid's coat and leave him cold.

''What about your face?'' Jake knew the answer but he had to ask.

''My dad too. I went home last night.'' Shaun didn't seem bothered.

''You can wear mine.'' Jake took his coat off and handed it to him. Jake was wearing three layers so he could stand it.

''Thanks, Jake.'' Shaun grabbed it gratefully.

''Where shall we go?'' Jake hoped it would be warm.

''I don't know. I just wander around.'' Shaun really was a sad kid and at that moment Jake felt very, very sorry for him.

''I have money. We'll go to a movie and get some food.'' Jake thought that Shaun needed feeding up and to be in the warm.

''We also need an internet place so I can E Mail school.'' Jake and Shaun ran towards the gate, it was just so cold.


	35. Chapter 35 The End

Hope all our American friends have a happy Independence Day!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Booth sat back in his chair and stretched. He had finally finished all his paper work. He closed his eyes for a moment and when he opened them, Jake was standing in front of him. Booth didn't react immediately because he thought at first that he was imagining things. He nodded to the agent at the door who had brought Jake up.

''Okay kiddo. You better have a very good reason to be here at two in the afternoon on a school day.'' Booth was baffled. Kids who are cutting school don't normally use the time to visit their fathers at work.

''I have.'' Jake shivered, he was freezing cold and he thought that he was sick. Bones had been right but he was here on business.

''Where's your coat?'' Booth suddenly noticed that Jake was white with cold.

''I gave it to Shaun.'' Jake sat down in a chair.

''Can I have a drink please?'' Jake was acting like this was the most normal thing in the world.

''A hot drink would be a good idea and then you have some explaining to do. Do not move.'' Booth gave Jake a warning before disappearing.

He returned with a hot chocolate and handed it to Jake who sipped it gratefully.

''You need to start talking Jake before I start yelling.'' Booth was done with the stalling although he didn't like the look of Jake. He was way too pale, Bones had been spot on.

''I have conditions.'' Jake tried to be business like but couldn't quite carry it off.

''Pardon me?'' Booth couldn't believe what he was hearing.

''I have conditions before I tell you. I'm breaking a promise here.'' Jake was starting to lose his nerve, this had seemed like a really good idea earlier.

''Stop it Jake. I do not have to agree conditions with you. Promises are not your strong point remember? Breaking another one shouldn't be too hard'' Booth was starting to get worried.

Jake looked hurt by his words and Booth ran his hand over his face. He knew that was too harsh but Jake just pushed all his buttons at once sometimes.

''Why did you give your coat to Shaun and why aren't you at school?'' Booth walked to the front of the desk and sat on the edge. He crossed his arms and gave Jake a warning glare.

''I'll tell you but you have to promise not to get mad.'' Jake tried to retrieve something from the situation which was not going as planned.

''Nope, no deals. Just answer me.'' Booth was not playing ball.

''I gave my coat to Shaun cos he was cold and I cut school.'' Jake tried to carry on but his dad cut him off.

''What again? What's the matter with you Jake? Do you really like trouble or something?'' Booth was incredulous.

''No but Shaun was sad and he had this bruise on his back and now another one on his face. He wanted me to go with him and I felt sorry for him so I did. But then I realised that I'm really lucky so now I feel bad 'cos I've done a couple of things which I should tell you about. Then Shaun got really mad cos I said he needed to tell someone and he ran off and I didn't know what to do so I came here. I thought you'd know, you're good at that, you know helping people and all. And I think I'm sick and I made a mess of it. I thought I could help but it's too much. I don't know how to.'' Jake finally took a breath, he hiccuped and wiped his face on his sleeve. It was jumbled but Booth got the general idea.

He looked at his sick and crying son who had tried to do the right thing. Booth's heart melted as he realised that Jake had turned straight to him when he needed help. Booth wasn't sure he deserved such loyalty, he had been hard with Jake recently and he began to regret it. It seemed though that their relationship was as strong as ever despite Jake's sulkiness and Booth's reaction to it. Jake looked small and miserable. He also needed to be tucked up in the warm, his face was flushed and eyes fevered.

''Jake honey. You did well, you did your best. That's all anyone can do. Thank you for telling me but we'll deal with this now, mom and me. We are the adults, this is up to us. First though we need to get you home to bed. You're sick. Come on, kiddo.'' Booth held out his hand and was stunned when Jake took it. He really was sick.

Jake stood up and sniffed, wiping his face with his free sleeve.

''Oh Jake. Don't cry anymore, it will be okay. I'll sort it all out, I promise.'' Booth put his arms around him and hugged him tight. Jake nodded miserably.

''I love you, dad.'' It was a whisper and Booth felt a lump in his throat. The depth of his love for his children never failed to enthral him and he found Jake's complete belief in him, humbling.

''And I love you and...'' Booth replied softly.

''I'm very proud of you for helping Shaun.'' He added.

''Thanks dad.'' Jake looked genuinely pleased and Booth was glad he said it. He decided he would say it more often from now on.

Booth put his hand on Jake's forehead and frowned.

''You are burning up kiddo. Come on or you'll have pneumonia soon.'' Booth grabbed his jacket and keys.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''Where is he? Is he okay?'' Bones came in breathless and in a panic.

''Calm down Tempe. He just has the flu.'' Booth was sitting on the couch watching TV enjoying his unexpected early night home.

''I knew he was sick. I should have made him go back to bed this morning.'' Bones sat next to Booth.

''Well, he's in bed now and before you ask. He has had something for his temperature and some honey and lemon for his throat. He is sleeping like a baby .'' Booth tried to relieve her anxiety but it was clearly not going to be that easy.

''I might check on him.'' Bones got up but Booth stopped her.

''No, leave him. We need to talk about Shaun. Sit down and I'll get you some tea.'' Booth put his hand on her arm and she nodded after a moment.

Booth quickly got her up to speed.

''I called Isobel and told her. Jake was not very clear but I managed to get most of the story from him. She has spoken to Child Services and Sandy. It looks like she has a great chance of getting Shaun full time but at the moment, he is missing.'' Booth handed Bones her tea.

''The local police are looking. He'll turn up.'' Booth just hoped he was in one piece.

''Thank you Booth. For doing that for Isobel and Shaun.'' Bones meant it.

''Hey Bones, thats what I do, help people right? Well according to Jake that's what I do. Shaun is a scared and unhappy little boy and he needs someone and he's family isn't he? I just wish I could get five minutes with his father.'' Booth sipped his coffee. He was touched that his son thought that his job was to help people. Booth dreaded the day that Jake or Parker realised what his career really entailed.

''Yes, he really is a bad one. Isobel was not kidding. You're right, Shaun is family, my family.'' Bones smiled with pleasure that she could finally say those words, she had a family at last.

''Hey, our it's our family Tempe.'' Booth sat down next to her. She grinned.

''Yes, our family, our family.'' She repeated with words with a sense of disbelief.

Booth laughed and they settled down to watch the old movie.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jake could not stop coughing and it woke him. He sat up and looked around his room. It was dark outside and he needed a drink. He swung his legs around and tried to stand up.

''Hey kiddo. I don't think that's a good idea.'' Booth had just slipped into the room to check on him and rushed over.

''Stay in bed, Jake. You're too sick to get up.'' Booth tucked him back in and Jake didn't protest.

''I'm thirsty .'' Jake's voice was croaky.

''Here.'' Booth handed him some juice which Jake managed to swallow despite his sore throat. He fell back onto his pillow exhausted by the effort.

''Dad, I have to tell you some stuff.'' Jake was determined to confess all and Booth decided to let him otherwise he wasn't going to sleep and he needed to. Booth sat on the edge of the bed and stroked the hair from Jake's eyes.

''Go on then Jake but you really should go back to sleep.'' Booth checked Jake's temperature with his hand, he felt warm again.

''I've been giving Marie a hard time cos I knew she wouldn't tell you.''

''What sort of a hard time?'' Booth already knew this if he was honest.

''Not coming home when I should and skating with my arm. I've had loads of detentions and she has signed the slips. But I had another one the other day and I signed it myself cos I didn't want to show you. I hate school, its so boring. The work is too easy, I could do it with my eyes closed so I mess around to make the day more fun.''

Booth was relieved that there was a logical reason for Jake's behaviour at school. They could do something positive now.

''And I'm sorry that I sulk. I just feel grumpy sometimes. I know that I'm lucky, I'm not really spoilt or I don't mean to be'' Jake was struggling to keep his eyes open and his words were confused but sincere.

''Kiddo, don't worry about all this stuff. You need to rest and get well. Everything else can wait. '' Booth stood up and kissed his forehead. He felt very hot again.

''You need more medicine. Just take this Jake. Then please stop thinking so much and go to sleep.'' Booth offered him the cup and Jake swallowed it before drifting into oblivion.

''I think Jake's delirious.'' Booth came into the kitchen with the empty glass.

''What?'' Bones looked appalled.

''I'm kidding. His temperature has gone up again but I've given him something. He insisted on confessing all to me.'' Booth sat down next to her with a devilish grin.

''So now I know all his terrible deeds and can torture him when he's better.'' Booth rubbed his hands together.

''Don't be so mean. The poor kid, you took advantage of him. What did you find out?'' Bones couldn't help but ask.

'' No I didn't, he wouldn't stop talking even though I wanted him to sleep. He has been giving Marie a hard time and she's been covering for him but we kind of knew that. But most importantly, he is acting out at school because the work is too easy and he's bored.'' Booth was pleased with himself.

''We should have spotted that.'' Bones felt guilty.

''Oh Tempe, give yourself a break. We just missed it but we can fix it now. No damage done.'' Despite his words Booth was feeling guilty.

''I'm the one who should feel bad. I just got locked in with him. I get so tired of everything being a battle and when he sulks it drives me crazy.'' Booth wanted to admit to his mistakes.

''Wonder where he gets the sulking from?'' Bones quirked her eyebrow.

''What? I do not sulk.'' Booth defended himself.

''Yeah, right.'' Bones laughed at him.

''Okay, maybe I do sometimes.'' Bones had to be honest.

''You know Seeley, the only real problem between you and Jake is that you are too alike.'' Bones knew, she lived with them.

Booth opened his mouth to deny it and then closed it again because it was true.

Bones kissed him softly and stood pulling him by the hand.

'' Come on, lets go to bed. Maybe I can make you feel better.'' She winked at him and Booth grinned.

''I think that may help. I really do.'' He said jumping up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They found Shaun safe and well. He was soon in the care of his grandmother, despite his protests. Isobel had to work hard to convince Shaun that his father was not his responsibility but he accepted it.

Jake was in bed for almost a week but he finally started to get better. Wandering around DC with no coat in sub zero temperatures had not helped.

Bones went on maternity leave early to look after him and it gave her a chance to see Isobel regularly. They shopped for the baby and Bones was able to have all the discussions about childbirth and caring for a baby that she needed. Isobel stepped up happily and they made a good mother and daughter combination.

Jake and Shaun were sitting on the couch watching ''Lord of the Rings' one afternoon. Jake was appalled that Shaun had never seen it, there were so many things that Shaun had not done that Jake had made it his personal mission to educate him in the ways of a teenage boy.

Jake frowned at Isobel who was in the kitchen when he heard the front door. It was his mom and dad, it was way too early for them to be home. It was Valentines day and the house was covered in flowers. As Shaun's school was closed for the day, Isobel had come to babysit whilst Bones and Booth went out to dinner.

''Hey kiddo. You look much better.'' Booth took off his jacket and sat down next to Jake, kissing his head as he did.

Shaun looked surprised, Booth was showing him every day that not all fathers were bad.

''Hey, Shaun. Jake torturing you with this is he?'' Booth was not a Middle Earth fan. He ruffled Shaun's hair and the shy boy blushed. He found it very hard to accept affection from an adult man without flinching but was getting better.

''So kiddo, cast comes off tomorrow so the world better watch out huh?'' Booth teased Jake who made a face.

''I'm not that bad.''

''No you're not, not bad at all. I'll think we'll keep you.'' Booth was in a very happy mood.

''Stop it dad. We're watching the movie.'' Jake turned back to the screen and then remembered something.

''Why are you here?'' Jake looked between Bones and Booth in a panic.

His dad had never mentioned his delirious confessions and Jake was happy to leave it that way.

''Because we live here.'' Booth clicked the TV off. Jake turned to protest but Booth raised his hand to stop him.

''We're taking a break.'' He said. Isobel gestured to Shaun to join her and Bones sat in his place. The tag team form of parenting was back on.

''We've been to see Mr Rhodes.'' Bones smiled and Jake groaned. He knew what that meant, lots of work. Well, it was his own fault, he was the one that complained. Jake thought that he had experienced a temporary form of madness that day. He had been making an effort though, the Shaun experience had scared him.

''Don't be like that Jake. You need to be engaged and interested at school to do well.'' Bones was serious although Jake's face was pretty funny.

''Mr Rhodes will make sure that you have extension work to push you and we will get weekly updates to see how you are doing.'' Booth was trying not to laugh at Jake's look of horror.

''Weekly, but that's way too much.'' Jake knew that he would not get away with anything under this regime.

''You'll get used to it kiddo. It's all done now so you'll just have to get on with it.'' Booth was firm and Jake shrugged.

''Whatever.''

''That word is banned. I just cannot stand to hear it one more time.'' Booth was not serious but Jake's reaction was comical.

''What?'' He could not believe his dad would even suggest that. Jake said whatever at least twenty times a day.

''I'm kidding but you could try and vary it sometimes.'' Booth ruffled his hair and clicked the TV back on.

He settled back next to Jake who relaxed his head on his dad's shoulder and Shaun joined them. All three were soon transfixed, Booth actually quite liked the battle scenes.

Bones went to make some tea, Isobel smiled at her, she had a warm, welcoming smile that made her eyes twinkle. In response, Bones hugged her naturally and in a relaxed way, it was like she had become a different woman. Bones liked her new self, she didn't feel isolated and different all the time. Her life was full of love and people, it was everything that she secretly wanted all along.

''How are you, Tempe? You look a little tired. Why don't you take a nap before you go out?'' Isobel touched her cheek with concern in her eyes.

''Yes, I think I will. Booth, you need to pick up Parker from Alice's soon.'' She turned to her husband who raised his hand okay and she padded up the stairs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bones woke up, feeling off. Something was wrong and as she moved, she realised that the bed was wet beneath her. Her head was mushy from sleep but a dreaded thought began to form. Before she realised what was happening, there was a sudden tightening across her stomach and an aching, harsh, pulling pain. She gasped and then tried not to panic. It was too early, it was just a Braxton Hicks, a practise contraction. Bones knew that was not true, her waters had broken, she was in labour.

She waited for the pain to subside and struggled to stand up.

''SEELEY! SEELEY!'' Bones had never heard the voice that was coming out of her mouth before and neither had her husband. He was at the door in a second.

''Okay. Okay Tempe. Sit down.'' He helped her to sit again.

''It's too early. Six weeks too early.'' Bones was terrified, she knew that babies this early could have problems with their lungs.

''Well Tempe. The little guy doesn't agree with you. We said it was another feisty one.'' Booth smiled at her.

Bones suddenly felt excited that she may be holding her own baby in her arms within the next few hours even though it was sooner than she hoped.

Bones' thought that it was to be a few hours was wide by a long way. It was a long, hard labour and after sixteen hours Bones was exhausted.

''Temperance, you need to push when I tell you.'' The doctor tried to encourage her.

''No, no I can't. I don't want to do this anymore. I'm leaving.'' Bones tried to get up.

''Tempe, you can't. Come on, it's nearly over. Our baby will be here soon.'' Booth put his hand on her arm to stop her.

''Get your hands off me. This is your fault. You are never touching me again.'' Bones said through gritted teeth and at that moment she meant it.

The doctor smiled at Booth who shook his head and hid his grin. It wouldn't be a good idea to provoke Bones at that precise moment. Bones grabbed his hand as another contraction crashed in and squeezed so hard that Booth flinched with pain. The room was filled with an extended wail that came from deep within Bones as she used every last ounce of her remaining strength. There was a momentary silence which was then filled with the bewitching cry of a new born baby.

''It's a boy. Say hello to your new son.'' The doctor placed him on Bones chest and a laugh of delight burst from her. He stopped crying immediately he saw her, staring at her face with deep, knowing eyes just like his daddies, the brown obvious under the blue. Her smell and the sound of her beating heart soothing him.

''He has your eyes. Another one with your eyes.''

Bones looked at Booth, those same eyes were filled with tears and he chuckled as he kissed her.

''He's beautiful Tempe, just like his mother.''

''Yes, he is.'' Bones stroked his soft downy back gently, then felt bereft when a nurse whipped him away.

''Just to check him and clean him up, Dr Brennan. It will be only a minute.'' The doctor moved to reassure her as he gave her a shot of vitamin K and finished his work.

''Go with him. Don't let him out of your sight.'' Bones maternal instinct was so strong it almost over whelmed her. Booth had already followed them before being told.

They placed him in his daddy's arms all wrapped up and he was sucking his hand noisily.

''Hey big guy.'' Booth could not stop grinning.

''He's fine, no problems. Just a little small. Six pounds and ten ounces but very healthy.'' The nurse wrote up the chart as she spoke.

''Maybe your dates were out?'' The doctor suggested and Booth cringed waiting for Bones' cryptic denial as he handed the baby to Bones.

'' Say hi to mommy.'' Booth looked at her and Bones felt her heart skip when he said mommy, she had never been called that before.

She ignored the doctors comment, whether her dates were wrong seemed irrelevant now. She was too busy getting to know the whole new person that they had created together. He had soft silky auburn hair and she stroked it in wonder.

''We'll take you to your room and you can feed him. The little guys had a tiring few hours, he must be hungry.'' The nurse whisked them away and they were soon settled. Bones fed him and the nurse was right, he was hungry taking to it instantly.

''Oh no, not another one that constantly eats.'' Bones laughed, it was a theme in their home that the boys had huge appetites.

Booth sat with his arm around them both on the edge of the bed.

''Thank you Tempe. You were amazing. That was tough.'' He put his finger in the baby's hand who grabbed on.

'' Not for you.'' Bones teased him.

''My hand still hurts.'' Booth wriggled his fingers on one hand.

''Poor you.'' Bones looked again at the little boy in her arms, not quite believing he was hers.

''Little fingers and toes. They're so cute.'' Booth chuckled.

''Are you disappointed?'' Bones asked suddenly.

''What, why?'' Booth was at a loss. That was the last emotion he was experiencing.

''You know. Another boy.'' Bones felt glad that she had a boy, she was still the woman in her house. She didn't feel ready to share all her boys with another female just yet.

''No Tempe. I'd have a football team if I could, you know that.'' Booth was sincere, he thought a girl might be nice some day but he was more than happy with a houseful of boys.

''Good. What are we going to call him?'' Bones had refused to discuss names through her pregnancy, she didn't want to admit it was a superstition because she didn't believe in those but it was.

''Not sure.'' Booth had not really chosen his other kids names, their mothers had although he felt they were good names which suited the kids they were given to. He had so many different ones he liked that he felt spoilt for choice.

''I have an idea. What about Nathaniel?'' She heard it on the radio and liked it. When she looked up the meaning she was surprised that it still seemed perfect to her. She thought she knew why now.

''It's a good name Bones. We could call him Nate but its very biblical.'' Booth liked it but he knew he had to be honest just in case Bones didn't realise.

''I know. It means 'a gift from god'.'' She said stroking the soft skin of the baby's forehead with her finger. He was sleeping with his little fist tight against his cheek, every so often he would suck furiously, his cheeks puffing in and out. Her heart was completely over taken.

''But you don't believe in God, Temperance.'' Booth smiled and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

''Don't tell anyone but…'' She bent her head to his ear and whispered.

''Maybe today, I do a little.''

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It is done, my novel is complete and I feel bereft just like Bones when they took Nate from her. I know some of you will be upset that the baby was a boy but it just seemed right. Instinct or something. Women like Tempe don't really have girls, the research seems to say so anyway. Driven, career minded women have boys, they think it's the hormones. Any way I like the idea of her being the queen bee of the house, it suits her. I also think a new boy in the house would be interesting for the dynamics. Half brothers and all that.I like my family and will miss them. I like to believe that they are alive and well in fanfictionland.

Plus most stories on this site that are about Bones having a baby make it a girl and I just wanted to be different. I am really sorry for those of you who are upset, I hope it didn't ruin the story for you. You can always imagine that Angela's baby is a girl if it helps.

I began this story to show the type of woman I thought Tempe was underneath it all and the sort of woman she might become in the right family. I think I achieved that. Her metamorphosis is complete.

It also ended up being the story of the struggle to blend families, something we all seem to have experience of.

Thank you for all your reviews and wonderful feedback. I will miss you all.

I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

I will have to find something else to do now as it is still raining. I suppose I could clean the house.

Laters. XX

PS I survived the thunderstorm.


End file.
